Seven Years
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: Seven years. Seven years since she had last seen him, since she had met him, fallen in love with him. Seven years since he had left her. Seven years is a long time to wait to be reunited with your One true love! Contains Sexual Content!SORRY! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 1**

Seven years. Seven very long and hard years. Seven years since she had last seen him, since she had met him, fallen in love with him. Seven years since he had left her. Seven years to the day since she had been hurt by him.

It had been seven years since she had been with anyone, seven years since she had loved anyone. All her friends had told her that she should move on, find someone else, someone better, but her heart wouldn't let her. She knew it was foolish, and she could not explain why, but she couldn't help but compare any guy she dated to him and she couldn't help that they all failed to measure up to him. She had given him her heart and soul seven years ago.

It was a warm April day; Kagome Higurashi had been driving for several hours and she needed to stop, get some gas, and maybe some lunch. The reunion had been fun and it had been great to see all her old boarding school friends. They had talked and laughed long into the night, celebrated Kagome's 24th birthday together, which had been a week earlier, and all cried when they said their goodbyes, but it was time to go back to the real world now, back to work, and she still had several more hours to go at least. With the music from her iPod blasting she took the next exit she saw and pulled into a gas station that had a restaurant attached. Out of pure habit she glanced at the people closest to her, but saw nothing of interest, just a couple of fox youki, and a few humans; that was until she reached the last one. It was a young man, a Hanyou, standing next to a beautiful BMW SUV. He was over six feet tall, with what appeared to be silver hair, and what was more, he looked strangely familiar, but she passed it off as her imagination and lack of food. There is no way she could know this guy, she had only ever known a few people with silver hair and that was a long time ago. She finished pumping her gas and pulled her car around to park while she went in to pay and get some lunch. She had just gotten her meal and sat down when someone bumped into her. She heard him apologize and looked up at him to tell him it was alright when she caught a glimpse of silver hair. She smiled and looked up into his face, but when she did her heart stopped. There standing before her, holding a bag of his own, was her ex boy friend, the only one she truly loved. There was a long pause as they both studied each other but neither spoke.

Until finally, "Inuyasha", she said quietly "it can't be".

The man was still looking at her as if he had seen a ghost, and he still hadn't said anything. He just stared as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome studied him a little closer and noticed that he still had the same golden eyes and when she looked on the top of his head, there were the same cute ears. Yep this was her ex boy friend. She was drawn out of her studying when Inuyasha finally found his voice to speak.

"Ka-Kagome", he paused "what…no it couldn't be…what are you doing here?" He finally asked through his surprise.

Kagome just smiled, seeming to gather her wits enough to notice people beginning to stare, and said in a semi-nervous tone, "Well don't just stand there like an idiot, sit down and eat with me" and waited. Once he had sat down she answered his question, "I'm on my way back home, to Jackson, from my high school reunion, but what are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Texas."

Inuyasha just nodded his head and answered, "I had my reunion too, and I am on my way home, well sorta." He finished his last statement with a really nervous look on his face.

Either Kagome didn't notice it or chose to ignore it, but she did raise an eye brow at his statement. "What do you mean sorta?" she asked.

He looked for a moment as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer but finally shrugged and said, "I'm actually on my way to Jackson for a job interview." She just looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face but didn't answer, so he spoke again, "I can't believe I'm seeing you here, it's just too strange."

Kagome looked up at the soft expression on his face and gave him a very large smile, "I know" she said, "but it's great seeing you. I always wondered what happened to you after…" but she trailed off unable to finish her thought.

Inuyasha seemed to know where she was going but didn't finish it just the same, he just smiled and nodded, "yeah me too" he said, "so how have you been?"

They sat for about an hour talking about their high school reunions and all the friends they had seen and the ones they had both known. They both discussed their college choices and their majors, but nothing too serious; it was obvious that they were both a little nervous.

Kagome just couldn't figure out why she was nervous. True it had been seven years but it was no different than seeing her old friends again. Then again, she had been in love with him, but that was years ago, and he had ended it. It had hurt her, but she had long since given up being mad at him over what happened, she was over it, wasn't she? True a part of her would always love him, he was her first love, but it was only that, nothing more than a lost love, wasn't it? As she stared into his eyes, only half listening to him talk about the guys they had both known from his school and his roommate, who couldn't make it, she felt something, a twinge deep inside her. She hadn't felt it in seven years, but she remembered it well, she use to feel it every time he looked at her, with those eyes that could pierce her soul. She was drawn to him just as she had always been, since the first time they had met. _"Damn", she thought "there is no way I still have feelings for him."_

The longer they talked to easier it became. Slowly their nervousness faded and by the time they got ready to leave it was almost like no time had passed at all. She was quite and smiled as they threw their things away and headed to their cars, but when they reached them Inuyasha seemed to stop mid sentence, as if he was searching for the words. She looked at him for a minute and smiled "here hand me your cell phone", she said quietly and waited for him to hand it over. When she had it she entered her number, saved it and then looked up.

"Have you ever been to Jackson?" she asked.

When he shook his head she went on. "Well then", she said with a slight smile "why don't you follow me? You have my number now and you can call if you fall behind or when we get close and tell me where you are staying. I'll take you to your hotel and maybe we could get some dinner and keep talking?"

He looked at her for a moment and then smirked, "That sounds great, but I don't think I'm the one who needs to worry about falling behind."

Kagome just laughed and then got in her car. As he was shutting his door she rolled down her window and said, "Keep up if you can, dog boy" and with a laugh she drove away, music blasting.

She could see him shaking his head and laughing as he fell behind her. She drove for a few minutes before she turned down her music, put on her Bluetooth, and dialed her phone; she really needed to talk to her best friend.

She listened to the ring back tone her friend had chosen this month and just started to sing along, that is until it ended at the best part and her best friend, and sister answered the phone.

"Hey babe," The other girl said with a laugh "how's the driving going. We all miss you here. Your, brother is a loser you know that Kagome?"

Kagome just shook her head and laughed, "I've missed you too Sango, but I didn't called to talk about my brother, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead", Sango said, "I'm all ears"

So Kagome told her all about running into Inuyasha and the conversation they had. Of course Sango had never met him but she had heard the stories, and been there when Kagome was at her lowest, she knew what he had put Kagome through. When Kagome ended the story by telling her about giving him her number and offering to have dinner with him to catch up, she got quite waiting for Sango's response.

Sango was quite for a long time, so long that Kagome was about to say something, but Sango beat her to it, "I'll kill him" she hissed, "I can't believe you ate with him, and you gave him your number, are you crazy…."

She went on for a while before Kagome finally laughed and stopped her saying, "Chill Sango, it was a long time ago, I'm over it."

"Sure you are" was her friend's only and very sarcastic response.

Kagome first instinct was to rebel at the comment, to argue and tell her friend she was wrong, but she stopped herself before she even started. She knew deep down that she had never completely gotten over Inuyasha, forgiven him yes, but she could never forget. She would always love him, and would always compare any other guy she dated to him. She had never completely understood why he had ended it, but she knew that it hurt her and that she would never completely get over him.

"Fine" she said agreeing with Sango, "I'm not over it or him, but I forgave him a long time ago and it's not like I will have to see him much. I'll be fine"

They talked for about 45 more minutes and said their goodbyes only after Sango agreed not to tell Sota about Inuyasha and Kagome agreed to call Sango when they got close so she could come over and meet the guy.

Kagome had just turned her music back up when she heard her cell phone going off. She couldn't tell who it was but figured it must be Sango, so she turned the music off and pushed the button to answer the phone.

"What the hell do you want now?" she asked, half laughing.

There was a short pause and then she heard a familiar and sexy voice ask, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Kagome just shivered at his voice but laughed a little and said, "Sorry, Inuyasha, I thought you were a friend of mine. I just got off the phone with her and I just figured it was her calling me again." She paused for a minute and then continued, "What's up, you couldn't have gotten lost already" she teased. Though for some reason she couldn't help but looking in the rear view mirror to make sure he was still there.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and chuckled, "Of course not…you're driving like an old woman"

"Well I just wanted to make sure that the old man behind me didn't get blown away." Kagome lightly threw back. She couldn't believe how easy it was to still joke around with him. It was like nothing had changed, like they had never split. But she had to remind herself that they had split, that he had broken her heart. _"Still", she thought_ _"it just seems like we're picking up where we left off. It's like we are still together and nothing ever came between us."_ "So Inuyasha, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call."

"Well it does get extremely boring driving, but I also wanted to know if you knew of any hotels I can stay at when we get to Jackson?" Inuyasha offered as an excuse for calling. It was true, he did need a place to stay but he also just wanted to talk to Kagome some more.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "It's just like you to make a long trip, for a job interview, to a place you have never been, without finding a place to stay. You really haven't changed have you?" She asked the last part more to herself, but didn't make an attempt to hide the question either.

"Hey…" Inuyasha shot back, "That's not it. I was going to stay with Miroku but the bastard called me a few days ago and said that his girlfriend was staying this weekend and he didn't have room to put me up."

"Wait, Miroku as in your old roommate, he lives in Jackson now, and he never tried to get in touch with me. Tell him I'm hurt. Who's he dating now anyway?" Kagome just couldn't believe it. Miroku was in Jackson too, this was just too weird.

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't know that you were living there, or he would have tried to contact you." Inuyasha offered as an excuse. "He still gives me a hard time about the fact that we aren't together anymore." Inuyasha said, so quietly that Kagome almost missed it but before she could respond he went on "He's been there for a few months now, and he is actually the one who sent me the information for the job opening. As for whom he is dating. Well all I know is that he's been dating this girl for about a month and a half now, I believe he said her name was Sango"

Kagome about spit out her drink, oh this made perfect sense now, she couldn't help it as she started laughing, and it was just too much. She had been wondering for a while about Sango's new boyfriend. Usually she meets them much sooner, but if she was dating a pervert like Miroku that explained everything. Inuyasha waited until she calmed down enough to draw breath before he asked.

"What the hell was all that about?" needless to say he was confused.

"No…Nothing", Kagome finally managed to get out and taking a second to compose herself she continued to explain "Sango is my best friend, well more like my sister, I knew she was dating someone, but I haven't met him. She just keeps telling me he is too much of a pervert to introduce to me. I never guessed that it was the same pervert Miroku that I knew in school, but it all makes sense now." She finished but then added almost to herself, "This is just wired, she must not have mentioned me or he would have known who I am."

Inuyasha thought about how he should respond, he didn't want to give anything away, not yet, but in the end only came up with, "yeah it is strange, but what about a Hotel, know a good place to stay?" he asked again, he would worry about the other later, right now he was going to enjoy talking to Kagome.

"Yeah I know somewhere, My Place" Kagome answered without even thinking. It took her a moment to realize that she had said it out load, she had been thinking about it, but had not meant to actually voice her thoughts. She could not understand why it had come to her so easily, however, she also knew that once she had said it that she would not mind having him stay with her, they were both adults after all.

Inuyasha heard her, but didn't know if she was serious, he hoped that she was, it would be nice to get to spend more time with her and make things easier for him, but was afraid to get his hopes up. What should he say, he couldn't decide so in the end he decided to give her a graceful way out. "Kagome, I wouldn't want to impose on you. I mean I might be here for a while and I wouldn't want to trouble you for that long." He ended a little uncertainly.

Kagome caught what he was doing, she knew that he was giving her a way out, but it only took her a minute to decide and instead of taking his offer she decided to stick with her plan. "A while huh, well it won't bother me, but I guess I should warn you, I live in a one bedroom and the only place I have for a guest to sleep is on the futon, which isn't very comfortable, but at least you wouldn't have to deal with a hotel. So I guess as long as you don't mind staying in a one bedroom with me and a cat, and sleeping on a futon for a while you are welcome to stay." She finished the last comment hopefully; after all it would be nice to be able to catch up with him.

She could tell he was thinking about it, maybe he would just be too uncomfortable, staying that close to her after all that had happened between them? She was about to tell him he didn't have to when he spoke, a little hesitantly, "Well the futon doesn't bother me, you know me I can sleep anywhere, so as long as you don't mind I'll stay and if it ends up being too much I can always find a hotel later." He stopped then added as an afterthought, "after all we are both adults, aren't we"

"Of course" Kagome said brightly, "and if you want after driving so long we don't have to go out to supper like we planed tonight, we can just order in. After all you will be here for a while so we still have time to go out if we want."

"Why don't we just wait and see how tired we are when we get there to decide?" He suggested.

"That sounds great." Kagome said then she started to ask him about the company he was interviewing for, but her phone beeped telling her that she had another call coming in. She took a quick look at the caller ID and saw that it was Sango, "Shit" she said, "Inuyasha let me call you back, I've got to take this call."

"Ok I need to call Miroku and tell him I found a place to stay." Inuyasha laughed, and then said, "I'll call you back in about thirty minutes alright?"

"That's cool I'll talk to you then" Kagome said before flashing over to Sango, "What's up Sango?" she asked cheerfully.

Sango we surprised for a moment at the happy tone in her friends voice, but chose not to let it show. She would find out sooner or later what had her friend so happy. So instead she just answered, "Nothing Kags, I just got to your brother's and we were wondering how far away you really were. Hitome is working at the restaurant tonight so we were thinking we would take you there to celebrate your return. How about it, want to go out?"

Kagome debate for a minute what to say, but it didn't take long, they would learn the truth anyway, "Sango get my brother into the room and put your phone on speaker, you might as well both hear this at the same time." And waited while her friend did what she was asked. She was a little afraid how her brother would take the news. When they were dating her brother had idolized Inuyasha but he had hated the guy for what he did to Kagome.

"Alright Sis" she heard her brother say, "What's this all about?"

Kagome took a deep breath and then started, "Sota, Sango already knows this, but I ran into Inuyasha today on my way back, and he is headed for Jackson for a job interview." She could here Sota almost growl on the other end but continued before he could say anything. "What neither of you know is that I invited him to stay with me while he was in town. I know that you both think that I'm not over him, and maybe I'm not, but we are both adults and we are both capable of handling the situation. We want to catch up on old times. So I expect both of you to be nice to him when you see him. You understand me"

"But sis after what he did…" Sota started, but strangely enough Sango cut him off before Kagome could.

"Sota, Kags is right, she's old enough to take care of herself, don't worry about her, it will be alright." Kagome couldn't see the wink that Sango, who knew what her friend was thinking, gave Sota, but was happy to hear her brother agree, although a little reluctantly. Then Sango went on, "However, I do want to be here to meet him when you show up, but if he hurts you I will kill him." She finished the last statement and Kagome could almost see the look on her friends face.

Kagome just laughed and said, "That fine Sango, we are a couple of hours away, so why don't you hang out at Sota's and you can meet him when we get there, on one condition, you call that mysterious boyfriend of yours and make him come. It's about time I meet him and we might as well get it over with at one time, agreed." She was glad that they couldn't see her smirk, this would be fun.

Sango hesitated for a moment and then relented. "Alright you have a deal I'll call Miroku and invite him over."

"Good now if you don't mind I need to go, someone else is calling me" She lied, but she needed to get off the phone before Inuyasha called her back.

"Alright Kags," She heard them both say; "We'll see you soon."

No sooner had she hung up the phone than it rang again. She was about to yell at whoever it was until she saw that it was Inuyasha. She looked at the time, _"thirty minutes, yeah right."_ She thought with a smile, and answered the phone.

"I thought you said thirty minutes. Did you miss me that much?", she teased, not really expecting an answer, but was pleasantly surprised to hear his response.

"Of course", he said then asked "so how was your phone call?"

"Good, it was my brother and Sango, they are waiting for us to show up, Sota lives in the same building, and Sango is determined to meet you. I told them to be nice, and that the only way she could meet you is if she brings her boyfriend. It should be interesting to see the look on Miroku's face when we pull up together." She said laughing. "Did you talk to him?"

"Nah I just left him a message, he didn't answer," he said, "but I did talk to the guy I'm interviewing with about who would be there and when and where to meet him."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, what company are you interviewing with?" Kagome asked.

"It's called SNT Corporation. It's only been operating for 10 years or so. Have you heard of it?" He asked curiously.

This time Kagome really did spit out the drink that she had just taken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha saw the liquid go splattering across the windshield and the dashboard, and could hear her coughing over the phone. He just kept asking if she was ok.

He saw her taking the nearest exit ramp and followed her as she pulled into a gas station still coughing on the coke. He parked right behind her and ran to the car, pulling her door open in a hurry, still trying to figure out if she was ok and what had happened.

Kagome saw the concerned look on his face, but just held up her hand to make him stop talking as she caught her breath. It took her a few moments but she finally managed to stop and calm down some, but now all she could do was gape at him. There was no way this was happening.

Inuyasha had finally had enough waiting, "Damn it Kags, Are you ok? What was that all about?" As he finished asking he handed her a paper towel to help clean up.

Kagome took the paper towel and first wiped her self clean and then started to clean the window and dashboard off as she answered, "Inuyasha, that's my company, I mean the one I work for." For some reason she couldn't look at him. This was just too weird.

All he could do was stare, how could it be, did Miroku know? "What do you mean it is the same company?" he finally managed to ask. While he waited for an answer he took another paper towel and helped her clean.

She didn't answer right away, she couldn't, she was still trying to process all of it. It was just too much, and way too coincidental, or was it fate? She waited until she had finished cleaning and thrown away the paper towels, then she leaned against the front of the car and looked him in the eyes. "I work for the safety division of a company called SNT Corporation. After 7 years of not seeing you, I meet you at a random gas station, you are interviewing for a position at the same company that I am working for, in the same town that I live in and your best friend is dating my best friend. Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds this extremely weird." She was ranting, maybe mostly to herself, but she was trying to stay calm, this was just so much.

Inuyasha looked at her for the longest time, and she could swear that his ears drooped, when he turned back to his car and said, almost in a sad way, "I'm sorry Kagome, how about I find my own way to Jackson, and I'll just get a hotel when I get there. You should not have to deal with so much."

Kagome watched for a split second before she pushed herself off the car, gently grabbed his arm saying, "Hey Inu, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad I saw you and I still want you to stay with me, it's just strange, that all of this is happening at once. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha turned back to her and looked at her for a few minutes, maybe trying to determine if she meant what she said. Finally she saw him relax, before he shrugged and said, "Maybe it is, but I learned a long time ago not to question what happens in life."

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Kagome finally said, "come on lets get going, we only have about 2 hours left, and I'm ready to get home."

They each returned to their own cars and got back on the interstate. Kagome turned her music up and her phone down, she just needed time to think before she reached her apartment. And apparently Inuyasha either needed time to think too, or knew that Kagome did because he didn't try to call her while they drove. In what seemed like no time Kagome realized that they were pulling into Jackson and she started taking the exits and turns that would take her home. Every now and then she would look into her rear view mirror to make sure that Inuyasha was still behind her, and when she looked up the last time he was close enough that she could see a happy smile on his face. For some reason seeing his smile was enough to calm her down. What ever was going on just didn't seem to matter as much anymore when she looked at him. It was still crazy but she wasn't going to let it bother her, not, she decided, when she had been given this chance. She took the last turn and pulled into the apartment complex driving all the way to the back. As she came around the corner and turned into the parking lot she could see Sota, Sango, and Miroku sitting on Sota's porch and hear their music, it was obvious that they were having a good time. She saw Sango jump out of her seat and rush to the car as she put it into park. She saw Inuyasha pull into the spot next to her and chanced a look at Miroku. He looked surprised to see them pulling in together, _"maybe he didn't know I was living in town"_, she thought as she got out of the car.

She barely managed to close her door before Sango was on top of her pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She laughed, "Sango, it's good to see you too but I've got to breath babe"

Sango just laughed and let her go, but before Kagome could say anything else, make any introductions, or even slap Miroku for old times sakes, her cell phone began to ring. Taking a quick look at the caller Id she said, "Damn it's my work; I've got to take this it's my boss." She answered her phone and stepped away from the group, though not far, she really didn't care if they heard what was said but she didn't want her boss to hear them. She turned to look at them. Sota was introducing Sango to Inuyasha, but she could tell that Inuyasha was listening to her. She suppressed a giggle and she watched his ears swivel towards her.

"Hello Kaede," She said. "Yeah I just pulled into my apartment complex." She smiled at Inuyasha and gave him a little wink before answering her boss's questions.

"It was good but what can I do for you, I really need to unload my car and get unpacked." She continued to watch her friends while she listened to her boss.

"Why do they want me to be there for the interview, it doesn't really have anything to do with me? Plus I'm still supposed to be on vacation. Tomorrow is Friday. I'm not scheduled to come back into work until Monday morning." She saw Inuyasha's ears stand up straighter and saw him half glance her directions. She knew he was interested in the conversation.

"So they want me to talk to this guy, what was his name again, Mr. Takanaka, do you know his first name?" When Kaede obviously said no she went on.

"So we will just call him Mr. Takanaka then. They want me to talk to him because one he is my age, two he went to boarding school, and three I'm a Supervisor. So they want my opinion of him. Do you know what school he went too?" She really had to fight from laughing now. It was just so funny. They wanted her to interview her ex boy friend for a job.

"No reason, I was just wondering if I knew him. I knew a lot of people from my brother schools that were my age. Ok I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, dressed and really to interrogate, I mean interview this guy. Bye Kaede."

No sooner had she hung up the phone than she was double over laughing. Sango, Sota, and Miroku looked at her like she was crazy, while Inuyasha just stood there chuckling and shaking his head. It took her about 5 minutes to calm down enough to go over and give her brother a hug and then face Miroku and Sango. Sango looked a little worried about introducing her new boyfriend to her best friend after Kagome's little display but didn't have to worry for long because Miroku just pulled Kagome into a huge hug saying, "Kags it's been too long, how the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with this loser?" Looking at Inuyasha as he spoke.

Kagome just laughed, gave Miroku a kiss on the check and stepped back towards Inuyasha. Sango and Sota watch in amazement as Inuyasha step forward and hugged Miroku and Kagome answered, "Inu and I ran into each other at a gas station a few hours ago and talked over lunch. He told me that he was coming and I offered to show him the way and give him a place to stay after his best friend ditched him for a girl. Seriously Miroku you haven't changed in 7 years have you?"

Sango couldn't keep quite any longer as she finally burst out, "Kags what is this all about, you all know each other? And what was with that phone call?"

"Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku grew up together and were roommates while they were in High School. Since I was dating Inu, Miroku and I became friends." Kagome answered the first question but choose to ignore the second, she didn't want to tell them just yet.

Sango looked between the three and finally rounded on her boyfriend, "Why the hell didn't you tell me all this time that you knew Kagome and why didn't you try and grope her, you always grope any woman you come across."

Inuyasha and Kagome just started laughing while Miroku shook his head, "I am so misunderstood." He said, and then continued, "I learned years ago never to grope Kags, she slaps harder than you do." Kagome noticed that he did not answer the first question, but chose not to mention it right now; she would just ask Miroku about it later.

This time it was Sango and Inuyasha that started laughing, while Sota just smiled and said, "Yeah that's my sister alright." After they all managed to calm down, Sota continued, a little stiffly, "Inuyasha it's a surprise to see you again. Sango, Miroku, and I were talking about getting some dinner. Do you and Kags want to join us?"

Inuyasha didn't answer instead he looked at Kagome. He was really hoping that she didn't want to. He would like to spend time with everyone, but not tonight, tonight he wanted to talk to Kagome. He wasn't disappointed.

Kagome shook her head and said, "Not tonight guys, tonight I just want to get unpacked, take a shower and get some take out. Plus Inu and I want to catch up. However, how about tomorrow or the next night we all plan to go out?"

They all nodded that they understood and said their goodbye. Sango gave Kagome an extra hug and whispered, "Are you planning something?" in her ear. Kagome just stared at her and smiled. Sango looked at her for another minute before she got into Miroku's car and they drove off. Kagome then turn to Inuyasha with a smile and grabbed her bags and led the way to her apartment. Inuyasha followed with his own bags with out saying anything.

Once she managed to dig her keys out and unlock her door, she kicked it open and stepped inside. She was a little nervous about him seeing her place, now that it came down to it. He had always grown up with money and very comfortable, even if he didn't flaunt it like the rest of the idiots they had gone to school with, and she was living in a very small one bedroom. She went into her bedroom to put her bags down and came back out to see that he had set his in a corner and he was inspecting her movie collection. He turned to look at her, smiled and trying to break the silence said, "Nice Collection Kags, its better then I remembered."

"Actually it was about twice that size about a year ago, but the place I was renting while out of town on a job got broken into and they stole everything. I've had to replace a lot." She said with a shrug. She could hear him growl but didn't pay attention to it, because about that time a small demon cat, with two tails and green eyes, came running out from under the futon and up to her. She bent down and picked her up, "Hey Chara' how did you make out with only Sota taking care of you?"

Chara' was purring happily until Inuyasha walked up to see her. She turned and growled at him, though not as loudly as she usually would. "Chara' be nice. Sorry Inu she really has problem with other people some times. It's nothing personal. She absolutely hates Sota."

Inuyasha just laughed and stuck his hand out to let Chara' smell of him. He was patient and eventually Chara' jumped from Kagome's arms to Inuyasha's. "Hey there little one." he said "are you protective of our Kagome?"

Kagome was so stunned that she missed his choice of words. "She's never taken to anyone that fast." She said. Then she just shrugged it off and moved to the kitchen. She checked to make sure that Chara' still had food and water before walking back out to find Inuyasha squatting on the floor still playing with the cat. She watched the two for a moment with a smile on her face, before shaking her head and walking towards her bathroom.

"Inuyasha" she said and when he looked up at her she continued, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then change. If you want you can take one after me or simply change. Once I'm done we can think about dinner ok?"

"That's fine; take your time I'm in no hurry. Mind if I put on some music?" he asked.

"That's fine my iPod is on the table or there are CDs if you are in the mood for one thing. I'll be back in a little while." Kagome said then turned and headed into the bathroom. She took her time standing under the steaming hot shower. It felt good after such a long week and a very long day. As she did she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. He was here in her apartment and might be staying in the town for good. She couldn't help it, but the very thought of having him in her life, in any way again, made her smile. It also made her more excited than anything had in years and a little nervous. There were so many unresolved issues between them. She just shook her head and turned off the shower. They would resolve them in time, she was sure.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Then she began to towel drive her hair off. Once she was done with that she looked for her robe, to put on. When she couldn't find it, she realized that she must have left it in her bedroom. _"Oh well" she_ _shrugged_, _"he's probably not paying any attention and it's not like it's far away. I'll just go quickly"_, she thought. She stepped out of the bathroom and directly into her room shutting the door as she went. When she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh…" She said before all words left her. Inuyasha was bent over her bed going though his suit case looking for something to change into. He was wearing nothing but his tight boxer briefs and didn't realize that she was watching him. Kagome couldn't help it. He was even more gorgeous then she remembered. His silver hair was hanging loosely. His shoulders were broader than she remembered and his butt was firmer. She saw his ears swivel in her direction and slowly saw him turn around. His chest was rising and falling slowly and his briefs were sitting so low on him that she could almost see the top of his groin. His legs were as tight as ever, and as her eyes raked over his body she couldn't help but stop on his groin. He was only half erect but still large. She could feel herself growing wet at the mere sight of him and knew if she didn't stop soon he would smell it. She tore her eyes away and looked into his face, and what she saw confused her. There were so many emotions in his eyes that she couldn't tell what they all were, but it was then, looking into his eyes again, those eyes that could always pierce her very heart and soul, that she realized she still loved him. After all this time, after all these years she still loved him. It didn't matter if they had only been together for a few hours since they last saw each other, she knew it, as she had always known it. He hadn't said anything, but was still staring at her, and as he stared she became very afraid.

Kagome just turned ready to run, she didn't know where, but out of that room; but before she could take more than one step she felt her arm being taking by Inuyasha and felt herself being spun around. She gasped and looked at him, "Inu…" but she never finished her sentence because his mouth descended on hers. Slowly and with more passion then she could ever remember feeling they kissed. It was full of hunger, of passion, of unresolved emotions, but most of all of desperation. She couldn't tell who the desperation was coming from, but at this moment she didn't care. All she cared about was that the kiss never ended. She reached up and wound her arms around the back of his head, forgetting, or not caring about her towel. She felt it fall to the ground but that didn't bother her. Right now she needed this more than anything else, she need him more than she ever needed anyone. What was it about this Hanyou that could capture her soul? The longer they kissed the more the last seven years just seemed to fly away. Time seemed to stop as they explored each other's mouths. Their tongues danced as the kiss grew more heated, more needy, but no less passionate. Finally after what could have been ages they slowly broke apart, each gasping to catch their breaths.

Kagome slowly regained her senses and realized two things, one was she was now naked, pressed firmly against Inuyasha and the other was that he was extremely hard and was pressing firmly against her. The very thought was enough to make her even more turned on than she already was. She couldn't help herself as she rubbed against him, noticing that only the thin piece of cloth separated them. She knew she probably shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself, as she continued to rub against him, she brought his head down for another kiss, this one more desperate than the first. She could feel him walking them backwards and then sitting down on the edge of the bed and she settled in his lap. She continued to slowly, painfully slow, grind against his erection loving the way it felt even though his briefs. _Gods she had never been this turned on in her life._ She released his mouth and moaned as she felt him start to kiss his way down her jaw, neck and then chest. She moaned again even lauder, as his tip caught her opening before the cloth stopped it and it moved back out.

Inuyasha was having a hard time controlling himself. He had been stunned when he turned around and saw her standing before him, wrapped only in a towel with water clinging to her body; he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and kiss her, but he was fighting the impulse to act, it was not the right time. However, when he saw her turn and start to leave, he did the only thing he could think of at the time, but now he knew that he needed to stop this. Before they got too carried away they needed to talk and he needed to tell her why he was here. He forced him self to move his hand from their current position on her ass to her hips, tenderly forcing her to stop her movements. She looked at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes, and he cringed, but refused to let her move. Instead he pulled her to him in another kiss, before letting go and resting his head on hers. Slowly he lifted them into a standing position and looked at her questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, it's just…" he stopped for a moment searching for the right words, "God you are so beautiful. Please don't think that I don't want this, cause I do, I REALLY do, it's just that I think we should talk before anything happens. There are some things that I need to explain before we go any further. There are things we need to clear up, things that have been unsaid between us for seven years. Please?" He was begging her to understand, hoping that she wouldn't hate him for this.

At first Kagome had been angry, well angry because she was embarrassed, but now she realized that he was just thinking about her. She knew by the look on his face that he would explain why he left the first time, and that he wanted her to hear him out before she made any choices. She could see his relief when she smiled at him and said "Why don't you go take a shower and clean up. I'm going to get dressed and see about dinner, and then we can talk." To try and make sure he understood that she was not upset she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, before pushing him to the door. Inuyasha just nodded his head and went to take a very cold shower.

Kagome waited until she heard the bathroom door shut and the shower cut on before she collapsed on her bed. _"What am I doing?" she asked herself_, _"Am I crazy? We've been down this road before. The last time him and I were together and got this close he left. I haven't seen him for 7 years and yet I still love him... Why is it that when I'm with him I can not control myself?" _She had to get a grip; she really didn't need to go down this road again, even if she was still in love with him. She sat on the bed for a few more minutes, trying to compose herself, and then got up, got dressed and went to fix some drinks and see to dinner.

When Inuyasha had finished his shower and changed cloths he walked back into the living room to find Kagome standing in the kitchen with her back to him, humming along to the music, and slightly swaying her hips. He watched her for a moment, transfixed by her beauty. She had on a pair of her old Karate pants and a tank top, but he still found her beautiful. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, as he walked over to her, he remember the first time he had seen her in those pants. He had been watching one of her training sessions and thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I remember the first time I saw you training in these pants; I can't believe you still have them. Do you still train?"

Kagome gasped as she felt arms wrap around her waist and his voice in her ear. She knew who it was, but it made her unbelievably happy to have him hold her this way, especially after what happened in the bedroom. She leaned back against him for a few moments before she turned in his arms and smiled at him, and said, "Sort of" when he continued to look at her she said, "I had to quite right after I got my 2nd Degree Black Belt. I didn't want to but I just couldn't afford it after that. The Master of my school still allows me to come in when I want to work out and he still works with me occasionally, but I'm not able to advance in rank. Sango, Sota, and Hitome train with me at times and even Koga and Ayame have come before. " She paused a moment and then said, "I made you a drink. What would you like for dinner?"

Inuyasha held her closely for a few minutes, while breathing in her scent. It always did seem to calm him. He finally looked at her and said, "Is there a good place to get Ramen around here?"

Kagome couldn't help herself. She laughed so hard she had tears in here eyes. All the while Inuyasha just smirked at her. He knew she would enjoy that, but he really did want ramen. When she had finally composed herself she reached into a cabinet and pulled out a menu for a good Japanese restaurant and told Inuyasha to order her some Soba. After Inuyasha had called in the order he went and sat on the futon and watch Kagome. She was digging through a closet looking for extra blankets and pillows for him to use. Neither of them were anywhere near ready to go to sleep but she just figured she had time to kill and she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She was a little afraid to hear what he had to say.

Inuyasha sat quietly, with Chara' on his lap, gathering his thoughts. He new he had to tell her the truth, but it would be difficult and he didn't know how she would take it. It had been 7 years, but if what happened earlier was any indication then he could seriously hope. A knock at the door announced the arrival of their food and he called to Kagome, saying he would get it. When he returned with the food he set it down on the table in front of the futon and waited for Kagome to join him. She came into the room a moment later with her arms full of sheets and pillows and placed them on one end of the futon. She then went back into the kitchen and grabbed some chopsticks before coming back out. When she came back she stopped in front of Inuyasha and looked at him for a minute.

"Sorry", she began "I don't have any chairs for my table yet. It means that we will have to eat here. I hope you don't mind"

Inuyasha smiled at her and shook his head, "it's ok Kags just come sit down with me and eat. I'm starving."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and handed him a pair of chopsticks before picking up her own meal and sitting in a chair next to the futon. Inuyasha was a little disappointed at first that she hadn't set next to him, but he eventually mentally shrugged and began to eat his ramen. While they ate they talked about their parents and brothers. They told each other a little about what had happed to them since they had seen each other last and about what they had been doing since they graduated. Inuyasha was truly upset when Kagome told him of her mother's death, but she just told him it was years ago and her and Sota were both alright. Each noticed that the other never mentioned anything about dating or relationships, but neither asked. They both just figured they would find out in time. Once the dinner was over Kagome picked up the trash and went to throw it away, but asked over her shoulder as she went, "Inu, do you want some coffee or tea?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment then answered, "tea please. Do you want some help?" She just shook her head no, so he sat there as he listened to Kagome in the kitchen making the tea. Chara' had come to curl up on his lap and he sat there idly stroking her as he thought about what he was going to say to Kagome. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain himself. This was going to be a really long night. He was staring off into space, silently patting Chara' when Kagome returned. She just stopped and looked at him for a few minutes. She could tell he had something on his mind, and she knew that she would be finding out soon. She walked over to him and sat his tea down on the table. He looked up and saw her smiling, and then watched her walk over and sit down in the chair. He watched her tuck her legs under her and not even take advantage of the foot rest. She just sat there watching him, sipping her tea, waiting for him to being. He could tell she was nervous, but he tried not to dwell on it. He reached for his tea and took a sip, trying to buy time. The only time Kagome moved was to take another sip of tea or to raise her arms as Chara' left her place on Inuyasha's lap to join her. She smiled as the cat curled up in her lap purring. Something about the sound smoothed her.

Inuyasha took his time but he finally gathered enough courage to ask a question, "Kagome, while we were talking you never mentioned a boyfriend or any relationships. Why?" He really wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer but he knew that he had to.

Kagome studied him for a few minutes and then shrugged, "Simple really, there's not much to tell. I've been on a few dates over the years, but never really got into a relationship with any of them."

"Why?" came his simple question.

Kagome never took her eyes off of his. She was studying his response to her answers, but again she shrugged, "They never measured up." She never said who they failed to measure up to, or why, but some how he knew she was talking about him. That gave him a little more courage to continue.

"Did you sleep with any of them?" He finally asked his voice softer than normal. He forced himself to hold her gaze and not look down. He saw surprise on her face at the question but it quickly changed to one of sadness.

This time she sighed and shook her head, "I haven't been with anyone since that night with you." She stopped for a minute and then decided she might as well explain her self. "When you ended it I was distraught. I couldn't understand why. At first I thought it was because we had been interrupted and never got the chance to finish what we had started, but I'm not sure I ever really believed that, in the end I just decided that you must have found someone better or decided you never really loved me. After that I promised myself I would not have sex with anyone until I was in love again, and knew without a doubt that he loved me too, and I never have. I couldn't give that much of myself again, without knowing I wouldn't get hurt in the end."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her with amazement. Here was this beautiful woman and she had not only admitted that no one she had ever tried to date could measure up to him but that she had loved him enough to wait to have sex again. "Kagome", he began "there is something you need to hear, but please let me finish completely before you respond." He waited as she studied him and then finally nodded her head in silent agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**WARNING!!!!!! MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will not give this warning again. This story is for MATURE readers only and will contain sexual content throughout.**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha steadied himself and then began, "I didn't come to Jackson for the job. I came for you." He saw her eyes grow and knew that she wanted to say something but she bit her tongue and let him continue. "I should have never ended things with you. It was the biggest mistake that I ever made. I was afraid. After that night at my school I was afraid that we were going too fast, that I had hurt you, but mostly I was afraid because I loved you so much. We were young and had only been together for a few months, it scared me that I felt so strongly towards you. So I ran away, and I hurt you in the process. I'm sorry, I was an idiot. Everyone tried to talk me into calling you, to try to work things out, but I couldn't. I tried to date, to have a relationship, but it never worked. The closest I got was Kikyo, but I never could sleep with her and in the end she left me because of it. Everyone I dated failed to live up to what you were. So I gave up, and for years I was single. It didn't really bother me, but I still missed you. Once I tried to find you, but I didn't know where to begin or where you were, so I gave up again. I convinced myself that you were probably happy now, maybe married, with kids, that you didn't miss me at all."

Inuyasha stopped for a minute and took another drink of his now luke warm tea and then continued, "two years ago Miroku called me and said that he had taken a job and was moving, but he was still my closest friend and had also been the only one to understand how I felt. We kept talking and kept in touch but I became even more withdrawn. All I ever did was go to work and then come home again. The only time I went out was too Sesshomaru and Rin's weeding. I just couldn't function. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I had lost. I couldn't stop blaming myself for ruining my chance at happiness. My parents tried to encourage me to meet someone, but Sesshomaru told them to let me be, that I would never be happy until I found my soul mate again. I believe that he was secretly trying to find you for me, but he never told me. I guess he didn't want to get my hopes up. Once or twice I even called your old number, but I never did get an answer."

Inuyasha took a deep breath; he was trying to hold back the tears. He still needed to finish his story. He took another drink of the tea. It was now cold, so he made a face and sat it down. When he looked back up at Kagome he noticed that there were unshed tears in her eyes. She was still curled up in the chair with the cat on her lap so he got up and went and sat on the foot rest to be closer to her. Chara' got up and stretched and then jumped on the futon and curled up to watch them.

Kagome was fighting back the tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha had wanted her all this time. All these years he had been miserable without her; as she had been without him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, but she needed him to finish first.

Inuyasha fought back his desire to hold her, he needed to finish before he did that. So he took a deep breath and began again. "Then two months ago Miroku called me. He had moved to Jackson, he had met this girl and he was in love. He went on about how great she was and how she had changed him and everything. He went on about Sango for about an hour and then he stopped and told me rather frankly that she had a friend and that he had seen a picture of her. He told me what my heart had desired to hear all this time. He had found you. He knew where you were, and he knew that you were single. He knew of a job opening with a company up here and told me I should go for it. I thought about coming to see you before I applied for the job, but in the end I knew I needed to take the chance. So I called and talked to Hojo and he asked me to come and interview for the job. So I hired someone to take on my job at my family's business and made plans to come. I knew I would move up here no matter what happened with the job, I wanted to be closer to you."

This time her tears did fall. Without hesitation he pulled her to him and held her close. He let her cry and he just held her. He fought back his own tears so he could tell her the last part. When she had calmed down enough, he gently pushed her far enough away so he could look into her eyes. He wiped her tears away and gave her a gentle kiss and then said, "Kagome, I didn't think I would see you this soon, but now that I have I know that I made the right choice. When I had gotten a job and moved up here I was going to find you and ask you to give me another chance, but I'm asking you now. I love you. I have loved you for seven years. I know I fucked up, but please I want you, I need you to consider it. Please give us another chance. I want to be with you, to live with you, to take you as my mate, to marry you, and have kids with you, to live with you for an eternity. Please tell me I haven't missed that chance?"

Kagome couldn't think, she couldn't reason, all she could do is cry, so she cried, in the arms of her love. Inuyasha held her and let her cry for what seemed like an eternity, but he just held her, and he cried with her. The two let out all their frustration and their sadness that had been there for years. They cried out all their confusion. It might have been ten minutes or an hour, he wasn't sure, but slowly Kagome calmed down and took several steadying breaths before she pushed herself back enough to look at him. His eyes took her breath away. They were filled with such sadness, such hope, and above all such love, love for her. She gave him a smile and then wrapped her arms around his neck; she pulled him close and gave him a kiss, a kiss filled to unspoken passion. Inuyasha could literally feel his heart stop when she kissed him and it seemed to fight to beat properly. He knew in this moment that he could live with her, for an eternity and never regret it.

Kagome wasn't sure why, but she just need to feel him. To know that he was real and that everything she had heard wasn't her imagination. As they kissed, as they exchanged souls, she wasn't sure how but she knew that everything she had heard was the truth. He wasn't lying to her. He wasn't playing with her. He really did love her and really did want to be with her, not for now, or a few years, but forever. She wasn't stupid she knew as a Hanyou and would live for a very long time. A normal Hanyou would live about half as long as a demon, depending on the strength of their demon blood, but his demon blood was so strong, he might live as long as his family. However, she knew in this moment that she would never regret living with him, but there were a lot of things to consider.

Slowly Kagome pulled away from the kiss, leaving them both breathless. They were both gasping for air.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, until Kagome finally calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. Finally she had regained enough control on her emotions to respond. Slowly she pushed herself out of Inuyasha's arms and smiled as he reached forward and wiped her tears away. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear and uncertainty, but also the hope and the love. She knew he was telling her the truth and that he meant every word of what he said. He really did love her.

She took a deep breath and smiled a genuine smile, "Inuyasha, please believe me when I say that I do want to be with you and a do want to give us another chance, but…" When she paused to find the right words, she looked into his eyes and was surprised to see tears. He was truly afraid she was about to turn him down, to tell him no. This time it was her turn. As she wiped away his tears she said, "I do want to be with you and I want us to have another chance, but as for Marriage or being your Mate, I need some time to think things over. The past years have been hard on me. It took me a long time to accept what happened and then to try to move on. I know I never stopped loving you and I never really moved on completely but I did start. I had come to accept the idea that you and I would never be, and it hurt me. Please just give me some time to think about the rest of it, I do not know how long it will take me. Let's just take it one step at a time; please can you do that for me? Can you wait for me to be ready?"

Kagome could see the surprise on his face, but not a bad surprise; he had truly expected her to turn him down. He leaned down and captured her in a passionate but gentle kiss. There was something demanding and yet begging about it. When they broke apart, he whispered into her ear, "Love, I've waited this long to be with you again, I can wait as long as you need. As long as I know that you want to be with me, I am happy."

This time it was Kagome who started the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Inuyasha just held her in his arms as close as he could. The two simply enjoyed each other's company and the close contact, until Inuyasha heard Kagome yawn. He just smiled to himself and stood up with her in his arms and took her into the bedroom. He laid her down under the covers and gave her a quick kiss before he started to pull away.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm and held him in place. He just looked at her with a questioning gaze before he heard her whisper, "stay with me?" Inuyasha studied her face for a moment before nodding his head and walking around the bed and crawling in behind her. He settled himself and then reached in front of him and pulled her close to him. Nestling her into his body and giving her a quick kiss on the shoulder. He heard her sigh of contentment and felt her relax into him.

When Kagome woke the next morning she immediately stiffened at the feel of someone's arms around her, but she almost instantly remembered who was holding her and relaxed back into him. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was darker then it normally was when she woke and when she looked at the clock she realized there was still two hours before she usually got up. Yet she realized she did not feel tired. In fact, as she thought about it, she realized that she had actually slept through the night and not woke once. That had not happened in a long time. She didn't immediately speak or turn over when she felt Inuyasha squeeze her. She knew that he was letting her know he was awake but that she didn't have to move if she didn't want too.

Kagome was enjoying the feeling of just lying there in Inuyasha's arms, but knew if she didn't move soon Inuyasha would get impatient. And she must have waited too long because she felt him shift behind her and begin planting kisses on her neck and shoulders. The kisses were so light and felt so good that it was hard for her to control her arousal. She felt him shift behind her and as he did she couldn't help but moan as his erection pressed into her. She gave up trying to control herself when he slowly started to grind against her. She couldn't take it any longer, the feelings that his simple ministrations were causing in her were too delicious. She started moving against him and as she did she could hear him growl and felt him grow even harder.

Inuyasha had woken to find Kagome still asleep in his arms, but he wasn't going to wake her. He was enjoying just being able to hold her and to have her in his arms after all this time. After a few minutes he felt her wake up and stiffen against him, but he smiled when he felt her relax into him again. He gave her a quick squeeze to let her know that he was awake but that she didn't have to move if she didn't want to, he was content to just hold her for now. Yet as they lay there he couldn't help but become aroused by having her so close to him. He had dreamed about this for so long. Finally he couldn't control himself any longer and shifted his body enough to begin placing kisses on her neck and shoulders. He could tell that she was enjoying it but for a moment he was afraid that he might be rushing her, but then as he shifted against her again, and in doing so his erection pressed against her. He could hear her moan and smell the spike of her arousal. He couldn't help but start moving against her. He was still trying to go slow. He wanted to give her time to stop him if she felt the need to but what little resistance he had broke when he felt her start to grind her butt against his growing erection. He had to have more.

Kagome felt herself being turned on her back and found Inuyasha on top of her. She barely had time to smile up at him before he took her in a fierce kiss. She swore she felt her heart stop as their mouths and tongues battled against each other. When he finally pulled away from her she smiled up at him and then pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear, "God how I've missed you."

He didn't even respond but Kagome wasn't disappointed because she quickly found Inuyasha's mouth on hers again as his hands began to explore her body. All the while he was still grinding himself against her. She couldn't breathe or think with all the feelings he was causing in her. She felt him raising her enough to take her shirt off of her so he could play with her breast and then felt him lift her hips enough to remove her pants. She found herself completely nude before him and completely unable to move to undress him. Inuyasha however did not seem to mind. He seemed to be enjoying the sight of her withering body under him.

Inuyasha let his hands begin to explore her body, taking his time trying to relearn every bit of her again. After seven years he touched her like he had the first time, like he was afraid of hurting her. His hands were trembling as he closed them around her perfect breast. He began to massage one breast while his other hand explored her hips. All the while planting kisses on her neck and throat. He felt Kagome thrust her body closer to him as he began to trail kisses down her chest. She knew where he was heading and she was begging for him to hurry up. Each whimper, each whine, each impatient thrust of her chest made him growl with pride. After all that had happened and all they had been through it made him so happy to know that she still took pleasure from him. He caught her intake of breath as he licked a circle around one breast and then the other.

Kagome shook with pleasure, but was growing impatient with his torturous pace. He was treating this as if it were their first time together and as endearing as she found it she was growing so wet that it was driving her mad. She couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as his warm tongue licked a path around both breast and could barely stop from screaming as he took a nipple in his mouth and slowly began sucking it, swirling his tongue around. She remembered times with him being unbelievably pleasurable, but this was something else. She could feel the tension building, she knew she was close to cuming, and all he was doing was sucking her breast and running his hand over her hips. Before she could even try and imagine what it would be like to actually have him moving in her, she came, screaming her orgasm to the room.

Inuyasha was painfully hard now. Watching her beneath him, moaning, he almost came when she screamed, but managed to hold it back. There was still plenty of time and he wasn't finished yet. He barely gave her enough time to come down from her high, before he started again. He trailed kisses from her neck to her chest and back again while he used his fingers to pry her apart and slide one finger easily inside. She was so wet and warm that he moaned as he added another finger. "Gods you are tight…" he breathed.

"Oh….Gods…Inuyasha…aaahhh…" came Kagome's strangled cry as he stuck a third finger in her and slowly moved it in and out. Trailing wet hot kisses down her body till he reached his target. She was moaning and crying his name in pleasure as he fingered her. She screamed as he removed his fingers and took a long, slow lick between her folds, paying extra attention to the hard nub that he found. As he sucked on it she bucked her hips up into his face, begging for more. She screamed again as she felt his tongue dip as far inside of her as he could go, holding her hips down. He began to lick and suck and it did not take long before she was cuming again.

Inuyasha licked all her juices as they poured out of her. When he had his fill he crawled back up her body and kissed her hard and passionately. When he released her he pulled her head on his chest and let her lay there until her breathing evened out and she regained some composure.

When Kagome gained her breath again she brought herself up to kiss him. She slowly began a battle with his tongue and as she did she trailed her hand down to grasp his fully stiff erection through his pants. She stopped kissing him long enough to whisper in his ear, "it's your turn now", before she claimed his mouth again. She released his mouth and lowered herself down the bed in order to remove his pants and let out small gasp as he sprang free. He was huge. She remembered him being large, but how could she have forgotten just how large he was? She then slowly crawled back up his body to claim him in another kiss. While they kissed she grasped his erection and moved her hand slowly up and down. She could hear Inuyasha growling and sucking in his breath and she pumped him. She began to trail kisses down his neck and chest and he whispered, " oh god Kagome…Harder please…Faster" Kagome obliged him by pumping him harder and faster all the time continuing to trail of kisses lower and lower, until she finally reached the tip of his erection. She heard his sharp intake and hisses as she slowly took him in her mouth, moving up and down and continued to pump with her hand.

Inuyasha started pumping his hips in rhythm with Kagome. He couldn't help it; he never felt anything this good before. He knew he was close to his release; her warm moist mouth was just too much. He felt his loins tighten and managed a strangled, "Kagome…I'm….gonna….cum…" When she heard that she let go with her hand and took as much of him in her mouth as she could and as hard as she could. She felt his release and heard his strangled cry of her name. She drank in all that he gave her and when he finished she moved up and laid her head on his chest. Listening to his rapid heartbeat and gasping breath.

When Inuyasha managed to regain enough composure to talk he rolled them on their sides and looked into her eyes. Moving a piece of hair out of her face he placed a light kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear, "God Kagome, I really do Love you." Kagome smiled and returned his whisper, "I love you to, Inuyasha.

They held each other, enjoying the sensation of being with the one that they loved, until eventually Chara' came running in to the room and jumped on the bed. She sniffed a few times then sneezed and shook her head. Stretching she lay down between them. She curled up and started to purr as both Inuyasha and Kagome started to pet her. They lay there until the alarm went off, signaling the start of their day. Kagome yawned, and threw back the covers. She stood and turned to face Inuyasha, who had a very goofy smirk on his face. She gave a small giggle and turned to leave, making sure to walk as seductively as she could. When she reached the door to the bedroom she turned and asked with a seductive smile, "are you going to join me?" She had barely turned towards the door again before she found herself lifted off the floor and thrown over Inuyasha's back. Kagome laughed at his antics but had to try and stifle a moan as he ran a hand gently over her ass, but failed completely as he began to play with her clit. All she managed was a very weak, "Ah…" before he set her on her feet in the shower and whispered in her ear, "I could wake up to this for the rest of eternity." before turning to shut the bathroom door.

Kagome smiled to herself and turned to the shower controls. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. She heard the shower curtain close and knew that Inuyasha had joined her. She flipped the control to turn on the shower and had no sooner finished before she felt hands on her waist and felt herself being turned around. She looked up smiling, but when her eyes met Inuyasha's her breath caught. She had never seen such an intensely passionate gaze before. He was looking at her with eyes that told of love, lust, passion, hope, joy, and captured her soul. She stood on her toes and leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, but she had barely touched her lips to his, when she felt herself being pushed roughly, but not painfully against the shower wall, so that they were both directly under the steaming water.

Inuyasha descended on her and deepened the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth and massaging it gently. He felt her moan and could smell her arousal even through the water. It was like a drug to him and he knew he would never get enough. He was now harder than he had ever been and had to fight to keep his inner demon at bay. He would not claim her here in the shower, but knew that he must find release, and judging by Kagome's frantic moans, he knew she was desperate for release as well.

Kagome was frantic. She had never felt this aroused before, if she did not come soon she thought that she might die. The warm water, their bodies pressed against one another and Inuyasha's huge, raging erection poking dangerously close to her center, which happened to be exactly where she wanted him right now, slamming in and out of her as hard and fast as possible; it was all driving her crazy. She moaned and moved her pelvis so that the very tip of his erection made its way into her outside folds. She hard his sharp intake of breath and he paused in his frenzied kissing. But no sooner had she caught her breath than he captured her lips again and this time she felt his hands grab her thighs.

Inuyasha could not stand it a moment longer. He placed his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and he felt her adjusting her position. He broke their kiss and let out a strangled cry when she reached down and grabbed his straining erection. He felt her lift her hips and guide him between her folds, just enough to partially cover his dick but not enough to let him penetrate her. All he could do was moan. It seemed that both of them had lost the ability to speak, as Kagome started to grind her hips to create enough friction he threw his head back and let out a groan. He was going to cum and soon. His head was back and his eyes shut when he heard Kagome's shaking plea.

Kagome was on fire. She knew she was cuming fast and hard and she wanted to see her lover's eyes when she came. She forced her eyes open and looked at Inuyasha. His head was thrown back, his eyes where clamped tightly shut and he was moaning and grunting. She could tell by his expression he was close. She managed to force her voice to work, but could not stop it from trembling, "Look…at…me…" was all she got out, but she saw his head jerk up and his eyes snap open. When their eyes met she saw the same passion and love that she felt reflected back at her and in that moment she knew. She knew without a doubt that she loved him and he loved her. She knew that they were meant to be together for an eternity and any lingering doubts that she might have had from the night before were washed away. She managed a strangled "I love you…" before she came and came hard. She threw back her head and screamed her release to the heavens as she felt her juices pouring out of her. Then she heard Inuyasha's howl and felt his seed coating her body and knew he had found his release as well.

Inuyasha had enough sense to steady both himself and Kagome against the wall while they came down from both their highs. When he regained control of his body and thought that Kagome could stand on her own he unwrapped her legs and lowered her to the floor. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could claim her lips in a chaste kiss. He then pulled her to him and while hugging her tight whispered in her ear, "I love you too, baby, I love you too…"

Kagome smiled ear to ear and she pulled away from Inuyasha and said "come on love, we better hurry or I'll be late and you will miss your interview."

Kagome really wanted to wash Inuyasha's hair, she loved running her fingers through his long silky tresses, but she knew where that would lead so instead she grabbed the shampoo, poured some into her hand, and then passed it to Inuyasha. While they were busy cleaning themselves, she asked "What time is your interview, again?

Inuyasha finished rinsing his hair and then answered, "I have to be at the SNT corporate office at 9:00. I had no idea it was such a big company. I wonder what branch the VP job's for."

Kagome stated to soap herself, "It could be any of them; they are hiring VP's for all the branches." She then turned to look at the clock radio that was in her shower and said, "I am so going to be late. I am supposed to be into work at 8" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha smile guiltily and barely managed to suppress one herself. After all, she was supposed to be on vacation today, so as long as she was there before 9:00 Kaede would not complain. Well at least not too much.

Inuyasha had finished and just stood there watching Kagome as she stood under the water and rinsed herself off. She looked relaxed and happy, but there was a small amount of concern in her scent. It puzzled him slightly. When she finally turned off the water he pulled back the curtain and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He then grabbed one for Kagome. She stretched out her had to take it, but he just shook his head and smiled at her puzzled expression. He stepped forward and began to dry her himself. As he toweled the excess water out of her hair he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong Kags. I know that you are worried about something."

Kagome waited until he had finished drying her before she took the towel, hung it up, and lead him back to her room. She glanced at the clock and realized that she had only 30 minutes to make it to work on time. _"Oh well," she thought "I will just stop and buy them all starbucks to make up for it. Kaede always falls for that." _She then finally turned to look at Inuyasha and could tell that he was concerned and looking for an answer. "There's nothing wrong really…It's just…well what happens if you don't get the job. I just found you again and I don't want to lose you."

He could tell that she was fighting to hold back the tears and smiled at her. "Kagome, I'm not going anywhere… I promise. If I don't get the job I'll find another one. Anyway I work because I want to not because I have to. Don't worry I'll be here when you get home tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and…"

"Ok, ok, I get the picture." Kagome said with a laugh, then she added, "Come on I have got to hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 4**

It was 8 before Kagome was ready to leave. Inuyasha was drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen when she entered. He had decided to wait for her to finish before he got ready. She stood there watching him drink his coffee and try to ignore Chara' who was standing on her back legs begging to be picked up. He really did look so at home here. She then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed a key in his hand.

"That's all I get a kiss on the cheek?" he pouted, but Kagome could tell he was joking.

"Don't worry" She said "You will get _plenty_ more tonight. I've got to go I'm already late. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Good luck, and don't forget we haven't seen each other for 7 years."

Kagome pulled up at her office at 8:30 and got out carrying a bunch of cups of coffee and doughnuts. As she approached the door it was pushed open for her and as she walked through she saw Ayame, Yui, and Eri all standing there talking with Kaede. As Yui took the coffee and Eri took the doughnuts Kaede said, "I was getting worried, it's not like you to be late."

"I'm sorry", Kagome said trying to control the smile spreading across her face, "I stopped to get breakfast for everyone." They all turned and walked back towards the break room as Kagome asked, "Where's Koga"

As they all sat down Ayame said, "He got called to Canada to work on a project for a few days. He should be back this afternoon." Kagome noticed that Ayame was giving her a very curious look and could tell that she was trying not to be too obvious as she sniffed the room. Sometime it sucked having a wolf demon as a friend. You never could hide anything. Ayame opened her mouth to speak but fortunately Yui spoke first.

"How was your trip, Kags? Did you see your old friends?"

Glad to have a new topic Kagome latched on "Yeah I did. It was great. We even went to one of the football games held by one of our old brother schools. So we got to see all the guys too, though there were a few, like Koga, who I wish could have been there."

Ayame gave her a calculating look before asking, "Did you see your ex-boyfriend at the game?"

It took all of Kagome's self control to keep her face straight as she replied, "You mean Inuyasha? No I didn't see him, though I sorta wish that I had." She said, giving Ayame a look she hoped the demon would understand.

All the girls had looks of shook on their faces, "what?" Kagome asked innocently.

Again Yui was the one to speak first, "Well Kags…it's just…well…why would you want to see him after what he did to you?"

None of the girls had actually ever met him, but since they had all worked together for the past year or so they had all heard the story. However, Ayame, who had been roommates with Kagome and Sango in college, knew the true effect of the aftermath of her and Inuyasha's breakup. Kagome smiled and said, "That was seven years ago. Yes he hurt me, but I'm over it." And seeing their skeptical faces continued. "Really I am. Going to the reunion made me realize how much time has past, and how much has changed. I will never stop loving him, I don't think I could. But I'm not mad at him anymore. If I ever did see him again, I would have no problem being friends again." Kagome was trying very hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

Ayame had a look on her face that quite plainly stated that she knew something was up, but choose not to say anything else on the subject. Instead she turned to Kaede as the older woman cleared her throat and said, "As you all know the Board of SNT is interviewing an applicant today for a VP position. Originally he was being considered for the position in another division, but after reviewing his resume further and speaking with his references, the board had decided that he should be interviewed for the VP of our division." Kagome tried to look as interested as everyone else but kept her true surprise to herself as Kaede continued. "Now that being said, the board has changed their plans a little bit. They will be interviewing him and then brining him here. Kagome, they would still like you to meet with him, since you both went to boarding school and you are a supervisor, but before that they wish for all of us to meet together."

Once she finished Eri asked, "What can you tell us about him, Kaede?"

"Well he is young, the same age as Kagome, Ayame, and Koga and he is originally from Texas, though as I said he went to boarding school in another state, the same school as Koga I believe. His family owns a very, **very**, large construction company in Texas, but for some reason he decided he would like to live here.

Kagome looked up and caught the questioning look in Ayame's eyes. Of course, Ayame knew where Inuyasha was from, where he went to school and everything else about his past. Ayame kept surveying her so Kagome finally stood and said, "Well as long as I am here I might as well try catch up on some work before the meeting. If you will excuse me." She got up and walked to her office frowning the whole time. Of course, Kagome should had thought about Ayame, before telling Inuyasha to keep the secret of their meeting last night, as a demon and close friend, Ayame would know that Kagome was lying and could probably smell Inuyasha on her. As soon as he showed up here Ayame would know whose scent it was. And why had she not thought to tell him that Koga worked here. _"At least," she thought to herself "I will have time to warn Inuyasha about Koga before they actually see each other again." _

Speaking of the wolf demon, at 9:45 Eri put a call from Koga through to Kagome, so she was still on the phone at 10:00 when she heard the front office door open and the sound of voices. She could here Kaede asking Ayame to fetch her and a few minutes later Ayame entered her office. When she saw Kagome on the phone she grabbed a pen and note pad and scribbled and note saying **"they are waiting for you"** and passed it to her. Kagome read it and scribbled back **"I'll be there soon. I'm talking to Koga."** Ayame read the message and looked appraisingly at Kagome. Finally she wrote, **"We need to talk. I know what happened while you were gone."** She passed the not back to Kagome and watched her closely and waited for her response. Finally, Kagome passed her one more note **"I figured you would, I wanted to tell you but I DON'T want anyone else to know. Please! We can talk at lunch. Tell them I will be out soon." **Ayame read the last note and as she did a smile spread across her face. She nodded to Kagome before she left the office. As Kagome finished her conversation with Koga she heard Ayame tell the others she would be there as soon as she got off the phone.

Kagome hung up and left her office. She put a smile on her face; she knew she would have to play this just right. Stilling herself she walked into the conference room smiling and said, "I'm so sorry, I was helping Koga tie up some lose ends, before he got on the plane home." She was looking directly at Ayame as she said with a laugh, "You have one strange mate Ayame."

Everyone else joined in the laughing and when they finally stopped Kaede cleared her throat, "Kagome I would like to introduce you to Mister Takanaka." Kagome looked around and as soon as her eyes found Inuyasha's she gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Oh my god…Inu…Inuyasha?

Inuyasha just stared at her for a full minute while all eyes darted back and forth between them, and then finally he managed and weak, "Kagome, what are…what…god it's good to see you again." Then he broke out into a huge smile and swept her into a hug, mumbling "nice" into her ear and then letting her go.

Kagome smile and tried to force herself to blush. They both continued to smile at each other until a voice behind them said, "Well, I see you two have already met."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I knew each other while we were both at boarding school, but we haven't seen each other for seven years."

"Well isn't this a surprise?' Hojo said with a smile and a very curious look. "I'm sure the rest of the board will find it just as interesting. Kagome can I have a quick word before we begin?"

"Of course" Kagome said, a little taken back. She followed him into the nearest office and waited for him to speak. Finally, "It seems to me that you two were more than just friends while you were at school. Normally, I would not ask but since he is being considered for a position that would put you two working together daily, I need to know if there would be any problems for you two to work together."

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "Of course not. I promise you Hojo, what ever happened between Inuyasha and myself in the past, is just that the past. I have no hard feelings towards him and no problem working with him. I am sure he would agree. We would be starting our relationship fresh from here on out."

Hojo looked at her for a moment, with a raised eyebrow, but finally smiled, "Then I suggest we return to the others." And left the room with Kagome following. As they entered the conference room it was to find everyone sitting around the table talking politely. There were only two seats left, one at the Head of the table and one next to Inuyasha. Since she knew that Hojo always sat at the head of the table she took the seat next to Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome took her seat she felt Inuyasha shift his leg so that it was touching hers, but otherwise kept his attention on Hojo. He was not going to give anything away, but he just had to touch her. It was driving him crazy, but he reigned in his control and tried to focus on what Hojo was saying.

"Inuyasha, I would like to thank you for taking the time to come in today. I promise that this will not take long but I wanted to introduce you to the group that you might be working with and see how you all got along." Hojo paused and then turned to Kaede, "would you tell Inuyasha everyone's names and positions please."

Kaede nodded and cleared her throat, "I am Kaede Miko and I am the division president." Then she turned to the two girls sitting next to her, both who appeared to be in their early thirties. "This is Yui Kim; she is the company's Administrative Assistant and Marketing Director. Next to her is her sister-in-law Eri Kim, who is our Corporate Accounts Manager." Inuyasha nodded to both girls and then turned his attention to the Wolf demon next to him. "Sitting next to you" Kaede continued, "Is Ayame Ookame, She and her mate Koga, who should be on his way home from Canada, are our Consultants.

Inuyasha started at the mention of Koga's name and turned his attention more fully to the young wolf demon next to him. He took in a deep breath and smiled, he knew that scent anywhere. Mingled with Ayame's scent was Koga's. Ayame was staring questioningly at him so he said, "Nice to meet you Ayame, I am glad to know that Koga has finally settled down and found himself a mate." Then addressing Hojo and Kaede he explained, "Koga and I went to the same boarding school, though like Kagome I have not seen him for a while" They were all staring at Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayame in turn, but before anyone could say anything Ayame started to laugh. Her laughter seemed to go on for a full minute before finally, "Kagome, you and Koga have been keeping secrets from me. I knew that you and Koga knew each other from school, but I never realized that when either of you told stories about the Inuyasha that you knew from school they were the same person…" but unable to finish Ayame broke out into a laughing fit again and this time she was joined by Kagome and Inuyasha. When their laughter finally died down Inuyasha said, "remind me to tell you stories about Koga sometime, I have tons." He then turned his attention again to Hojo and said, "I am sorry I just did not think I would be seeing so many old friends when I got up this morning."

Hojo was smiling and looking entertained, and then finally, "It's quit alright. I actually like the fact that you all seem to know each other and apparently seem to like each other." He then nodded to Kaede to finish her introductions.

Kaede just smiled, "Of Course you already know Kagome, but she is our Administrative Support Supervisor."

Inuyasha turned and smiled at Kagome as Kaede explained her job, noticing as he did her scent was thickly laced with arousal. He moved his leg enough to rub against her and smiled as she blushed and her scent spiked, but then turned back to Hojo. "It seems that you have a very competent and friendly staff, Hojo. I am positive that they would all be a pleasure to work with." He smiled looking around the table noticing that they were all smiling back at him.

Hojo seem to be contemplating everything for a moment and then nodded, "well, I am sure these girls have plenty of work to finish, so that they can enjoy their weekend. I would still like for you to speak with Kagome and then we will go back to meet with the board one more time.

As they all stood, the phone rang and with a nod from Hojo Ayame ran to get it. Kagome watched her go and thought she caught her putting her cell phone back in her pocket. Inuyasha turned to ask Kagome where they were going to meet, but before he could get the question out Ayame was back, "I'm sorry Kagome, but Koga is back on the phone and he says he that he needs to talk to you. He is at the airport and only has a few moments."

Kagome nodded and then asked, "Ayame may I use your phone?" Ayame nodded yes and then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Eri. "I am sorry Inuyasha, but I need to take this. Would you mind waiting in my office for a few minutes? I am sure it will not take long" She then turned to Eri, "Eri, would you mind showing him to my office?"

"Of course not," Eri said smiling, and then she turned to Inuyasha, "Follow me please"

Kagome turned and followed Ayame into her office smiling. She wasn't fooled, she knew Ayame needed to talk to her, so when she entered Ayame's office she just leaned against the desk and waited for her to speak.

Ayame shut the door and turned towards her friend and Kagome noticed she was not smiling as she said with a hiss, "Are you fucking insane or something, how could you possibly be considering getting involved with him again. And don't even think about denying it I can smell him all over you Kags."

Kagome took a second before she sighed, "You know you sound just like Sango. Look He has grown up, and so have I. I meet him yesterday at a gas station on our way back here and it was like nothing had ever changed between us."

Ayame looked at her friend, "I just hope you know what you are doing, because I will kill him if he hurts you again. And come to think of it so will Koga."

Kagome laughed, "Now you really do sound like Sango. Look why don't you call Sango and arrange for the three of us to have lunch. While you are at it call and see if Hitome can join us. Then I'll explain everything to all three of you. Alright?"

Ayame smiled lightly at her friend, "alright Kags, just please be careful"

Kagome nodded and left the office smiling. She headed towards her office. As she approached she saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair and Eri standing there talking to him. They both looked up as she entered and Eri smiled and then looked at Inuyasha, "It was nice talking to you." And then left, shutting the door on her way out.

As soon as the door shut Inuyasha stood up and walked across the room to Kagome. He pulled her into a tight hug and then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He knew if they did too much they would end up giving themselves away. So after a minute he pulled a way and smiled down at her. He was pleased to see a smile on her face as well; "Well that certainly was a lot of fun" he said and began to laugh.

Soon they were both laughing their heads off. When they finally stopped Kagome led him over to her desk and took up the appropriate seats. "Just so you know Ayame knows. She could smell you on me this morning. Plus she was one of my college roommates so she knows all about you and me, but don't worry she wont say anything."

Inuyasha just smiled, "I knew as soon as I saw her that she would be able to tell. So she's Koga's mate?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment before answering, "Inu…I'm sorry I didn't give you fair warning about Koga, I honestly forgot that you two never like each other much."

"That was a long time ago Kags. After you and I broke up Koga and I sorta came to a truce. I think he realized how much I actually loved you. At one point he threatened to beat me up if I didn't get you back. So we are alright now, but how is it that Ayame didn't realize that you both knew me."

Kagome just shrugged, "I always refrained from bringing you up around Koga, because I thought you two still hated each other. I figured he always did the same, though now I guess that he was just taking my lead and thought it would upset me to talk about it. Anyway, how did the interview go this morning?"

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking for a moment before he answered, a little slowly, "Really well actually. I really like Hojo and the rest of the board, and I believe that they were really impressed by me. Between that and the fact that Hojo was being sincere when he said that he like the fact that we all knew each other and were all getting along, I would guess I have the job." They smiled at each other for a second before he continued "but it doesn't really matter like I told you this morning I'm not going anywhere. So let's go out and celebrate tonight with Sota, Sango, and Miroku. I want to celebrate having you back in my life."

Kagome really had to fight hard not to throw herself across the desk and into his arms. For a brief second she imagined him shredding off her cloths and throwing her down on the desk, pounding in and out of her at a speed only Hanyou's had, a fantasy that she had not had about him in a long time. Then she shook her head _"What has he done to me" _and with a smile she looked back into his eyes. She could see the smirk on his face and knew that he must have smelled her arousal, but he didn't speak. So Kagome said, "I tell you what. I am supposed to still be on vacation today, so I think I'm going to take the rest of the afternoon off. Ayame wants to have lunch with Sango, Hitome, and me, I promised her I would fill her in on what happened. So why don't I talk to Sango then about going out. Sota is working at his restaurant but since he owns the damn place we can just go there and I'm sure he and Hitome can join us." She paused for a moment and then continued, "Do you mind if I invite Ayame and Koga, he should be back in time tonight?"

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head, "that's fine I …" but before he could finish there was a nock at the door.

Kagome tried to straighten her face to look as professional as she could before calling sweetly, "Enter"

The door opened and Hojo walked through, "I'm sorry to interrupt; I know you two must have a lot to talk about but the board would like to meet for lunch Inuyasha." He then looked at Kagome, "Do you mind if Inuyasha and I use your office for a few more minutes?" When Kagome shook her head indicating that she did not mind Hojo continued, "Thank you. Would you please wait with the others in the front office? I wish to address you all once more before we leave."

"Of course, I will see you both in a few minutes then." Kagome said before leaving and closing the door and making her way up front. As she entered Yui's office she found everyone waiting for her. They were all staring at her, which gave her the impression that they must have been discussing the fact that Inuyasha had apparently, randomly shown up again. After a few seconds Eri opened her mouth to speak but Kagome forestalled her.

"I am fine Eri. I promise, It's just a lot to digest. I don't think I want to talk about it right now." She then turned to Ayame, "did you get a hold of Sango and Hitome?"

"Sango she would love to meet us around noon, but Hitome was too busy at the restaurant to make it." Ayame said smiling.

"Too bad maybe next time" Kagome said then turned to Kaede, "Will it be alright if I take the rest of the day off, since I am technically still on vacation. I have a mountain of laundry waiting on me at home."

Kaede smiled and nodded, "Of course, Kagome. I appreciate you coming in on your vacation to help us."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but before she could Hojo and Inuyasha were back. Inuyasha was smiling and Hojo had a very surprised, but happy look on his face.

Inuyasha gave Kagome the smallest wink as Hojo started talking. "As I am sure you are all aware we have been building a new corporate office complex. One that is large enough to house all of SNT's divisions. It is finally finished." There was a general cry of happiness from all the girls, they could not help themselves, they had been waiting for over a year for this. Hojo let out a small laugh before continuing, "Yes the board is very excited about it as well, and considering how long we have been waiting for it to be finished, I believe that you will all understand when I say that we are eager to get everyone moved in. Bearing that in mind the board has decided that every office will be closed for one week. Everyone will be given a paid vacation, while we work to get the new offices set up." Hojo paused and held up a hand to quite the girls, who were very excited. "All of our clients have been informed that the offices will be closed. However, they have also been told that they can reach any SNT employee by cell phone or e-mail if it is necessary. Therefore I must ask you to make sure you routinely check your e-mails and keep your cell phones on at all times. Other than that you are free to enjoy your vacation any way and any where that you wish." He then turned to Inuyasha, "Come, we have to meet the board for lunch, plus I am sure these girls are eager to start their vacations. Good day ladies."

Hojo started to leave but stood by the door as Inuyasha said good bye. Inuyasha shook hands with Eri, Yui, and Kaede, but when he got to Ayame he gave her a small hug, "It was nice to meet you. Please tell Koga that I am in town and would love to catch up with him." Ayame just smiled and nodded and Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She was giving him a smile as he hugged her too, a little longer than Ayame, and placed a note in her hand. "It was great to see you again Kagome. Please feel free to call my cell if you want to get together and catch up a little bit." He then left with Hojo.

As soon as the office door had shut all the girls rounded on Kagome and started plying her with questions about Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled and shook her head and turned to Ayame, "I am going to go pack up my things and then we should be on our way. I am sure Sango will be waiting on us."

"Of course, I think we should ride separately since we are not coming back to work together. I have to pick Koga up at the airport after while." She then turned to the rest of the girls and said, "I hope you all have a great vacation, We will see you in a week."

Kagome said her good byes to the rest and went into her office to gather her things. Before she did anything she sat down and opened Inuyasha's note, **"Love, I just wanted to tell you everything is alright. I have to go with the board to lunch and then back to SNT corporate for a while. I should be finished by three. I also told Hojo about us. He was surprised but fine though he asked us not to tell anyone (except of course Ayame and Koga, since we are all old friends.) I can't wait to see you this afternoon; I have something special in mind. I love you. Inu."**

Kagome just smiled to herself, and then started to pack up her things. She could not believe how happy she felt.

Around 11:45 Kagome and Ayame pulled up in front of one of their favorite restaurant to eat lunch. They followed the waitress to a table and waited for Sango to arrive. They had been sitting for a few minutes, all the time Ayame was staring at Kagome. Finally Ayame spoke, "Alright Kags spill, what the hell happened at your reunion."

Kagome sighed; "Alright, I was on my way home yesterday and stopped a few hours out to get some gas and food…" she told Ayame all about meeting Inuyasha and their conversation at lunch. She told her about inviting him to stay with her and had just reached the part about pulling up into the Apartment parking lot when Sango walked up to the table.

Taking her seat next to Ayame she said, "Hey babes, how's the day been going so far?"

Kagome pretended to be interested in her menu and choose to let Ayame fill her in on what had happened so far. When she reached the part about Inuyasha giving Kagome the letter she paused and they both looked her in the eyes. "So Kagome," Ayame asked smirking "What was in the letter."

Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to explain, or they would never leave her alone, she handed over the letter. She watched them closely as they put their heads together to read it and suppressed a smirk as both their eyes widened in shock. They were both quite for a few minutes staring at each other. Then finally Sango asked uncertainly, "Kags what happened last night after Sota, Miroku, and I left? How can you even possibly consider going down this road again? I know that you haven't forgotten what you went through when he left you. We all know how hard it was for you even years after."

Kagome contemplated them for a moment and then finally, "alright but please, let me finish before you say anything." Kagome told them everything that had happened from the time that she and Inuyasha entered her apartment till she left for work this morning. For a moment she thought about skipping over the more sexual parts but she had always been able to be open with both of them before, and Ayame would know that she was hiding something, and had already smelled him on her, so she told them everything. As she spoke it was as if a great weight was being lifted from her shoulders. She was reliving every moment of the previous night, every thought, every feeling, and every word. For some reason speaking these things out loud threw everything into a new light. Inuyasha was back in her life. He loved her and wanted to be with her, and what was more she loved him. Of course she had always loved him but the difference between her love for him then and her love for him now was incredible. Then they had been young and in love. They had both loved each other but had obviously been too young to be ready for anything more serious, but now. Now they were old enough to know. To know what love was all about. To know what it was like to live without your soul mate. _"Maybe there really was something to the idea that absence makes the heart grow fonder." She thought._ She finished her story and waited with baited breath for her friend's response.

Both Ayame and Sango seemed to have lost the ability of speech. They both looked too shocked to speak. In fact they both looked as if they would never speak again. Finally after what might have been five minutes or fifteen they finally managed it.

Ayame croaked "Mate?" at the same time Sango croaked "wife?" They both just stared at each other before looking at Kagome again.

"Kagome, do you believe him?" Sango asked.

"Yes Sango, I do. I can not give any other explanation other than I love him and I am positive that he loves me. I have every intention of becoming both his mate and his wife." Kagome said with a smile.

Ayame exchanged looks with Sango and then faced Kagome again and asked gently, " Kags don't you think you are rushing things? You haven't seen him in seven years. Don't you think you need to slow down?"

Kagome gave a little sigh and shook her head. Then she looked at both of them and said, "No I don't. It might have been seven years since I've seen him, but it's also been seven years since I have been truly happy. He makes me truly happy. I have known since the first time I saw him that he was the one that I was meant to be with. I can't explain how, but I've known. Ayame you have known me for six years, and Sango you have known me longer than that, and have you ever known me to be happy, either by myself or with anyone else. If you want to know that last time anyone has seen me completely happy, totally at peace, ask Sota, Miroku, or even Koga. They would tell you the same thing." She continued to watch them, but neither of them seemed to know what to say. They both just still continued to look skeptical. Finally Kagome said, "Look if you two don't believe me talk to him yourselves. Inuyasha wanted us to go out with you two, Miroku, Koga, Sota and Hitome to celebrate. Why don't we all meat at Sota's restaurant for dinner around 8:00, Koga should be back by then, and you can talk to him. And come to think of it, let's not tell Koga about Inuyasha and Miroku yet. I want to see the look on his face." Kagome finished her last statement with a laugh.

Ayame and Sango both looked as if they were still trying to process all the information, but both agreed to meet for dinner. Kagome glanced at her watched and noticed that it was 1:30. She sighed and looked up at her two friends. "Well girls, I believe I will take my leave. I want to go home and get some laundry done. I'll see you two tonight at 8:00" and with a smile she got up and left, but as she walked away she heard Sango say, "Yeah right she wants to do more than laundry. I just hope she knows what she is doing. I will kill him if he hurts her again."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome pulled up to her apartment 10 minutes later and noticed that Inuyasha's car was not there yet. She let herself in and headed straight for the bedroom. She changed out of her work cloths and back into a lose t-shirt and underwear. She then went into the kitchen to fix herself a drink where she found Chara' waiting for her by her empty food bowl. Kagome reached down and picked her up to stroke her, "you are such a pig little one." She then set her on the floor again and filled up her food bowl. Kagome then turned to fix herself a drink, turned on the music, started some laundry, and went back to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and soon found herself asleep. At some point she woke when she felt the covers lift and Inuyasha slide into the bed behind her, enclosing her in his arms. She smiled and settled comfortably back into him, enjoying the warm and safe feeling. Neither said anything for a long time. Eventually Kagome rolled over so she could face Inuyasha and saw that he was smiling at her. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He felt her hand move up his face and as she began to start rubbing his ear. He could not repress a soft hiss.

Kagome wanted to feel his ears again she had always love the feel of his ears and she remembered how much he loved having them stroked. She smiled as he let out a small hiss and moved her other hand up to stroke both ears at once. Then all at once Kagome felt herself being flipped over and found Inuyasha on top of her. She just smiled up at him as he descended on her in a fiery kiss. Kagome moaned as she felt his erection poking against her. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips up and rubbing against him. She heard him growl a little and thrust back into her. She moaned into his mouth and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Trying to show him what she wanted. She felt his hands snake their way up her shirt and give her breast a soft squeeze before sliding back down and grabbing the hem of her t-shirt. She felt him raise her enough for him to pull it over her head and barely registered it being thrown into a distant corner of the room. As he gently laid her back onto the bed he trailed kisses down her cheek, along her jaw line, and down her neck. He was gently trialing kisses down her chest, while massaging her breast with his hands. He was taking his time and going as slowly as possible. He felt her spread her legs and buck her hips up into him, begging him. He shifted himself so he was lying next to her and took one breast into his mouth.

Kagome moaned aloud and thrust her chest up into him, as she felt his hand slide down her stomach and cup her warm center. She cried aloud and thrust herself up. He was driving her crazy, tormenting her. He slowly worked his hand under her waist band and dipped a finger into her. "Oh…god…oh Inu…" but her words were cut off as he thrust another finger into her. He was moving in and out, stretching her, enjoying the tight feeling around his fingers, and imagining how good it would feel to be inside of her. He slowly inserted a third finger and began to move them at a faster pace. He could feel Kagome thrusting in time with his fingers and then felt her muscles contract and her juice coat his fingers. He released her breast and grabbed her underwear by the waste band. He pulled it off of her and threw it. Without giving her any time to recover he started to kiss his way up her leg and around her thigh. He heard her give a cry as he sucked her nub into his mouth and felt her hips buck up as he dipped his tongue in side her.

Kagome felt his tongue dipping in and out of her and felt her muscles tightening again. She knew that she was close to coming again, but wanted to come with him inside of her. She wanted to bring him over the edge with her. She reached down and found an ear and tugged on it. She felt him withdraw and begin to kiss his way up her stomach and chest until he was looking into her eyes. He was lying on top of her and she could feel his erection poking into her thigh, so she spread her legs and reached down to guide him. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she placed his head in her outside folds and then wrapped her legs around his waist holding him there. She slowly rocked her hips to lubricate his head and then gave a cry of pleasure when his head dipped into her. "Please" she cried "Please take me. I want… I need you."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw lust and love there, but still he didn't push her. Instead he leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss and then whispered in her ear, "we don't have to do this now, unless you're sure. I can wait."

Kagome moved her hips again so that his head dipped a little deeper this time whispering, "Don't you feel that. Can't you feel my love for you? Please, you don't have to mark me yet if you don't want to, but please just take me. I love you. I want to cum with you. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel you cum inside of me."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and knew that she was serious, knew that she meant it and he knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him. He leaned in and whispered, "I'll be gentle" before pushing himself slowly inside of her. He saw her face contract in pain and heard her sharp intake of breath, but he did not stop until he was completely sheathed inside of her. When he had gone as far as he could, he stopped to give her time to adjust. "God you are so tight, so warm, oh god…." He cried before he looked into her eyes, "Angel are you alright?" She was smiling at him but said, "Just give me a second it's been a while since I've been with anyone." It was killing him. The feeling of being inside of her, but he stayed still and waited. He would not hurt her again for anything. Slowly he felt her muscles stretch to accommodate his size and then he felt her lift her hips and move. Taking that as a sign he pulled himself out and pushed back it. The sensation was incredible, sending shocks of pleasure through his entire body. He heard her moan, "faster…please…harder…" and so he obliged by picking up his speed and his pressure, but he still keep it as smooth and sensual as he could. He loved the feeling of being inside of her and the look on her face as he made love to her. The sounds of her moaning, his panting, and their bodies joining together was so erotic to him. He was close, so close, but he was going to bring her with him. He whispered in her ear, as he continued to slide in and out of her, "that's it cum for me. Moan and scream. Cum with me. Scream my name love. You are so tight, so warm. Scream for me." And with that he slammed into her one last time bringing them both over the edge. Her muscles were contacting around him almost painfully hard as his seed coated her womb. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and sweaty.

They lay there until their heart rates slowed to a normal pace and their breathing returned to normal. Inuyasha was still lying on top of Kagome, so he move to lay on his side, right next to her, propping himself up to look at her with one arm and placing the other on her stomach. Content with just watching her.

Kagome was still in a blissful state of satisfaction when she felt Inuyasha slid off of her and his hand came to rest on her stomach. She let a smile spread across her face and opened her eyes to find Inuyasha looking down at her. She raised her hand and brought it up to place it on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She felt him lean into her hand. Eventually she moved her hand behind his head and pulled his head down for a kiss. It was gentle yet passionate and it ignited their desires once again.

As they kissed Inuyasha moved his hand down to Kagome's warm wet center and gently cupped her. Kagome let out a low moan of desire and spread her legs, indicating what she wanted. He grinned into the kiss as he dipped a finger into her and rubbed her nub with another. His grin quickly turned into a moan, as he felt her warm hand wrap tightly around his dick. They each deepened the kiss as they began to thrust in time with their ministrations, both moaning and gasping when they took a deep breath.

Inuyasha was so close to cumming again, but before he could he found him self flipped over so that he was looking up at Kagome. She settled herself on his pelvis and leaned in. She gently put her mouth to his ear and whispered. "I need you inside of me. I need you moaning my name. I want to hear you scream it as you cum in side of me" and before he could do anything she raised her hips and slowly lowered her self onto him, as his eyes almost rolled back, into his head, with a strangled, "Ka-go-me."

Kagome kept a slow, torturous pace, raising herself up and down rotating her hips. Each time he filled her she would gasp and each time he left she would moan. Inuyasha couldn't move he couldn't help her; all he could do was moan her name. Kagome was close and watched Inuyasha's face for signs that he was near his release. As she heard him grunt, "I'm cumming…" She slammed down hard causing her to cum with a scream and him to release hard, coating her womb again. She collapsed down onto his chest, with him still buried deep within her, breathing hard.

Inuyasha just held her close, breathing in their mixed scents; it had a very calming effect on him. He slowly rolled them on their sides and felt him self slid out of her. Breathing deeply he looked into her eyes and was surprised to see a tear run down her cheek, but she was still smiling. A little confused he reached up and wiped her tear away. He pulled her to him for a tight hug asking, "What's wrong love?"

Kagome just smiled and shook her head in his chest, "Nothing's wrong. I just finally feel like I'm whole, complete. Inuyasha I've waited long enough and so have you. We have already lost seven years. I want to be your mate, your wife, and the mother of your children. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm ready to become you mate now."

Inuyasha just beamed at her, "God Kagome you don't know how long I've waited to hear that. I promise that before the weekend is over you will be mine in every way possible."

Kagome frowned playfully, "why not now, I could go for another round, are you tired already Dog-boy", with a playful look in her eyes.

Inuyasha just shook his head and leaned his face into Kagome's neck and began to lick and nibble at the spot where her pulse was strongest. Kagome let out an appreciative mew and tilted her head. When Inuyasha eventually pulled away Kagome was left slightly breathless and very confused at his satisfied smirk at the mark he left on her. "Now everyone at dinner will know that I intend to mark you" When Kagome frown a little he said, "Kagome, I know that your friends and little brother are worried that I might hurt you again. Miroku knows how much I love you, and Koga will understand because he was there when it happened. The others won't understand at first. All they have ever known is that I did a really shitty thing. I just want to give them a chance to express their concerns and put their doubts to rest."

Kagome took a minute to digest his words and then smiled brightly, "I understand, just don't be surprised if it takes Sota a while to get over it. I think in a way he felt more betrayed then I did. "

Inuyasha looked a little startled by the comment, but before he could form any question his cell phone rang. Kagome giggled as he leapt out of bed completely naked, his now partially flaccid dick bouncing slightly, and started frantically trying to find his phone among the clothes that he dumped on the floor before getting into bed. "Damn it, it's Sesshomaru" he sighed before taking a deep breath, answering the phone, and with a wink to Kagome he put it on speaker phone.

"Hello little brother, what are you doing?" came Sesshomaru's clear and some what cold voice.

Inuyasha smiled and answered, "Not much bro, just hanging out at the hotel and getting ready to go out with Miroku."

"How did the job interview go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you not ever check your e-mail?" When Sesshomaru growled he said, "Well, I got it of course" came Inuyasha's reply and you could almost hear his smirk. "I start a week from Monday so I am flying back to Texas on Sunday to arrange to have the rest of my things shipped."

"I will tell the family. Depending on how long you stay, Rin might have the baby before you leave."

"Well tell her to pop the kid out soon."

Sesshomaru just chuckled and then there was silence as Inuyasha counted down from ten on his fingers. When he reached one Sesshomaru gave a small growl and said "Well…"

Inuyasha just smirked, "Well what dear brother?"

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was fully enjoying him self. His silent laughter was contagious. On the phone, she knew, was the only time he could lie to his brother and get away with it.

Sesshomaru growled again, "Did you find Kagome pup?"

Inuyasha just gave a fake little sigh and then said, "Not yet bro, but don't worry I will as soon as I am settled." He glanced at Kagome who was just smiling at his antics and asked in a serious tone "Sesshomaru…how's Shippo?"

Their suddenly serious tones startled Kagome as Sesshomaru sighed, "The kit is better, but he misses you Inuyasha. You will have to make a decision soon."

Inuyasha hung his head as he replied, "I will. I need to go but I will see you Sunday Bro." He then closed his phone, threw in on the bed and turned to stare out the window.

Kagome was a little concerned by the sudden change in behavior, but gave him time. Eventually he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. She crawled over to him and made him move enough to settle her self in his lap, facing him and gasped as she found her self wrapped in his strong arms and held tightly against his chest. Kagome just let him hold her and reached up to gently massage his ears, feeling his tears fall on her chest. When he finally loosened his grip she pushed herself back enough to look into his eyes. Taking her finger she raised his chin up and then leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. Pulling back she asked, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked into her face for a few seconds before speaking softly, "Kagome when we were dating do you remember me telling you about the Kitsune couple that were so close to my family?" When she nodded yes he took a deep breath and continued. "A year ago they were killed in a car wreck, by some bastard named Naraku. He had been drinking too much and side swiped their car, sending them over a cliff. There was no way anyone, even a demon, could have survived it." Kagome now had tears in her own eyes as she waited for him to continue. After gathering his thoughts he said, "They had a small 4 year old son named Shippo. I'm his godfather and they named my family his guardians. He hasn't been told why I really came to Jackson, and believes that I am just visiting. Kagome, it will break his heart when I tell him I am leaving."

As he finished he looked up into her face and was surprised when he saw her smiling through her tears, "Then don't leave him, love. Bring him to live here with us." When he just continued to look like he couldn't believe his ears Kagome just laughed lightly and added, "Inuyasha I meant it when I said I wanted to be the mother of your children, and that includes any adopted ones. It's obvious that you love him as your own, so go to Texas on Sunday and bring back _our_ son."

Inuyasha's face broke into a wide smile as he said, "You are the most wonderful woman in the world. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Kagome just smiled and said, "I love you too, Inuyasha" pulling him into a hug. When she pulled away from him she glanced at the clock and sighed, "As much as I would love to stay in your arms all night, it's already 6:00 and we should start getting ready." She stood up and reached for his hand, "Come on, my love, I need to soak in a hot bath."

Inuyasha took her hand and walked with her into the bathroom, noticing as they went that she was walking a little stiffly he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome caught the concern in his voice and squeezed his hand, smiling at him, "Of course. I'm just a little sore. It has been a long time since I have been with anyone, plus you are not exactly small, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

They jumped into the shower, washed their hair, and then turned on the bath. Making sure not to pick up anything to strong, Kagome added some bubble bath. Inuyasha settled down in the hot water and then pulled Kagome down to sit in front of him. Kagome sighed and leaned against his chest with Inuyasha's arms wrapped securely around her. After a few moments Inuyasha spoke, "I think that we will have to go find a house tomorrow. We can't stay in a one bedroom when Shippo gets here. I'm sure we can find an appropriate one tomorrow."

Kagome couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice as she said, "You are going to buy a house in one day?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Of course, we can not start our lives together in a small apartment. We need room for our family to grow. Plus have you ever been around a Kitsune kit. He will destroy this place. We'll find some place with a huge yard so he can have room. And we will need to have plenty of bedrooms so that our family can come to visit or for all our kids, and I want a huge master bedroom and bathroom. We could even find a place large enough to have Sango, Miroku, and Sota come stay with us. Or…"

"Alright…I get the idea…" Kagome's amused voice ripped him from his musings. "Inuyasha how do you think you are going to buy a place like that and on such short notice. I know you have money and everything, but geez you are talking about a fortune."

Kagome was slightly surprised when he frowned down at her, "Kagome you do realize that when I mate with you your life span will bind to mine, that you will live as long as I do, which given who my father is, will probably be as long as a full demon like my father and brother. You do realize that since demons are pretty much immortal it is possible that we will live for thousands of years."

"Of course I do, and I wouldn't have it any other way but what does that have to do with buying a house and mon…oh" Kagome suddenly understood. If you lived for ever your wealth would just keep growing with you, and the longer you lived the wealthier you became, but that could mean… "Inuyasha are you telling me that you are older than I think?"

Inuyasha chuckled a little and shook his head, "No I actually am 24 and Sesshomaru is actually 26 but my parents…well my father is in fact over 500. My mother is only about 50. He mated her when Sesshomaru's mother died in child birth. The point is his wealth has been growing for over 500 years. Between investments he made in my name, my share in the family business, and everything we and all our children could live forever and never have to work."

Kagome let the new information sink in before she said, "Damn, that's kind of strange to think about. I bet your dad must be amazing, to have lived through all that, just think of all the people he could have known. I use to talk to your mom, but never really talked to your dad before and never met either of them."

With a sly look on his face Inuyasha said, "Well I guess you can find out on Sunday", and when Kagome gave him a surprised look he laughed, "What? You didn't think I lied to my brother for the hell of it. I can't wait till he sees you get off the plane with me. He always liked you. Come on we need to get ready."

They stood and let the water drain out of the tub, before drying off. Inuyasha quickly dressed while Kagome sat in the bathroom putting on a little make up, drying her hair, and pulling it up. When she returned to the bedroom she stopped dead in her tracks, staring. Inuyasha was wearing a pair of tight dress pants, a black button down shirt, and a red tie. His hair was pulled back and he looked HOT. Kagome was torn for her staring by his sexy voice, "like what you see?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Always, but I suggest you get out of here before I jump your ass and insist that you take me as your mate here and now."

Inuyasha smirked but said, "Fine I'll leave you to get dressed. Can I borrow your computer? I don't want to have to bust mine out."

"Sure look in the living room, probably under the cat." Inuyasha just looked confused so she said, "Chara' likes to lay on my laptop, something to do with the heat. So look under the cat." Inuyasha just shook his head and walked into the living room.

20 minutes later when Kagome walked into the living room, Inuyasha was on his cell phone. He noticed her enter but just held up a finger to indicate he would only be another minute. "Yes ma'am, that's correct" he said "Yes ma'am we will be there at two tomorrow afternoon. We will see you then. Thank you." He then hung up his cell phone and beamed at her. When she raised a questioning eyebrow he said, "I have found the perfect house. It's outside of Jackson on the north side and it was finished three months ago, but the people who built it decided not to keep it. We have an appointment to look at it tomorrow afternoon and the best part is, it's already furnished, but has never been lived in so everything is brand new."

Kagome was so shocked that all she could do was nod dumbly at first, and then as she watched Inuyasha beam at her she began to smile as well. She then held her hand out to him, "come on love, we need to get going."

He took her hand and smiled down at her, "You look beautiful" he said.

As they locked up the apartment a sudden thought occurred to her, "Inuyasha?" she asked, subconsciously bringing her hand up to rub the location of his temporary mate mark, "What did you mean earlier when you said that now everyone would know that you intend on taking me as your mate?"

Inuyasha smiled softly, reaching up to rub the place with her, he said, "Think of this as my temporary mark. What it is isn't nearly as important as where." When she continued to look confused he added, "When I officially take you as my mate I will have to mark you, basically bite you, where your pulse is the strongest, and you will have to bite me. By biting down and drawing blood we will bind our life spans and souls together. The demon marks usually turn into some sort of symbol, usually to represent the family, but I'm not sure what will happen to ours."

Kagome took a minute to process this and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well" Inuyasha began, "Normally when a Hanyou binds their mates to them it is to their life span, which is a shorter life span, but since my father is a demon Lord my demon blood is stronger than most Hanyou's. I will be able to bind us together as a demon would, and possibly be able to pass on other things a demon normally would. It's possible you might get some of my strength and healing abilities."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, both lost in thought, but Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had a smile on her face the entire time. As they pulled up to the restaurant Kagome suddenly asked, "Inuyasha, since your demon blood is so strong, can you control your seed." With a small blush she added "I mean can you control when it is fertile?"

Inuyasha stopped in the process of opening the door and looked at her, "Yes I can, you didn't think I would have risked getting you pregnant without your consent do you?"

Kagome noticed the slightly hurt tone and smiled softly; reaching up with her hand she stroked his cheek, "Come on Inu, you know that's not what I meant."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and then asked "why didn't you ask this before we slept together. If you didn't know before weren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

Kagome just shook her head, "Not really. I just wanted to know, because it would mean that I don't have to worry about taking birth control. I mean I don't want to spend all my time barefoot and pregnant."

Inuyasha gave a little laugh, "Humm….I wouldn't mind having hundreds of little kids running around."

Kagome just laughed, "Dream on dogboy. Come on let's go." Kagome started to get out but Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She just smiled as he got out and walked around to her side, opened her door, and offered her his hand. She had always loved the way he treated her while they were dating. He was raised to be a gentleman.

As they walked into the restaurant Inuyasha stopped for a moment and looked around. It was a lot bigger than he thought it would be. It had a very modern feel to it, almost a cross between a club and a very expensive restaurant. He turned when he heard Kagome greet someone. "Hey Souten, is anyone else here from the group?"

Inuyasha saw that she was speaking to a very young woman, who couldn't be more than 18 and was definitely eyeing him. He just stepped closer to Kagome, took her hand and smiled down at her. The girl watched all this with a raised eyebrow then turned to address Kagome, "No one else is here yet. Mr. Sota is in the kitchen addressing the staff and Ms. Hitome had to run an errand, but should be back soon."

Kagome smiled, "alright, we are going on back. Would you tell my brother we are here and please bring us a bottle of wine? I'm not picky tonight so Sota can pick it out."

Souten just nodded and made her way back towards the kitchen, while Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and lead him through the restaurant. Inuyasha was silent while Kagome greeted any one who spoke to her. As the reached the back of the restaurant, Inuyasha noticed two doors. One was open, revealing a large separate dinning room, while the other was closed and marked Private. They stepped in front of the closed door and Kagome began to dig through her purse. Inuyasha watched her for a while and was about to ask her what she was looking for, but she suddenly smiled, "there is it…"she said as she pulled out a small electronic key card and waved in front of the electronic lock. "I'll get Sota to get one for you, come on" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door into a slightly smaller private room. There was a table that would seat about 12 and three couches were surrounding a large coffee table. In one corner was a large widescreen TV and in the other was a stereo System.

Kagome walked over to the stereo and tuned it on, taking a few minutes to select a play list, then turned to Inuyasha, "This is our own private room, only Sango, Sota, Hitome, Koga, Ayame, and I have keys, but I'll get one for you and Miroku tonight. Come on, we might as well sit down and wait for everyone."

They walked over to the couch and Kagome went to sit down, but Inuyasha sat down first and then pulled her into his lap. She just laughed, "You know there is plenty of room for me to sit next to you."

"Yeah" Inuyasha smirked, "but this is where I want you."

Kagome just shook her head and looked at him, "So do you have tickets already to Texas or are we just going to buy them there?"

"No, I'll call tomorrow morning and get us some tickets. What do you think about staying through Wednesday?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome reached up and began to rub one of his ears. "That's fine and it should give us enough time to get both you and Shippo packed up and your stuff sent here." She paused then said, "I guess I should try and get some of my apartment packed up tomorrow."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just pack what you need to go to Texas and I'll pay someone to pack your stuff and move it while we are gone. Do you think Sango or Sota would Keep Chara' while we are gone? That way the movers don't have to worry about her."

"I'm sure Sango would. Chara' and Kirara love plying together, but where do you think you are going to move my things. We don't even have a house yet."

Inuyasha smiled, "We will by tomorrow. Trust me you are going to love this place."

Kagome just smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you Inuyasha. I really do. I can't believe how perfect my life has become. I have you back and soon enough I'll be your mate and be with you for the rest of eternity."

Inuyasha just reached down and kissed her, softly, then pulling away said, "I know love, I know, and we will have our friends and family with us to Forever."

Kagome just looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Not all of them forever. Ayame and Koga are demons, so they will be, and Hitome is a demon as well, so if she and Sota end up mates, Sota will be around forever as well, but Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are human, they will grow old and die."

Inuyasha just smiled and shook his head, "Miroku will have the same life span as me, so if he and Sango marry and swap blood like we will then she will live as long as we will."

Kagome just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, until she finally managed in a soft voice, "But how is that possible?"

Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear, "It's one of the most closely guarded secrets that demons have. We do not tell people because then everyone would want to live as long as us, but demons can bind any living person to their life span, not just their mates. Miroku's family died when he was young and he has basically lived with us ever since. The year we graduated from high school my family bonded his life span to ours, as a result he will live as long as we do and so will his chosen wife." Inuyasha then pulled her to him for another kiss. It started out gentle but soon they were deepening it. As Inuyasha ran his tongue along Kagome's lips he heard someone gasp from the direction of the door. He reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "We have company, but I will finish this later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome just smiled as Inuyasha stood and placed her on the floor. She gave him one more small kiss before turning to the door. When she looked she had to fight back a laugh. Sango, Miroku, Sota, Hitome, Ayame, and Koga were all standing in the door, and all of them had looks of shock on their faces, Kagome leaned up and whispered to Inuyasha, "How long do you bet they will stand there like that."

Inuyasha just shook his head, smiled, and turned back to the group.

None of them could believe what they had just seen. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and they were in the middle of one steamy kiss. Inuyasha's eyes held the most intense gaze as he looked at the girl below him. They were filled with passion and love. However, the real shock for most of them was Kagome. She was always happy, full of smiles and laughter, but her eyes always had a sad look, one that spoke of hurt and longing, but now…None of them could ever remember seeing her face so full of light and her eyes so full of love. Sota was the first to snap back to reality. He gave them one more hard look before saying, "Excuse us for a moment" and closing the door.

Sota turned to the others and saw his own shock mirrored in their faces. Slowly Sango shook her self and spoke, "I have never seen Kags look so…so alive." Ayame and Hitome just nodded in agreement but the others looked thoughtful before Sota said, "I have, but not for seven years." When the girls continued to look puzzled he explained. "The last time I saw my sister look that…happy….that in love, was when Inuyasha came home with her for Christmas and then again at Easter, seven years ago."

As the others thought, Koga said, "He intends to take her as his mate. He has given her the mark of an intended."

Sango's eyes got huge while she and Ayame exchanged glances. She struggled for a moment before, "If he hurts her again, I will kill him. She was so lost when we first met. I don't want to see her go through that again."

Before anyone could respond Miroku cut in a little harshly, "Inuyasha loves her; he has always loved her and has been just as lost these past seven years. Do no doubt his heart. Come, they are waiting."

With that Miroku turned and opened the door again and stepping forward he entered the room before the others. Inuyasha and Kagome had taken seats again on the couch but this time they were next to one another. Inuyasha had his hands around her shoulders and she was leaning against his chest. He was whispering in her ear, while she was beaming at him. When the door opened he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and stood to greet the others. The group walked towards the couches and stopped to stare at the two standing there.

Sango looked at Kagome for a moment before stepping forward and pulling the girl into a tight hug, whispering, "We need to talk" before letting her go and stepping to the side. Kagome gave her a smile and a little wink before taking Inuyasha's hand and saying, "Inuyasha, you know everyone else but let me introduce you to Hitome, Sota's Girlfriend."

Inuyasha smiled down at the little panther demon offering her his hand. She shook it and said, "I'm so happy to finally meet you Inuyasha, I've heard a lot about you from Sango and Sota today."

Inuyasha looked at Sota who was standing a little behind the others with a small frown on his face. With a sigh Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze before asking, "Sota can I have a word with you for a moment in private?"

Sota continued to size up Inuyasha for another moment before shrugging, "Sure let's go to my office." Then he turned to everyone else and said, "Dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes and Souten will be bringing the wine in a moment. We will be right back." Sota left the room with Inuyasha following. As soon as they stepped out of the room the others turned to look at Kagome.

She said hello to everyone else, giving them all hugs before looking at Sango with an almost pleading gaze. Sango stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the door, saying over her shoulder, "we will be right back, save us some wine." They walked to the back bathroom and as soon as they entered Kagome sat down on the couch and Sango locked the door. She then turned to Kagome to see the girl staring at her with almost amused look. She sank down next to her and just looked at her for a few moments before asking, "Are you alright?"

Kagome just laughed, "of course I am. I've never been better."

Sango just kept staring at her until finally, "Kags, I just don't get it. How can you even consider getting back together with him? He hurt you. He broke your heart. Aren't you afraid that he will hurt you again?"

Kagome just shook her head, "Sango, I love him. I have always loved him. You have known me for a while now. You know how long it took me to get back on my feet again. You know that I never truly got over it. I have never been able to date, because no one has ever measured up to him, and they never will. I know that he hurt me, and trust me I will never forget what happened, but I can forgive him. I love him Sango and he loves me. When we are together I feel complete in a way I have only felt with him. When he touches me or kisses me I can feel how much he loves me. When he looks at me I can see it in his eyes. When we make love it is beyond anything I have ever felt or imagined. Please can't you be happy for me."

Sango just looked at her friend and wiped away a few tears, "Oh Kags, of course I am happy for you. I'm just scared that he will hurt you again, that he will break your heart, or worse your spirit again, and that you might not be able to bounce back this time. If you say that he loves you I will give him the benefit of the doubt, but if he breaks your heart again I will kill him."

Kagome just pulled Sango to her in a hug before starting to stand up, However, Sango stopped her and pulled her back down, "you aren't going anywhere until you tell me how in the hell you ended up sleeping with him so soon."

Kagome just shook her head, "fine. He came back to the apartment this afternoon and I was taking a nap. So he striped down and got into bed with me. To make a long story short we ended up having sex twice. I even told him I wanted him to go ahead and make me his mate, but he said that he wanted to give you and everyone else a chance to say their peace and see for yourselves how much he cares, before he did that, though if I had to guess I would say that by Sunday morning we will be mates."

Sango just stared, "Damn Kags, that's great. I really hope that everything works out."

"Thanks Sango" Kagome smiled and then remembered, "Actually there's more I need to tell you. He and I are going to look at a house tomorrow and on Sunday we are going to Texas for a few days to see his family and get his things packed. Would you mind keeping Chara' at your place while we are gone?"

Sango looked into Kagome's eyes, "Sure I'll keep her, but that's not all is it. There's more, I can tell. What is it?"

"Well" Kagome began tentatively "Inuyasha is a godfather. He has a four year old godson. A little Kitsune named Shippo, whose parents were killed a year ago. We are also going back to Texas to get Shippo and bring him back here to live with us"

"Damn Kagome you…" But before she could finish they heard someone yell.

"That's Sota. Come one." Kagome said jumping up and unlocking the door. Sprinting down towards Sota's office she came to a stop when she heard his yell again.

"**You fucking bastard, you have already hurt her once. You broke her heart, worse than that you broke her spirit, and now you think you can just show back up after seven years and act like nothing ever happened. Fuck you. I will not let you hurt her again Inuyasha."**

Sango started towards the door, but Kagome stopped her with a hand. Sango looked back at her with a questioning gaze, but Kagome just shook her head and then waited. They eventually heard Inuyasha.

His voice came out low but strong, "Sota, I know what I did was a shitty thing. I know I fucked up, but you have to know that I love your sister. I have always loved her, since I first met her. I have no excuse for what I did other than I was young and afraid of the intensity of my own feelings. You have every reason to hate me Sota, in fact so does Kagome, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I love her, she is my heart, my soul, and my reason for living."

There was silence and Kagome stared at the door, behind which her brother and love were hidden, while Sango stared at her. As the silence stretched out longer and longer, Kagome suddenly realized that she didn't want to hear what was said next, because it really didn't matter. She loved her brother and her friends, but the fact was that she was desperately, deeply, and completely in love with Inuyasha, and she had already given him her heart again. It didn't matter what the rest said because she loved him and was going to be with him for an eternity. Slowly she shook her head and turned, grabbing Sango's arm she drug her back towards their private room and the rest of their friends. As they entered they saw Miroku and Koga sitting at the table talking and laughing as old friends do, while Ayame and Hitome were sitting on the couch deep in conversation. Everyone looked up as the two girls entered but merely smiled as Kagome and Sango made their way other to where Ayame and Hitome sat, joining in the conversation, but every few minutes Sango would glance at Kagome. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door and the food was brought in, followed closely by Sota and Inuyasha. Kagome stood and went over to greet them both, starting with her brother.

She pulled him into a hug whispering, "Are you alright with all of this?"

Sota just held her close for a few moments before finally whispering back, "I know that he loves you and you him, but please be careful. I couldn't stand to see you hurt again, I love you sis."

Kagome pulled back and looked at her brother. He looked both concerned and happy at the same time; finally she smiled at him and said, "Aren't I always" and was happy to see him smile back.

As Sota turned to ask everyone to be seated Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha, but before she could reach him Sango beat her to him. Kagome watched in amusement as Sango stepped right up to Inuyasha, placing her hands on her hips, and stared at him intently. Inuyasha took it in good stride, politely standing there and waiting for to have her say. After a few moments Sango surprised them all by throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment but finally hugged her back, until she let go and stepped back saying in a clear voice, "I know that I doubted you before, but I believe you now when you say you love Kagome. However, you better believe me when I say that if you hurt her again, I can and will kill you."

All Inuyasha could do is nod dumbly at her statement as Sango gave him one more quick smile before turning to join Miroku and the others at the table. He just shook his head and looked up at Kagome with a smile on his face. Slowly he walked towards her stopping when he was inch a way. She smiled up at him as he dipped his head and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before asking quietly, "Are you alright?"

Kagome just smiled up at him and nodded, "Never better. Come on let's eat." She took his hand and led him to the table and took a seat next to her brother with Inuyasha on her other side. Dinner was a long and noisy affair. Everyone seemed to be getting along and there was plenty of laughing. Once they finished eating they all moved to the couches and started in with dessert and coffee. Sota had out done him self yet again and made the most delicious cake that any of them had ever tasted. They all sat there long into the night laughing and joking around until there was finally a loll in the conversation. The individual couples just enjoyed the time with each other and their friends. Inuyasha was once again sitting against the arm rest with Kagome lying against his chest.

Eventually Sota brought them all back to reality when he stood and said, "Well I need to go check and make sure the staff has gotten everything cleaned and locked up. If everyone has time to hang out for a little while longer I'll bring back a night cap with me." They all agreed that that was a good idea. Sota headed towards the door but stopped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, "Hang on Sota. I'll come help you." Sota turned and nodded as Inuyasha whispered something in Kagome's ear. She smiled at him as she sat up to allow him to leave. He stood quickly and joined Sota as they left the room.

The moment the door shut Koga broke the silence, "Dog-boy is up to something." It was a more a question then a statement, but boldly held aspects of both. Miroku just shook his head, "I'm sure you will find out soon enough Koga. You know Inuyasha as well as the rest of us… Hopefully not as well as Kagome does though." Giving his trade mark lecherous smile he added, almost under his breath, "He has waited seven years for this moment."

It didn't take too long before Sota and Inuyasha came back into the room each carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and four glasses. As they entered the others heard the end of Sota's comment "…I was starting to think that no one would ever want these, finally someone with good taste in wine." And with a laugh he added, "and the money to back it up."

Sota pulled the cork on one bottle while Inuyasha took care of the second, as Sota handed around the glass Inuyasha followed behind filling them up. Once everyone had their fill Sota sat down while Inuyasha stood in front of the group. All eyes seemed to drift towards him and most had an almost expectant look. He smiled around at all of them as he spoke, focusing on Kagome last of all, "I want to thank everyone for being here tonight. All of you know what transpired in the past between Kagome and me, and all of you have shown your concern for me being back in her life. I want to thank you for that. I know that what happened was hard on her and me as well, and I am glad to know that she had so many good friends helping her through it and willing to protect her." He paused for a moment and seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "I love her. I have loved Kagome since the first time I met her. I loved her while we were apart, I love her now, and I will love her thousands of years from now. So I want to propose a toast to love."

They all raised the glasses as one and joined him in his toast. Koga had a surprise look at Inuyasha's uncharacteristic show, Miroku and Sota had knowing looks on their faces, while all the girls had tears in their eyes. When everyone had finished drinking to the toast Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome, and couldn't keep the nervousness out of his gaze. He set down his glass and took Kagome's from her to sit it next to his. Doing his best to ignore everyone else in the room he sank down to one knee, taking something out of his pocket at the same time. Kagome glanced at his closed hand and then back up to his face as he began to speak.

"I was going to wait until Sunday night when we were with my family to do this, but I believe that your family has just as much right to be here as mine does, so I will just ask you again when we are in Texas." He paused for a split second to gather his breath and then continued. "Kagome you are my heart and my soul. You are the very air I breathe and you are my one reason for living. Please do me the honor of being my wife." As the last words left his mouth he opened his hand to reveal a ring sitting in him palm, though Kagome didn't even seem to be looking at it, she only had eyes for the man before her. As they stared into each other's eyes Kagome saw so many emotions plying in those golden orbs, but the strongest of them were hope and love. The brief seconds that it took her to gather her voice seemed to stretch out into an eternity. All movement in the room stopped, no one in the room seemed to even draw breath as they watched the two before them. Then quite suddenly time seemed to return to its normal flow as Kagome's face broke into a genuine smile and tears started to run down her cheeks. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing them both to the floor with Inuyasha on the bottom.

Inuyasha just managed to close his hand around the precious ring before he found himself tackled by the woman in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell, to hold her to him and keep her from hurting herself. Once they settled he looked up into her eyes and saw such love shinning through that it took his breath away. As he stared at her he heard her whisper, in a voice that seemed to carry through the suddenly silent room as if she had screamed it, "Yes…oh God…Yes" and then her lips crashed down on his in a kiss that melted his soul.

The couple broke apart went they heard the applause and whistles spring up around them. Inuyasha made sure that he had a firm grip on Kagome as he hoped up and stood them both on their feet. He stepped from her and held out his hand again, opening it to reveal a ring. It was a platinum band with diamonds set in it all the way around, simple yet very beautiful. Kagome held out her hand to allow him to slip it on her finger and marveled when it fit perfectly. She held it up to admire it and then looked up at Inuyasha again. Pulling him to her in a hug she said, "Thank you, my love, I love it."

Inuyasha held her close and breathed in her scent. "I love you Kagome and I promise that I will never hurt you again."

The couple remained like that until they heard someone behind them clear their throats. Slowly they pulled apart and turned to see all their friends staring at them, all of them with identical smiles on their faces. There was silence for a moment before both Inuyasha and Kagome found them selves congratulated from all sides. The guys patting Inuyasha on his back while the girls squealed over Kagome's ring. Sango pulled Kagome to her for a hug and then pulled back and brought the ring up to inspect it further. "Kagome" she sighed "It is absolutely beautiful. It is the perfect ring for you." Kagome just smiled and nodded her head in agreement and then turn as Miroku spoke, "I believe another toast is in order." He waited for everyone to pick up their glasses again and then after Inuyasha had handed Kagome hers he continued, "I have known Inuyasha since we were both children. We grew up together and then went to boarding school together, where we were both lucky enough to meet Kags. The two were inseparable while they were together. I do not believe I have ever known two people to be more in love. Just like I have never known someone to be so defeated as Inuyasha was when they split up. I have watched him struggle for the past seven years to find his soul mate, to find Kagome again, and now that they are together again I wish them an eternity of happiness. To the new couple, may their years truly be blessed."

Everyone joined in the toast and then Kagome moved over to Miroku. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then pulled him into a hug whispering, "Thank you Miroku, and I mean for everything you have done, I hope that you and Sango will be next." She then stepped back to watch as his face turned a respectable shade of pick and he began to pretend a coughing fit. Kagome just smiled up at him as she felt someone put their arm around her shoulder. She turned to find Sota looking at her and smiled up at him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and quick congratulations before returning to Hitome's side.

The group finished their drinks while continuing to chat, until Koga looked at his watch. With a wide yawn he said, "Well guys Ayame and I need to get going. It's already past midnight and we have to get up tomorrow to catch a flight. We are going to go visit our families while we have a vacation. So I guess we will see you next week at the office."

The others all stood and hugged the two goodbye and watched as they made their way out the door. As the door shut behind them Inuyasha turned to whisper something in Kagome's ear. When he pulled away she looked up at him thoughtfully before smiling and giving him a brief nod. He then turned to their four remaining friends. "We were wondering if the four of you would like to meet us at Kagome's apartment for lunch tomorrow, and afterwards we were hoping that you would agree to come to a meeting with us at two."

The four had curious looks on their faces but instead of asking what the meeting was about or why they wanted them all the go they simply agreed to meet at Kagome's for lunch. Kagome smiled up at them saying, "Thanks guys I appreciate it. I think we are going to head out but we will see you four around noon." She gave them all quick hugs and then stepped back to let Inuyasha say goodbye. Inuyasha gave both Sango and Miroku hugs and then stepped towards Sota and Hitome. Hitome automatically pulled him in for a hug. When she let go he turned to face Sota. Sota had an almost calculating look on his face but after a brief second he shrugged and gave Inuyasha the most masculine hug that he could. Inuyasha looked pleasantly surprised but did not comment as he took Kagome's hand and led her towards the door. The two walked in silence until they were safely inside the car. Once the door was shut Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Kagome studied him for a moment and then leaned over to cup his face, "Are you alright Inuyasha?"

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Of course, I'm just a little relieved that's all. There was a point tonight that I thought your brother was going to kill me. He really does care about your happiness you know."

As he started up the car and began to pull out she said, "I know. He has been really protective of me for years, but even more so after we broke up. There was a point, right after he found out about it, that he threatened to go to Texas and kill you himself. He always looked up to you when we were younger. I think in a way he saw you as an older brother, even then."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before, "I know I fucked up big time back then. Not only did I really hurt you and myself, but I hurt everyone else that we knew. My mom was so angry at the way I treated you that she didn't talk to me for months and Sesshomaru actually did take a swing at me when he found out. Miroku was the only one to stand beside me, though that did not stop him from reminding me on several occasions that I had been a total ass."

Kagome just took his hand a squeezed it, "Inuyasha, what's done is done. It is all in the past now, and we have our future ahead of us. Don't worry about it. Sota will come around soon, they all will."

He smiled at her and gave her a brief nod before turning back to the road. They drove in silence until the reached the entrance of her apartment complex before Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, why did you want Sota, Hitome, Miroku, and Sango to come with us tomorrow to look at the house, I mean we haven't even seen it yet."

Inuyasha was silent until he had parked and turned the car off. Only then did he turn in his seat and face Kagome, "Well I've been thinking" he began, "I know that Sota is the only family you have left and Sango is like your sister, and Miroku is the only family I have around here. Well what would you think if we asked them to come live with us? The house will have plenty of room for Sango, Miroku, Sota and Hitome to live with you, Shippo and me. Plus there would be plenty of room for any kids that came along, and if in the future they wanted to move to a place of their own they could. I just thought in the time being we could be together with our friends and family. What do you think?"

Kagome just stared at him with her eyes big and her mouth hanging open, until finally "Just what kind of house have you picked out for us that you think 7 people, 3 cats and how ever many children come along are going to be able to live comfortably?"

Inuyasha laughed at her expression, "Trust we there will be room and plenty of it. Kagome I know that you never really cared about money and that you are a person that needs to be able to take care of yourself. Trust me I'm the same way. I know that we both want to work and that we would both go crazy if we didn't work, but please understand I have money, plenty of money. You know that I am not an extravagant person and I know that you aren't either, that's why I knew you would be happy with such a simple ring, but I have the money to provide us with a beautiful and a large house and I want to. I want us to have room to live out our lives; I want room to live with our friends, and to have room for our family to grow."

Kagome place a hand tenderly on his cheek, "I know you do Inuyasha, and I know that you are reasonable when it comes to your money. I'm just not use to all of this. It will probably take me time to get use to it, but you are right. We will be living for a very long time and it would be nice to have room and there is no reason why we shouldn't live comfortably. If the others wish to come live with us I could not think of anything better. Come on love, let's go up."

They made their way up the stairs to Kagome's apartment in silence. When they reached the door Kagome fished her keys out, unlocked her apartment and pushed open the door. She felt Inuyasha step up behind her and as soon as he shut the door the apartment was plunged into darkness. "Damn it" Kagome hissed, "I forgot to leave a light on."

Inuyasha just chuckled a little as he locked the door and then took her hand leading her to the bedroom, "Did you forget who you are engaged to. I don't need the light." He led her around any obstacles that might be in the way and soon they stepped into the bedroom. Once she adjusted to the darkness Kagome stepped further into the bedroom. She placed her keys on the dresser and her cell phone on the table next to her bed. She looked down at the Cat that was sleeping curled up on her pillow before she just shook her head and picked her up. Chara' stretched in Kagome's arms and gave a little meow, while enjoying having her ears scratched. She purred a little bit and then must have decided that she had had enough because she jumped out of her arms and took off into the rest of the apartment. Kagome turned to watch her go, and as she did she noticed Inuyasha. He was leaning against the door frame watching her, with a fiery look in his eyes. He was studying her so intensely that she could feel herself grow wet. Those eyes promised so much heat, so much passion that she couldn't look away, so she stared. Slowly she became aware of Inuyasha pushing himself off the wall and walking towards her. She waited until he was about three steps away and then she held up a hand signaling him to stop.

He obeyed stopping and watching her with the same heat fill gazed. Slowly Kagome reached up and grasped the clip that held her hair out of her face, smiling a little as Inuyasha's eyes followed her every move. She released her hair from its hold and allowed the clip to fall to the ground, and then she ran one hand through her hair to allow it to fall over her back. She could see him swallow a little but she never took her eyes off of his face.

Inuyasha's gaze followed her hands as they found the buttons of her shirt and slowly began to undo them one at a time. As she released the final button and shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground, his gaze came to rest on her breast, which were being perfectly restrained by the shear lacy bra. He watched them raise and fall with each breath that she took, mesmerized by the movement. Slowly he became aware that her hands were sliding down to the knot that held her skirt wrapped around her waist. He watched as her hands made quick work of the knot and began to pull the layers away until she was holding it closed. Slowly she let it drop to the floor and join the shirt already pooled there. Inuyasha drank in her appearance, standing there covered in nothing but shear pieces of cloth. He wanted to grab her and rip those offending pieces off of her body but he was captivated by her, rooted to his spot unable to move, barely able to draw breath.

Kagome watched as his eyes traveled over her body, drinking her in, as a parched man would water. She allowed him to stare as she began to move her hands again. She allowed them to lightly brush her flesh as she unclipped her bra, allowing it to fall off of her arms, and then moved to remove her last piece of clothing. She lowered the underwear to the ground and as she stood back up she looked again at the man before her.

Inuyasha was fighting for breath; his chest was rising drastically as he sucked in breath. Slowly he saw her beckon him closer and he moved not even fully aware that he was doing so. He walked right up to the naked goddess before him, but couldn't move to capture her. He felt her hands reach up to free the tie that held his hair back. He saw her start to unbutton his shirt and felt her pull it off his shoulders and down his arms, but still didn't move. He gasped when her hands found the buttons to his pants and began to pant as she grabbed both the band of his pants and briefs and lowered then to the ground. He was barely aware of stepping out of them as Kagome straightened up again. They stared at each other, with searching gazes, but neither spoke. There was no need. They both knew the love of the other, and they both knew that this time, Inuyasha would take her as his mate. There was no need to ask questions or permission, it had already been given. Still neither moved, they just continued to stare into the other's eyes devouring the endless love that they saw there.

Slowly Kagome placed her hands on his chest, allowing them to simply rest there, and raised her self up to brush her lips lightly against his. This briefest, lightest contact was enough to snap Inuyasha from his trance. He snaked his hands around her waist and crushed their bodies together, pushing their arousals as hard as he could against one another. He heard Kagome's moan but it was lost as he took her lips in a frenzied kiss.

Kagome felt her self being slowly moved backwards and allowed her self to collapse on the bed when her legs hit it. She felt him lean against her pushing her down onto the bed. Trying not to break their kiss she moved her legs around so that she was lying completely on the bed and reached to wrap her arms around his shoulders trying to pull him down on top of her.

He allowed him self to be pulled down and collapsed so that he was on top of her. Her hand began to move up and down along his back, kneading the muscles as she went, digging her fingers into his skin, trying to pull him closer to her, trying to meld their bodies together. Slowly he broke the kiss, allowing her to gasp for air; he began to places kisses along her jaw and down her throat. He heard her moan as his hand began to wonder, brushing as lightly as possible along her skin, one coming to rest on her breast, lightly massaging it, while the other continued downwards. She arched into him, begging him to enter her, crying out from desire, she threw her head to the side as he began to suck hard on her neck, at the point he would mark her. His hand left her breast and came to rest on the mattress beside her, helping to support him self, while the other found her warm center. As he began to enter a finger into her she cried out again and thrust more forcefully into his hand. It was taking all of his restraint not to plunge into her right that second, but he had to be sure that she was prepared for him, because if she thought he was large to begin with they both knew it would be nothing compared to what happened when his demon awoke to claim her. He could already feel his demon blood rising, feel his fangs lengthening and his marks appearing on his face.

Kagome felt like every inch of her sink was on fire, was burning from her desire, desire for him. She moaned as he thrust yet another finger into her and began to buck her hips up against his hand, trying to find some kind of release. She cried out as a fourth plunged into her stretching her, making her wish for more. As she felt the claws that he normally kept filed down begin to grow he slowly he pulled his fingers out and she felt them replace by the head of his erection. In her lust filled haze she barely registered the fact that he was already bigger than before as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, causing him to enter her an inch or so. She thrust her hips up and moaned, begging for more. She heard his intake of breath and turned her face to look at him, completely prepared for the sight before her. It was a sight she had seen only once before. Inuyasha's lust filled golden eyes had red dotted through them, purple streaks were across his cheeks, and elongated fangs were smiling down at her. She watched transfixed as he brought a sharp claw up to the point on his neck where his pulse was beating the strongest and made the smallest of cuts, but only moaned as he began to slowly enter her.

Inuyasha lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a kiss as she felt him continue to sheath him self in her. She gasped in to the kiss as she felt her self being stretched even more than she was that afternoon. He was so large in her, filling her completely with a sensation between the most intense pleasure and pain. Slowly he broke the kiss again and began to pump himself within her. Pulling out as far as he could and sliding back in. She began to thrust her hips up against his to match his rhythm, moaning as the tension in her stomach continued to build.

Inuyasha was controlling his pace, trying to keep it slow. He knew that she must be in some pain, because his demon erection would be even bigger than his Hanyou one, but it didn't matter because when she began meeting his thrust he felt himself getting close to his release. She was moaning and gasping beneath him, with her head thrown back and her neck exposed. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began nipping at the spot he would mark. His demon smirked as he felt her raise her head and begin to suck on the cut he had made.

Kagome began to thrust her hips up harder into him. She was so close, so close to Cuming that the pain meant nothing at this point. She rocked harder and harder until she heard him gasp and felt her own muscles begin to contract. She screamed as her orgasm hit and bit down as hard as she could on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was holding back his release with all his power, she had to find hers first. He could feel her picking up speed as she met his thrust and could feel her muscles begin to contract. He heard her scream and then felt her bite down on his shoulder. The feeling of her drinking in his Hanyou blood caused him to release forcefully into her, coating her womb again and again with his seed, as he did he bit down as gently as he could on her shoulder, drawing blood and sealing their bonds as mates.

Inuyasha allowed his body to collapse down on her, shifting just enough to the side not to hurt her, as they both gasped and panted trying to get air into their bodies. Still neither spoke as they slowly drifted off, completely spent, to sleep with Inuyasha still buried deep within her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha was the first to wake the next morning, and judging by the light pouring through the windows it was late. The first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer buried within the woman next to him; the second was that his demon blood had receded during the night. He shifted his body position ever so slightly so that he was propped up looking down at his mate. He smiled and breathed deeply, taking in her new scent. It wasn't just the scent of mixed arousals, but the true scent of mates. He reached up to brush her hair off of her shoulder and sat up abruptly when he caught sight of his mark. He felt Kagome start to stir beneath him, but couldn't take his eyes off the mark. He brought his fingers up to brush against it and felt her shiver slightly. It was truly surprising that there were two marks there. The first was a blue crescent moon, the mark of his family, but around the moon were three words, forming a circle, 'Love, Soul, and Eternity'.

Inuyasha was jerked back to reality when he felt Kagome's hand start to stroke his cheek and heard her say in a perplexed voice, "Well this is interesting."

He looked into her face and saw an amused look, but she was smiling none the less, then her hand dropped down to his shoulder

"Good morning love" he purred before dipping his head down and catching her in a kiss. Then pulling away he asked "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kagome just smiled at him and said, "I'm fine. Better than fine I am your mate."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "That's not what I meant. I remember what happened the first time my demon blood emerged. I just want to make sure you are alright. I want to make sure that…"

Kagome stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "I know what you meant Inuyasha…and I'm fine. I am completely fine."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and then smile. "So what is interesting?" He asked.

She smiled up at him and said, "Well first, where I bit you last night has turned into something. Three words…" but before she could finish Inuyasha frowned and said, "let me guess 'Love, Soul, and Eternity"

She just nodded up at him and said, "and inside of the circle are three small green stars." He took a minute to process that information before he shrugged and continued, "I've never known a human to leave a mark on their demon mate, and I have no idea about the stars. My mark on your shoulder is the same, but there is also blue crescent moon as well, the mark of my family." He paused for a moment to touch the mark on his shoulder and then continued, "So if the mark is the first interesting thing" he asked, "What is the second?"

This time Kagome brought her hand up to stroke his cheek again, "Your demon marks are still there. You fangs have gone back to their original length, and there is no red in your eyes, but the streaks on your cheeks are still there."

Inuyasha sputtered, "Wh…what…do…" but was cut short as Kagome's cell phone began to ring.

She gave him a quick apologetic look before rolling over and picking up the phone, glancing at the clock in the process. _"10:00" she thought, "Damn I'll have to get up and get ready soon."_ She then glanced at the caller id, flipped open her phone and said, "Morning Sango, what's up?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slid off the bed and stood to examine his reflection in the mirror. He was frowning as he traced the demon marks that were still on his cheek and then his mate mark on his shoulder. She was drawn out of staring at him when she heard Sango, "Kags…Kags…you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Sango" She said "I guess zoned out. What were you saying?"

Sango just kind of giggled, "Yeah zoned out sure. Anyway I just wanted to know if we were still on for lunch at noon and see if you needed us to bring anything."

"Yeah we are still on. I can't wait" Kagome paused for a minute and said, "Sango I need to run. I still need to take a shower and start lunch. Just bring yourself and Miroku. We will be eating on the deck. I guess if you wanted to bring some drinks you could."

"Alright Kags, We'll see you in a while. Later." Sango said brightly before hanging up.

Kagome flipped her phone closed and placed it on the table, looking up at Inuyasha who was still staring at his reflection, she said, "Inu, are you alright?" Kagome waited for him to answer but he simply continued to stare into the mirror. Finally she got a little frustrated, so she stood up and walked over to him. She placed one hand on his shoulder and waved the other in front on his eyes saying, "Earth to Inuyasha….Yo Inu you there?"

Inuyasha finally came back to reality, shaking his head he turned to face her smiling, "Of course, just a little confused. I'm not sure why my marks haven't faded or why you were able to mark me, but it's all good I'll just ask Dad or Sesshomaru tomorrow."

Kagome studied his face for a few more minutes, then smiled and nodded her head. She rose on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his lips saying, "Alright, love, I need to get in the shower and then fix dinner. I'll suggest separate showers or we won't be ready when the others arrive. Why don't you go and call about our tickets while I shower."

Inuyasha nodded to her, but as she turned to leave he grabbed her hand and spun her back around, pulling her to his chest he hugged her close, whispered, "I love you, mate" and then let her go.

Kagome turned to leave, but when she reached the door she smiled over her shoulder, "I love you too, mate" then walked into the bathroom. Kagome brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower. Taking as fast of a shower as possible, it was only fifteen minutes before she was walking back into the bedroom. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, talking to the airline, and just smiled at her as she began to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple black sleeveless tee shirt, and then pulled her hair back into a pony tale. Once she was done she walked into the living room and flipped on the music and then made her way into the kitchen.

First thing she did was give Chara' fresh food and water, taking a minute to pet the small cat. Finally she turned to the fridge and started to dig out ingredients to make lunch. As she was bent over, digging out ingredients she jumped as she felt a hand start to rub her butt. She jerked up right and spun around to see Inuyasha staring at her with an amused look, "You know" he said "I can finally understand what Miroku's obsession is" and then laughed at the look on her face. He bent down and kissed her cheek and continued "We have to be at the airport by noon tomorrow. We fly out at two and should be at the house by 6." When Kagome nodded he continued, "I'm getting ready to take a shower and get dressed, then I'll come give you a hand. What are you making anyway?"

Kagome smiled up at him for a moment and then shrugged, "I'm making ramen, between you and Sota I figured it was the best choice, plus I don't have much else in the apartment at the moment."

Inuyasha just smiled, "You are too good to me. I'll be back." And with that he turned to go take a shower, leaving Kagome to continue working on lunch. She could hear the shower cut on and hear him humming as he showered. She began to sing softly along with the music as she cut up and fried vegetables and other things necessary for their lunch. At some point she heard the shower cut off and the bathroom door open and her bedroom door close. She could here him moving around and looked up when the bedroom door opened again. She stopped what she was doing to look over what he was wearing. He had on a pair of washed out jeans and a red wife beater shirt that clung tightly to his muscles. Again he had his hair tied back into a long pony tale. He looked very relaxed and very hot.

He walked over to her as she began to start to work again, and leaned himself against the counter to watch her work. She handled the knife like a pro and looked very comfortable in the kitchen. Of course, he reminded himself, her mother had been a great cook, and her brother was a chef. It would make sense that it ran in the family. As he watched her smile to herself he leaned over and moved a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind her ear he asked, "What can I do to help you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered, "Can you set the table on the patio. It's the only table that has chairs, plus it's nice out there. The plates are in cabinet and the silverware is in the draw by the stove. Sango is bringing drinks if you could just put cups on the table."

Inuyasha smile and moved to the cabinet, "Sure sweetheart." For the next thirty minutes Inuyasha worked to get the table set and Kagome finished up lunch. She had dished up the ramen and had just handed it to Inuyasha to set on the table when there was a knock at the door. "Go ahead and put it on the table," she said "I'll let them in"

She walked to the door and opened it to see all four of their guest standing there. She stepped back and let them all walk in saying, "Since when do you knock."

Sango gave her a little wink and teased, "Better safe than sorry, you know. I would hate to walk in on something that would burn out my poor virgin eyes."

Kagome just laughed and once they were all in she closed the door and turned to give them all hugs. When she finally pulled away from Hitome, the demon gave her a very large smirk. She knew that she could smell the change in her scent and just smiled back. As she turned to the others to speak she saw Hitome's gaze drop to her shoulder and her eyes widen, "Thanks for coming. I didn't have much around here, so I made Ramen. I hope that's alright with you."

While Miroku and Sango smiled, Sota said, "Cool sis. You are my favorite. Have I told you lately that I love ya."

Miroku just shook his head, "You know Sota, you sound just like Inuyasha." The others started to laugh but stopped short when Inuyasha walked back into the room.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean" he said. They all started to laugh and turned around to say hello but stopped short, staring at his face. They stared for a few moments until Inuyasha started to growl, "What are you looking at?"

They all jerked and diverted their eyes, but it was Miroku that spoke, "Inuyasha, where did those marks come from. They look like your brother's and father's demon marks."

His face started to turn red and he rubbed his neck, unsure of what to say, so Kagome took pity on him. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him and addressed her friends, with a pink tint to her cheeks, "They appeared last night when he took me as his mate, but for some reason they didn't go away. We really aren't sure why, but plan on asking his father tomorrow."

They all just stared at the two for a few moments and then Sota spoke, "Mate? Well I guess congratulations are in order." The others turned to look at him and then smiled as he walked forward to couple, stopping directly in front of them he stood and looked at them. Then all of a sudden he pulled them both into a tight hug. "Well I hope you both have a happy life." Then he pulled back and laughed at the stunned look on their faces and said, "Come on I'm hungry let's eat."

Finally Kagome just laughed and turned to the others, "Come on, let's go outside."

Sota turned to leave, but stopped when Hitome didn't follow him. He turned back to the group as they all watched as she gazed again at Kagome's mate mark, then at Inuyasha's demon marks on his face, and then her gaze drifted down towards Inuyasha shoulder. When she saw the mark there her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. It took her a moment but finally she said in a low voice, "What the fuck is the going on? There is no way that a human can mark a demon." Before either of them could answer she continued, "And Inuyasha your marks and the fact that your human side marked her as well..." Hitome just shook her head, "I don't understand. This shouldn't be."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and then at the panther demon in front of him. Aware that the others were now staring at both his and Kagome's marks he said quietly, "Neither of us are sure what is going on. I know that none of this should be happening."

Hitome looked up into his face and then at Kagome. Giving herself a little shake she blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to cause problems. I've just never known anything like this to happen."

Kagome smiled at her and took her hand. Turning to lead them out onto the deck she said, "Don't worry about it sweetie. It's alright. We will tell you all as soon as we know anything. I promise."

The group sat down and started to dish out their food. They began to eat in silence, but soon started laughing and chatting away. It only took thirty minutes for them to finish their meal and the girls got up to clear the table. Grabbing all the dishes they walked back into the apartment. Once right inside the door Sango stopped and turned around to address the boys. "We will take care of cleaning up, you are all welcomed to sit out here and chat or I'm sure Kags won't mind if you play a game on her PS3." Inuyasha and Sota just looked at each other and then broke out into wide smiles.

They both jumped up and rushed towards the door as Sota said, "You're going down. You couldn't beat me when we were young and you can't beat me now."

Sango just stepped aside to let the two pass and then smiled at Miroku as he walked by shaking his head. He stopped and looked at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Those two are awful." She just nodded her head as she smiled up at him. He slowly dipped his head down and caught her in a quick kiss before pulling away and joining the guys around the TV. Sango shook her head and walked into the kitchen to join Kagome and Hitome.

Kagome was staring at Sango with a happy, look on her face. Sango stared right back at her but neither seemed like they were going to break eye contact, until Sango smiled and shook her head, "What's the look for Kags, you would think that you had never seen someone kiss, which I know isn't true after that display that you and Inuyasha put on last night."

Hitome laughed and added, "Twice."

Kagome just smiled at her, "I'm just glad to see you so happy. Miroku might be a pervert sometimes, but I know him well enough to know that he really does care for you."

Sango spoke so softly that Kagome barely heard her as she said, "You too, Kagome, You too" and then turned to help Hitome with the dishes. Kagome watched her friend for a few moments, trying to decided if or how she should respond to her comment. Finally she just shook her head and turned to wiping the counters clean. The girls worked on cleaning up the kitchen and then retreated back to the porch to visit and watch the guys' video game through the door. Kagome was catching Hitome up on everything that had happened the past few days when suddenly their conversation was cut short by a burst of laughter from the living room and Miroku shouting, "Way to go Sota, I've never seen anyone kick Inu's ass before."

The three girls started laughing and when Kagome stopped she checked her watch and then called to the guys, "Hey Inuyasha come here." It didn't take him more than two seconds to come out on the porch saying, "Yes, my love."

Kagome smiled up at him, "It's 1:30 we should be heading out. Do you know where we are going?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Yeah I know where it is. I'll drive I've got room for all of us."

"So are you going to tell us where we are going?" Sota asked joining them on the porch.

Inuyasha just shook his head, "Nope you will see when we get there. Come on we need to go." They all walked into the living room to wait while Kagome gathered up here keys. As she walked towards the door Inuyasha stopped her, "Kagome?" When she turned to face him he continued, "Do you still do Photography?" When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha asked, "Will you bring your camera and take some pictures to show my parents tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Of course. Why don't you all go on out to the car and I'll get my camera and lock up. I'll see you in a second." They all nodded and left while she went to the bed room and took out her favorite camera and as an after thought grabbed her tripod.

She walked out the door, locked it and headed downstairs and joined the others in Inuyasha's car. She hopped in and put her seatbelt on then grabbed Inuyasha's hand, giving it a squeeze and said, "Let's go. You have something to show me."

He nodded and put his car in gear and pulled out. They drove for about ten minutes, all the time the others were trying to get their destination out of Inuyasha. He just kept silent, shaking his head all the while. Suddenly he turned off the main road and unto a secondary road. Kagome was starting to get interested now; she knew this area and knew that it was full of some really beautiful houses. The other's all stopped talking and just started to stare out of the window at the surrounding area. He suddenly pulled of the road on to a private drive way, which had a fence along the boundaries of the property and a gate standing open, and smiled when he heard Kagome gasp.

Kagome couldn't help it, it was beautiful. The driveway was lined in Giant oak trees, it had obviously been built between them. They kept driving for what seemed to be at least a mile, until the house came into view. "Inuyasha, It's beautiful…" She whispered. It wasn't a house; it was a mansion, with two floors and four different wings, and what appeared to be dozens of bedrooms. Inuyasha parked next the car that was already there and got out and opened her door for her. Kagome took his hand and got out and let Inuyasha lead her forward to meat the woman waiting for them. She glanced back and saw the others standing around the car staring open mouthed at the house and surrounding land. She turned back to Inuyasha as she heard him speak.

"Mrs. Ken, This is Kagome, my mate and fiancé. Kagome this is the realtor Mrs. Ken." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook the woman's hand and smiled, "Thank you for meeting us today. This house is gorgeous."

Mrs. Ken smiled warmly, "Yes it really is a beautiful house. I'll let you two and your friends look around. Take your time and I'll be here if you have any questions."

'Thank you" Inuyasha said and watched her walk off. Once she was out of hearing rang Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Well my love, what do you think? Would you like to live here for a thousand or more years?"

Kagome just wrapped her arms around him, "Inuyasha it's beautiful, I can't believe that this could be ours, but it's so big?"

Inuyasha just smiled, "Well why don't we see if we can fill it up with a few more people." He then turned to face his friends who were standing around with amazed looks on their faces. He chuckled as he waved them over. They stood there in silence while waiting for the group to join them.

When they walked up Sango said, "Inuyasha it's so beautiful and so large. What do you need this much space for."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and when she nodded her head in approval he turned back to the others, "Well here's the deal. To the back of the house is the 24 car garage, pool and 12 person whirlpool. In the basement is a fully equipped exercise room with what I am told is a dance studio attached. However, I'm sure we can turn in it to a Karate Studio. There is a massive library towards the back on the main floor. From what I understand it is already pretty well loaded with rare and first edition books, but there is still enough room to house both Kagome and Sota's massive collections. The house it self has four wings that surround the shared Living room, Dinning room, formal dinning room, Kitchen, Entertainment room, and general daily rooms. There are 24 bedroom, 24 full baths, and 3 half baths down stairs. That would be one wing for Kagome and Me, One for Sango and Miroku, and one for Sota and Hitome. That is of course if you all would like to come live with us."

The four stood there, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Kagome watched with amusement for quite a few minutes before adding, "Inuyasha's family has been investing and gaining wealth for over 500 years. He wants to buy this house and we both want you all to come live with us. You four are the only family Inuyasha and I have around here, and I would love to have you all so close."

When they continued to stay silent Inuyasha continued, "You don't have to answer now. Let's look at the house and then you can think about it for a while. Kags and I are leaving tomorrow for Texas and will be back on Wednesday. So you can take all the time that you need to decide. Come on, Kags grab your camera and lets go look at the house."

The group spent the next four hours wondering all around the house and grounds, looking at the house. After the first hour Kagome and Inuyasha slipped out and searched out Mrs. Ken. Once they found her they told her that they would like the house and would be back on Wednesday to sign all the papers if she could have them ready. They also asked if they could go ahead and get 12 sets of keys that afternoon. Of course she agreed, she knew that this young Hanyou had a good reputation and a good family, and had no problem giving them access to the house before they had signed the papers. She agreed to come back at 6 with the keys. She also asked if they would like to meet the head of staff before they left for Texas. They agreed and she left, telling them she would return at 6 with the keys and the head of staff.

The three different couples wondered off to different parts of the house, and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in the West wing. They walked down to the Master bed room and Inuyasha opened the door, stepping aside to allow Kagome to enter first. Kagome walked past him into the bedroom and gasped as she looked around. She felt Inuyasha stop directly behind her, but she didn't turn to him, instead she continued to take in the room. It was huge; in fact it was a big as her apartment. It had gorgeous wood floors, deep red walls and silver silk draperies. There were large windows on the wall to the left, while the wall across from them held two French doors that opened onto a large balcony. In the corner between the two walls was a large wide screen TV, not quite as big as the one in the entertainment room, but big enough. Underneath that was room for a stereo. Kagome smiled a little to herself, the Entertainment room had an amazing stereo system, but she would like to put her own in here. To the right was the biggest bed she had ever seen, with beautiful black and silver covers, and another set of doors that opened up to what appeared to be a sitting room. Kagome stepped further in and turned towards the door behind her, spotting two more doors. She walked towards them with Inuyasha following her.

Inuyasha thought the room was perfect but what he was enjoying the most was watching the awestruck look on his mate's face. He watched as she looked around and then turned to follow her as she headed towards the too doors behind them. The first door she tried was for a walk in closet. It was larger than her bedroom at her apartment and had several shelves and racks lining the walls. The door about 25 feet to the right of it opened up into the Master bath. It was a large bathroom with two sinks and mirrors. It had a large double shower with four shower heads and further down the wall was a large whirlpool bath. There were windows all along the walls that let in the afternoon light. Inuyasha watched as she looked around and then walked back out into the bedroom, heading towards the French doors. She walked out to the balcony and leaned against the railing. While every bed room in the house had beautiful views, the west wing was situated in the middle of a very large garden and the balcony overlooked it.

Kagome was staring out over the grounds, trying to come to terms that this beautiful house and all of its beautiful grounds were theirs, when she felt Inuyasha step up behind her and wrap her in his arms. She leaned back into him and sighed, "Inuyasha this is amazing, Thank you."

Inuyasha turned her around and pulled her into a hug, "Kagome, my love, I will always be here, and will always take care of you." He pulled back enough to bend his head down and capture her in a heated kiss. They kept it gentle, just enjoying the feeling of being with one another, until they had to pull away for air.

Kagome rested her head on his chest and listened to him heart beat. Eventually she sighed and pulled away, taking his hand she said, "Come on. It's almost 6 we need to go meet Mrs. Ken and the Head of staff." Inuyasha nodded and they walked hand and hand out of the door and towards the stairs. As they started down Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, why did you want so many sets of keys?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, "Well since we invited Sango, Miroku, Sota, and Hitome to live with us I just figured we should give them keys. Anyway even if they decide not to move in I'm sure they will end up with Keys."

Kagome nodded but then asked, "Well between the four and ourselves that's only 6 who are the other 6 for?"

"Well, Koga and Ayame already have a great house, and wouldn't want to live here with us, but I thought we would give them keys. I also wanted to give keys to Sesshomaru, Rin, Mom, and Dad. In case they ever come to visit. Is that alright?" He asked.

Kagome smiled, "of course it is. They are your family."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kags, they are our family."

Kagome smiled up at him but didn't respond, because at the moment they walked into the living room to see Mrs. Ken sitting with another woman. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked forward both women stood and moved forward to greet them. The other woman looked to be in her early 30's. She was a shorter woman, with dark hair, eyes that sparkled with youth, and a very kind face. She stepped forward and held out a hand to Inuyasha, "Lord Takanaka. It's nice to meet you. My name is Koto Tayra, but please call me Koto."

Inuyasha took the offered hand and smiled at her, "Please call me Inuyasha. Unlike my brother or father I was never found of such formalities." Then he let go of her hand and turned to Kagome, "Let me introduce you to my Mate and Fiancé, Lady Kagome Takanaka."

Kagome gave him a small growl and shook her head, "It's Kagome and it's nice to meet you. This is a beautiful house. You have done a great job with it."

Koto smiled at the young woman and the young Hanyou "Thank you but I can not take all the credit. It took the owners 3 years to have it built and there has been a staff of 8 working to keep it in shape since it was finished. But please, tell me what you will require once you take ownership."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to answer so she turned back to the older woman and thought for a moment. "Could you tell me who is working here and what their jobs are?"

"Yes ma'am" Koto said politely, "We have five ladies that work here that are responsible for keeping the house clean, one for each wing and one for the main part of the house. We also have three men who are responsible for the grounds and the pool. As of right now the women only work twice a week, since no one has been living here, but we can change that to suit your needs. We do not have a cook at this time, but I would be glad to interview and hire one if the two of you would like." She had a look of amusement on her face, almost as if she couldn't believe two people will be living in this huge house.

Kagome laughed, and when Koto looked confused she politely waved her hand and explained, "Please do not believe that it will only be the two of use here. We are leaving tomorrow to go to Inuyasha's home in Texas to pack up and ship his things back here. While there we are picking up his 4 year old Godson to come live with us. Also we have 4 friends, one of which is my younger brother who we have invited to come stay with us, and though they have not agreed yet I am sure that they will. There are also two other friends and four members of Inuyasha's family who will have keys to the house and be welcomed at any time. So you see there will be a house full around here." She paused and then turned to address Inuyasha, "Though I can not see the need for a cook can you? Between all of us and the fact that Sota is a chef I believe that we will be alright without one."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his agreement. He then turned to Koto, "Koto, as Kagome said we are leaving tomorrow to go to Texas for a few days. When we get there I will arrange for my, and Shippo's belongings to be sent directly here. I will also hire a moving company to pack up Kagome's things and move them here while we are gone. Would it be alright if I gave both companies your name and number, so that they can arrange to meet you here." When she nodded her ascent he continued. "The others are free to come and go as they please, and if or when they decide they would like to live here they can start moving in right away. Sango will be caring for Kagome's cat while we are gone, but if she and Kagome's brother, Sota, agree to move in they each have a cat of their own. Would you mind making sure that none of the staff have a problem with any kind of animals, and if so make any adjustments necessary."

"Yes sir," Koto replied and then asked, "I assume that you would like to greet the staff, for when should I arrange that."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then spoke, "We will return on Wednesday, and on Thursday will have to deal with signing the papers and any other lose ends that need to be tied up. Please ask the staff to join us for lunch on Friday. Kagome and I will talk to them over lunch."

Koto could not hide the surprise that she felt. She had worked for many people over the years, but never anyone who was like this man. She had done her research before coming over. She knew that his father was a demon Lord and that he had grown up with money and he knew how to handle a house full of staff, but at the same time he was a lot kinder then anyone else she had worked for. He actually asked her permission instead of giving orders and he was willing to share lunch with the staff. "_Yes" she thought, "He and his mate will be interesting to work for." _She then straightened her face and gave a smile and nod to Inuyasha, "Yes sir. I will make sure that they are all here."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Thank you Koto. I know it is getting late and you must be ready to get home. We will see you on Thursday afternoon to set up a schedule for the rest of the staff."

She nodded and then said goodbye to the others, before turning and walking out the door. As soon as she left Mrs. Ken turned and handed Inuyasha a package, "There are the sets of Keys that you requested. Obviously Koto has a set for her self, but none of the other staff are allowed keys. I added an extra set for you to hold on to just in case you might need it. If there is nothing else I would also like to return home, but I will make the arrangements and meet you both here at 10:00 am Thursday morning to sign all the required papers."

Inuyasha held out his hand and shook hers, "Thank you for all your help today. It is greatly appreciated. We will see you Thursday morning."

She then shook Kagome's hand and with a smile turned to leave. Once she had closed the door behind her Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Should we go find the others?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, "No they are heading this way. We will just wait on them. Did you get plenty of pictures?'

Kagome nodded, "More than enough, it will take me a few hours tonight to sort through them and place them on a DVD, but I would still like to get a few with everyone in front of the house if they are willing. I brought my tri-pod, so I can set the timer and we can take a group picture." As she finished she heard laughter behind them as the other four joined them Sota held out his hand Miroku, "Pay up dude, I told you that she would ask for group pictures."

Miroku just shook his head and handed over a twenty to Sota, "Fuck!" The others just laughed at his misfortune and turned to head out side.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 8**

Once they were there Hitome said, "So Kags, where do you want these pictures?" Kagome just thought about it and said, "why not on the steps, just something informal, I'll grab my tri-pod and we can get them done. Then Inuyasha and I have something to give you." As she turned to walk back to the car she caught sight of Sango's face. She still looked a little perplexed so Kagome walked over and hooked their arms together and drug her towards the car. When they were out of Hanyou and Demon hearing range she asked quietly, "Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango took a minute before answering, "Kags, how in the hell can Inuyasha be able to afford all this, and why the hell did ya'll ask us to come here too?"

Kagome waited until they reached the car and turned to lean against it, facing Sango she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sango, I told you Inuyasha's family has been acquiring money for hundreds of years. The truth is that Inu's father is over 500 years old. He has had 500 years to make his money and see it grow. He has made investment in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's name and both own a part of the family business. The truth is with his money neither of us would ever have to work, but Inuyasha's not like that, neither am I. We both work because we want to. We enjoy it. He isn't some show off with his money Sango, look at Miroku, he was raised by Inuyasha's family and he is living in a one bed room apartment. He, **WE**, will be living for thousands of years, and he just wanted to be able to provide a nice life for his mate, family and future children. That's why we asked you to come live with us, because you are my family. You were there for me at the time I needed a friend the most Sango, when I thought that I would never be able to be happy again. You, Sota, and Ayame helped me through the hardest part of my life. You and Sota were the only family I had left, now I have Miroku, Hitome, and Inuyasha, and by tomorrow I will have a 4 year old son, and in laws. Our family is important to both of us. We both want you here, but we are not going to push you."

Sango just stared at her for a while and then finally smiled, and said with a little laugh "I'm sorry Kagome this is just so new to me. I know that neither of you are that way, I have just never seen a place like this. I guess it will take me a while to get use to it."

Kagome just laughed with her, "Me too Sango, Me too. Though if you plan on staying with Miroku you might as well get use to it." She laughed at her friend's confused look and then said, "Come on the others are waiting." Kagome grabbed her Tri-pod and the two friends walked back to the rest of their group. Once they were there they all sat down while Kagome set up her tri-pod and camera and adjusted the zoom and focus. Once she was done she set the timer and ran over to jump in Inuyasha's lap and they all posed for the camera. She took about 5, all with different poses, some serious, others funny, and then finally packed things away. Once she was done she turned to face the others. They were still sitting on the steps waiting. Inuyasha stepped up beside her and started to tare open the envelope, but before he could hand out what was inside Sota cleared his throat.

"Sis" he began, "Hitome and I have talked about it and would like to take you and Inuyasha up on you offer. We have been thinking about finding a larger place for a while, but did not want to move away from you or Sango, but now. Well we would love to come live here with you both."

Kagome walked over to her brother and Hitome and pulled them both into a hug, "Thanks Sota. This is great" then she turned away and said, "You can have your pick of any of the wings, but the West. Inu and I have all ready claimed that one."

Sota just laughed, "No worries Kags, we kind of wanted the North wing anyway."

"Well that's perfect" Miroku said with a sly smile on his face, "Because I have already decided that I wanted the South Wing." They all stared at him for a moment and he just laughed, "What. This place is so much better than the apartment I am living in." Then he turned to Sango, "What do you say my lovely lady, will you come live with me here among all of our family and friends. I would be honored to share my Wing with you."

The other's laughed as Sango blushed and Inuyasha just shook his head, "Smooth Miroku, very smooth" Miroku however was watching Sango, waiting patiently for her answer.

She looked away for a long moment and then turned back to him, with a smile on her face, "I would love to Miroku" and surprised them all by pulling him to her for a hard kiss.

They other's just laughed and waited for the couple to break apart. Once they had Kagome just walked up to them and gave them both a hug, "This is great, though you do realize Miroku you will have to behave yourself once Shippo get's here."

The other's just laughed as Miroku sighed, "I am so misunderstood."

Kagome stepped back and Inuyasha stepped forward. He pocketed a key for himself and handed one to Kagome then turned to the others. "I had Mrs. Ken get me keys for everyone, even though we thought it would take you longer to make your decision we wanted you to have keys anyway." As he handed out the keys he continued, "Kags and I have to leave around 10 tomorrow morning to make it to the airport in time, but I am going to pay someone to come and pack up her apartment while we are gone. Sango has already said she would watch Chara' for us. I know that you all have to work but you are welcome to start moving in while we are gone. We should be back by dinner on Wednesday."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other than the others, having a conversation without words. Finally Sango turned to address Inuyasha, "I thought you knew. Miroku and I both work for different divisions of SNT." Both Inuyasha and Kagome just looked shocked, so Sango continued, "Obviously not, though I know that Kagome knows where I work, but the point is, all divisions of SNT are closed for the week so we can both start moving tomorrow, and since Sota and Hitome own their business I'm sure they can as well." She paused for a moment and then addressed Kagome, "Kags, why don't you let us pack up your apartment for you. It's the least we can do since you both are letting us stay with you."

It was Inuyasha who responded, "Sango, as much as we appreciate that offer, you will all have your hands full with your own stuff. I don't mind paying to have someone take care of Kagome's things."

But Sota just shook his head, "No Inuyasha, Sango is right. It's the least we can do, and we would all be glad to do it. Plus, after everything Kagome went through the last time she had to move, after getting all her stuff taken, I would feel better if it was us who were in her apartment. Don't worry about it, between the 4 of us we can get her packed and moved in no time."

Inuyasha thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded his head, "you are right it might be better this way. Thank you all." When they all just smiled at him he grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "Come on. We should get back."

They all agreed and walked towards the car. They rode in silence until they reached the main road and Kagome asked, "Do you all have time to grab some dinner?" They all nodded their head so she asked, "What do you want?"

There was silence for a moment and then Sango answered, "Let's get Mexican."

Inuyasha said "Sure, tell me where to go." The rest sat in silence while Sango directed Inuyasha towards their favorite restaurant and they got out and went in. Once they were seated Kagome gave the others a questioning gaze and when Sango, Sota, and Hitome nodded their head she broke out into a wide grin.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched their silent conversation until Miroku asked, "Care to share with the rest of the class. What was all that about."

Hitome just smiled, "You will see." And at the moment a waiter came up to the table so she added, "Hey Kan, can we get 6 of the usual."

Kan just smiled and nodded his head, "Sure Hitome, you want the usual appetizers as well." When she nodded her head he added, "I'll be right back to get your order."

While they were waiting Sango asked, "Since we are all going to be busy moving for the next few days, I suggest that we take Chara', Kirara, and Sakara to the house first thing tomorrow morning. That way they will be there and we don't have to worry about dealing with them while we are packing up everything."

The others agreed and Hitome was in the process of making a comment when Kan came back with their appetizers and drinks. "Here you go, 6 extra large margaritas." The others laughed at the look on Miroku and Inuyasha's face, but Kan instead just proceeded with taking their order. Once he was gone Miroku asked, "You get this every time you are here?"

Kagome just smiled, "Of course, they have the best margaritas in town, well next to ours of course." He just continued to look skeptical so she added with a devious wink, "I guess we are going to have to teach you how to drink properly Miroku. I'll make a trip to liquor store when we get back and stock up the bar" and just laughed with the others when he continued to look surprised.

Once they had all quieted down Hitome asked, "Sango what do you think of working on one apartment at a time. We all have one bed room apartments the four of us should be able to get at least one packed up and moved in a day. We might even be able to get started on the second. We should have them all packed up and moved before Inuyasha and Kagome get back."

"Works for me, what about you two?" she asked Miroku and Sota.

Miroku just nodded in agreement and said, "Kagome do you have an extra key you could leave with us?"

But Sota laughed, answering instead, "No need, Sango, Hitome, and I all have one." Then he added, "I'll have to go into work tomorrow morning until 10:00, so why don't we meet at Kags, since that is the time her and Inuyasha are leaving." The other's agreed and then turned to their food that had just been delivered.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said, "So I guess you should tell me a little about Shippo and Rin before we get there. I really need to know a little bit about them before I meet them."

Inuyasha finished chewing his bite and then frowned thoughtfully, "Well Shippo is normally a very active and very happy kid, but he has been having trouble adjusting. Though the last few months he has been getting better." When he caught Sota and Hit me's expressions he decided he might need to explain, since they would all be living together. "Shippo is my 4 year old Godson. The one that Kagome and I are going to bring back to live with us. He is a little Mistune kit with red hair and green eyes. He is a really cute kid. He has been living with my family for a year, since his parent's were killed by a drunk driver. He hit their car and pushed them off of a cliff. There was no hope of them surviving." He waited a moment and then addressed Kagome again, "He will no doubt fall in love with you the moment he meets you."

She just smiled up at him and took his hand under the table, giving it a squeeze. She could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions in check, so she changed the subject. "What about Rin?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "She hasn't changed much from when you knew her, unless you count the fact that she is Mated and married to my brother and getting ready to have a kid."

Kagome was shocked, "I know her….how?" she finally managed to ask.

"She went to high school with you. I didn't know her then but she knew who you were. She was a year younger than us." He supplied

"Rin…Rin…" Kagome murmured to herself before her face broke out into a wide grin. "Are you talking about Rin Tashiou?"

Inuyasha just nodded so she continued, "Yeah I knew her, or at least a little. She was a year behind me. I haven't seen her since her graduation. I had no idea she was dating Sesshomaru. When did this happen?"

"Not until after her graduation. They ended up in college together and she met him in his final year." He then signaled for the check but when the waiter brought it Miroku took it first.

Inuyasha just stared at him, "What?" he asked as he slipped money in and handed it back to Kan. Inuyasha just shook his head, as they got up and headed back to the car. He knew better then to argue.

They were only a few miles from Kagome's apartment so it did not take them long to reach it. As they all got out of the car Miroku yelled over to Sota and Hitome, "Hey guys we will see you both here at 10:00 tomorrow morning. We'll get Kags stuff packed up and moved. Alright?"

Sota just yelled back "Sure thing we will see you tomorrow." And then turned to Inuyasha and Kagome and pulled them both into a hug, "You two have a safe trip, and don't worry about everything we will take care of it. See you Wednesday." He waited long enough for Hitome to hug both of them and then they left and went to their apartment.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to face the other too, and while Kagome stepped forward to pull Sango into a hug, Inuyasha addressed Miroku, "Thanks for the help, bro. We will probably be gone before you all get here tomorrow so we will see you on Wednesday. We will call and check in with you on Monday."

Miroku just nodded his head in understanding and then turned to give Kagome a hug, "Kags, have fun meeting the family. Tell them all I said hey for me."

Kagome smiled, "Sure thing Miroku, behave yourself around Sango while we are gone."

Miroku didn't bother to comment back he just laughed and shook his head, opening the door for Sango and then going around getting in the driver's door. Inuyasha and Kagome waved as they pulled out and drove off and then turned to head up to the apartment. Kagome stopped a moment as if thinking about something and Inuyasha looked over his shoulder asking, "What is it Kags?"

"Are we taking your car to the airport tomorrow?" She asked

"I was planning on it, why?" Inuyasha prompted.

"I want to take my camera and tri-pod with us." She explained, "The tripod is already packed in its case so I'm just going to leave it in your car for the night if that is alright."

"Sure" he smiled "Come on." He took her hand and they walked up stairs.

As they walked in Chara' was waiting at the door for them, Kagome bent down and picked her up, "Hey little one, don't tell me you have eaten all your food again." Chara' just gave a little meow and kept rubbing her head against Kagome's face. Kagome just chuckled and took the cat into the living room with her, sitting her down on her lap as she pulled out her laptop. She booted it up and hooked up her Camera, turning to Inuyasha she said, "Love, I'm going to download my pictures and go ahead and organize them. I really don't want to take my computer with me to Texas so I'll just check my e-mail on yours. You can put in a movie or read a book or something. It might take me a while."

Inuyasha just nodded, "that's fine I'm going to go change and then I'll find something to do." He turned and walked into the bedroom and began to change his clothes. When he came back out he was dressed comfortably in pajama bottoms and t-shirt. He sat down on the futon, picked up the remote, turned on the TV and started filliping through the channels, looking for something to watch.

Eventually Inuyasha found a movie to watch and the couple sat there in silence for the next few hours, each doing their own thing. Inuyasha would occasionally glance over towards Kagome and each time she had a small frown on her face, as if she was concentrating hard. He would just smile to himself and go back to his movie. It was 10:00 when the movie finally went off, and Inuyasha cut off the TV and stretched. He yawned loudly and turned towards his mate. She was still staring at her computer, so he walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly but then looked up at him with a smile. "Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah I just have a few more to finish. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Can I see them?" He asked.

Kagome just shook her head, "Nope you will see them when your family does, now go on so I can finish and come and join you." He just shook his head and started to the bedroom. As he got close she called, "Inu will you set the alarm for 8 in the morning. It won't take me long to get ready but I will have to pack and it wouldn't hurt us to leave a little early either." He just nodded and continued on his way.

It was fifteen minutes before Kagome turned off her computer and shut off all the lights. She walked into the bathroom, to wash her face and brush her teeth. She striped out of her jeans and bra, deciding to just sleep in the t-shirt and panties, and made her way in complete darkness to the bedroom. She barely registered that she could actually see well enough without the light, and just shrugged it off. Inuyasha was already in bed and seemed to be a sleep, but she had a strange impression that he was faking it. She just smiled to herself and crawled under the covers, turning on her side to face him. His breathing was even and his eyes closed, but he had a small smile on his face, and Kagome reached up and began to rub one of his ears. As she stroked the velvety triangle he purred a little in his sleep but did not make any other movements. She just smirked to herself, _"This is going to be fun" She thought._

After a few minutes she let go of his ear and had to suppress a giggle as he growled lightly. She placed a kiss on his lips, but he did not respond, so she began placing kisses along his cheek, tracing the new mark that was there, and then moved down, placing kisses along his jaw and throat as she went. She stopped for a moment over his mark and smirked to herself, before she used her tongue to trace it. As she slid the tongue along the mark she heard him suck in his breath, but she didn't linger, instead she continued to trail kisses down his chest, liking a path along each nipple, and continuing on down his stomach. She heard his breathing speed up the lower she went, but he was still trying to feint sleep. She kissed her way down one thigh and up the other, and paused for a moment to look at his huge erection. She was slightly glad, that like his fangs and claws, it had returned to its normal size, which was more than enough to please her. She slowly bent her head down and licked and path up his dick and giggled and he jerked straight up, but then collapsed again, moaning "oh…gods…Kag…ome" as she swallowed him in her mouth. She began sucking and licking him as hard as she could pumping most of him with her mouth, and the rest with her hand. He was moaning her name and thrusting lightly into her mouth in time with her rhythm, "Oh god…so good…so close…" he grunted "Harder…please ….faster." She complied and was pleased to hear him begin to moan and gasp even louder. She could tell he was close, by the straining in his muscles and picked up speed. As soon as she heard him grunt, "I'm…cum…ing..." she slammed down hard one last time and swallowed everything that he shot out.

Inuyasha collapsed back on the bed, panting, as he felt Kagome crawl up to lay her head on his chest. He brought his hand up and stroked her hair for a few moments, until his breathing evened out and then gently grasped her hair and tilted her head back, devouring her mouth before she could comment. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and felt her moan in to the kiss. He broke the kiss long enough to rip her shirt off over her head and then claimed her lips again. As they kissed he cupped one of her breast and began to massage it smiling as she moaned and thrust her chest up into his hand. He broke their second kiss and began to kiss his way down her jaw and neck, stopping to give her mark the same treatment that she had his. He growled in pride as she gasped "Oh…" and then continued down to sucked one breast into his mouth. As he flicked his tongue over that breast one hand claimed the other, while the other hand made its way to her center, growling when he came in contact with her panties. He worked his hand under the fabric and dipped a finger into her, loving the way she cried out and thrust her hips up into his hand. He slipped another finger in with the first, loving the warm, wet, tightness that he found. He continued to thrust in and out of her, but eventually knew he needed more. He knew he wanted to just pound into her, watching her wither beneath him, but first he wanted to taste her, to bring her over the edge the way she did him. He left off his torment on her breast and began kissing his way down her stomach. He heard Kagome growl when he removed his fingers, and was surprised at how demon like it sounded.

Kagome couldn't stop the growl that escaped and he removed his fingers, but was only disappointed for a moment as he removed her panties and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She moaned and thrust herself into his face as he began dipping his tongue in side of her. She was moaning and gasping as he dug in as hard and as fast as he could. "Oh god…oh yes…Inu…yes…please don't stop" she ground out and then screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt him continue to lick her as her juices poured out of her, but she had other plans. She reached down with a hand and grabbed an ear, tugging on it to bring him up. He obliged and as soon as his face was close enough she pulled him to her for a hard kiss, she moaned, tasting herself on him. While they were kissing she forced them into a sitting position and when she finally broke the kiss she whispered, "please fuck me…fuck me hard and fast…I need you now…pounding in me…" and then without giving him time to respond she shoved him back and flipped herself over.

Inuyasha was shocked but only for a moment as she brought herself up on all fours and stuck her ass in the air. He grinned and bent forward to whisper, "As my mate wants", before pulling himself up on his knees and plunging hard into her, smiling as she screamed with pleasure. She lowered her face to the pillow, resting it in her arms, and began slamming back into him just as hard, moaning, "Oh god…yes…yes… harder…faster…fuck me…please fuck me…" Inuyasha was grunting loudly as she continued to moan. He felt himself getting close and picked up the speed even more. He was determined to make her cum before he found his release. Just when he didn't think he could stop himself Kagome scream "INUYASHA" and he felt her muscles squeezing him hard, drawing him even further in. He came, howling her name, and coating her womb with his seed, over and over again. He brought them both down on their sides, still spooned together, and still buried deeply inside of her. Inuyasha pulled the covers over them and the two lay there whispering to each other until sleep claimed them.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both jerked awake when the alarm went off the next morning. Inuyasha actually leapt out of bed as Kagome just sat up. Slowly they came back reality and realized that it was their morning wake up call. Kagome just collapsed back on her pillow and pulled the covers over her head to try and block out the infuriating sun, which was pouring through the windows. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her. He thought about doing something to wake her up, but the mental picture was squashed as fast as it came. He knew that they both needed to get ready, so instead he went to her and knelt down beside her on the floor. He reached out and pulled back the covers to reveal her face, and held back a laugh as she squinted against the sun. He leaned over and captured her lips in a gentle kiss trying to coax her into responding. Slowly he felt her began to respond to his gentle ministrations and pulled away watching as she growled and her eyes flickered open. He smiled down at her, moving a hair out of her face with his hands, he whispered, "Good morning, my love, come on we need to get moving. We have a plane to catch and a dog demon to surprise."

Kagome frowned at him, but allowed him to take her hand and pulled her up and out of the bed. He held her until he was sure that she could stand and then turned to walk towards the bathroom, but stopped when he felt her grab his hand. He turned when he felt her give a gentle tug and looked at her. She smiled at him and just pulled him closer to her into a fierce kiss. She allowed the kiss to go on for a couple of minutes and then pulled away, smiling as he moaned at his loss, "Now that's a good morning kiss. Go on and take a shower while I pack." When he frown she added, "I don't trust myself to be ready on time if we shower together. Go on love, I'll be packed by the time you get out."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to go, but added over his shoulder, "You might want to make sure you pack a formal dress. If I know my parents they will want to celebrate once they find out we are mated."

Kagome just smiled as she watched him walk towards the bathroom, and then turned to her closet, pulling it open she stepped in and dug out her suitcase and the placed it on her bed. She pulled out some socks, bras, underwear, and pajamas and laid them next to the suite case. She then walked back into the closet and pulled out some jeans, t-shirts, a pair of brown pants, a pair of black pants, a skirt, and an assortment of tops. She laid them all next to the suitcase and walked back into the closest to grab a couple of belts and a couple pair of shoes. She paused to look through her formal dresses, frowning as she went through them. She finally grinned as she found the perfect one. It was a long, red silk dress. It fell straight, hugging her curves, and dipped low enough in the front and back to show skin, but not enough to be to revealing; it was the dress she had been wearing the first time she met Inuyasha. She hurried back to her bed to pack it before Inuyasha came back, she wanted to surprise him. She was closing the lid on the suite case when Inuyasha walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled as she stared at him.

Kagome couldn't help herself, his body was just perfect. She allowed herself a few minutes to gaze at him and then shook her head, "My turn. I'll be back in a little while." She walked close enough to him to run her hand over his chest, smiling as he growled, and made her way to the bathroom. She took her time in the shower, letting the warm water wash away her tiredness. Once she stepped out she went ahead and brushed her teeth, pulled her wet hair back into a pony tail, and put on a little make up. She normally did not ware a lot a makeup, just a little foundation and eye liner and mascara. She then packed all the toiletries, make up, and other necessities and took them back into the bedroom with her. Inuyasha was bending over his own bag on the bed, digging through it looking for something. He was dressed in jeans and a simple tight black t-shirt, with his hair pulled back. He looked up as she entered and smirked as she dropped her towel and began to change. _"God, how I love her" he thought, _as he watched her dress. She pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a red t-shirt. He just smiled at how good she looked in anything. He saw her pick up her earrings and necklaces, putting them on, and then turned to her rings. She picked up her class ring, which was really a simple white gold ring with a red stone and the school emblem, and put it on her right hand. She then picked up her engagement ring, taking a moment to smile as she studied the diamonds that ran along the band; sighing happily she slipped in on her left hand. He watched her grab her back pack off the back of the door and turn to her bookshelf. She ran her finger along the titles and picked out a couple to place in the bag, she then added her iPod, chargers, and her Camera. Once she was done she set it next to her suite case and turned to face Inuyasha. "Well I'm ready. Do you want to go ahead and leave; we can stop on the way and grab breakfast. If you're not ready yet I can try and scrounge up something for us to eat while you finish."

Inuyasha smiled, "Nah let's go ahead and leave, I could use a Starbucks coffee anyway." He paused for a moment and Kagome noticed that his glaze drifted down to her engagement ring. He looked back up at her as if he was contemplating something and then asked, "Kagome, if you want I could get you a different ring. I know that this one is simple, but I just thought it looked like you. It fit your personality, simple yet beautiful."

Kagome just smiled and shook her head, "Inuyasha I love it. It is the same ring I would have picked out if I you asked me too."

He smiled at her then added, "you know that you are going to have to give it back to me don't you". When she started to look like she was getting angry he held up his hands in a pacifying manner and added, "Just until tonight. I want to propose to you again in front of my family. It would mean so much to Mom and Rin."

He was giving her an almost pleading look, begging her to understand, and she really did, she just hated not wearing the ring, but she smiled at him and said, "That's fine I can understand that, but can I at least wear it until we land in Texas. I want to be able to show all those hot flight attendants that we are together. I don't want them hitting on you" she teased him.

He just smiled, "Of course, love, just please don't let me forget to get it before we land I have a feeling that they might all be waiting at the airport for us." When she continued to smile at him he said, "Come on we might as well go ahead and leave. We can always stop on the way if we want."

Kagome just nodded at him and picked her backpack up, and swung it over her shoulder and went to pick up her suitcase, but Inuyasha beat her too it. He picked it up and threw it over his shoulder with his own, and followed Kagome out into the living room. He set both bags next to the door and waited for her to gather up the rest of her things. Chara' came up and started pawing at his knees, meowing, so he bent down and picked her up and began to scratch her ears as she purred. Kagome found her purse and her keys, then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to her friends. As she wrote she said, "Inu, I'm going to tell Sota and the others to they are welcomed to use my car to move all their things. I'm the only one with a SUV. Hopefully that will make it easier for them." Not really needing or waiting for an answer she continued, "I think I'll also ask them to leave it at the house when they are done, that way we won't have to come back here on Wednesday, we can go straight there."

Inuyasha just nodded, but then remembered that she had her back to him so he added, "that sounds fine. Hopefully you will only need to come into town on Thursday to get all your utilities cut off, and turn in your Apartment key." She placed the note on the fridge and then scribbled an additional note telling them to help themselves to whatever was left, not that they wouldn't have anyway. She turned and walked up to Inuyasha and held out her arms in time to catch Chara' as she jumped to her. She smiled down at the cat and scratched her ears as she said, "you be good little one. We will see you in a few days." Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as Chara' meowed in response and jumped to the floor, sitting down to watch them.

Kagome just shook her head and grabbed her backpack and Inuyasha's laptop, while Inuyasha picked up the suitcases and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head and followed him out, stopping to lock the door behind her and then followed him to the car. The first place they stopped was Starbucks and each got the largest coffee that they could, and a muffin. It was a two hour drive to the airport and they spent most of it in silence. They did not feel a need to talk; they just enjoyed the comfortable silence that had fallen between. Inuyasha reached over and took a hold on Kagome's hand, and held it, rubbing the back with his thumb, as they simply enjoyed the quiet and each other's company. Since they were making such good time they decided to wait until they reached the airport, checked in, and got through security before they got anything to eat. Soon enough they were pulling into the airport, two and a half hours before their plane left. Inuyasha pulled into long term parking and got out of the car; he walked around and opened the door for Kagome. He stepped back and allowed her to exit the car and then shut the door behind her, which Kagome immediately leaned against, staring up at him. The two looked at each other for a long time before Kagome raised her finger and beckoned him closer. Inuyasha obeyed, leaning forward he captured her lips in a kiss, leaning his body against her and pushing her against the car. How he loved the taste of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 9**

They continued to kiss until the need of air drove them apart. Inuyasha pulled back enough to bring his hand up and cup her cheek. He ran his thumb over it and said, "I love you so much, Kagome."

Kagome smiled up at him, placing her hand on his chest and said, "I love you too, Inuyasha, I love you too." Then she gentle pushed him back. Stepping away from the car she said, "Come on you, let's get checked in I want some real food." She walked to the back of the car and opened it, taking out his Laptop and her backpack, while again he grabbed the bags and her tripod case. As they waited for the bus to stop and pick them up, Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha wrapped one hand around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed that way until the bus stopped. They rode with the rest of the passengers to the terminal and then walked into the airport. Kagome allowed Inuyasha to lead her to the correct counter and smiled to herself as he walked up to the first class check in desk. She waited until the woman behind the desk asked to see her ID and patiently handed it over. After the woman handed Kagome her ID back she put tags on their bags and placed them on the belt behind her. She then asked, "I have you both checked in. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

Inuyasha just nodded, "Please make sure that there is a note attached to our return flight information that we will have a four year old with us."

"That is no problem sir," she said, "I will make sure that there is a note attached when you check in on Wednesday."

Inuyasha smiled and took Kagome's hand, "Thank you." He took his laptop back from her and placed it on his shoulder and the two walked towards the security point. It took them about another 10 minutes to make it through security.

As Kagome put her tennis shoes back on and tied them up she said, "We have about an hour before our flight boards, do you want to get something to eat."

Inuyasha smiled, "of course I'm starving. Come on let's find something." The two made their way to the food court and eventually found themselves in a table in the corner of a restaurant. A waiter came over as they sat down and the two placed their order. Once he had left Kagome began to look around. The restaurant looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. She usually flew out of other airports and had not been here for a long time. The more so studied the restaurant the more she became convinced that she had been here before, and with an unnerving feeling she realized that the last time she had been here things had gone wrong. _"Why do I know this place?" she thought,_ and then it hit her like a fist closing around her heart. This had been the last place her and Inuyasha had been together all those years ago. She fought the sudden rise in panic as she tried to remind herself that that was in the past.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome as she stared around the restaurant, with a little frown on her face. She was looking at everything as if demanding it reveal some secret to her. Her scent held a light trace of confusion in it as she took in their surroundings. Then quite suddenly her eyes widened while her scent became heavy with fear and sadness. She looked as if she was fighting back some sort of panic as she closed her eyes and bowed her head. It scared Inuyasha to see her like this. He quickly stood up and moved to the seat beside her, sitting down he pulled her close and stroked her hair. She stiffened against him, and it seemed that it took a lot of strength for her to relax against him. Before he could say anything the waiter returned with their food, but stopped and stared at the couple. Inuyasha gave a small warning growl and the waiter jumped, set down the food and backed away. Inuyasha immediately addressed Kagome, "Kagome?" and when she didn't answer he said, "Kagome, sweetheart talk to me. What's wrong?"

Kagome heard the concern and fear in his voice. She knew that she was scaring him, but she couldn't speak yet. She just leaned further into him and willed herself to calm down. Slowly she felt her heart rate return to normal and felt her heart unclench. She could hear Inuyasha start to growl in frustration at her lack of response, so she pushed away and looked at him, not quite meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know why I reacted that way. It was the past…but still…" she trailed off.

Inuyasha was confused, "Kagome what are you talking about?" he asked.

She just shook her head, but when she heard him growl again she sighed, "you don't remember this place do you…this was the same restaurant that we ate at last time…before ..."

Then he understood. That had been the last time that they had been together. The last time they had seen each other when he broke her heart and then just left. He swore to himself, but forced himself to remain calm. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face upwards, "Please, look at me" he said when she adverted her eyes. Slowly she looked back at him and he could see the sadness there. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then looked into her eyes again, "Kagome I am so sorry. I was such an asshole back then. I hurt you, the one person that I have ever loved. I'm sorry, I can't undo what I did back then, but I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. Please, I know I might mess up at some point, but I'm never going to leave you." He brought up his hand and brushed the mark on her shoulder, "You're my mate, mine for eternity and I'm yours. Please Kagome I love you."

As they continued to stare at each other, he watched as the sadness in her eyes was replaced with love. He heard her whisper, "I'm sorry Inu, I didn't mean for it to affect me like that. I just haven't been in this place since then and…well you are right. That is the past and we have an eternity together. I'm sorry. I love you too."

He smiled down at her, "Come on love, let's eat and get out of this place."

She nodded her head but smiled at him all the same, and then she turned to her food. They ate in silence as fast as they could, both ready to leave the place. Inuyasha paid for the meal and left a large tip, to try and make up for scaring the waiter, and the two left. The further they got away from the restaurant the happier Kagome became. With each step her past was traveling further and further away. As they walked up to the gate the gate door opened and a man announced that first class was now boarding, so they made their way up to the door and handed over their tickets. As they passed through the doors and made their way down the ramp Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand and smiled up at him, "You know this is the first time I have flown First class?" It was more of a statement then a question, but Inuyasha took his time before he answered. His parent's had always taught him to be responsible with his money, and even though they had never catered to his every whim growing up, the fact was he had grown up with money. He knew that she had grown up with very little, that she worked hard for everything she had, and that she had attended Boarding school on financial aid. He also suspected that she had taken out loans to pay for her College. Even though she had been surrounded by wealthy people all through High school and college, he knew that she was never jealous of them. She accepted what she had and worked hard for what she wanted. Even when they had been dating she had been uncomfortable letting him spend money on her, and that was one of the reasons that he fell in love with her, because she cared about him not his money.

They had the very first seats on the plane and there was plenty of room to spread out. He helped her store her bag and then let her take the seat next to the window. Once they had taken their seats he turned towards her. She had been watching him and when he turned towards her she smiled up at him, he couldn't help but smile back. "Kagome" he said slowly, "You do know that neither my family nor I am wasteful with our money, we take care of our needs and we live comfortably, but..." He paused and then continued, "What I mean is that we are not like the people who we went to school with. We do not think that we are better than anyone else because we have money, but…"

Kagome however stopped him before he could continue. She placed a finger on his lips, making him stop talking immediately. She smiled at him, "Inuyasha, I know that your family is not wasteful. You have money and the fact is that it will only continue to grow, without any of you working, but you all work, which just adds to it. All of us will be living for thousands of years and living that long will only work if you have a comfortable life. It is foolish to not spend the money, when by using it you can help make other people's lives better, like you did for our friends, though you have to realize that not all of us grew up with money. Sango, Hitome, Sota, and myself, have never really had that much. We were never poor, but we did have to work in order to survive. Please just be patient with us. It will take all of us a while to get use to all of this." She smiled at his surprised look and then said playfully, "Though you better not plan on spoiling our kids. They need to know that not everything can be handed to them on a golden platter." She laughed at the look on his face, but stopped as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Once Inuyasha pulled away he just shook his head, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I do not deserve you, but I still love you with all my heart."

As the plan began to take off she leaned against his shoulder and said, "I love you too."

The flight had been uneventful, both of them dozed most of the time, but were jerked awake as they felt the plan touchdown. Kagome yawned and stretched, while Inuyasha began to gather up their things. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and cut it on to see if she had any messages. As she waited for all the messages to come through she stared out the window, trying not to get nervous about what she was getting ready to do.

Inuyasha could tell that she was worrying and was sure that he knew the cause. They didn't speak as they waited for the plane doors to open and silently walked off the airplane and into the airport. Inuyasha took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they made their way to the baggage claim, but he pulled her to a stop before they went down the escalators. She looked at him questioningly but followed as he pulled her out of the way to allow others to pass. They didn't go far and when they stopped Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug, speaking softly, "Kagome, it's ok to be nervous, but just remember that my entire family has been telling me for the past seven years how much of an idiot I was. They all liked you when we were dating, even if they hadn't met you in person, and they will love you now." She looked up at him and smiled a little through her nervousness, so he asked, "Are you ready. I'm not sure who will be down here."

She nodded, "I'll be fine." She stopped and pulled her engagement ring off and placed it in his hand with a sigh of longing.

He looked at her as he slipped the ring in his pocket. "Don't worry love I promise it will be back where it belongs, on your finger, before the night is over. Come on let's go." He took her hand and they made their way to claim their baggage. As they approached the crowd Inuyasha handed her is laptop and said, "Why don't you wait here I'll go get our bags. I'll be right back." She nodded at him and watched as he made his way towards the carousels, admiring the way he moved. He really did carry himself as someone of his class, graceful and confident. However, like so many others there was nothing about him that screamed Hubris, instead his entire being held an air of relaxation and kindness. He spoke to anyone who greeted him and even helped some to lift their luggage off of the carousel. It took about ten minutes for their luggage to make their way around and he grabbed all three bags easily and made his way out of the crowed. Once he was clear of the crowed he swung the bags over his shoulder and walked back to where he left Kagome.

As he set the bags down at his feet she smiled up at him, "So now what."

He smiled, "Let's go outside and see if there is a car here for us. Everyone must be busy since they didn't come, but Sesshomaru would at least send a car and driver."

As they made their way out of the door Kagome spotted a black limousine with a very old, very short looking man standing next to the door. He smiled at the two of them but his smiled turned to shock when he took a second look at Inuyasha. He stared at his face for several minutes and then his eyes jumped back to Kagome as understanding replaced shock. He turned to face them fully and bowed to Inuyasha, "Lord Inuyasha, I trust your flight went well."

Inuyasha growled a little and said, "Myoga, how many times do I have to tell you to cut out the Lord shit. Save it for my father and brother."

Myoga's face just broke out into a wide grin, "Of course, my Lord. Lord Sesshomaru asked me to come and collect you." He then turned his attention to Kagome, "and who may this young lady be?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Myoga, may I introduce you to Kagome, My mate."

Myoga's eyes danced with amusement as he bowed to a very surprised Kagome, "Lady Kagome, It is my pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you over the years." He paused for a split second and then continued, "I take it that this explains our Lord Inuyasha's new markings, or at least a little bit."

Inuyasha growled again at Myoga's use of honorific, but chose to ignore it; instead he watched as Kagome smiled at the small man and greeted him in turn. Once they finished exchanging pleasantries, Inuyasha address Myoga, "All right you old flea, what do you know about these markings?"

Myoga continued to smile at him, "That, my Lord, is for your father to explain." When Inuyasha looked like he was going to argue he continued, "Shall we go sir, your family is awaiting your return, and I dare say they will be greatly surprised."

Inuyasha knew defeat when he saw it and just nodded his head frowning. Myoga took their bags and placed them in the trunk as Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and helped her in, then joining her and shutting the door behind him. They saw Myoga get in and heard the car start. As Myoga started to drive out of the airport Inuyasha reached forward and rolled up the window, blocking them from his few. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him so he shrugged, "We have about a half an hour drive before we reach the house, and I would much rather spend it with you without interruptions."

Kagome didn't need to be told twice. Instead of responding she just leaned forward and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. He smirked at her as she pulled him closer, lying down on the seat as she went. Once she was flat against the seat she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He hissed into her lips, but immediately responded to the kiss. Deepening it she ran her tongue along his lower lip begging for entrance. They kept the kiss gentle, both knowing that they couldn't give into their desires at the time, knowing that they would have to wait until tonight. They continued until the need for air drove them apart and then once they had their breath they kissed again. It was a simple show of their love for one another.

Sometime later Myoga's voice interrupted them, telling them that they were 5 minutes away. Kagome actually giggled as Inuyasha growled at the man behind the glass, and allowed Inuyasha to sit up, pulling her with him. She straightened out his shirt and then did the same for hers, making sure they weren't wrinkled from their actions. She leaned against Inuyasha's chest, just allowing him to hold her close and they waited for the rest of their journey to end. Soon enough they felt the car turn off the main road and Inuyasha rolled down the window separating them and Myoga.

Myoga's face was straight but his eyes danced with amusement. As they pulled into the driveway, and stopped at the gate, Inuyasha rolled down his window to allow Kagome to take in the property that led up to the house. There was a beautiful rote iron gate that separated the House's drive from the street, and contained a security pad. Kagome watched in amazement as Myoga placed his thumb on the pad and it was scanned. Turning to Inuyasha she said, "As my brother would say, that kick's ass."

Inuyasha just laughed, "I've actually been considering getting one put in at the house."

Kagome looked at him thoughtfully, then "We'll talk about it later." She then turned to watch as they drove on up the drive. The surrounding grounds were well manicured and covered in trees and flowers. As the drive curved Kagome had an unobstructed view of the house. It was at least half again as large as the one they had just bought, and it looked old. There were beautiful vines covering the sides and flowers were blooming on some of the vines. As Myoga parked the car, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, "It's beautiful, Inuyasha."

He just smiled at her and opened the door. Getting out he held out a hand to help her. Once she was out he shut the car door behind her and looked over towards Myoga, but before he could say anything Myoga said, "I'll have someone take in your luggage. All your things will be placed in your suite, sir."

Inuyasha gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Myoga" and then took Kagome's hand and led her up the stairs to the front door. It was opened as they approached by another older gentleman, though this one was very tall. He bowed to them as they passed, "Lord Inuyasha, your family is waiting in the lounge."

Inuyasha inclined his head, "Thank you, Toitisie." As they made their way, Kagome continued to look over the house. Eventually she asked quietly, "Inuyasha, how old is this place."

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds and then said, "It is over 500 years old. My father had it built when he was young, though it has been updated many times, to keep it as modern as possible." As he finished he stopped outside a door. He looked at Kagome and smiled, "Are you ready love?" and when she nodded her head he pushed the door open and led her inside.

As they entered she got a brief glimpse of a large room, with several couches, chairs, and a very large TV with a surround sound system attached, but before she could take much more in, her attention was drawn by movement within the room. There were four adults, sitting on the couches. Two appeared to be demons with long silver hair, crescent moons on their foreheads, and stripes on their cheeks. In between the two demons were two young women, both with long dark hair, one of whom was pregnant.

As the couple entered, all heads turned towards them, with shocked looks on their faces, and silence suddenly fell. Inuyasha stepped a little close to Kagome and gripped her hand tighter, trying to help keep both of them calm. He waited, a little nervously, for his family to respond to their arrival. Suddenly the two women screamed. One of the demons and one of the women stood quickly and made their way towards Inuyasha and Kagome. As they approached, Kagome saw the second demon stand and help his pregnant mate to her feet, but the demon held his mate where they were, watching.

The young woman stopped directly in front of Inuyasha and raised her hand up to his cheek, "Inuyasha…" She said quietly, "When did this happen?"

Inuyasha did not answer directly instead he turned his attention to the tall demon standing behind her. The demon had a smile on his face, and looked at Inuyasha for a few moments before he nodded his head.

Inuyasha let a wide smile spread across his face as he spoke, "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you someone." He smiled down at Kagome and then continued, "This is Kagome…My mate." He then turned to Kagome, "Kagome, this is my mother, Izayoi, and my father, InuTaishou."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's parents and stepped forward to greet them, but before she could say anything she was pulled into a tight hug, but Izayoi. "Kagome" She said with laughter in her voice, "I am so happy to finally meet you. After all these years."

When Izayoi let her go, she gave her own little laugh and said, "It is great to finally meet you as well Mrs. Takanaka."

Izayoi just beamed at her politeness but said, "Oh please…you are my son's mate. We are family now. Please call me Izayoi, or mom."

Kagome smiled at her, "If you insist." She paused for a brief second and then added, "Mom."

"That's better." Izayoi said as she allowed her mate to step forward and pull Kagome into a hug.

Once he let go he smiled down at her, "Welcome to the family, Kagome." He said and then added, "My friends and family call me Tashiou, but please feel free to call me dad."

Kagome smiled up at him. She had to admit that it felt a little weird calling them mom and dad, but she also liked the idea of parents again, even if they were in laws. "Thank you. I am so glad to finally get to meet both of you. Inuyasha has told me a lot about you the last few days." As she finished she saw the two other people in the room stepping forward. As they came closer she immediately recognized both of them, Neither Sesshomaru or Rin had changed much over the past few years. Izayoi and Tashiou both stepped aside to allow them to approach. Rin looked like she wanted to jump on both of them, but was obviously restraining herself; if Kagome had to guess she looked like she was due to have her baby any minute. Sesshomaru stopped right in front of his brother, and Kagome watched in amusement as the two locked themselves in a stare down. Sesshomaru was the first to move, and Kagome had to hold back a laugh at the look on Inuyasha's face when Sesshomaru clipped him on the back of the head.

Inuyasha growled, rubbing his head, "What the hell was that for bro?"

Sesshomaru growled back at him, "For lying to your older brother, you idiot." He didn't allow Inuyasha the chance to retort; instead he turned his attention to Kagome. Smiling brightly at her he gathered her into a huge hug, "Kagome, you have no idea how please I am to see you."

Kagome was momentarily caught off guard by his unusual show of emotions. The Sesshomaru she knew in school had always come off as protective but cold and distant, but she quickly let her surprise go and hugged him back. When he set her down she laughed at him, "It's great to see you too Sesshomaru" and then turned to the woman beside him, who had the biggest smile of them all.

Kagome beamed back at her, stepping forward, she pulled her into the tightest hug that she dared, "Rin, I cannot believe that you are here. I was so happy when Inu told me who Sesshomaru had taken as his mate." She pulled back and placed a hand on Rin's swollen belly, "Congratulations, do you know what you are having?"

Rin covered Kagome's hand with her own, and said, "No we wanted to be surprised. I'm due any day, so hopefully you will still be here when he or she is born." She paused for a moment, and then continued, "It really is good to see you Kags. We have so much catching up to do."

Kagome nodded in agreement and stepped back to Inuyasha's side. Everyone was beaming at the couple as Inuyasha asked, "Mom, where is Shippo?"

"He went to the park with a friend. He should be back by dinner." Izayoi answered, "We were not expecting company or we would have planned something more formal for dinner. As it is we were thinking about grilling out on the back deck, and enjoying this nice weather." She looked at Kagome as she spoke, smiling the entire time.

Kagome just smiled back at her, "Please don't go to any trouble for me, as you say we are family now, plus grilling out sounds perfect to me."

Izayoi contemplated the young woman before her. She had always been impressed by Kagome's attitude and behavior when she was dating Inuyasha, and had been very displeased when she found out how Inuyasha broke things off with her. She had always wondered exactly what happened between them. She was dying to hear how Inuyasha had convinced her to become his mate so soon, but that could wait. She smiled at her son and daughter-in-law, "Since we were expecting you home soon, Mushin went to the store to pick up what we need for dinner. He will probably not be back for at least an hour. Inuyasha why don't you show Kagome to your room, I'm sure that you both would like to freshen up a little. I know that it has been a long trip. We will be in the back yard when you are done."

Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement and took Kagome's hand, "We will see you all in a little while" he said before leading her out of the room.

Once they were gone Izayoi turned to the other three in the room. She knew that they were all thinking the same thing she was. "This should be a very interesting story." She said. Rin nodded in agreement, "You are right mom. I remember Kagome from High school. She was a year ahead of me, and we did not hang out on a regular basis, but I remember the aftermath of her and Inuyasha's breakup. Everyone in both our years knew about it." She stopped for a moment and then continued, "She really is a remarkable person isn't she."

Tashiou and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a moment, before Tashiou said, "There is something very strange about Kagome, their relationship, or both."

"What do you mean Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tashiou thought about it for a moment before saying, "As my son Inuyasha's demon blood has always been strong, and it was bound to come out when he claimed a mate, but it should have completely receded by the next morning. There is something about their love, their relationship, which has caused his demon blood to become even stronger than before." He paused for a moment and then added, "It would be interesting to see what his mating mark turned in to."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement but did not respond. Instead he kept his own opinions to himself. He had promised Inuyasha years ago that he would not tell their parents exactly what happened between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha lead the way to the wing of the house that he lived in. As they walked he pointed out different aspects of the house to her. They began to walk down a long hall, and about halfway down it Inuyasha pointed to a door, "That is Shippo's room." He stopped for a second and then continued, "I think we might want to wait until tomorrow morning to tell him that we are taking him with us. He will have enough excitement tonight." Kagome just nodded her head in agreement as they came to a stop at the end of the hall, in front of two very large doors.

Inuyasha pushed them open, led her inside, and closed the doors behind them. The room was laid out much like their new bedroom at home, but the balcony was attached to the study instead of the bed room. Their things had already been placed on one of his tables, so Inuyasha stepped forward towards them, but stopped when Kagome continued to keep her grip on his hand. He turned towards her and gave her a small smile as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. He ran his tongue along her lips and deepened the kiss the moment she opened her mouth to him. As they continued to kiss he placed his hands on her upper legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her in place. Once she pulled away she smiled down at him, "So according to your mom we have an hour before we are expected back downstairs." When he nodded his head, she continued, "I would love to take a bath, want to join me." Kagome just laughed as Inuyasha growled, and carried her to the bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Inuyasha set her on her feet and turned to his bathtub. He turned it on and allowed it to start filling up, before he started to undress. They both stripped out of the clothes and set them aside. They really weren't dirty and they both planed on putting them back on. They both had their hair pulled back but tied it up so that it would be kept out of the water. Once Inuyasha turned off the water he stepped in and held out his hand to help her step in.

Kagome stepped into the bathtub, but instead of sitting down with her back to Inuyasha, she settled herself facing him. The bath tub was large enough that four adults could have easily fit, so they had plenty of room for what she had planned. She looked at him for a moment, noticing his amused smirk, before she moved closer to him. She leaned into him placing her lips on his and began a deep kiss as one hand traced a path down his chest and stomach, to finally wrap around his dick. He was already half erect, but when she began to stroke him he responded immediately. She smiled into the kiss as he gave a small groan, and used her free hand to capture one of his. She took his hand and led it down to her center, spreading her legs to give him more accesses. She moaned as he began to dip a finger inside of her, rubbing her clit and nub with another. He added a second finger and began to thrust in and out of her hard as her wetness grew.

They both broke the kiss and began to pant and moan, as the orgasm grew closer. Picking up the speed and strength of their strokes they soon brought each other over the edge with strangled cries. Inuyasha captured Kagome in a kiss as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He lifted her up and moved her so that she was straddling his erection, and began to slowly lower her on to it.

Kagome cried out as he began to slowly fill her, stretching her. She placed her hands on his shoulder and began to ride him. Inuyasha brought his hand up to play with her breast, as she began to rise herself up and down. He threw back his head, crying, "Harder, please Kags…Faster", and dropped his hand to her waist to help her pick up her speed. Kagome went as fast as she could, slamming down with all her might, trying to bring them both over the edge. She threw her head back moaning, and gave a sharp cry as she came. She forced herself to continue her movements until she heard his strangled grunt and felt his seed coat her. Once he stopped emptying in her she came to a stop and laid her head on his shoulders.

Inuyasha reached up and stroked the back of her neck, as they just held each other. Eventually he felt her, raise herself off of him, and he moaned at the loss of her heat, but allowed her to settle herself in the water next to him. Slowly he turned around and captured her in a gentle kiss. When he released her he reached behind him and grabbed a wash cloth and soap and began to wash her off.

Kagome giggled as he began to clean her, but allowed him to continue. When he finished she took the rag from him and washed him in turn. Eventually they stood, drained the water, grabbed towels and their clothing, and made their way into his room.

They took their time getting dressed. Kagome put on a pair of flip-flops instead of putting her tennis shoes back on, and took her hair out of her tie. She let it fall down her shoulders, and ran her fingers through it a couple of times to help it fall the way she wanted it. Inuyasha also exchanged his shoes for a pair of sandals and let his hair down from the tight bun on the top of his head, but instead of letting it hang lose he pulled it back by tying a leather band around it at the base of his neck.

As Inuyasha finished tying his hair back Kagome dug around in her backpack, pulling out her camera and the DVD with the pictures of their house. She straightened up and turned around to find Inuyasha sitting on the bed, playing with something in his hand, and watching her. She moved towards him, and as she did she realized that he was not actually looking at her, instead he was looking through her, lost in his own train of thought. She walked up and stood next to him and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Her light touch was enough to snap him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Turning his eyes to her face he smiled at her and placed a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to bring down the DVD with pictures tonight, or save it for later?" She asked, holding up the DVD in question.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then said, "Why don't you bring it, and we will have it if they decide they want to see it tonight." He paused and looked down at what he had in his hand. Kagome followed his gaze and saw her engagement ring, as he spoke, "I'm not sure how I'm going to purpose this time." He said a little shyly and then added, "I had been dreaming about being able to propose to you for seven years, thinking about what I would say if I ever got the chance, and I have already said that."

Kagome just laughed at him, and when he looked a little hurt she said softly, "Love, I am already yours, and we are already engaged, this is just to make your family happy. Trust me, it does not matter what you say, my answer will be the same as it was the other night." She paused slightly and then added in a lower, sexy voice, "Too bad we will have to find another way to celebrate this time. I'm already your mate."

Inuyasha let out a low growl and grabbed her around the waist. She squeaked as he drug her into his lap and buried his nose in her neck; pulling her shirt away and giving her mark a little nip and lick. He felt the shiver go through her at the contact, and whispered huskily in her ear, "Keep talking like that and we won't make it to dinner." He paused as she giggled a little and then added, in a devious tone, "I have seven years worth of fantasies I'm just dying to try, trust me we will find a way to celebrate."

Kagome raised herself up on her knees and straddled his lap, making sure that her chest was clearly in his line of site, and then leaned over. She blew lightly in to one ear and then ran a tongue along the outside, smirking as he groaned. She felt his hands reach on and grab her ass, pulling her closer to him. Leaning in she whispered, "You aren't the only one with seven years worth of Fantasies. I might have been alone all this time but it was your face, your eyes, your voice, your mouth, your hands, and your dick that made me cum every time I touched myself." She heard him groan again as she continued, "You are the only one I have ever wanted, the only one I have ever been with, and the only one I ever dreamed about. You are the only one that will ever make me writher in pleasure and the only one whose name I want to scream." She pulled away and settled herself in his lap. Then making sure to grind hard against his erection, she stood up and held out a hand for him.

Looking deep in to her lust filled gaze, Inuyasha took a moment to get his breathing under control. Standing, he took her hand and pulled her against him, making sure she could feel his erection. Wrapping his hand around her waist he pulled her hard into him. He looked into her eyes, and said "Can you feel what you do to me, how badly I want you. I spent the last 7 years dreaming of you. Dreaming of seeing you, being with you, holding you, touching you. Seven years of dreaming about being inside of you, making you scream my name, making love to you in the most erotic ways. I spent seven years, seven lonely years, picturing you, laying naked before me as I tried to bring myself relief."

They looked at each other, feeling their bodies heat up from desire. Longing to touch one another, but struggling to control themselves. It took them both some time, but eventually they were able to regain some composure. Eventually Inuyasha let her go and allowed her to step away from him. Smiling he shook his head and said, "And now I will have the next seven thousand years getting to make some of those fantasies come true. Come on love, much more of this talk and we definitely won't be making it down stairs for dinner.

Kagome just laughed as he took her hand and led the way down stairs and towards the back yard. They could hear music playing and Kagome smiled at the song, "Now I know where you got such good taste in music. I always thought it was strange that You, Miroku, and I were the only ones in our year that liked the kind of music we did."

Inuyasha just chuckled, "Yeah Miroku, Sesshomaru, and I always caught shit about it." He then pushed the door open and led her out to the back porch. It was a beautiful evening. Not a cloud in the sky and was cool enough that they wouldn't have to worry about any insects. The deck was a large two level deck. The top level contained a large glass table and chairs, along with a couple other lounge chairs spread around. On the lower deck was a smaller table that was currently being used to hold food. On the far side of the deck were two large grills, one gas and one charcoal. The gas grill was already smoking. On the other side of the grill was a bar, with many different bottles of liquor covering it.

No one else was on the deck yet, so Inuyasha led Kagome over to the bar. They approached it and started looking at all that was offered. There was wine, beer, liquor, cokes, water, and a bunch of other stuff. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "What do you want to drink love?"

He thought about it for a moment and asked, "What was that that you made the night we got back?"

Kagome thought back, trying to remember what the drink was. At the time there had been other things on her mind, and a lot had happened since then, but eventually she said, "It was probably one of my lemonades. Why do you want one?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her, "If you wouldn't mind making me one"

Kagome just smiled shaking her head, "Of course not love. I could go for one anyway." She stepped around to the other side of the bar and began to pull out the ingredients that she needed, while Inuyasha leaned against the bar, watching her. As she was looking around for a sprite the rest of the group came out, and walked over to the two. Kagome found what she was looking for and stood back up. She saw them making their way over and waved at them.

As they approached Rin asked, "What are you making Kags?"

Kagome smiled at her and said, "It's called a Special Lemonades. It's a creation my brother and I came up with."

Rin looked interested and asked, "Care to make me one?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Sorry sweetheart but the special park of it is Vodka, but I'll make you one once the baby comes."

Rin frowned, "Damn" she said "Oh well I guess it's just a coke for me"

Kagome laughed and dug out a coke, poured it in a glass and handed it to her friend. Then she turned to the others, "I was about to make one for Inuyasha and myself, would anyone else like one?"

They all looked at her for a moment and then nodded their heads. Izayoi said, "You know you don't have to do that Kagome."

Kagome just smiled at her, "I know Mrs. Takanaka…" but she stopped short at the look on the woman's face and said, "Um…sorry Mom. Damn that's going to take some getting use to." The other's just laughed as Kagome continued. "I'm use to do things for myself, plus I've helped my brother out at his restaurant before when he needed it, and he always put me working the bar, so I'm actually becoming a pretty good bar tender."

Tashiou just smiled at the girl and said, "Well I would love one Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "Sure thing, 5 lemonades coming up." She began to dig out enough ingredients to make them all, as she worked Izayoi asked, "So your brother owns a restaurant?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes ma'am, it's called _Shards,_ and he owns it with his girlfriend, Hitome. She's a really cute panther demon. I keep expecting them to end up mates and get engaged any time."

Izayoi smiled at her, "I remember seeing pictures of Sota when you and Inuyasha were dating. Your mom sent me some. What do you do?"

Kagome handed out the drinks to everyone and they made their way to the table as she answered, "I work for the safety division of SNT Corporation."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha when she said it so he answered their unspoken question, "I did not know that Kagome worked there until I met up with her again." He paused and then looked amused as he added, "Though I think Miroku did. As it turns out he works for one of their other divisions."

Kagome laughed a little, "Yeah I kind of believe that Miroku has had his hand in this deeper then we know." She then turned back to Izayoi and finished answering her question, "I graduated from college with a degree in English and was hired by SNT to be the Administrative Support Supervisor. I am in charge of supervising all of the administrative staff and I help out with our Consultants when needed. I did report to the President, but now I guess that I will be reporting to Inuyasha." She smiled up at him with pride written all over her face.

Izayoi started to ask her another question but stopped as a man made his way out on the deck. He approached Tashiou and bowed deeply to him, "My Lord, young master Shippo just returned, but Myoga insisted that he go upstairs and have a bath before he comes down."

The others laughed as Tashiou shook his head smiling, "Thank you Mushin. I appreciate your help tonight in preparing dinner. It is nice to be able to spend time with Inuyasha and Kagome without having to deal with cooking."

Mushin bowed again, "It is no problem my Lord. If you are all ready I will start cooking."

Tashiou just nodded his head and watched as the old man made his way to the grill. Izayoi then turned back to Kagome, "It sounds like both your brother and yourself are doing well. I am sure that your mother must be very proud of you both."

Kagome's smile faltered as she looked at her mother-in-law, "Mamma died of cancer two years ago, while Sota and I were both still in college." Kagome paused a moment to gather her thoughts and then continued, her smile returning to her face, "Sota and I have been living in the same Apartment complex since we both graduated College. He lives with Hitome, and I live in an apartment directly above them. We also have one of our best friends living in the same complex a few buildings over, so I have been surrounded by family."

Izayoi smiled, a little sadly at her, "I'm sorry to hear about Taka. I always loved talking to her and know that she was very upset when you and Inuyasha broke up." She paused and looked at the two and then said, "I am sure she would be very proud of the life that you have made for yourself."

Kagome nodded but did not comment; instead she continued to smile up at Inuyasha. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her forehead. The other's watched this with smiles on their faces, but before they could say anything else, or ask any questions, everyone's attention was diverted by a small child, with flaming red hair, running towards them squealing, "INUYASHA" at the top of his lungs.

Inuyasha just laughed as Kagome set up and let him scoop the little kid into his arms. He gave the kit a tight squeeze until he squealed a little and then released him. He stood him up in his lap so that he could look him in the eyes and smiled at him, "Hey Shippo. Have you been good for everyone while I've been gone?"

Shippo nodded his head, "Yes sir I have." He then threw his arms around Inuyasha again and said, "I'm so glad you are home." Inuyasha just held the little boy close and smiled at Kagome, who had been watching him.

Kagome could not help but smile at the two. Shippo was one of the cutest kids she had ever seen. He had bright red hair, green eyes, and a bushy tail that was currently moving back and forth. He was looking at Inuyasha like any son would look at their father and it warmed Kagome's heart. Inuyasha look so natural holding the little kid that she knew he would be great with their own children when they had them.

Inuyasha gave her a small wink and then let go of the kit. He turned Shippo around so that he could see Kagome, "Shippo I want to introduce you to someone." Shippo eyed her with big round eyes and began to sniff the air, as Inuyasha continued, "Shippo this is Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the little kid and waited to see what he would do. Slowly he turned back to Inuyasha and said in a voice, that was meant to be a whisper, but carried to them all, "She smells like you Inuyasha." Everyone stifled their laughs as Inuyasha began to turn a little red, but said, "That's because Kagome is my Mate Shippo"

Shippo thought for a moment and then asked, "You mean like Aunt Rin and Uncle Sesshomaru, or Grandma and Grandpa." Inuyasha nodded down at him and the kid thought about it for a few more minutes. His gaze kept drifting between Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly he threw himself into Kagome's arms, who caught him easily, and said to her, "So does that mean you are my momma now"

Kagome just smiled down at him as she heard Rin whisper, "Out of the mouth of babes". She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug and whispered just for him to hear, "Of course. That is if you want me to be."

Shippo hugged her back. When she let him go he turned to face everyone and said in a matter of fact tone and rather proudly "Inuyasha is my daddy and Kagome is my momma."

There was silence for a split second then everyone else broke out into laughter, while the kit beamed up at his two new parents, who were laughing and smiling down at him. Eventually the laughter died out and Mushin announced that dinner was ready. Inuyasha tried to take Shippo back from Kagome but the Kit just clung to her and wouldn't move, so instead he sighed and helped his mate stand. While holding Shippo in her arms the three made their way behind to others and waited for their turn to fix their plates. Inuyasha fixed a plate for Shippo and helped Kagome fix hers and then took them back to the table for them. He set Shippo's down in front of the chair next to Kagome as she set the kit down. Shippo situated himself and then waited patiently for Inuyasha to go fix his plate and return to the table. Once he was seated, Izayoi indicated that they should begin, and there was silence for a few moments while everyone began their meal. After a little while Rin looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha and asked, "I was wondering if you would tell us what happened while you were gone Inuyasha." When Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow she clarified, "How did you find Kagome so soon?"

He looked over at Kagome for permission to tell the story and when she nodded he said, "I had stopped about few hours outside of Jackson to fill my car up and get some food. I had gotten my food and was looking for a seat when I ran into her, quite literally." They continued to look at him expectantly so he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to at least give them an abbreviated version of what had happened over the past few days so he continued, "We talked for about an hour and when we got ready to leave Kagome gave me her number and offered to show me the way. I called her along the way and asked if she knew a hotel I could stay at, but instead she invited me to stay with her. When we got to her apartment, her brother was there and so were Kagome's friend Sango and Sango's boyfriend, who happened to be Miroku." He paused for a moment and looked at Kagome; he wasn't sure how much she wanted them to know.

Kagome saw his hesitation so she continued, "My phone rang when I got there and it was Kaede, the president of my division, she asked me to come in the next morning and interview the new VP candidate that turned out to be Inuyasha. After I got off the phone with her and the others went to dinner. Inuyasha and I went up to the apartment and ordered dinner. We talked and cleared up things between us. The next day after the interview we went and met Sota, Hitome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga at Sota's restaurant and had dinner. When we got home that night I agreed to become Inuyasha's mate."

She paused for a second and glanced at Inuyasha, when he nodded she continued, "We invited Sota, Hitome, Sango and Miroku over for lunch yesterday and then afterwards we took them with us to look at a house. They agreed to move in with Inuyasha and me."

Shippo looked up from his plate with wide eyes and began to ask a question, but Inuyasha forestalled him, "Shippo you need to finish your dinner and then it's your bed time. Kagome and I will talk to you tomorrow about the house alright. Do you want any dessert before you go to bed?"

Shippo looked at him for a second and then shook his head and placed the last bite in his mouth. He swallowed it and looked at Izayoi, "Grandma, Can I be excused now?"

She smiled at him, "Sure sweetheart, off to bed with you."

Shippo nodded his head and jumped down to give everyone a hug, before running off to his bedroom. Kagome watched him go and looked at the others in amazement, "He is so well behaved and so…" she thought for a moment and then ventured, "so advanced for a four year old, even a demon."

Tashiou just nodded his head in agreement, "He has always been that way."

They fell silent for a few minutes and then Izayoi asked with a smile on her face, "So you say that you two found a house. Did you bring any pictures for us to see?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "Yeah we did, do you want to look at them after we have dessert?"

Rin squealed, "I can't wait to see them, I bet it is beautiful"

Inuyasha looked at her and then said, "It is." He then looked at his mom and asked, "Do you want me to go see about dessert?"

Izayoi studied him for a moment and then nodded her head, "Mushin was working on something for us."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding and then smiled at Kagome, "I'll be back in a few minutes love. Do you want your camera or do you want me to take it back to the room when I go?

Kagome thought for a moment and then sighed, "Would you take it back. I kind of forgot that I brought it down with me. I was going to take some pictures but it's too dark now."

Inuyasha smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, "Don't worry love, there is plenty of time for that." He then stood up and grabbed her camera and made his way back inside.

Once he left Tashiou stood up and said, "I need to see to a few things while we wait. If you would excuse me I will be back in a few minutes." As he walked away Sesshomaru got up to follow saying, "I'll help you father" and the two left the three women sitting there alone.

Kagome had the strangest impression that this was planed as Izayoi and Rin continued to stare at her. She did her best to hold their gaze and wait for one of them to speak, but after a couple of minutes that did not seem likely to happen. So instead she stood and walked down to take a seat directly across from them, doing her best to put a smile on her face she said, "Alright, you two. Go ahead and ask. I can tell there is something burning a hole into your brains."

Izayoi and Rin looked at each other for a moment and then Izayoi said, "Kagome, I know that Inuyasha is my son and everything, but…" Then she stopped as if unable to find the words. She looked at Rin so Rin quietly offered, "He was an asshole to you in the past."

Izayoi just laughed and said, "Yeah that will work."

Rin looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, I know that Inuyasha loves you. I've known it since I started dated Sesshomaru, but he hurt you back then. I know we weren't extremely close when we were at school, and I don't know what really happened back then, but everyone in both of our years knew how much he hurt you." She paused for a moment and looked at Izayoi, and then said, "I guess what we want to know is why did you forgive him so soon?"

Kagome looked at them for a moment, debating the best way to answer. Eventually she sighed and said, "The simple answer is that I love him."

Izayoi looked at her and said, "What's the contemplated answer?"

Kagome laughed a little and smiled, "Should have known that wouldn't work. Are you sure you want to know?" When Izayoi nodded her head Kagome said, "We were young back then and had only been together for 8 months, but already we had fallen hard for each other, and I mean hard. I was truly distraught when he ended it, and it took me years to even begin to move on. The truth is that I have never been with anyone else, in any way. It didn't matter how much Inuyasha hurt me, I still loved him, and could never fall for anyone that I tried to date. They just couldn't live up to the love I had for him. Yes he hurt me, and I will never forget that, but I can forgive him. I have never felt so happy, so loved, or so complete except when I'm with him. Everything, and I mean everything, about him truly makes me happy."

Rin looked like she wanted to make a comment, but with a look from Kagome stopped; she would have to wait until Izayoi wasn't there. Kagome wasn't use to discussing certain things with her. Instead she consented herself to staring at the pair before her. Izayoi was looking at Kagome with tears in her eyes, "Oh Kagome…" she said but seemed unable to say any more. Instead she pulled her into a hug.

They were still hugging when Inuyasha, Tashiou, and Sesshomaru returned. Inuyasha stood there watching the scene with a smile on his face and then said, "Hey mom, that hug was mine."

Izayoi pulled away and the women stood up waiting for the men to join them. When Inuyasha reached them he pulled his mother into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then addressed anyone, "Mushin is taking the dessert to the lounge. I thought we might eat it in there and look at the pictures of the house." The others agreed and started to walk that way but Inuyasha said, "Hold up guys, there is something I want to say before everyone goes in."

The others turned and looked at Inuyasha as he stood a little in front of Kagome. He gave them all a quick look and then turned to face Kagome. She saw him reach into his pocket and knew that he was reaching for her ring. She knew it meant a lot to Inuyasha to be able to do this in front of his family so she just keep a small smile on her face as she watched him. He didn't drop to one knee this time; instead he stepped up to her and took her hand in his. She heard Izayoi and Rin gasp as he slid the ring on her finger, but kept her attention on the man in front of her. He looked into her eyes and taking a deep breath said in a low clear voice, "Kagome, you are my love, my heart, my soul, and my Mate. You are the air I breathe and my reason for living. I love you Kagome. Please be my wife."

Kagome had tears in her eyes, despite this being the second time he had proposed in as many days. His eyes held so much love that she couldn't help it. She smiled up at him and said in a shaky voice, "Yes Inuyasha…yes" and raised herself up and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, not even caring about the four other people watching them. While they kissed they were in their own world, and they were the only people that mattered. Slowly she broke the kiss and looked up at him. He smiled back down at her and gave her a little wink before turning to face his family, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Izayoi and Rin had tears in their eyes, while Tashiou and Sesshomaru were smiling at the couple. Inuyasha pulled his mother into a hug and watched with amusement as a very pregnant Rin tackled Kagome. Kagome laughed and kept them from falling as she hugged her friend back. Kagome and Inuyasha took their turns hugging everyone else present and accepting their congratulations, before Inuyasha reminded them that they were supposed to be in the lounge. He took Kagome's hand and the two led the way.

As they entered they saw 6 dishes of Crème Brule and 6 cups of coffee. They all sat down and took their desserts as Inuyasha cut on the large TV and flipped it over to the DVD player, in which he had already placed the DVD with pictures. Everyone turned their attention to the TV as the pictures began to scan through. There was a collective gasp as the first picture came up and from that time forward all eyes were glued to the TV. Kagome had not only taken pictures of the house, but all the property surrounding the house and even the drive. It took about 30 minutes for them to go through all the pictures with Inuyasha telling them what rooms they were looking at or what part of the property. As the last few pictures flashed up they all laughed at some of the funny poses the group had taken. The show stopped and the last picture remained on the screen as all eyes turned to look at Kagome. The longer they stared the more she began to blush; finally she couldn't stand it any longer she said, "Alright what are you looking at."

Inuyasha was the first to find his voice, he looked at her and said quietly, "Kags I remember you having an eye for Photography when we were younger but those were amazing."

Kagome blushed as she looked at him, finally she shrugged and said, "It just one of my hobbies, that's all. I don't have the time or the equipment to do more than mess around a little with it."

Tashiou was the next one to speak, "Inuyasha is right Kagome those are absolutely amazing."

She smiled at him, still blushing, and said, "Thank you…dad" she really wasn't use to all this attention. Sango, Hitome, and Sota always told her that she was good, but she kind of just figured that they were being nice.

Rin laughed a little and said, "I know that look Kags. I promise you they are not just telling you that because you are family. I remember seeing some of your work at school, but I must say you have gotten even better since then. Do you have any more of your work with you?"

When Kagome nodded a little dumbly, Sesshomaru asked gently, "Would you be willing to show us some more later on?"

Again all she could do was nod. Izayoi smiled sweetly at her as she stood up and held out a hand to her mate. When Tashiou stood next to her she said, "Well it's settled then. We will have another show and tell tomorrow some time. I can't wait to see what else you have taken pictures of." She laughed at the look on Kagome's face and said, "Well it's late I think I am going to bed." They said goodnight to everyone and made their way from their room.

Once they were gone the other four stood and started to move towards the door as well. They walked together in silence until they reached to stairs that led up to Inuyasha and Kagome's part of the house. They stopped as Sesshomaru said, "I am glad to see you both so happy again. I know how hard it has been for you Inuyasha all these years, and I can imagine what you went through Kagome. I am happy that you have found each other again."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and said, "So am I brother. So am I"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and then asked, "Can I assume that you are planning on taking Shippo back with you to Jackson?" when Inuyasha nodded his head Sesshomaru continued, "That is probably for the best. We all love Shippo, but he is happiest when you are around." Again Inuyasha just nodded as Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and said, "Good night, we will see you at breakfast."

"Good night" Kagome called as they walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 11**

When they were out of sight she turned to Inuyasha and pulled him into a tight hug, He held her close, until he felt her start to pull away and said, "Let's go up and check on Shippo and then go to bed ourselves."

Kagome nodded and they made their way up the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside Shippo's room. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was dark, but she could see just fine as she made her way to his bedside. Pulling up the covers, she kissed him on the cheek and then turned to walk out of the room again. Inuyasha was watching her with an amused look on his face and when they had closed the door again she asked, "What do you find so funny"

Inuyasha smirked down at her, "Have you not realized that you can see as well as me in the dark. It seems I did pass on some of my demon traits when we mated."

She looked at him in surprise, but just shook her head, "I hadn't even noticed." She thought for a second and then added as they walked into their room, "It looks like it is going to take the better part of a day to get you both packed up."

Inuyasha began to undress as he answered her, "Don't worry about it. I'll get some of the staff to pack us up; I'll just pay them a little extra for their help. You should enjoy your time here. No telling how long it will be before we see them again."

She looked up at him as she pulled off her own cloths, "Well I guess so, and it would be nice to spend time with everyone and not have to pack. Do you think we can have everything delivered before we get back?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a few minutes as he walked into the bathroom. When Kagome joined him to brush her teeth he said, "Probably, if not we can definitely have it there by Thursday."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and then finished getting ready for bed. Inuyasha watched her until she had thrown down her washcloth and then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She laughed with some amusement and asked, "Don't you think we should put some clothes on. What if Shippo comes running in here tomorrow morning?"

Inuyasha just smirked, "Nope no clothes" he said as he dropped her on the bed.

Kagome gave a small 'eep' as Inuyasha dropped her on the bed and she scooted further away from the edge as she watched Inuyasha. He stared down at her nude form as she moved away. Slowly he crawled on the bed and started to crawl up beside her. She saw the almost predatory glaze in his eyes as he moved closer and it sent shivers down her spine. He moved slowly, first covering her legs, and up her body until he was pressed flush against her, his erection poking in her thigh and his hands resting on either side of her head. She stared up into his eyes, watching the emotions flash across them, and almost in slow motion he lowered his face to her.

He lightly brushed his lips over hers and heard her small moan. Again he lowered his lips to hers and as he did he felt her raise up to meet him, capturing his lips and thrusting her tongue into his mouth, with a hungry desire. As they kissed, he felt her spread her legs and thrust her hips up, rubbing against his erection. He broke the kiss with a moan when he felt her warm wet center rub against him. Inuyasha began kissing his way down her neck, sucking and nipping as he went. He traced a path with his tongue around her nipple and smirked as she mewed and thrust her chest up closer to him, begging him. He took a breast gently in his mouth and sucked on it, flicking his tongue against the nipple, loving the way her body responded to him. He ran his hands lightly down her sides, feeling the bumps erupt over her skin. He let go of her breast and took the other in his mouth, as his hand brush against her center. She cried out, spreading her legs and thrusting up, begging him for more. He dipped a finger in her as he released her breast and began trailing kisses further down. He added another finger and began thrusting them in and out of her as hard as he dared and sucked her nub into her mouth.

"Yes….yes…yes…please…yes…don't stop" she thrust harder into him as he replaced his fingers with his tongue and began to rub her as he licked every inch of her he could find. "Inu…ya...sha…oh god…please" she moaned before jerking her hips up hard and releasing into his waiting mouth with a cry. Inuyasha drank until he had his fill and began to move back up her body. Intending to bury himself within her and find his release.

Kagome felt him begin to move and placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. She sat up and looked at him, and smiled catching his confused look. She leaned towards him capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, loving the taste of her in his mouth. Slowly she pulled away and rotated her body so she was lying next to his legs. She made him straddle her face and raised her head enough to pull him into her mouth. Wrapping her hand around his base she began to pump him as she sucked and licked at what she could fit in her mouth.

Inuyasha groaned as her warm mouth closed over his erection and started to lightly thrust in time with her motions. "Ah…Kag...ome…harder…faster…ahhh…so close" He felt her grip him hard and began to move both her mouth and her hand faster, trying to bring him over the edge. He felt his balls burning and tighten and then he exploded into her. She drank him all in. Inuyasha moved from his current position and scooted himself down her body, positioning his erection at her entrance.

She spread her legs and thrust up, trying to catch him, and force him to enter her. He allowed his tip to enter her, and groaned at the warm wetness that surrounded him. She jerked her hips up again, trying to force him deeper, and growled when he would not enter her any further. She almost screamed in frustration when he pulled away from her and lay down next to her on his side. He lightly ran his fingers over her body, loving the way it caused her to shiver, until he reached her face. He ran his thumb lightly over her lips and then leaned in and placed a kiss on them.

Kagome tried to deepen the kiss, she tried to pull him closer, but he pulled away and took one of her hands in his. She felt him lower her hand, brushing it along her body, until he reached her center. He placed her hand there and put his on top, cupping her with both he began to rub, and as he did he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want to see you touch yourself. Show me how you touched yourself when we were apart, how you brought yourself the release I know you needed." As he rubbed harder he felt her hand following his underneath, causing both of their fingers to dip in side of her he said, "Make yourself cum and then I will make you scream my name"

He heard her moan as she dipped another finger in side herself, and he released her hand. He sat back and watched her bring her other hand up and begin to fondle her breast, while with the other she continued to finger herself. "Ohhhh god….oh…Yes…Inuyasha…oh yes that's it don't stop.", said as she began bucking into her hand and adding another finger. The site of her pleasuring herself, her naked body withering and bucking in front of him, made Inuyasha painfully hard. He brought his hand up and wrapped it around his erection, groaning as he started to stroke himself.

Kagome's moaning grew lauder and she began to pump her fingers in harder, "Oh god yes…yes faster …harder…please…so close"

Inuyasha picked up speed and moaned as he imagined Kagome's mouth bobbing up and down is dick, and her tongue licking its way around his head, "Oh god yes…Kagome…so good", he moaned, "So warm….oh god so tight…" He watched her panting and knew she was close. He continued to pump himself and he said, "Look at me Kagome…look at me when you cum."

Kagome was imagining Inuyasha's tongue working it's self in and out of her when she heard his plea. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and when she did she moaned at the site. He was on his knees over her as he pumped himself. He was panting and moaning, but he was still looking her in the eyes. She found the sight so erotic that she nearly came right then, but she held it back. Removing her fingers she placed a hand on the hand that was pumping himself. When he looked at her she said, "please...take me…I need you now." Inuyasha nodded his head and released himself. He stretched himself out on her and groaned as she wrapped his legs around his hips, and bucked up catching his tip again. He held still and watched her as she growled and thrust her hips again.

He entered her half way and then pulled back out, teasing her. When she growled again he lowered his face to her ear and whispered. "I love seeing you pleasure yourself, but I should be the one that makes you cum."

With that he entered her with one slow movement and then pulled back out, before sliding back in. He kept it slow, watching the pleasure play across her face. She was moaning and trying to thrust her hips up to meet his, but was letting him set the speed. He picked up a little speed and as he felt his release coming he dropped a hand to rub her nub. She cried out as the combined pleasure caused her orgasm to hit. As he felt her muscles contract around him, he gave a couple more thrust and then found his own release, coating her womb with his seed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her for a kiss. As they kissed Inuyasha turned them over on their sides and felt himself slid out of her. Slowly he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. As he looked at her he saw a smile play across her lips and a glint of desire in her eyes. Reaching up with his hand he moved a piece of hair out of her face, he tucked it behind her ear whispering, "I love you." She smiled at him and snuggled closer into his arms with her own whispered, "and I love you". They held each other, listening to the others heart beat, waiting for sleep to claim them.

Kagome was the first to wake the next morning. She was no longer wrapped in Inuyasha's arms but she felt him lying next to her, and could hear his soft breathing. She quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Before climbing back into bed she brushed her teeth and pulled on a pair of pajamas. It was still very early, not even dawn, and she wanted to get some more sleep, but didn't want Shippo to find them both naked if he came running into their room. She carefully crawled back into bed and lay down on her side, looking at the man next to her, as she drifted back off to sleep.

Kagome was woken again a couple hours later, this time by Inuyasha's growl and the feeling of him placing kisses on her neck. She squinted her eyes against the early morning sun and rolled over to face him. He growled again as she moved, causing him to have to give up his ministrations to her skin, as Kagome giggled at the sound. He frowned down at her with the cutest pout, and attacked her neck again, licking and nipping at his mate mark. Kagome tilted her head to give him better access with a moan. He continued to move his kisses downward, but growled as the material of her shirt stopped him right before her breast. Kagome giggled again as he pulled away to give her another pout. She reached up and gently cupped his face and leaned in to give him a kiss. Keeping it gentle and short, she pulled away and said, "It is too early in the morning for you to be growling. What's wrong?"

Kagome new perfectly what was wrong, but wanted to hear him say it, and stifled another giggle as he gave her an exasperated look. He reached up with his hand and gave a small tug on one of the straps of her top and said, "Why do you have this on…Take it off…"

Kagome just shook her head at him and gave him a teasing smiled "Inuyasha it won't kill you to wait until later will it."

Inuyasha just tugged harder at her shirt strap and said, "Yes it will." And when she showed no sign of moving he stopped and looked down at her, sighing he said, "Kagome, I waited seven years to be with you again, and I don't want to waste any more time." He stopped for a moment and leaned in, and whispered huskily, "I just want to touch you. I can't get enough of you."

Kagome pushed herself up into sitting position to look him directly in the face. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to place it on the exposed skin on her chest, and held it there. Her other hand reached to cup his face, "Inuyasha" she said softly "I love you with all my heart and soul, and I can't get enough of you either, but I'm not going anywhere. Yes we waited seven years to be together again, but we will have the next 7 thousand years, or more, to touch each other and be with each other. We will have more time together then most couples could even dream of. We don't have to spend all our time trying to get our fill or each other."

Inuyasha looked at her with love in his eyes and gave a little chuckle, "I know, you are right, it's just that I love you so damn much, and I guess I am a little afraid that I will lose you again. I know we are Mates and are bound to one another for as long as we live, but part of me is afraid that I will wake up one day and you will be gone. It makes me want to shut us both away from the world and just spend the rest of my days being with you."

Kagome laughed a little, and said "I don't think that the rest of eternity would be a good idea, but I could do a day or two." She laughed harder and his expression and then said, "I tell you what, we already have things to do on Thursday and Friday, but how about we shut ourselves away in our room on Saturday and we just spend it with each other."

Inuyasha smiled down at her and said, "That sounds like a deal, but there is only one rule, no clothes" Kagome just laughed at him but nodded her head in agreement, and when she didn't say anything he said, "You know you never did answer my question." She looked confused so he said, "Why are you in pajamas. I distinctly remember us going to sleep without any."

Kagome just nodded her head, "I woke up a couple of hours ago and had to go to the bathroom. I put them on before for I came back to bed." When he continued to look questionably she just shrugged, "I didn't want Shippo to come bursting in here and see us both naked."

Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at the clock, "It's only now 7 if I know the Kit he is probably still asleep and won't…" but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He took a quick sniff and said, "Well I'll be damned" and then jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of briefs, calling "come in" as he climbed back into bed.

The door was pushed opened and Kagome smiled as the small boy carrying a stuffed animal came running up to their bed and jumped up on the foot of it. He crawled up and set down between the two, and as they turned to face them he said, "I'm hungry"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Well why did you not go down and see if anyone was in the kitchen to fix you breakfast."

Shippo just shook his head, "Because I wanted to eat with you two."

Kagome reached up and ran her hand through his matted hair and asked, "Well then, what do you want from breakfast sweetie?"

Shippo scrunched up his face and thought hard for a long time, while Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged curious looks. Then quit suddenly his face broke out into a wide grin and he said, "Can I have waffles?"

Kagome pretended to be thinking it over, "Waffles huh" and looked at him and smiled at his begging face and then said, "I think I can manage that, but can you wait long enough for me to take a shower." Shippo nodded his head so she said, "Why don't you stay out here with Inuyasha while I get ready and then we will go down and I'll fix you breakfast."

She gave Inuyasha a small wink and climbed out of bed, grabbed up some jeans, tank top, and clean underwear and then walked into the bathroom.

Inuyasha waited until the door shut and turned to Shippo, he held out his arms and said, "Come here kid." Shippo smiled and climbed into his lap. When he was settled Inuyasha asked, "So what do you think of Kagome?"

Shippo gave him a large smile and said in a small voice, "I like her. She's nice."

Inuyasha smiled at him and said, "Shippo, Kagome lives far from here and I just got a job where she lives. We bought a house on Saturday and want you to come live with us. It has plenty of room and we have some friends who are going to be living with us. Your uncle Miroku, Kagome's best friend Sango, her brother Sota, and his girlfriend Hitome are all going to live with us. There are also going to be three demon cats, Kagome's cat Chara, Sota's cat Sakara, and Sango's cat Kirara. So would you like to come live with us?"

Shippo thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "Would I get to see grandma, grandpa, Uncle Sesshomaru, and Aunt Rin again?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh course you will. Not as often as you do living here, but we will visit them and they can come stay with us at any time."

Shippo thought about it for a few more minutes and then nodded his head, "I want to go with you and Kagome." He stopped and tilted his head as if he was thinking something over and then asked hesitantly, "Inuyasha, can I call you daddy, and Kagome momma."

Inuyasha looked down at the small boy in his lap and smiled, "You can call me daddy if you really want to, but you will have to ask Kagome about calling her momma alright?"

Shippo nodded his head as the bathroom door opened and Kagome stepped out. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue tank top, and had her hair hanging lose. She walked over to them and slipped on the flip flops she had taken off the night before. Inuyasha got out of bed and walked over to her, handing her Shippo. He waited until she shifted the small boy onto her hip and then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled away and ruffled Shippo's hair and said, "Why don't you two go down and start to make breakfast, I'll take a shower and come down shortly."

Kagome smiled at him, "Alright, what time does the rest of your family get up? Should I make enough for them?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "They are usually up and down for breakfast by about 8."

Kagome nodded her head and turned and carried Shippo out of the room, completely aware of Inuyasha watching her walk away. As they made their way down the hall Shippo said, "Kagome…" but he didn't say anything else, so Kagome set him down on his feet and knelt down in front of him, "What is it sweetheart?" she asked.

He looked at her with big eyes and spoke, "Inuyasha said we are moving to where you are from and that we will live in a big house with other people."

Kagome nodded her head, "They are our family. We are all going to live together, is that alright?"

Shippo nodded his head, but didn't say anything, so Kagome started to stand up, but stopped when Shippo grabbed her hand. She lowered herself again and waited for him to speak. It took him a while but he eventually said, "Inuyasha said I could call him daddy."

Kagome smiled at him, "he did?"

Shippo nodded his head again and then asked, "Can I call you momma?"

Kagome was truly surprised at his question, but forced herself to keep her surprise from showing and to keep a smile on her face as she said, "If you really want to call me momma, and you feel comfortable with it then you can."

Shippo beamed up at her, "Thank you…momma."

Kagome just smiled down at him and asked, "Are you ready for breakfast?" and when he nodded his head; she picked him back up, "Well then let's go we have waffles to make." She let him lead her to the kitchen and when they walked in it was still empty. Kagome set Shippo on a stool next to the work counter and began looking for everything they might need. First she put a pot of Coffee on and then put a tea kettle on the stove to heat water, in case anyone wanted tea. She had just poured herself a cup of tea, when Inuyasha walked into the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. He walked over and got a cup of coffee and then started helping Kagome make breakfast. They were cooking eggs, bacon, and waffles when everyone else walked it.

As Tashiou, Izayoi, Rin and Sesshomaru made their way into the kitchen they all stopped dead in their tracks, watching the sight before them. Inuyasha and Kagome were talking to Shippo, who was sitting on a stool eating a piece of toast and watching the two make breakfast. Inuyasha looked up as he caught the others scents and smiled, "There is toast of the table and tea or coffee for anyone who wants it. The rest will be ready in a minute." Tashiou and Sesshomaru got themselves a cup of coffee and sat down; smiling at the small family, while Rin and Izayoi walked towards the stove to fix themselves a cup of tea, and then joined the two men at the table unable to speak just yet.

It was only a few minutes before Kagome smiled at Shippo and said, "Why don't you take your juice and join the others, we will bring the food in a minute."

Shippo just nodded his head and hopped down saying, "Yes mamma."

Kagome caught the looks on the others faces and just smiled shrugging her shoulders and then turned back to Inuyasha. She smiled at him as she handed him a plate of bacon and another of eggs, and followed him towards the table carrying a plate stacked high with waffles. They set down their plates of food and Inuyasha went to grab a couple things of juice from the refrigerator while Kagome brought the Coffee and Tea to the table, for anyone who wanted refills. Once they were seated Izayoi smiled at them, "This was so nice of you. It looks absolutely wonderful."

Rin nodded in agreement while Kagome smiled and said, "It was no trouble. I do not usually get to cook a lot so I enjoyed being able to do it. I hope you enjoy it." They were silent while they began to fill their plates. Kagome helped Shippo put whatever he wanted on his plate and fix his waffles before she started to fill her own plate. She looked over at Shippo to make sure he was managing and saw that he had a huge smile on his face. He finished chewing the large bite and said, "These are great."

Kagome just laughed a little and said, "Good" before she started to eat her own. They ate their breakfast mostly in silence and when everyone had finished, Kagome stood up and began to clear the table. Rin started to rise to help her, but she placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to stay where she was. Izayoi however stood and helped her to clear the plates. As they were working Tashiou said, "Thank you Kagome, that was absolutely delicious." She smiled gratefully at him and he asked, "Where did you learn to make waffles like that, they were the best I ever had."

She smiled brightly at him and said, "Thank you. They started out as my mother's recipe, but my brother and I changed things around until they were perfect. He serves them at his restaurant for brunch on Saturday and Sunday. He also has great recipes for omelets and pancakes, and an absolutely killer recipe for Eggs Benedict."

Tashiou smiled at her, "Well it sounds like we will have come to Jackson and check this place out."

Rin nodded but said, "Yeah but not until the baby is born and I can fly. You aren't leaving me out."

Sesshomaru just chuckled, "I would never dream of it dear."

Izayoi just shook her head at their antics and address Kagome and Inuyasha, "What do you have planned for today?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha so he answered, "Well we have to get my and Shippo's stuff packed up and shipped, but I was hoping that I could pay a couple of the maids extra to do it, that way we will have time to visit. Otherwise we will be spending a lot day packing stuff"

Izayoi thought and said, "I know that Kim and Sarah were looking for some extra money. They might be willing to help you. They should be here in a few minutes." When Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding she continued, "I was thinking last night that I would like to throw you both an engagement party tonight. Nothing big but I know that there are some people who would like to celebrate with us."

Kagome opened her mouth to tell Izayoi that it was not necessary, but stopped when she felt Inuyasha place a hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze. He looked at his mother for a moment and then said, "Mom, I know that this means a lot to you, but please, don't go overboard, we are only here until Wednesday and want to spend most of our time with you all."

Izayoi smiled, "Of course Inuyasha, I promise that it won't be too big. Now if you will excuse me I have a lot to do." She turned to Kagome, "Kagome thank you again for such a wonderful breakfast."

Kagome smiled up at her, "It was my pleasure mom. Please let me know if you need help with anything." Izayoi just nodded her head and swept from the room, they heard her calling to someone as she made her way into her study.

Tashiou just shook his head and turned to the others, "She will have at least 100 people here tonight. She was drooling at the mouth last night when she came up with the idea." He shook his head again and said, "Kagome thank you for breakfast, I need to go into the office for a few hours, but I will see you all at lunch. Sesshomaru you are welcome to stay home today and visit."

Sesshomaru just shook his head, "I have a report that needs to go out this morning." He then stood and turned to the four remaining at the table, "I will be back at lunch as well, and will probably take this afternoon off, we can visit then. Thank you for breakfast Kagome, it was delicious." He gave Rin a kiss and then followed his father from the room.

As soon as Sesshomaru left Shippo turned to Inuyasha, "Daddy can I go watch TV."

Inuyasha smiled at the look on Rin's face but said, "Ask your mom."

Shippo turned to Kagome but she didn't let him ask the question, instead she smiled and said, "I want you to go take a bath first and change clothes, and then you can watch some TV alright?" Shippo nodded his head and ran from the room.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "I'm going to go find Kim and Sarah and see if they would want to pack up our things. I'll check on Shippo when I'm done. It's still early. Do you want to take him out and go shopping or something?"

Kagome just nodded her head, "That sounds great. Why don't you tell him when you check on him? I want another cup of tea, but I'll find you in a little while." Inuyasha nodded his head and bent down to give her a quick kiss and then left the room, leaving Kagome and Rin alone.

Kagome turned to Rin and smiled, "Alright Rin, before you start asking all those questions that I know you have been waiting to get me alone and ask, I want a cup of tea. Do you want one?" Rin nodded her head and watched as Kagome got up and heated the water and made them both a cup of tea. Once she was done she set the tea down and then took her own seat, and looked directly and Rin, waiting for her to ask the questions.

Rin just smiled at her, "I want the whole story, not the short version that you gave us last night since mom and dad were there."

Kagome just looked at for a moment and then shrugged and launched into the story, including what happened the weekend before they broke up. She did not mind telling Rin everything; after all they went to an all girl's boarding school together, and learned to be comfortable talking to other girls about certain things. She told her about meeting him at the gas station, the conversation they had the first night, their meeting at the office, their sexual experiences together, the dinner, the fight with Sota, his first proposal, their mating, and everything else. They were on their third cup of tea when she finally finished the story. They sat in silence for a while finishing the cups, and as Kagome got up to place them in the dishwasher Rin finally spoke, "Well I understand now why you forgave him so quickly." Kagome walked back to her as she continued, "I knew that you loved him when we were in school, there was no other explanation for why it hurt you so badly, and I have known since I met him that he was still in love with you, but I guess I just didn't realize how much you two really loved each other. I am glad that you two got a second chance and that you can be together now."

Kagome helped her friend to her feet and placed a hand on her stomach, "So am I. I can't wait until I'm having his child, you really are lucky you know that."

Rin laughed lightly and they walked out of the door, they stopped as the saw Inuyasha and Shippo approaching them, and she said in a low voice, "It will be you soon, and you will love every moment of it, though I have to say that I cannot wait to have this kid." She rubbed her swollen belly and said, "Any day now." As the two boys stopped in front of them Rin smiled, "I think I need a nap. I will see you three at lunch. I would guess that since we are having a party tonight that lunch won't be until two."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I just saw mom and told her that we were going to the mall. She said that lunch would be at two." Rin nodded her head and started making her way to her wing, as Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Are you ready to go? I asked Myoga to drive us since the extra car is in the shop and I did not want to have to borrow someone's."

"Sure, just let me run up and grab my purse and we can go." She said brightly and started to head back toward her room, but stopped when Inuyasha didn't let go of her hand.

He just smiled and started to pull her towards the door, "You don't need it. I'll take care of anything you want to get." When she started to argue, he just shook his head, "Kagome you are my Mate, therefore everything I have is yours. I have already called the bank and had your name put on my account and they are shipping you a credit card to the house. It should be there by the time we get back."

Kagome just nodded her head, _"This really is going to take some getting use too." She thought._

Inuyasha opened the car door and let Shippo and Kagome climb in, before he slid in behind her. Once he shut the door he said, "I've been thinking that I should also get one for Sango, Hitome, and Sota. Miroku is already on our account, but since they are living with us they might need one to buy things for the house, plus I trust them not to go crazy."

Kagome looked at him for a moment and then said, "You should talk to them about that. They might not want one. They are all independent people."

He smiled at her, "I know they are, and I'm not implying anything else, I just want them to have it if they need it." Kagome nodded her head and as they made their way out of the gate Inuyasha said, "I also think I am going to get a new gate put in. The fence that surrounds the property with be fine, but I want a gate with better security. We can key it to allow everyone who has keys in. That way if anyone else stops by we can buzz them in. I don't want random people coming up to the house."

Kagome thought about it and then said, "Yeah that would probably be a good idea…" but the rest of her sentence was cut short as her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the Caller ID, it was Sango so she just flipped it open and said, "Hey babe, how's it going?"

Inuyasha could here Sango's voice come through the speaker, "It's going just fine. We got your stuffed moved yesterday and we are working on moving Sota and Hitome's today. I'm hoping we will be done by dinner, so we can start packing up my things. Since the house is already furnished we are kind of just putting all the extra furniture in the garage for right now, except for what we know we want, we were waiting till you and Inu got back to figure out what to do with it."

"Cool" Kagome said, "We should be able to ship Inuyasha and Shippo's things this afternoon and hopefully they will be there by Wednesday. How do Chara', Kirara, and Sakura like the house?"

Sango laughed on the other line, "They love it. They have never had so much space. We all stayed there last night and it was fun watching the three play together, though they all seem to be sleeping in our separate wings."

Kagome just laughed, "Yeah I am sure they are having fun." She paused and then asked, "Did you find my message on the refrigerator?"

"Yeah" Sango said, "We have already taken care of your food." When Kagome laughed she said "Well we didn't want it to go bad, and we are using your car to move things, but we will leave it at the house when we are done. We are all planning on coming back to Jackson and turning in our keys on Thursday, do you want to come with us?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then said, "Yeah but I can't go until after we sign the papers. Mrs. Ken is coming by at 10 with them."

"That works." Sango said.

Inuyasha stuck out his hand asking for the phone so Kagome said, "I'm going to let you go Sango but I'll give you a call Wednesday before we get on the plane. Inuyasha wants to talk to you. By babe."

Kagome heard her say "Talk to you later, Kags" as she handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango, How is it going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everything's good here" Kagome heard Sango say.

"Good glad to hear it. Listen I'm going to call in a minute and hire someone to come to the house and put in a new security gate. Tell Miroku for me that I'm giving them his name as the person to talk to. It is the same gate that we have here, so he will know what that means. Though ask him not to key it until we get back. It can stay open until then. I'll key all of us in on Thursday morning, and anyone else when we get a chance." Inuyasha paused and then said, "Are Sota and Hitome close. I also wanted to ask you all a question."

They could hear Sango calling the others. She turned the speaker phone on and said, "Fire away."

Inuyasha paused for a moment and then said, "I wanted to ask your permission to get you all credit cards on my family's account. I know that you don't need them, but I wanted you to have them in case you have to buy anything for the house or something like that. Miroku already has one, so he can explain it all to you if you want." He stopped waiting for them to say something and when they didn't he said, "You don't have to answer now, just think about it and let me know when we get back home alright."

They were still silent and Kagome and Inuyasha could hear Miroku laugh and say, "You guys should see the look on your faces."

Slowly Sango said, "Thanks Inu, We will talk about it and let you know when you get home."

Inuyasha just said, "That's cool. I need to call about the gate but I'll talk to you all later."

The others all said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone, and turned to Kagome as she started laughing, "You are going to give them all panic attacks one of these days."

Inuyasha just shook his head, handed her phone back, and picked up his own to call about putting the gate it. As Inuyasha talked on the phone Kagome turned to Shippo who was just staring out the window. She watched him for a moment and then poked him in the side, causing his to jump and look around, with a "Hey!!"

Kagome just laughed, "What stores do you want to go to when we get to the mall Shippo?" she asked.

Shippo face broke out into a grin and he said, "The bookstore!!!!"

Kagome started down at the four year old with a shocked look. "Wow" she said "I thought you would have said the toy store."

Shippo just shook his head, "Nah… I have plenty of toys. I want some new books; I've read all of mine."

Kagome laughed at him, "A boy after my own heart" She said and then added, "You know Shippo you remind me of my brother Sota and me when we were your age. We always cared more about books then toys." She paused for a moment and then continued, "Alright the bookstore it is. Where else do you want to go?"

Shippo thought for a second and then said, "Tower Records, I want a new movie."

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't answer because at that moment Inuyasha hung up the phone and said, "You'll love the house then Shippo, because between what was already there, and Sota and Kagome's collection, we will have enough books to cover two floors."

Shippo eyes got bid and he said, "Oh wow…cool that will take me forever to read."

Inuyasha just laughed and nodded his head, and then said, "And we all have a great movie collection. That should keep you busy for a while as well." Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed as Shippo's eyes got even bigger and he stared at Kagome.

When Kagome stopped laughing she winked at Inuyasha and said, "and between Sango, Miroku, Sota, Hitome, Inuyasha, and me we have enough X-box 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii games to keep you playing until you are twenty." They just started laughing again as Shippo's mouth dropped open and he stared at them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 12**

They were jerked from their laughter as Myoga's voice came from the front announcing their arrival. They pulled up to the front of the mall and Myoga got out and opened the door. Inuyasha got out and held out a hand for Kagome. As soon as he was out of the door he bent down and picked up Shippo and put the boy on his hip. Turning to Myoga he said, "Thank you Myoga."

Myoga nodded his head and said, "I will be back to pick you up at 1, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave a small growl but nodded his head and stepped back a little as Myoga pull away. He then turned to Kagome and took her hand as they walked into the mall he asked, "We have about 3 hours, where too first."

Kagome smiled, "Well Shippo wants to go to the book store and Tower Records. Those are fine with me, but I would love to find a bath and body works. Where do you want to go?"

Inuyasha just shook his head and said, "Bath and body works is right up here. Let's go there first and then we can go to the other stores. They are on the other side." Kagome just followed him as he led the way to the store but stopped when he and Shippo didn't follow her in. As she turned back around he said, "There are too many scents in there for us. We will wait here for you." As he finished speaking he handed her his credit card, "You shouldn't have a problem using it. Your name is already on my account even if you don't have a card yet."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "I won't be long." She walked in and was hit by the over powering smells. She had to stop and get her bearings. Usually she could not distinguish between all the different scents, but as she stood there she realized that she could now pick them all out. It wasn't overwhelming to her, just a little new. Once she had recovered she walked directly to the section that she knew would have what she wanted. She looked at the shelves and then glanced back at guys waiting on her, and noticed that they were whispering frantically together. "Wondering what they are up to" she mumbled as she turned back to the shelves. As she started to pull some bottles off her phone beeped telling her she had a text message. She pulled it out and flipped it open. Noticing that it was from Inuyasha she looked back around, but they weren't there. She read the message that said **we went to another store to pick something up. We will meet you and Tower Records in 30 minutes. Love Inuyasha and Shippo.** Kagome read the message and then shrugged, figuring she would find out what that was about soon enough. She walked up to the counter and purchased her items and slid the card in her front pocket as she made her way out of the door. She checked the map and found where Tower Records was a started to walk that way. After a few minutes she came across a Victoria's Secret and smirked as she went inside. She had a few minutes and wanted to get something to surprise Inuyasha. She took her time looking through the items until she found a few that she liked. She bought them and then stuffed that bag inside of her other bag, making sure it was well hidden, before leaving the store and walking towards where she was suppose to meet Inuyasha.

As she approached she saw them standing in front of a fountain and Shippo was waving at her. She laughed and waved back. As she walked up to them Inuyasha took her bag and said, "What took you so long. You should have beaten us here."

Kagome smiled and just shrugged, "I stopped in another store on the way." She paused and then asked, "Where did you two go."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "You will find out later." He took her hand and led her inside the store. Once they were there he set Shippo down and said, "Now you can go look around but I want you to stay were your mom and I can see you. Alright."

Shippo nodded his head and said, "Yes daddy." Before walking over to the kids section and looking at the movies. Inuyasha was just standing back up when heard a cold voice laugh and say, "Inuyasha a Daddy?" he straightened up and sniffed quickly. Recognizing the people behind him he growled and looked at Kagome he whispered, "Go watch Shippo."

She looked at him for a split second before nodding her head and walking away. As soon as she was gone Inuyasha spun around and looked at the woman that had spoken. She was a tall, pale, and had a cold face. Next to her was a tall, pale man, with long black hair. Inuyasha growled at the pair, "What the hell do you want."

Kikyo was the one that spoke, while the man next to her stared over at Kagome and Shippo, "Can't I say hello to an old boyfriend."

Inuyasha watched as her gaze drifted over to his family and he growled again and moved to block their view. "Not as long as you are with this bastard."

Naraku gave Inuyasha a look of pure disgust before he spat, "what the fuck is your problem half breed, it wasn't your parents I killed."

Inuyasha growled again, struggling to keep his temper in check he spat, "I have no problem with you Kikyo, but I suggest that you take this bastard out of here before I kill him"

Kikyo didn't move, instead her gaze darted back to the woman and child that he was trying to hide. She gave him a cold smile, "So this is the person you replaced me with. Do you think of me when you fuck her."

Inuyasha growled again, trying to keep his demon blood in check, "That is Kagome, my Mate, and it was thinking of her that kept me from making a mistake and fucking you. Now take him and leave."

Kikyo looked hurt, but she nodded her head and grabbed Naraku's arm. As she drug him out of the store Inuyasha heard her say, "So she was the one that he was waiting for."

Inuyasha stood on the spot, breathing deeply and trying to force himself to calm down. He jumped when he felt a hand placed on his arm, but smiled as he recognized Kagome's voice, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck, taking several deep breaths, calming his still surging demon blood. When his demon blood finally receded he let her go and looked down at her, "I'm fine now. I just did not plan of seeing that bastard again."

Kagome looked at him, "So that was the man that killed Shippo's parents, and that woman was the one you told me about the other night."

Inuyasha looked down at her, "How did you know that."

Kagome gave him a small smile, "I heard you." When he continued to look at her she shrugged, "Guess I got some of your hearing as well, along with a stronger sense of smell. I could smell you all the way over there and when I went in to the store earlier I could actually pick out the different scents." She paused for a second and then asked, "Why isn't that bastard in jail?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "He has enough money that he basically bribed is way out, but we could never prove it."

Kagome frowned but simple too his hand and said, "Come on let's go back to Shippo."

He nodded and they walked back to where Shippo was, still looking at movies. Inuyasha squatted down next to the boy and began looking through the movies with him. Kagome smiled at them as she wondered off to the music section. She began going through the CD's. She smiled at Inuyasha when she caught him watching her, and looked back at the racks. In the end she had pulled out five new CD's of various genres and a couple of new movies she had been looking for. Shippo had a couple of new movies as well and she bent down to look through them, and then smiled at him as she handed them back. Inuyasha came up and took their movies and CD's, adding them to what he had found, and walked up to the counter. Kagome picked up Shippo and walked over to join him, pulling his credit card out of her pocket and handing it to him, she said, "Thank you." Inuyasha just smiled down at her and finished paying for their purchases. He took the bag and then grabbed Kagome's hand as they walked out and across the hall into the Barns and Noble.

Kagome set Shippo down, intending to fallow him to the kids section, but he surprised her. Instead of going to the kids section he headed to the fiction section, which housed both young adult and adult fiction. As Inuyasha and Kagome both followed him she asked, "What grade level does he read at Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute and then said, "If I had to guess I would say he was already reading at a 4th or 5th grade reading level."

Kagome gapped at him, "I knew that demon children tended to develop faster than human children, but that is amazing."

Inuyasha nodded, "When I was his age I was only reading at a 2nd grade reading level. He really is very advanced."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah I was reading at a 3rd grade reading level when I was 5. I think Sota read at a 2nd grade like you." She paused for a moment and then asked, "When is his birthday."

Inuyasha smiled, "He turns 5 on December 10th."

Kagome nodded her head. "Have you thought about putting him in school? I know he won't be 5 yet when it starts in September, but he is already so advanced, that he might want to go. Plus we will both be working."

"I have thought about it," Inuyasha said, "We will talk to him about it when we get back home. Let's not worry about it right now."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and started looking through the books. Kagome had a couple of books lying at her feet and was flipping carefully through a first edition copy of a book by one of her favorite fantasy writers when Shippo walked back up to her carrying a couple of books. He sat the books down in front of her and looked over her shoulder, "What is that book about mamma?" he asked curiously.

She smiled down at him, "This is a very rare edition of a book called 'The Hobbit'…"

Before she could continue Shippo said, "I read that one. It was really good."

Kagome smiled at him, "Yeah I like it too." Then she noticed the pile at his feet, "What did you find Shippo." Shippo was in the middle of telling her all about the books he had found when Inuyasha came up, carrying a pile of books under his arm.

He squatted down next to them and ruffled Shippo's hair, "Did you find enough books, Shippo?"

Shippo nodded his head and handed Inuyasha his books to look through. As Inuyasha was looking through the books Kagome asked, "Do we know what books are in the library at home?"

Inuyasha looked up as he added Shippo's books to the ones under his arm, "No, but I'm sure Koto will have a list somewhere." He looked at her and then asked, "Why?"

Kagome smiled, "Because it seems a shame to waste money buying books, when we don't know if they are already there."

Inuyasha picked up and flipped through the books she had found, then placing them with the rest he said, "I doubt the former owners would have picked these books out Kagome, and if they have, well now you will have two of them." When she looked at him he said, "Think about it as adding to our wealth. In a thousand years, these books with be worth a hundred times what they are now." He just laughed at her look and stood, pulling her up with him. Kagome bent down and picked Shippo up and asked, "is it time to meet Myoga yet?"

Inuyasha checked his watch and shook his head, "We still have thirty minutes, but I bet he gets here early."

Kagome nodded her head, "I want to get a drink. Do you want one Shippo?" When he nodded his head she looked at Inuyasha, "I'll go get us some drinks, if you want to go ahead and pay for those, and then we can go see if Myoga is here. What do you want to drink?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and said, "Get me a Frappichino please." When Kagome nodded her head, he started to hand her his credit card but she just waved it away, "I've got a little cash on me. It will be enough." When Inuyasha started to protest she frowned at him, "Inuyasha you said that anything you have is mine, well everything I have is yours, even if it isn't a lot. It's all the same money now." Inuyasha just nodded his head in agreement and walked up to pay for the books. Once Inuyasha had paid he walked back to the café in time to see the cashier hand Kagome their drinks. Kagome handed Shippo his soda and picked up their drinks. She turned and came face to face with Inuyasha, who was now laden with bags.

Kagome smiled at him, "Hey stranger."

He chuckled and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking his drink from her, and looking down at Shippo, "Are you two ready to go?"

Shippo nodded his head, "Yeah I'm hungry, let's go home and eat."

Kagome laughed as she picked him up and followed Inuyasha out of the store, "are you sure he's not yours Inu?"

Inuyasha just smirked and said, "I'm sure, but we could make one if you want."

Kagome winked at him, "We can discuss that."

They made their way out the main door and saw Myoga waiting on them. He got out and opened the door as they approached. He took the bags from Inuyasha as he got in and put them in the trunk, before getting in the driver's seat and pulling away. Shippo placed his cup in a holder and then curled up between them and went to sleep. Kagome smiled down at him and began to stroke his hair. She looked up at Inuyasha again, and saw him smiling down at her, "What?" she quietly asked.

He just shook his head and raised the window, cutting them off from Myoga. He then said, with a smile still on his face, "I was just thinking how great you will be with our kids. I mean you just met Shippo and he already thinks of you as his mother."

Kagome smile at him, "I was thinking the same about you last night." She paused for a second and then said, "Inuyasha have you given any thought to our wedding or having a family.." She paused for a second and then continued, "Things have been moving so fast for us the past few days. One day we are both single then the next we are engaged and the day after that we are mates. I know things are happing so fast but it feels so right. I was thinking that I don't want to wait long to get married. I don't need or want a big wedding, I just want to be married to you, so that things can settle down and we can start our lives together."

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded his head, "That's fine Kagome, I was actually kind of thinking along the same lines, I want to go ahead and marry you. I promised to make you mine in every way, and I don't want to wait longer than we have to." He stopped and thought for a moment and then said, "I've been thinking about Shippo. I know my family already has legal custody of him, but what would you think if I told you that I was seriously considering adopting him…what I mean is would you be willing to adopt him as your own?"

Kagome looked back down at the child sleeping between them for a few moments and then looked back up at Inuyasha, "Of course I would. Inuyasha he was already your child, if not legally, at least in spirit. We are mates now and that means I am just as much responsible for him as you are" she said and then added, "Plus the kid has already caught me."

Inuyasha smiled at her but didn't say anything else, as they pulled into the drive. He opened the door and got out, then bent down and picked Shippo up, waiting for Kagome to get out, before walking back into the house. The staff silently bowed to them as Inuyasha walked in to lounge and laid Shippo down on the couch to finish his nap. Kagome pulled a cover over him and then she and Inuyasha walked out of the room. Inuyasha checked his watch and said, "We still have an hour before lunch, what do you want to do."

Kagome took a moment and then said, "Why don't you give me a tour of the grounds. It's the perfect kind of day for pictures."

Inuyasha smiled down at her, "Wait here and I'll go get your camera. Do you need anything else?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Would you grab my tri-pod as well. Also in my backpack there should be a DVD in a blue jewel case and labeled with my name. Will you bring it as well?" Inuyasha just nodded his head and sprinted up the stairs. It did not take long before he was back down handing her the camera and DVD, but he swung the tri-pod over his own back. As they walked out the door he said, "They have managed to get all of Shippo's things packed, except for a small suite case worth of clothes and most of my things. They assured me they would have it shipped out by tonight."

Kagome just nodded her head and slipped the DVD in her back pocked. Catching the movement Inuyasha asked, "What is on the DVD?"

Kagome smiled at him, "It is my extra copy of all my photography. I thought I would give it to your parent's along with the DVD we looked at last night. I have them both backed up on my computer, another DVD, and on a jump drive."

They spent the next hour walking around, while Kagome took picture after picture. Inuyasha was amazed at how good she was at it, and was surprised that she hadn't done more with it before now. Then he had to remind himself that she had spent all her time since she graduated from high school working to make her way. As he watched her set up a shot he promised himself to buy her the equipment that she needed, if she wanted it. They found themselves in a secluded part of the grounds. It had a bench sitting in front of a little stream and it was surrounded by weeping willows. Kagome stopped and stared at it, and then looked up at Inuyasha, "it's beautiful here."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I use to come here all the time. To read, or think, or just to be alone when things became too much for me. I spent a lot of time here."

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Take some pictures with me." He nodded his head and handed her the tri-pod. Helping her set it up and watching while she adjusted it. She had him sit down on the bench and took a second to set the shot up and then hit the timer and went to join him. They took several pictures sitting down and then Kagome wanted some standing up. As she joined him for the last one she leaned against his chest and waited for the picture to take. Once it had she started to move to the camera but Inuyasha stopped her and pulled her into his arms and into a kiss. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed that they had company until they saw the flash of the camera. They broke apart and spun around to see Rin, Izayoi, Tashiou, Sesshomaru, and Shippo all smiling at them. Rin had her hand on the camera and a guilty smile on her face.

She giggled a little, "Sorry I couldn't resist. That will make a great picture."

Izayoi just laughed, "Oh I am so framing that one." Then she said, "We came to tell you that lunch would be ready soon."

Inuyasha nodded his head but Kagome said, "While we are all here, do you have time to take some pictures with us."

Tashiou smiled and looked at the others before nodding his head and saying, "Tell us where you want us." Kagome took pictures of each individual couple, some of them as a group, and then she asked Tashiou to take a couple pictures of Inuyasha, Shippo, and her. Once they were done she walked over to him and gave him a hug, telling him thank you, but as she started to pull away to pack up her things, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. He seemed to be staring down at the place where her Mate mark was and his eyes were wide and he had a look of pure shook on his face. Before she could ask any questions he made a noise, somewhere between a growl and a bark and immediately she found both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru joining them.

Tashiou let go of her arm and allowed Inuyasha to pull her to him as Sesshomaru asked, "What is it Father."

Tashiou just pointed at her mark and they watched as Sesshomaru looked. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, then he looked back at his father. With some unspoken agreement they both looked at Inuyasha's shoulder and it seemed that that surprised them even more. By this time the others had gathered around them and Shippo hopped from Izayoi's arms to sit on Inuyasha's shoulder. Normally Kagome would have found this funny, but she was too busy being confused. Finally, Inuyasha let out a low growl, "Alright what the hell is the matter."

Tashiou gave Sesshomaru one more look before turning his attention to the couple before him. "Inuyasha, do you know why your demon marks are still visible and why you two were able to mark each other the way you were?" When he shook his head no, Tashiou sighed, "Too bad, I was hoping you did. I am only able to guess, but it seems to me that your demon blood is even stronger than before and certainly even stronger than I ever imagined it could be." Inuyasha continued to look confused so he continued, "It was expected that your demon blood would surface when you claimed Kagome as your mate. However, it should have completely receded by the next morning, but for some reason it didn't. If I had to guess I would say that your blood is now almost completely demon. This might explain why you were able to give Kagome the mark of our house, but what I do not understand at all is how your human side marked her, or how she marked you. As far as I am aware, no human has ever been able to leave a mark on their mate, usually they just bite down and draw the required blood and then the wound heals. Not even your brother or I carry a mark from Rin or your mother." He paused for a second while contemplating the girl before him and sniffed lightly. Finally he slowly asked, "The set of stars looks like a demon's family crest. Kagome, do you know if there is any demon blood in your family line?"

Kagome looked shocked for a second but then shook her head, "I know that there is none on momma's side, at least not as far back as we can trace."

"What about your father?" Tashiou prompted.

Kagome shook her head again, "I don't know. I didn't know until I was 8 that my father wasn't my biological father." She paused for a second to gather her thoughts and then explained. "After my father died, mamma told Sota and me that he had adopted us when we were both young. Apparently our biological father left mamma right after she found out she was pregnant with Sota, and she married again before he was even 6 months old. We were both too young to remember. She would never talk about our real father; It was just too painful for her, so after a while we gave up."

No one knew what to say, as they all stared at the couple before them. Inuyasha and Kagome were looking at each other, but were not speaking either. They all continued to stand in silence until Shippo said, "Can we go up now. I'm hungry."

They all broke from their trance and made their way up to the house, Inuyasha waiting while Kagome gathered her things, and they followed. As the approached Izayoi said, "I thought we would eat outside again, since it is so nice out."

They all nodded but no one spoke, as they sat down and began to eat. The silence stretched on for a while until Sesshomaru broke it. He looked at Kagome and asked, "Did you get some good pictures this afternoon."

Kagome swallowed the bite she had just taken and then smiled at him, "Yeah I think so. It is so beautiful here, but I'll have to wait until I get home and download them on my computer to know for sure." She gave a little laugh and then said, "It will probably take me several hours to go through them all, since my computer is so slow, but I'll send you a copy of the DVD when I get it done." Then she suddenly remembered, shifting herself enough to remove the DVD from her back pocket she said, "Mom, I thought you might like this. It is a copy of all my photography. The DVD from last night is yours as well. I have a copy at home."

As Kagome handed her the DVD Izayoi beamed at her, "Thank you so much. I can't wait to look at it. Maybe we can view some of it after lunch."

The others nodded in agreement, but Kagome asked, "What time does everything start tonight."

Izayoi answered, "Well the guest are suppose to arrive at 8:30 and dinner is at 9:00"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and was about to ask a question when her cell phone rang. She sighed at the ring; it was the one that she used for people she didn't know, which usually meant it was work related. She pulled it out and glanced at the number, and recognized it as one of their clients from California. Sighing she stood up and said, "Excuse me I have to take this it's work related." She flipped open her phone as she walked down to the second level and sat down, saying, "Kagome Higurashi speaking." She paused and then said, "Yes sir how are you doing today?" The others continued to eat in silence, but jumped when they hear her swear loudly, "Damn it, when did this happen?" They looked at her as she frowned, "How far was it?" She shook her head and then asked, "How bad is he hurt?"

She listened for a moment and then sighed, "Alright here is what I need you to do. I want you to get a camera and take pictures of the site that he was working, where he fell, where he landed, and anything else that you think might be relevant, but DO NOT touch anything. Once you have taken the pictures I want you to rope off both areas within a 50 feet radius. NO ONE is allowed in. Then I need you to speak to all the witnesses. Take all the statements that you can, but when you are done make sure they stay on site, my people will need to question them as well."

She paused again listening and then said, "Yes sir I will call them as soon as we hang up. They were on vacation out there visiting family with any luck they are still there and will be able to make it to the site in a couple of hours. In the mean time I need you to pull your safety manual and turn to section 25. Pull out forms 1-5. Go ahead and fill them all out the best you can and fax a copy to my office. No one is there but it will go through. Then I want you to fax a copy of forms 1 and 2 to the hospital where they took him and to your corporate office."

She stopped briefly and shook her head, "No sir. Hold on to forms 3, 4 and 5. Whoever I send out there will look over them and tell you where they need to go." She stopped and then answered, "No sir I am on vacation in TX. However, you can call me back if you need to. I should have someone out there to do the investigation within a couple of hours, and someone from my office will be back in touch the first of next week." She gave one more sigh and then said, "Yes sir, I will call them now. Goodbye."

Kagome flipped her phone closed and ran a hand through her hair, growling loudly. She took a couple of deep breaths, seeming to completely forget about everyone watching her and then opened her phone again and began dialing a number. When the person on the other end answered she said, "Hey Koga, how is your vacation going? Are you still in California?" She barely gave him time to answer before she said, "Good I'm glad to hear that. Listen I really hate to do this but I need you and Ayame to do an accident investigation ASAP. We had a guy fall 30 feet on the San Francisco jobsite." She paused, listing to what Koga asked and then shook her head saying, "They swear he was wearing his PFAS, and they said they had the leading edge roped off. I have no idea how he managed to fall." She stopped and listened and then laughed, "Yeah I know we have been warning them about it for a while. I'm sorry about this, I really am." She listened once more and then said, "Alright tell Ayame to give me a call tomorrow and let me know what you find out. We will see you two on Monday. Bye."

She then flipped her phone closed and stood up, sliding it back into her pocket, she put a smile on her face and rejoined the others at the table. As she took her seat she said, "I am really sorry about that."

Tashiou just laughed lightly, "It is no problem, I completely understand. I know what it is like to work in construction. The safety side of it is especially difficult. It's been giving me headaches for years."

Kagome laughed and said, "I know what you mean. When I graduated I never knew I would be dealing with this kind of stuff every day."

Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru nodded his head, "That was very impressive, Kagome. I think you do your company justice."

Kagome was about to respond but Tashiou said, watching her reaction very closely, "You know before Inuyasha left we had been talking about creating some sort of Safety Business that would be responsible for all our sites. It sounds like we might need to talk about getting your company involved with ours."

Kagome thought for a moment and then said, "Well your son and the board would be the people to talk to. I'm just the glorified gopher around the place."

The others gave a laugh while Izayoi shook her head, "I seriously doubt that sweetie. It takes a special kind of person to deal with the men in our family so I'm sure you can handle anyone else."

Kagome just smiled, gave a little laugh, and then she turned to finish her lunch. Everyone else waited patiently, talking amongst themselves.

She had just placed the last bite in her mouth when a young woman, who looked to be in her late twenties, walked out on the deck and approached Inuyasha. She bowed to him and when she straightened back up, she smiled, "Sir, Sarah and I have finished packing up all your things, and the movers are here loading it on their truck. I thought you might want to speak to them before they leave."

Inuyasha smiled politely at her, "Thank you, Kim, please tell them I will be there in a minute." As she bowed again and left he stood and said, "Excuse me I need to see them and give them the contact numbers, I will meet you all in the lounge in a few minutes." The others nodded at him as he bent down and gave Kagome a quick kiss before fallowing Kim into the house.

Kagome watched him leave with a small smile on her face, but turned when she heard Shippo say, "Mamma can I go play?"

Kagome smiled down at him and said, "Sure sweetie."

Shippo smiled and jumped out of his seat and ran out into the yard, pulling out some toy as he went. She smiled as she watched her new son running around and couldn't help but imagine him playing with her children yet to come. She was so content in watching him that she didn't hear Izayoi talking to her at first, and jerked as Izayoi placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at her and said, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Izayoi smiled down at her daughter-in-law knowing full well where her thoughts had been, but simply said, "Tashiou has to go back into work for a while, but Rin, Sesshomaru and I want to go look at some more of your photography. Do you want to come?"

Kagome smiled up at her but shook her head, "Not right now, but please go ahead and look at them. I think I'm going to stay here for a little while. I will join you shortly."

Izayoi nodded her head in understanding and then fallowed the others into the house. Kagome grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator, and her camera, and then walked to sit down on one of the lounge chairs. She watched Shippo playing in the yard, occasionally taking a few pictures. It was hard for her to believe how much things had changed for her in such a short amount of time. Less than a week ago she had been a single working girl, on her way home from her high school reunion, and now she was engaged, had a mate, and a little son. She smiled as she watched him try and use some of his Kitsune tricks, before he gave up and went back to playing with his ball. He would be coming home with them in two days and would have to adjust to a new house, a new town, and new people. They would all have to adjust to having a kid around, but she knew her family would love him just like she did and would be more than happy to help out. Though, she realized, they all work and he was not in school to keep him busy during the day, and even if they let him go ahead and start school in the fall there were still almost five months before then. They would have to find someone to keep him while everyone was at work, but the idea of anyone else watching him just didn't sit right with her. _"He is our son" she thought, "and we aren't going to let someone else raise any children we might have in the future, why would we let them raise him? But what are we going to do, everyone that lives with us works."_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 13**

She was raised from her thoughts as she felt someone sit down next to her. Looking over she saw Inuyasha watching Shippo with a smile on his face. As he glanced at her she handed him her drink. He took it and turned his attention back to his son. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Kagome asked, "Inuyasha have you thought about what we are going to do with Shippo next Monday?"

Inuyasha handed her back her drink and asked, "What do you mean?"

She took the bottle and down what was left before explaining, "Well, we all have to be at work on Monday, and Shippo is not in school, which means we will have to find somebody to watch him."

Inuyasha frowned and said, "I guess we could always ask Koto to find some Nannies for us to interview, but that might take time."

Kagome nodded her head and then said, "Have you thought about what is going to happen with us when we go to work on Monday?" He looked at her slightly confused so she said, "I mean you were just hired and we are already Mated, engaged, and have a new child. Don't you think that might cause some problems at work? Plus what are we going to do about taking vacation's together, or our honeymoon, we can't both be gone that long if we work at the same place."

They were quite for a few minutes, until Inuyasha said, "What do you think we should do about it?"

Kagome took her eyes off Shippo and looked directly at him, "What if I told you I wanted to quit?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little as he said, "Kagome we both know that you will not be happy staying at home, even if it was to watch after Shippo."

Kagome nodded her head, "I know, but I do not want him to be neglected, or be raised by someone else, because we are both too busy working." She gave a small sigh and said, "Let's face it; we are both working in a field that requires a lot of time and commitment. We both know that there are a lot of nights that we have to work late or there are even times when we have to go out of town. You were born in this field and it was the field you choose when you were in school." She paused again for a few moments and then added quietly, "I didn't choose this field, and it doesn't even really have anything to do with my major."

Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully, "Are you saying that you don't like your job?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I like the job, the company and the people, but it is not my passion."

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked. He knew that she would both need and want to work, but he couldn't deny the fact that he agreed with her about not wanting someone else to raise their children because they are both too busy at work.

Kagome did not answer at first; instead she stared down at the camera next to her. She knew what she wanted to do; she had wanted to do it since she first took a photography class in high school. She had even taken several classes in college, but had never seriously considered perusing it as a career. It took a lot of money to be a photographer. You had to invest in the equipment and then it took time to set yourself up as a recognized expert in the field. She knew she needed a job that she could automatically make money, but now? Now she was mated to a man that had enough money to support her until she could get established, but what would he think of the idea?

Inuyasha watched her as she thought it over, and noticed that her gaze drifted down to the camera next to her. He smiled as he watched her run a finger over the small piece of technology. He knew in high school it had been a passion for her, and she was good at it then, but she was amazing at it now. She could have made a career out of it after college, but instead choose to find a job that would pay her right away. Money had always been a problem for her, and she never would have allowed herself to go into severe debt right out of college in the attempt to make herself known in a finicky field.

Eventually she looked up at him and said quietly, "I want to quit my job and find one that allows me shorter hours and a flexible schedule. We would still have to find someone to watch Shippo for the next two weeks, while I give my notice, but then will only need someone occasionally." She stopped for a minute and looked at him, he gave her an encouraging smile, but did not speak, so she continued, "What would you say if I told you wanted to try and start my own Photography business."

She was looking at him hopefully and he just smiled at her, and took her hand in his, turning her engagement ring around her finger, he looked into her eyes and said, "Kagome it wouldn't matter to me if you wanted to stay home and never work another day in your life, but I know that you would never be happy doing that. You have a real passion and an amazing talent for Photography, if that is what you want to do then I will gladly spend as much money as you need to get you started, I have it and it should be spent on something you really love." She just continued to stare at him, so he asked, "What do you want to do?"

She looked at the man before her, trying to decide how to answer his question. She had been expecting nothing less of him, and knew that he only cared about making her happy, and the truth was he did have the money. Slowly she said, "I'll meet with Hojo and the board on Monday and give my two weeks' notice. We can talk to Koto about getting a temporary nanny for those two weeks. Then I'll stay home with Shippo and use the time to get what I need and get a work space set up in the house." She paused for a second and then said, "You know that it would mean buying or renting a building in town. I would need somewhere for people to come, and wouldn't want them at the house, and I will also need a studio."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "We can find something, but are you thinking about doing Photography for weddings and things?"

Kagome just shrugged, "I really just want to set up a studio and do it for my own pleasure, but I won't be able to do that until people know my work and are willing to buy it. One way to get my work known is to do photography for people, while trying to get my own work published and displayed." Inuyasha nodded his head so she continued, "I really think Shippo is ready for school, but it should be his choice. If he wants to start school in the fall then I'll start working full time after that. If he wants to wait a year then I'll just work from home or part time. He can come to work with me, or we can get a nanny for when I'm at work. It would mean that I can control my own hours and my own day's off." She looked at Inuyasha waiting for his response.

Inuyasha just smiled at her, "Kagome, if that is what you want to do then let's do it. Let's talk to Koto on Thursday and finding a Nanny for the time being. Then talk to Hojo on Monday and we will go from there."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head, but instead of answering she just leaned in a captured his lips in a kiss, letting him deepen it. They jerked apart when they heard Shippo voice right in front of them. They looked at him and were surprised to see tears in his eyes, as he held out his arm to show them a small cut. Inuyasha gave a little sigh at being interrupted but smiled down at the kid and picked him up to place in Kagome's lap. Kagome looked at the cut and noticed that it was not too deep, and knew that with Shippo's healing abilities it would be fine in an hour. So instead of making a big deal out of it she just brought his arm up and gave it a small kiss. She then pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she let go she said, "Is that better?"

Shippo nodded his head and said, "Thank you momma…" he paused for a split second and said in a low voice, "I love you."

Kagome couldn't keep the shocked look off of her face as she looked over at Inuyasha, who just smiled at her. She looked back at Shippo who was still looking up at her and smiled, "I love you too Shippo." Shippo smiled up at her.

She gave a little laugh and then said, "Why don't you let daddy check it out to be sure, and then we will go find the others."

Shippo turned to Inuyasha and held out his arm. Kagome suppressed a giggle as Inuyasha took his little arm in his hand and looked down at the cut. Finally he nodded his head and said, "It will be alright Shippo. Just be more careful next time alright?"

Shippo nodded his head and then threw his arms around Inuyasha, giving him a big hug. As he pulled away he said, "I love you too daddy."

Inuyasha just smiled down at the little boy and ran a hand through his hair saying, "I love you Shippo." He paused and looked between his mate and his son a few times and then said, "Come on let's go find the others."

Kagome nodded, grabbed her camera, and then took Inuyasha's free hand. The three walked into the house and towards the lounge, where they heard music coming from. As they walked in they saw Rin and Izayoi, bent over something and deep in conversation, while Tashiou and Sesshomaru sat in a couple of chairs and were looking at some of Kagome's photos on the TV. All four looked up and Rin and Izayoi fell silent as soon as they saw them. Kagome suppressed a giggle at the look on their faces. If she had to guess she would bet that they had just caught them discussing something that dealt with her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however, ignored the two women and addressed his father, "I thought you were going back into work dad."

Tashiou just shook his head, "I was going to but decided I would rather spend my time here visiting with all of you before you leave. Work can wait." He paused and looked at Kagome, "We have been enjoying your Pictures Kagome. They are truly outstanding."

Kagome blushed but smiled as she said, "Thank you dad. I appreciate that."

As Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome made their way over to sit on one of the couches, Izayoi jumped up and stuck a piece of paper in her pocket. Giving them a bright smile she said, "I need to run an errand. I'll be back around 7:00 to start getting ready. Kagome, if you need any help getting ready please let me know." She started dashing out of the room but stopped long enough to grab Kagome's camera, "I'll put this up in your room for you, you wouldn't want anything to happen to it." Then she left before anyone could respond.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her actions why Inuyasha said, "What the hell is she up to now?"

Tashiou and Sesshomaru just laughed as Rin said, "You will find out tonight. So let's see some more of Kagome's work." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged curious glances but did not say anything. Instead they turned their attention to the TV as Tashiou began to flip slowly through the pictures.

The group sat there working their way through the photos that the disk contained. Mostly they sat in silence but occasionally someone would make a comment or ask Kagome a question about a picture. They had only made it about a fourth of the way through but called a halt for the night around 6:30. Tashiou went to make a couple of phone calls, before going to get ready for the night, while Sesshomaru went to help Rin start trying to get ready, she was complaining how long it took her all of the way out or the room. Kagome look down at Shippo who had sat patiently the entire time and said, "Shippo. The party is going to start too late for you to join us tonight."

Shippo put his cutest puppy dog face on and said, "but mamma I want to celebrate with you and daddy."

Kagome just laughed and said, "Sorry Shippo but that's not going to work, you will have to go to bed tonight, but I'll make you a deal. When we get home to Jackson our family and friends will want to have some kind of engagement party there. We will make sure it is early enough for you to join us alright?"

Shippo grinned ear to ear, "Really?"

Kagome smiled, "Really. Now do you want to go get some dinner and then you can take a bath and watch some TV or read a book while your daddy and I get ready."

Shippo hopped down and started running towards the door, calling "alright!!!" over his shoulder.

Inuyasha laughed as he pulled Kagome to her feet and they followed after their son. As they walked Inuyasha asked, "Do you think he will be alright, leaving my family?"

Kagome gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him, "It will probably take him time to get use to it, but there will be a lot of people there to help him. He will be alright."

Inuyasha smiled at her as they walked in to the Kitchen to find Shippo patiently waiting at the table. As Inuyasha sat down on a stool at the counter Kagome said, "Alright, what do you want for dinner Shippo?"

Shippo didn't wait before bouncing up and down in his seat and saying, "Ramen!!"

Kagome started laughing and turned to Inuyasha, raising an eyebrow she said, "Are you sure he isn't yours?" Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head as Kagome sighed, "Alright ramen it is, but we are going to have to do something about both of your eating habits when we get home." Inuyasha just grinned guiltily and Shippo frowned while she started to make his Ramen.

It did not take long for him to finish his dinner and the three to make their way up to their suite. Kagome left Inuyasha at Shippo's room to help him get bathed and get ready for bed, while she went ahead to their room and to take a shower.

She had already finished her shower and dried her hair when Inuyasha made his way in to the bathroom. She caught his reflection in the mirror and busted out laughing. He was soaked and his hair was plastered to him face. He frowned down at her as she choked through her laughter, "What…the…fuck…happened…to you?"

Her gave a small growl and said, "Shippo thought it would be amusing to have a water fight. He soaked the damn bathroom and me."

Kagome struggled to control her amusement, since it was obvious that he did not find it funny. She managed to stop laughing and was gasping for breath, as he continued to frown. She slowly stood up and walked over to him smiling and took a hold of his wet shirt. She pulled it over his head and threw it in the dirty clothes basket and then ran her hands lightly over his chest. His growls slowly began to turn into a content rumble and she smiled at him again, "That's better. I like that sound better than you growling. You better hurry up we will be expected soon." He nodded his head and started to take off the rest of his clothes, as she walked out of the room.

Inuyasha hurried through his shower and walked out into the room to find Kagome sitting in front of the mirror. Her hair was now pulled up into an elegant by simple bun; with a few stray pieces allowed to hang lose. She had curled these pieces and they framed her face nicely. She started on her make up while he dressed. He watched her as he pulled on his pants and shirt, and smiled at her. She caught his reflection in the mirror and smiled back. He finished buttoning up his shirt and grab for his tie, as she placed her makeup down and reached for her jewelry. He quickly put his tie back down saying, "Wait a minute before you do that."

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes but nodded her head and laid her jewelry back down. She turned to watch him as he went to the table where their bags had been placed after their return and began to dig in one of the bags. Finally he pulled out a small square box. He smiled as he walked over towards her and when he had reached her he sat next to her on the small bench. He looked at her and then opened the box.

Kagome looked at the box as he opened it and smiled. Inside were a set of earrings and a necklace. The necklace was a ruby pendent on a white gold chain. The earrings were rubies that hung from a white gold hook. The set was simple but very beautiful and Kagome smiled as she reached out to finger the jewelry. A wide smile spread across her face and she looked up at him, "Thank you Inuyasha they are beautiful."

Inuyasha smiled in return and removed the necklace from the box. He placed it around her neck and as he fastened it he said, "The necklace is from me, and the earrings are from Shippo." He then held the box for her as she removed the earrings as put them on. Once she was done putting on her earrings, he picked up her rings and slid the first one on her right hand. He then leaned in and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss as he slid her engagement ring on. Pulling away he said, "Come on love it's time to finish getting ready."

Kagome nodded her head, and smiled at him as she stood up and walked to the closet. She stepped into the large walk in closet and instead of retrieving her dress and putting it on in the bedroom she slid it on while still in the closet. She then put on her shoes, and checked her reflection in the mirror. Making a few adjustments to her hair and dress she then walked out into the room.

Inuyasha was fixing his tie in the mirror and pulling back his hair as he saw Kagome step out of the closet. He stopped his actions as he caught sight of her and spun around. He felt his mouth drop open and he immediately became hard at the sight of her. She was gorgeous, in a long red dress that hung to the floor and clung to her curves. It was the same dress she had been wearing the first time he had met her, and she looked even more beautiful in it now then she did then.

Kagome could not stop the laugh that escaped her as she looked at Inuyasha. He looked very comical with his mouth and eyes wide open, and there was no missing the rather distinctive bulge in the front of his pants. He just continued to stare at her, not saying a word, then he swallowed a couple of times and moved his mouth as if he was trying to find the words. Kagome just laughed again and then walked towards him. When she was standing directly in front of him she reached forward and began to re adjust his tie, saying, "I guess you like the dress then." She giggled a little as he nodded dumbly.

His eyes just scanned her up and down slowly and then his face broke out into the biggest smirk she had ever seen. He placed a hand on her bare should and began to stroke it with his thumb. As he spoke Kagome shuddered from the deep Husky sound his voice had taken, "I always did love this dress on you, but I cannot believe that you still have it after all of these years."

Kagome looked in his eyes and saw that they were now deep amber and that there was a light hint of red in them. The look sent chills up and down her spine and made her wish that they were not expected downstairs. Forcing herself to remain calm she smiled, "So you do remember this dress then?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "How could I forget it. I fell in love with you, the first time I saw you in this dress. I remember looking across the room and seeing this amazingly beautiful woman standing there with a group of her friends. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I'm just glad that I finally worked up the courage to speak to you."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, if I remember correctly, I was trying fend off Miroku at the time. I remember slapping him and then hearing someone laugh. When I turned around I was staring at the best looking man I had ever seen, with yellow eyes, long silver hair, and the cutest ears. By the end of the night I knew that you were the one I was meant to be with."

Inuyasha just look at the floor and shook his head, "I was such a fool" he mumbled to himself, forgetting that Kagome could now hear as well as him.

She just smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up, "We were both fools when we were young. I could have tried harder to talk to you when you left, I could have fought harder to try and get you back, but I didn't." She looked him but as he started to speak she shook her head and placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. Shaking her head she said, "Forget it, it doesn't matter anymore. We are together now. Come on we need to get down stairs. I am sure that mom expects us to be there when everyone arrives."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and turned to grab his jacket off the bed. He put it on and let Kagome adjust it for him, waiting patiently until she was satisfied. She smiled at him, brushing off his shoulders and said, "Perfect."

She turned away and started to the door but stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She turned around and smiled at him. He was staring at her, but didn't say anything so after a few moments she said, "What is it Inuyasha, we need to go."

Inuyasha just leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then whispered in her ear, "I love you". Pulling away he took her arm in his and led her out of the room, and down the hall. They stopped at Shippo's room to check on the kit and found him sitting up in bead reading a book. He looked up at them and smiled as they entered.

"Wow", was all he said and then turned back to his book.

Kagome shook her head and they both walked to the side of the bed. Leaning down she placed a kiss on his cheek as Inuyasha ruffled his hair and said "Don't stay up to late kid. I want you to go to sleep by nine. That gives you 45 more minutes alright."

Shippo frowned but nodded his head, "Yes, Sir."

Kagome smiled and said, "Night sweetie we will see you in the morning."

Shippo smiled as they turned to walk out the door and said, "Good night."

Once outside Inuyasha took Kagome's arm again and led her down the rest of the hall and down the stairs. As they walked Kagome shook her head and said, "I just cannot get over how well behaved he is and how advanced he is for his age. You have done an amazing job with him Inuyasha. I can't wait to see how well our children turn out."

Inuyasha shook his head and said, "It wasn't all me. It was his parents and the rest of my family."

Kagome smiled, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Inu. You have had more of a hand it raising him then you know."

Inuyasha did not respond but he smiled at her words. He loved knowing that Kagome thought he had a done good job with Shippo and it made him proud to know that she thought he would be a good father. He could not wait until they were both ready to have children. As they approached the formal dining room they saw Sesshomaru walking towards them. He had on a black suite, much like his brothers, but instead of a red tie he wore green, and unlike Inuyasha he left his hair hanging loose.

He stopped before them and gave them a little smile. Nodding to Inuyasha he said, "Very sharp little brother." Then he turned to Kagome, he leaned and placed a kiss on her cheek and said, "Kagome you look absolutely stunning. I must say that you look better in that dress then you did all those years ago."

Kagome was shocked. She had not expected Sesshomaru to remember the dress, but she quickly recovered. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you. You look very nice yourself." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Where is Rin? Did she manage to get dressed?"

Sesshomaru laughed and said, "She did, but she is sitting in the dining room. She is feeling very tired tonight. I tried to tell her to stay in bed, but she would not miss this for anything." He then looked at Inuyasha and said, "Mother asked that you both wait in the lounge. She would like for everyone to be here before you enter. She apparently has something up her sleeve."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I asked her not to go overboard." He stopped and then sighed, "Though I guess that was too much to ask."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement, "Indeed, We both know how much mother has wanted to see you happy again. And now you are and you are with Kagome on top of that, something we had all hoped would happen."

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, but did not say anything so Sesshomaru continued, "I will come and get you as soon as mother is ready." He then turned and walked back towards the dining room.

Inuyasha sighed and led Kagome towards the lounge. "I guess I should have expected this," he said, "but I really had hoped that she would keep it small." He looked at Kagome and then added, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I know that you were hoping to be able to just visit with everyone."

Kagome just smiled at him as they walked into the lounge. Sitting down on a chair, being careful to sit so that he dress would not wrinkle she said, "Inuyasha, don't worry about it. I am getting to visit with people. I could not imagine a better trip. I now have you, another family, and I have a little son."

Inuyasha smiled at her but did not respond instead the two sat there together and just enjoyed to peace and quiet that they both knew would not last long. It was not long before Sesshomaru came into the room to get them. He stopped and stared at them for a few moments, and let a smile spread across his face. They two were sitting on chairs and were looking at each other. They were not speaking, but the looks that they were giving were enough to take the place of words. _"Inuyasha must really be occupied" he thought, "He hasn't even noticed I am here." _Sesshomaru cleared his throat and his smile grew as the two jumped. It was obvious that they had not been paying attention to anything other than themselves. As the two stood up he said, "Mother asked me to come and get you. All of the guest are here and are patiently waiting for you." They nodded their heads and made their way towards the door.

Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and asked his brother, "How many people did she invite? "

Sesshomaru gave a smirk and simply walked out of the room ignoring his question, but the silence answered for him. He gave a sigh and shook his head as he and Kagome walked after his brother. Sesshomaru walked faster than the two and disappeared into the room a full minute before they arrived at the door. Inuyasha stopped in front of the door and smiled at Kagome. Giving her arm a squeeze he asked, "Are you ready?" When she indicated that she was he nodded to the two servants and they pulled the doors open.

Kagome took a deep breath and allowed Inuyasha to lead her into the dining room, but when they entered they both stopped dead in their tracks. There appeared to be at least 150 people in the room all standing around tables. All of them were smiling at them and clapping. The large dining table that usually took up the room had been moved to the side and was currently covered with food. In its place were 10 large round tables that could seat 15 people easily. At the front of the room was a long table with 6 chairs. The two middle chairs were empty, in the last two chairs on the right side stood Izayoi and Tashiou, while Sesshomaru stood the left. Rin was sitting down next to Sesshomaru and Kagome smiled as she noticed that she was being held in place by Sesshomaru who had a hand on her shoulder. Kagome felt Inuyasha give her arm a squeeze and start walking through the room. She allowed him to walk her to the table and while she did she looked around her. On the walls were photographs, and upon closer inspection she realized that they were her pictures. On one wall were pictures of their new house and group pictures of all her friends and family at home. On the other wall were pictures that she recognized as the ones that she took this afternoon. Again there were pictures of the house and the group pictures, but this time there were also pictures of the three different families.

She turned back to the head table and saw Izayoi smiling at her. This time she noticed that behind the table were three other pictures. As they came to stand behind their chairs she turned to look at the pictures. On the left was a picture that she recognized as one that was taken while she and Inuyasha were still in school. It was one of the pictures that were taken are their Formal. On the right she was surprised to find the picture that Rin had taken this afternoon, she blushed a little at the idea of everyone seeing the two of them kissing, but when she looked again, she realized that the picture was actually decent. In the middle was a picture of her and Inuyasha leaning against one another while holding Shippo. It was a cute picture and she decided that she wanted a copy to hang at their house.

Kagome turned and smiled brightly at Izayoi. Pulling the woman into a hug she said, "Thank you so much for this. It is unbelievable." Then she laughed a little and asked, "How did you manage to get all of these developed and framed in such a short time?"

Izayoi laughed, "It's a mother's secret. I'm glad you like it though."

Kagome pulled away and allowed Inuyasha to step forward to give his mother a hug. When he had stepped back beside her Izayoi indicated that they should be seated. As she sat she glanced down at Rin and gave the girl a wink. Rin winked back and opened her mouth to say something but stopped as Izayoi began to talk.

She smiled around at everyone and then said, "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I know that I did not give a lot of notice but Inuyasha and Kagome are only here for another day, and when he proposed last night I knew that I wanted to throw them a celebration party before they had to leave to go back home." She paused and then continued, "I cannot tell you how happy we all are to have them here with us and to know that they will be spending the rest of their lives together. I have rarely seen two people more in love. But please, let us eat and enjoy our time together."

As she sat back down she gave Kagome's hand a tight squeeze and then turned said, "Would you and Inuyasha like to start off our dinner. You two get to go first."

Kagome just nodded her head and allowed Inuyasha to help her up. The two walked to the table and began to fill their plates. As they made their way down the line they were joined by the rest of the family. Kagome stifled a laugh as she heard Rin say in a low growl, "I can serve myself, Fluffy." Once she was seated again she turned to Inuyasha and said, "She calls your brother Fluffy?"

Inuyasha snorted with laughter, which drew attention from a lot of people but they simply smiled at the couple and went back to fixing their plates. Once Inuyasha had gained his breath he said, "Yeah and I made the mistake of asking her why one. Believe me you don't want to know." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him so he just shook his head and leaned in and whispered, "Let's just say that not all his hair is as sleek as what is on the top of his head." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Once she stopped she shook her head and then leaned in and gave Inuyasha a light kiss. As she started to pull away she saw a flash. Smiling she turned towards the end of the table and saw Rin with a camera in her hands.

She smiled down at the girl and said as softly as possible, knowing that she would have received Sesshomaru's demon hearing when they mated, "What is it with you taking pictures of us kissing?" Rin just shook her head and turned back to her plate and began to eat. There was a lot of laughing and talking as everyone present began to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and from what Kagome heard it sounded like a lot of the guest had known Inuyasha since he was a child, because they were all telling stories about things he had done. As people finished their dinner, the staff came around and took their plates, poured them coffee and placed desert in front of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying their chocolate cake when Sesshomaru stood up and cleared his throat. Inuyasha gave a small groan but stayed quiet and watched his brother.

Once everyone's attention had turned to him he said, "I just wanted to imitate my mother and thank you all for coming. It does mean a lot to my family to be able to celebrate Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement. I have known Kagome since High School and even then I have never seen two people more in love than her and Inuyasha. When they went their separate ways I knew that one day they would end up together again, and so I am more pleased than I can say to have them here together." He turned and raised his glass to them and then sat back down. Inuyasha gave his brother a nod and Kagome smiled at him then they went back to finishing their dessert. Inuyasha whispered, "I'm shocked that he didn't go on longer than that. Rin must have made him promise to keep it short." Kagome gave a little snort but did not say anything else.

Once it looked like almost everyone had finished their dessert Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and helped her stand up. Kagome gave him a questioning gaze but he just winked at her. Turning to the crowed he said, "Kagome and I both want to thank you for coming to celebrate with us tonight, it means a lot to us." Then turning to his mother he said, "And thank you Mom for going through the trouble of putting this together at the last minute. No one but you could have pulled it off." There was a collective laugh from the guest as they politely applauded their hostess and then they all turned back to their coffee. Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and led her through the room, stopping at every table and introducing her to the guest. They spent a few minutes talking to everyone and answering any questions that were directed at them. Every table seemed to be filled with couples and at each table every couple handed Inuyasha an envelope. He discreetly placed them in the inside pocket of his coat while thanking the guest for their gift. It was nearly 10:30 before they managed to make it around to all of the tables and speak to all of the guest. As they finished thanking the last one they turned and went back up to the head table.

Taking her seat Kagome was grateful to find a fresh cup of coffee. She started to drink and looked back over the crowd. Mostly everyone had left for the evening. After speaking to them and handing over their gift, it appeared mainly everyone was eager to return home. The only people left were those who had been sitting at the last table. As she watched they all stood and gathered their things, and with a nod to the head table they left the room. As soon as the doors closed behind them Izayoi let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair. Kagome turned to her smiled, and placing a hand on her arm said, "Thank you so much for the wonderful engagement dinner mom, it was absolutely amazing."

Izayoi smiled at her daughter-in-law and said, "It was nothing. Like I said I am so happy to see you two together again that I just wanted to be able to celebrate. Now both of my son's are mated to wonderful women. A mother cannot ask for anything more, well except perhaps plenty of grandchildren running around." She gave a little laugh and then winked at Kagome as she blushed.

Kagome smiled at her but did not answer. Instead she turned to look at Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was leaning back in her chair rubbing her swollen belly. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her stomach and smiled down at her in a way that she had never seen him smile before. He had always been a little cold and distant when they were in school. It amazed Kagome to see how much being mated and expecting a child had changed him. As she watched the two she unconsciously brought her own hand down and placed it on her flat stomach, imagining what it would be like to be carrying Inuyasha's child, to know that she was carrying the product of their love, to know that she was going to be the mother of Inuyasha children. Her smile grew even wider as she pictured a little child with silver hair and little dog ears on the top of its head. She felt Inuyasha place a hand on top of hers and turned to look at him. He was staring down at her with an almost unreadable expression on his face. She saw love, hope, joy, and excitement, but she thought that she also saw longing in his gaze. She started to asking if he was alright but stopped when she heard Rin gasp loudly from the end of the table, and at the same time she heard Sesshomaru growl.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 14**

Kagome turned and saw Rin doubled over, holding her stomach, and her faced clinched in pain. There was a moment when everyone else at the table stared at the young woman and then it hit them all at once that she was in labor. Sesshomaru growled again as Rin moaned in pain, and as Kagome watched she noticed that the girls water had broke. Jumping up she ran down to her, with everyone else close at hand. Bending down Kagome grab one arm and then looked at Sesshomaru saying, "Help me get her up. Her water broke; we have to get her to the hospital." As Sesshomaru stood up and pushed the chairs back to give them room Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Go tell Myoga to get the car." Inuyasha nodded and ran from the room, as Kagome and Sesshomaru gently lifted Rin to her feet.

By the time they got her standing the contraction had stopped. Kagome let go of her arm and allowed her to lean on Sesshomaru, and she, Izayoi, and Tashiou followed towards the entrance hall. As they walked Izayoi said, "Sesshomaru, you take the car and go on ahead. The rest of us will change and meet you there. Don't worry about your bags; we will bring them and a change of clothes for you."

Sesshomaru nodded his head but did not speak as he led Rin out of the house and into the waiting car. Inuyasha helped get Rin in the car and then stepped back as they pulled off. Going back into the house he stopped in front of the others. They all looked at each other for a moment and then Tashiou spoke, "We all need to go change. Inuyasha once you two have changed would you go to Sesshomaru's rooms and get Rin's bag, it should already be packed and sitting by the door. Also will you grab a change of clothes for your brother? We will meet you down here in 30 minutes."

Inuyasha nodded his head and he and Kagome started hurrying towards their room. As they entered they both began to strip out of their clothes. Inuyasha walked into the closet and grabbed a couple of hangers and then came back out. He hung up his pants and Jacket and then handed Kagome a hanger for her dress. Neither of them talked, both seemed to be lost in thought. Kagome handed him back the hanger with her dress and as he walked to the closet to hang it up she made her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then washed her makeup off. She then took down her hair and brushed out the curls, before pulling it back up into a pony tail. Inuyasha stepped into the bathroom as she started to walk out, she smiled up at him and stepping up on the tips of her toes she gave him a kiss. As she tried to pull away he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him for a deep kiss. They continued kissing until the need for air drove the apart and then Inuyasha let her go. He stepped into the bathroom to brush his teeth while she got dressed. They both put on a pair of jeans and comfortable t-shirt; because they both knew they would be at the hospital most of the night. Kagome grabbed her back pack and put some books, her iPod, and her camera in it then she turned to Inuyasha. He was waiting on her to be ready and as she walked towards him he smiled and said, "I'm going to grab Rin and Sesshomaru's things, why don't you go grab Shippo. He will want to come, and he can sleep while we wait."

Kagome nodded her head and started walking out the door, but stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her hand. When she turned to face him he said, "Are you alright, love? You have been quite"

Kagome nodded her head and said, "I'm fine, just something on my mind I guess. We need to go we can talk about it later." Inuyasha frowned a little but followed her out the door anyway.

Kagome stopped at Shippo's room and quietly let herself inside. First she went to his bag and placed some fresh clothes and shoes in her backpack then she walked to his bed and smiled at his sleeping form. He had his stuffed animal next to him and his blanket wrapped around him. Instead of waking up she just picked him up, blanket, animal, and all. As she walked down the hall he stirred in her arms. He yawned and then opened his eyes. He looked at her for a moment and then said in a sleepy voice, "What's going on mamma? Where are we going?"

Kagome smiled down at her son and said, "Your Aunt Rin is getting ready to have the baby. We are all going to the hospital to wait. Go on back to sleep and we will wake you up when it's time." Shippo just nodded his head and closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

As Kagome walked down stairs she saw the others waiting for her. Inuyasha made his way to her and silently offered to take the still sleeping Shippo from her, but when she tried to hand him over he started to wake up, so instead she shifted him just enough and let Inuyasha remove her back pack and add it to the bags that he already carried. She smiled at him and whispered as softly as possible, "Thanks are we ready to go?" When he nodded his head she turned to follow him out. Izayoi and Tashiou were both smiling at her and she just smiled back and gave a little shrug. Walking outside she found a black BMW SUV waiting for them instead of a car and driver. Tashiou opened the door to help Izayoi in and then went around and got into the driver's seat, while Inuyasha opened the back and threw the bags in, and then helped Kagome into the car. Once she and Shippo were both safely inside he shut the door and walked around to enter from the other side.

They road in silence, so that they did not wake Shippo up, and Kagome spent much of the time staring out of the window deep in thought, but occasionally she would glance down at the kid in her arms. Whenever she did she found Inuyasha staring at her with the same unreadable expression that he had at the party. She would give him a small smile and then turn to look back out the window._ "Things have changed so much, in such a short time", she thought, "Less than a week ago I was struggling to make a living, single, and never really thought I would ever be married. Now I have Inuyasha back in my life, a son, and know that no matter what happens I will be alright."_ She paused for a moment and reached down to stroke Shippo's hair, and looked over at Inuyasha, who was watching her and their son. She smiled as she studied him. _"Yes", she thought "Things have changed, but I love the change. I did not realize before how lonely I actually felt. I never thought I would have a chance like this again, and now…well now I'm with the one that I love, and soon…very soon we will be married and we will be able to make our family grow."_

Kagome continued to stare at Inuyasha as they drove in silence, as he continued to stare at her. Inuyasha reached over and took her free hand in his. Bringing it up to his mouth he placed a gentle kiss on her palm, which sent electricity through her body. Kagome struggled to control her reaction as he placed a second and a third kiss. He then moved closer to her on the seat and placed his hand around her shoulder. As Kagome leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder he bent down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you so much, Kagome. I cannot wait until it is our turn to be the one's preparing to welcome a child into this world and it is our family coming to see us."

Kagome did not respond, instead she leaned closer to him and gave a sigh of contentment. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride to the hospital, neither of them noticing the smile on the lips of the two passengers in the front or on the lips of their 'sleeping' son. As they parked in the parking garage for the Hospital, Shippo began to stir. He sat up and stretched and then stood up in Kagome's lap. She smiled at him as he studied her for a moment. He suddenly threw his arms around her and gave her a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled as she hugged him back, and did not let go until he started to squirm.

Once he had been released Shippo turned and hopped into Inuyasha's lap and gave him a hug and kiss as well. Inuyasha just smiled at Kagome and he grabbed a hold of Shippo, Shifting him so that he could open the door and then climbed out with him in his arms. Kagome got out and went to open the back of the car. She grabbed her backpack and swung it over her shoulder and then picked up the other two bags, however as she shut the window to the back Tashiou came around and took the bags from her with a smile. Kagome smiled back up at him and said, "Thanks", then watched as he nodded his head and went and took Izayoi's hand. The two led the way into the hospital.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo followed behind them at a slower pace. When they walked through the doors they saw Tashiou talking to one of the nurses, and as they approached he turned around and waved to them to follow. They followed him into the elevator and once the door had close he said, "They are letting us wait in one of the smaller waiting rooms on the maternity floor. That way we will have it all to ourselves." He paused and then looked at Shippo who was struggling to stay awake on Inuyasha's shoulders. Smiling he ruffled his hair and said, "there will be a nice comfortable couch for you to sleep on."

The others laughed as Shippo frowned and scrunched his nose saying, "Aahhhh Grandpa. I don't want to go back to sleep."

Tashiou just shook his head and said, "Ask your parents and see if they don't tell you that you have to go back to sleep." As he finished the doors opened and the stepped out and led to way to the waiting room.

As Shippo and his parents followed he looked at Inuyasha and said, "Daddy I don't want to go back to sleep. Can I please stay up?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, "No kid you have to go back to sleep, but I promise you that your momma and I will wake you up when Rin has the baby." Shippo did not say anything; instead he just continued to frown all the way into the waiting room. The room was large with three couches, a couple of chairs, a table, and a coffee pot.

Tashiou told them that he was going to go find Sesshomaru and tell him that they were there and give him his clothes. Once he left Izayoi went to fix some coffee, while Inuyasha walked over to one of the couches. He laid Shippo down and told him to try and sleep, and then he turned to join Kagome on one of the other couches. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and leaned against him. Inuyasha held her close and then leaned back and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply he let her scent and the sound of her breathing put him to sleep.

Izayoi and Tashiou sat next to each other and watched the young couple for quite some time, both with a smile on their faces. After a while Izayoi spoke in a quite whisper, afraid of waking the others up, "They really do love each other, don't they. I cannot believe that they found each other again after all this time, but I am happy for the both of them." She paused and then smiled, "I always knew that Inuyasha was holding out for Kagome. I knew that he was desperate to find her again, but I never thought that Kagome would actually be waiting for him. After what they went through, her love for him must be something, to wait seven years and never be with anyone."

Tashiou thought about it for a few minutes before he said, "I always hated seeing Inuyasha suffer these past years, so I tried to encourage him to find someone else. I never understood why Sesshomaru insisted that we leave him alone, but as it turns out he was right. He knew my son better than I did. Inuyasha would never have been happy with someone else. She was the one that he wanted all this time and his demon knew it. It would never have allowed him to be with anyone else." He paused for a moment and allowed his gaze to drift to Kagome. He studied her sleeping form, noticing that even when sleeping she had a smile on her face. "It must have been hard for someone as loving and gentle as Kagome to go through what she did, and then to be able to forgive him and agree to be with him after only a day…" he stopped and shook his head, unable to finish his thought.

Izayoi seemed to know what he was going to say anyway. She smiled and said, with a hint of amusement in her voice, "She truly is an amazing person: she waited seven years for him, forgave him in a day, became is mate, fiancé, allowed his demon blood to strengthen and actually managed to leave a demon mating mark on him, which has never happened in known history. It will be interesting to see what their children are like, when they have them."

Tashiou did not respond, instead he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and he leaned back against the couch. Both of them enjoyed the peace and quiet, waiting to hear news from their son, about their grandchild. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, trusting Sesshomaru to wake them when the time came.

Inuyasha jerked awake some time latter. He sat up and looked around; trying to figure out what had woken him. It took him a moment but he eventually realized that it was Kagome's absence that caused him to wake up. He looked around and saw Shippo still sleeping where they had placed him, snoring gently. His parents were sleeping on the other couch. Trusting them to watch Shippo if he woke up, Inuyasha stood and followed Kagome's scent out of the room. He walked down the hall until he found her. Stopping a few feet away he stood still and watched her. She was leaning up against the glass window of the nursery with a cup of coffee in her hand. All he could see was her back but he could tell by her stance and her scent that she was thinking hard about something. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, and was surprised when she didn't jump, but instead just leaned into him. He held her for a few minutes and gazed through the window, looking at all the new born babies sleeping there. They all seemed so small and defenseless, sleeping there, that he couldn't help but smile, imagining one of them as his new born child, waiting to be taken home. He was lost in his own daydreaming when he heard a small sigh come from the woman in his arms. Letting go he grabbed her arms and gently turned her around the face him.

Kagome felt Inuyasha moved from behind her and when he placed his hands on her arms she allowed herself to be turned around. She looked up at him, studying his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. After a while Inuyasha dipped his head down and gave Kagome a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering for only a minute before he pulled away and said, "Kagome, talk to me love. I know that something is on your mind, what is it?"

Kagome studied him for a while, trying to figure out how to best explain what she had been thinking. Eventually she said, "Inuyasha, things have changed so much for me in such a short time. Less than a week ago I was single, working hard trying to make enough money to pay my bills, and did not think that I would ever really find anyone to marry, or have kids with. Now I have you back in my life, something that I could only ever dream about, I'm considering quitting my job and trying to start my own business. I have a new house, a son, a mate, and a fiancé. I never thought I would ever have such a complete life, it's more than I could ever have hoped for…but…" She paused, considering her next words, while Inuyasha waited patiently for her to finish. Slowly she sighed and turned back to the window, looking into the nursery at all of the little babies, and said quietly, "…but being here with your family, spending time with Shippo, waiting to welcome Rin and Sesshomaru's new baby into the family, it has me longing for more. It has me longing to be the one that is getting ready to welcome a new life and we haven't even gotten married yet" She turned back and faced him directly, looking deep into his eyes, "Am I crazy to want this now, right after everything else that has changed?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. Slowly he smiled at her and lowered one of his hands, placing it on her flat stomach. He felt her hands covering his as he said, "Oh love, of course not. We have both lost so much time, time we could have spent together as a family, that now that we have each other again, neither of us want to waste any more. I would take you down town to the all night chapel and marry you tonight if I thought I could get away with it." They both gave a little chuckle and then Inuyasha continued, "But our families would kill us both if we did that. They deserve to be there, after all the support they have given us."

Kagome nodded her head, he was right, they all deserved to be there, "I know they do, and I know I shouldn't care so much about having to wait, after all it's not like I'm not already mated to you, but…" She paused, not even sure herself what to say or what the problem was. She knew it was stupid, feeling this way. She and Inuyasha were already legally joined, by demon standards. They were bound together in a way more lasting than any human marriage, so why should it matter to her if they waited to get married?

Inuyasha continued to smile down at her as he said, "Kagome, you are human, and I am half human, wanting to get married is as natural as my demon side wanting to take you as its mate. It is part of who we are, and not wanting to wait is understandable. Why should we, we know that we are meant to be with each other, we have known it for seven years." He paused for a second and then added, "Let's worry about what needs to be done right now, Rin and Sesshomaru's baby, getting Shippo settled in at home, getting the papers signed, and your apartment taken care of. I promise that as soon as all that is taken care of we will sit down and talk about our wedding. We can plan it on Saturday while we lock ourselves in our room. After all, even we will have to take a break every now and then."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a playful slap on the chest as he smirked suggestively at her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, raising herself up she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. She kept it gentle, remembering where they were, but couldn't help moaning a little as Inuyasha nibble on her lower lip. The two continued to kiss until the need for air drove them apart and the Kagome leaned against his chest, allowing Inuyasha to wrap his arms around here. Enjoying the warm secure feeling that he gave her, Kagome closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. She wasn't sure how long she stayed that way, but was eventually pulled back to reality when she felt someone tug on her shirt, and hear Shippo call, "Mamma…"

She heard Inuyasha give a frustrated sigh, but stifled a giggle and instead turned to face her son. Bending down she picked him up and placed him on her hip. Smiling at him she said, "What are you doing out here sweetie, why aren't you sleeping."

Shippo rubbed his eyes and said, "I woke up and wanted something to drink. Grandma and grandpa were sleeping and you and daddy were gone. I looked but there was only coffee in the room, so I came to find you. Can I get something to drink?"

Kagome gave a little frown and said, "Shippo you should know better to go wandering around without someone. Why didn't you wake your grandma and grandpa?"

Shippo just gave a little shrug, "I could smell you and knew you weren't far, so I didn't want to wake them"

Inuyasha reached out and took Shippo from Kagome, placing the kid on his hip he ruffled his hair and said, "It doesn't matter Shippo. The next time you want something, and someone is sleeping, wake them up instead wandering around trying to find us, alright?"

Shippo nodded his head and said, "Yes sir."

Inuyasha smiled down at him and said, "Alright let's go find you something to drink." Looking at Kagome he said, "Do you want to come with us?"

Kagome just shook her head and smiled, "I think you two can handle it, I think there is a cafeteria close by where he could get some milk or juice. I'm going to go back to the room and have another cup of coffee." She paused as she tried to stifle a yawn and then asked, "Do you want me to fix you a cup?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her and nodded, He started to tell her how he liked his coffee, but she just waved her hand and said with a small smile, "I remember, you like it black without anything."

Inuyasha gave her a funny little look and then asked, "What else do you remember?"

Kagome gave him a mischievous smile and said, "You will find out in time" before turning and making her way back to the waiting room. As Kagome was walking back to the waiting room she saw Sesshomaru heading towards her. She gave him a smile and waved at him. As she drew near she said quietly, "How's Rin?"

Sesshomaru gave a half smile and then said, "She is fine. She is tough enough to handle the pain."

Kagome nodded her head and then asked, with a knowing smile, "And you?"

Sesshomaru frowned and said, "A demon never likes seeing his mate in pain. I think Rin got frustrated with me growling every time she had a contraction because she sent me to let you all known what is going on. She is only now 3 centimeters so we will probably be here for a while yet." He paused for a second and then added, "I just came from the room and only mother and father are in there, and they are sleeping so I came looking for you, Inuyasha, and Shippo."

Kagome nodded her head, "I woke up and needed to take a walk and clear my mind a little, Inuyasha was with me for a while, but Shippo woke up and instead of waking mom or dad, came wondering around till he found us. Inuyasha took him to find something to drink. I was on my way back to the room to get coffee. Want to come have a cup with me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "I need to get back to Rin." He stopped for a moment and looked at Kagome. Eventually he asked, "Is everything alright? I know that this must all be a lot for you to deal with, everything changing so drastically at once."

Kagome still found this side of Sesshomaru strange to deal with, it was so different from the one she had known in school, but she just smiled at him and said, "Everything's fine. A lot has happened at once, but I am happy that it has. I just found myself thinking about my family and our future, but I've talked to Inuyasha and everything is as it should be."

Sesshomaru gave her a warm smile and pulled her into a hug. Letting go he said, "I am truly happy for the two of you. It was hard seeing Inuyasha in so much pain over the years. I can only imagine what you went through. I am glad that you both got this chance. You both deserve it."

Kagome gave a little laugh and shook her head lightly, "You have changed so much since I last saw you. Back then I would never have guessed that such a caring person lay under that cold exterior." She gave him a wink and added, "I guess love changes everyone in different ways." Sesshomaru just smiled and nodded his head so Kagome said, "You should get back to Rin. Give her our love and tell her to hang in there. Let me know if you need anything. We will all be around."

Sesshomaru nodded his head saying, "Thank you" and then made his way back towards Rin's room.

Kagome stood in her place for a moment and then continued on her way towards their waiting room. When she entered she found Izayoi and Tashiou still sleeping. So she quietly made her way over to the coffee pot. Seeing that it was almost empty she poured what was left into her cup and put on another pot. She then checked the time, seeing it was three in the morning she gave a sigh and sat down at the table with her coffee. Knowing that it would be no good trying to go back to sleep she resigned herself to a long night of waiting.

The fresh scent of coffee must have been strong enough that it woke both Izayoi and Tashiou up, because as Kagome sat at the table, drinking her coffee and waiting for Inuyasha and Shippo to return, the two woke up and yawning joined her at the table with their own cup of coffee. Kagome smiled at them and said, "I just saw Sesshomaru. He said Rin was only 3 centimeters, so it could be a while before she is ready to have the baby."

Tashiou nodded his head, while Izayoi asked, "I thought you, Inuyasha, and Shippo were all sleeping?"

Kagome gave a little smile, "I woke up and decided to take a walk and clear my head. Apparently when I left it woke Inuyasha because he came and found me. We were talking when Shippo showed up. He said that he had woken up and wanted something to drink, but instead of waking one of you up he decided to follow his nose to us. Inuyasha took him to find something to drink. I came back and decided that we would need some more coffee. Plus I have too much on my mind to sleep anyway." She finished with a shrug.

Izayoi nodded her head and said, "I'm glad that you two were still here when Rin went into labor, but I'm afraid that it will make your last day with us kind of hectic."

Kagome smiled, "That's alright. I'm glad that we were here too. I know Inuyasha and Shippo would have been really upset if they had missed it. Plus I'm just glad to spend any time that I can with you all before we leave. No telling when we will get to see each other again."

"What time does your flight leave on Wednesday?" Tashiou asked.

Kagome wasn't sure so she reached for her backpack and pull out the itinerary that she had. After reading over it she said, "It looks like we fly out at one, so we will have to be at the airport by about eleven. I guess we would have enough time to stop by here before we go and see Rin and the baby."

Izayoi nodded her head and then asked, "I know that Inuyasha said that you have to be back to work on Monday, so what do you all have planned for the rest of the week?"

"On Thursday we have to sign the papers to the house, and then I will have to take care of turning in my apartment key and cancelling all of my utilities, plus we will have to get Shippo's room set up and get him settled. Friday we have asked all of the staff to meet us for lunch, but after that we don't have anything planned. Though knowing Sota and Sango, I would be very surprised if they don't have some kind of party planned to celebrate everything. Things have been so crazy the last few days that we never really got a chance to celebrate."

Tashiou gave a little laugh and said, "Yeah I know Miroku wouldn't pass up the chance to celebrate. He can finally stop dealing with a moody Inuyasha."

The two women laughed, but eventually they calmed down enough for Izayoi to ask, "Have you and Inuyasha given any thought to what you are going to do about Shippo when you go back to work on Monday?"

Kagome thought about how she should answer the question. Her decision wasn't a secret but she knew that once she told anyone else that it would make it real. Eventually though she decided that they would find out anyway and decided to go ahead and tell them. Izayoi and Tashiou had both been watching here with curious looks, but had not said anything else. Kagome stood up and filled up her cup and then offered to refill both of theirs. Once she had replaced the coffee on the heating plate she sat back down.

After taking a drink she said, "Actually Inuyasha and I talked about it yesterday." She paused for only a second and then continued. "Once we get to work on Monday I am going to call a meeting with the board and give my two week notice." Izayoi started to say something but stop with Tashiou shook his head, and gave her a warning glance. Curious about what the look meant but grateful not to have the interruption Kagome continued. "I like my job, but it is not a passion of mine. When I graduated I took the first job with a good pay that I was offered. I had bills and loans to pay back and needed the money. I love the company and the people, but I am not attached to the job. Inuyasha on the other hand has always wanted to work in this field, even in high school. It is his dream and I will not take it from him. We do not want to both be in a career that requires long hours and travel, so I am going to quit. Shippo will have to deal with a nanny for a few weeks, but after that I will take care of him until school starts. He is ready to start school if he wants to. Once he does then I will start work again."

Izayoi looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "What do you want to do?"

Kagome had to hold in a laugh, that was the same question that Inuyasha asked her and in the same tone. She smiled and said, "First I'm going to plan my wedding. Once the wedding is over and Shippo decides if he wants to start school this year or the next then I will start work on opening my own photography business. I have always dreamed of being able to do it, but have never had the time or the money, until now. It will take me a while to get set up, but if Shippo wants to start in the fall then I will start work full time then, if not I will work part time until he does start."

Izayoi just beamed at her, but it was Tashiou who answered, "It sounds like you are happy with this choice. I think that you will be an instant success in the field, and I think that you will be happier then you are now."

Izayoi just nodded her head in agreement and the smiled again and asked, "So have you given any thought to what kind of wedding you want to have."

Kagome started to answer but was silenced as Inuyasha's voice rang through the room, "Oh no you don't mom. Kags and I haven't even had a chance to talk about it. You don't get any details before I do." Tashiou just laughed as his wife gave a fake little pout but stopped when she frowned at him.

Quieting her own amusement Kagome stood up and walked over to help Inuyasha. He had his hands full of boxes and bags. Taking a few boxes she asked, "What is all of this. I thought that you were just going to find something to drink?"

Inuyasha followed her to the table where they both deposited their things. He started to answer but Shippo beat him to it. Climbing up into Izayoi's lap he said, "I was hungry. So daddy and I decided to get enough food for everyone."

Tashiou gave a little chuckle and reached over the ruffle Shippo's hair, "When are you not hungry?" He teased the kid.

Inuyasha just shook his head and turned to face Kagome. After giving her a quick kiss he said, "I figured that we would be here a while, plus I knew that no one would really be getting back to sleep, so I just thought I would get us some food to eat whenever we got hungry."

Kagome nodded her head and walked over the coffee pot. She poured Inuyasha a cup and brought it back to him saying, "I talked to Sesshomaru a little while ago and he said that Rin was only 3 centimeters. So we will be here for a while."

They just continued to stare at one another, smiling, until Tashiou cleared his throat. They both jumped and blushed. Trying to recover Kagome asked, "So what did you bring to eat?"

Inuyasha started to dig out things, naming them as he went, and "I have doughnuts, muffins, sandwiches, and that sort of thing." He continued digging until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out three muffins and handed one to Shippo, and one to both of his parents. He then took a smaller bag and handed it to Kagome saying, "I got something special just for us. Your favorite"

Kagome gave him a quizzical look and opened the bag. Inside were two Banana Nut Muffins. She smiled as she handed one to Inuyasha and took the other for herself, saying, "It seems like I'm not the only one who remembered things."

Izayoi watched the two for a moment smiling and then said, "Well this explains a few things." When they both gave her confused looks she said, "I always wondered where Inuyasha got his taste for Banana Nut Muffins. He never used to like them until he came home from High school."

Inuyasha gave an embarrassed sort of shrug, while Kagome just smiled at him. She leaned in and whispered a low as she could, "I can't wait to see what else you remember either."

He smirked but did not respond. Instead he grabbed Kagome's backpack and pulled out a deck of cards, saying "Who is up for a game?"

Shippo frown and said, "I don't want to play cards, daddy."

Kagome just laughed at his little pout and handed him her book bag. She watched as he opened it and his eyes got really wide. "Cool" was all he said as he started looking at the back of the books.

Kagome smiled and said, "Take your pick sweetheart. You can read any of them that you want. Just be careful with the books. My mother gave some of those to me when I was a little older than you."

Shippo nodded his head and then instead of taking his time, just randomly grabbed a book. He leapt down and ran to one of the couches. Flopping down on his stomach he opened the book and started reading. Kagome just laughed and shook her head, "he reminds me so much of my little brother when he was that age."

Inuyasha chuckled, but said, "From the stories that your mother use to tell me about you, you were the same way."

Kagome nodded her head and then said, "So what about it mom, dad, up for a game of cards?"

Tashiou nodded his head while Izayoi said, "Sure why not. What are we playing?"

Inuyasha gave a small smirk and look directly at Kagome and said, "How about poker?" When no one said anything he said, "not for real money or anything, but just for chips. There are some in Kagome's bag."

Tashiou and Izayoi agreed, but Kagome just said, "Do you know how long it's been since I played poker."

A knowing little smile spread across Inuyasha's mouth as he said, "No how long has it been."

Kagome gave him a look, "the last time I played poker was when we were at your school for your formal. The weekend right before we broke up." Inuyasha look like he was trying hard to remember so she said, "The night before we went home, when you, I, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and their dates were at your advisors house. We started playing strip..."

Kagome stopped as she saw the smirk on his face grow even broader. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, realizing what she had just said, and who she said it in front of. Inuyasha got a hazy look on his face and said, "Aahh fond memories…and if memory serves afterwards…" but stopped as Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Finish that statement and you will be sleeping alone for the next several nights…if you get my meaning." She said in as threatening of a tone as she could.

Inuyasha just smirked down at her but did not respond as his parent's both busted out laughing. Kagome and Inuyasha just watched them as they doubled up in their chairs, laughing. Eventually Izayoi straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't worry about it dear." She exchanged looks with Tashiou and then added, "Miroku let the strip poker game story slip a few years ago."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who had an unreadable expression on her face. He could tell that she was lost in her memories. He wrapped an arm around her and when he knew that she was paying attention again he asked his parent's quietly. "Did Miroku ever tell you anything else about that night?"

Tashiou and Izayoi exchanged looks before Tashiou said, "Only that whatever happened later that night was the reason that the two of you broke up." He waited a second and then asked, "What happened that night?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 15**

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She had a single tear running down her cheek but she was smiling at him. He gave her a questioning gaze, asking for her permission. Kagome wiped the tear from her cheek and said, "Tell them. They have every right to know. Everyone else already knows, I even told my mother right before she died. She had been asking me for years what happened and so I told her." When he continued to look at her she said, "Inuyasha we are together now, that is all the matters. Talking about the past will not change that."

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned to address his parent's. He kept his voice low, to keep Shippo from hearing him, as he explained, with a blush on his face. "It was the night of my spring formal. We left early because Kagome had a migraine. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and their dates were bored with the dance so we all went back to my advisors house to get Kagome some Medicine. Once she was feeling better we decided to play cards. As you know we were playing strip poker. At some point Kagome and I ended up in her bed room and began fooling around. We had been talking about having sex for a while, but hadn't yet, not until that night. Things were going so perfectly that night that we decided that we were ready and…" here he paused.

He had talked about things before with his dad, but talking about sex with his mom was just weird for him. He felt the blush spreading across his face, but he forced himself to continue. "…we stared having sex. You have to understand; even then I knew that I was deeply in love with Kagome. We had talked about marriage and I even knew that she would probably be my future mate. That night was the first time for either of us. Neither of us had ever had sex before and of course it was painful for her. I'm not sure why but at some point my demon blood emerged. It was driving me to claim her to mark her as my mate. I was trying to keep it under control, but once it emerged I began to take on my demon characteristics. My markings appears, my claws and fangs grew larger, and so did my…"

Inuyasha stopped again unable to finish. He just couldn't tell his mother that his dick had grown too. That was one line he couldn't cross. He looked to his dad hoping for some help, but was saved when his mother spoke. She quietly place a hand on both of theirs and said, "Inuyasha I know what it is like to be a human mated to a dog demon, and I know what it is like to be a virgin, the first time that you mate." She stopped and looked at Kagome. She smiled trying to reinsure the girl in front of her. "I know how painful it must have been for you."

Kagome gave her a small smile, but let Inuyasha continue, "The urge to make Kagome my mate was so strong, that I was still trying to control it when she screamed. Sesshomaru and Miroku came running in as soon as they heard her, and before either of us could say anything, or even get dress, my advisor came running in. After that everything happened so fast. I was trying to make sure Kagome was alright, explain things to them, and in the end, he sent the three of us back to our dorms, before I could even talk to Kagome. Then the next morning she had to leave before we could say more than three words to each other." He paused and then shook his head, "I was ashamed of myself, and afraid. I was ashamed that I couldn't control my demon reaction, and afraid that I had hurt her. So I panicked. I convinced myself that the best option I had left was to end it, before I hurt her again. She was suppose to come home with me that next weekend, but when we met at the air port…"He finished with a shrug, they all knew that he had ended it that weekend.

Inuyasha turned his back on his parent's and faced Kagome. She was looking at him in a way that he had never seen before. There was so much pain and regret in her eyes. He said quietly, "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I should have had more control, I should have fought harder to be allowed to stay and talk to you. I should have tried to call you instead of just running like a coward. If I had I would have saved us both seven years worth of pain."

Kagome just shook her head and said in a firm voice, "No Inuyasha, you are not the only one who messed up. That next morning I was confused. I wasn't sure what had happened. I was upset because something I had been dreaming about for months had gone so wrong, I was embarrassed that your brother and Miroku and seen us. When you ended it I didn't have enough sense to try and fight for you, or even try and figure out why. It wasn't until College a year later that I would even tell anyone what happened. It wasn't until I told Sango and Ayame what had happened, and she explained more about demon mating that I even began to understand what occurred and what it could have meant."

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and then turned to face his parent's. He was surprised to see that they both had unshed tears in their eyes. Tashiou wiped his dry and Izayoi whispered, "I finally understand", but she then shook her head and said nothing else.

They were quite for a while before Tashiou said, "So I believe that we were going to play a game of poker. Son why don't you find those chips and let's get this game started." Looking at his watch he sighed and said, "It's just now 3:30 I believe that we have a long night ahead of us."

Kagome stood up and said "I'll make some more coffee." She saw Inuyasha and Tashiou setting up for Poker as she turned to the coffee maker. She was just pulling things out when she felt a hand on her should. She turned around and found herself pulled into a huge hug by her mother-in-law.

Izayoi just held her for a several minutes and then letting go she smiled at her, "Kagome, I'm sorry that you two had such a rough start, and even more so that it would happen on your first time. I know how much it must have hurt you, not only physically but also mentally and emotionally."

Kagome smiled at her and said quietly, "It did, but it's alright, because he more than makes up for it now." She gave her mother-in-law a wink and they both laughed as they turned back to the coffee.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's back as he watched her and his mother together, happy that he finally had his soul mate back in his life.

The four adults were on the 10th game of poker and their fourth pot of coffee, when Sesshomaru came into the room. He had a huge smile on his face and was almost skipping. He beamed around at everyone and then said loudly, "It's a girl. I have a baby girl."

They all couldn't stop themselves as they cheered. Shippo jumped off the couch and onto Inuyasha shoulder saying, "Can I see her."

Sesshomaru smiled but shook his head, "Not yet, she needs to be cleaned up and fed before you can see her. However, Rin wanted me to tell you all that she was born at 5:08, is 6 lbs. 11oz and her name is Keiko Rin Takanaka."

Kagome allowed Izayoi to hug Sesshomaru before she rushed forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Congratulations" she cried. Then she stepped back and allowed Tashiou and Inuyasha to shake his hand, "I am so happy for you."

Sesshomaru smiled at all of them and said, "I'm sorry but it will probably be at least an hour before you can all see her. I know that you have been here all night, but Rin wants you all to see her before you head home."

Izayoi just smiled, "Don't worry about it sweetheart. We will go have ourselves a proper breakfast and then come back to see her before we all go home. We will bring you both something back to eat. Now go on back to your wife and baby, and call us when they have her settled into a room and we will come back."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and hurried from the room, almost running. Izayoi turned to the others and said, "come on lets go find us a proper breakfast." They all agreed, gathered up their things, allowed Shippo to change and walked out to the car.

Inuyasha climbed into the car and shut the door behind him. As Tashiou pulled out of the parking lot he turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you want for breakfast, sweetheart."

Kagome started to answer but a yawn caught her off guard. She tried to stifle it but failed miserably. Giving Inuyasha a small smile she said, "I'm too tired to care at this point, why don't you pick or let Shippo or your parents. I'll eat just about anything."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a smirk before saying, "I know what I want to eat, but I don't think the others would go for it."

Kagome saw the lust in his eyes but was too tired to comment, so instead she just yawned again and shook her head. Tashiou on the other hand looked at his son in the rearview mirror, while Izayoi tried to hide a smile, "Get your mind out of the gutter Son and pick a place to eat."

Inuyasha just smiled brighter so he addressed Shippo instead, "Shippo what do you want for breakfast. Since your daddy is acting like a teenager you get to pick."

Kagome and Izayoi both laughed at the frown on Inuyasha's face and Shippo thought for a second and then said, "Can we get pancakes?"

Tashiou just smiled and nodded his head, "I know just the place" he said and he took a right turn.

Kagome gave another huge yawn and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. No one talked much, instead they just road in silence. Kagome struggled to stay awake, knowing that she needed to wait until she got back to the house to sleep. To keep her mind occupied she started thinking about her and Inuyasha's wedding, trying to decide what kind of wedding she wanted. Like most women, when she was a child she had often planned her dream wedding. Then it was large and classy, with hundreds of guest. When she had gotten older, and especially when she had been dating Inuyasha the first time, she had thought even more about it. The one time the two of them had talked about it together, and been a few weeks before they had broke up, but that day she had told him she wanted to get married abroad, in some distant country. She had not given much thought to it over the years, but now as she thought about both her dreams and idea came to her.

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts as the car pulled to a stop. She sat up and gave Inuyasha a little smile, but when he raised his eyebrows at her, she just shook her head and started to get out of the car. She picked up Shippo and the group made their way into the restaurant. Kagome noticed a long line outside, who all seemed to be waiting for their turn to have a table, but she followed Tashiou through the door. Inuyasha held open the door for her and as she stepped through she saw Tashiou talking quietly to the hostess. After a brief conversation, he beckoned for them all to follow, as they were led the back of the restaurant and to a quiet corner booth.

They all sat quietly until the waitress came to take their drink order. Kagome ordered a glass of milk for Shippo and a cup of hot tea for herself and then started looking over the menu. When the waitress came back with their drinks she ordered Eggs Benedict. She guessed that it would not be as good as her brothers but she was dying for some anyway. Once the waitress left she said, "Shippo, once we get home from the Hospital I want you to go up to your room and take a nap."

Shippo just frowned and asked, "Why mamma, I'm not tired."

Kagome gave him a little smile and said, "Oh yes you are. You need to take a nap, just until lunch. Just go up to your room and lay down and I bet you anything you go to sleep. You daddy or I will come and get you when it's time to get up. You will have to be in bed early tonight, we will have to leave the house early tomorrow morning."

Shippo continued to frown but said, "Yes mamma."

Izayoi smiled and asked, "What time do you think you will have to leave tomorrow morning?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha so he thought for a second and then answered, "Well the flight leaves at one so we should try and be at the airport by eleven. But we also wanted to stop by the hospital and visit with Sesshomaru, Rin, and the baby for a little while before we leave. We should probably try and leave the house by eight."

Tashiou nodded his head and then they feel silent waiting for their food to come. Inuyasha was watching Kagome as they waited for their food to arrive. He could tell that she was exhausted, but that she was struggling to stay awake. She had never been one to stay up all night, unless she had no other choice. When they were in school, pulling all nighters to study would always give her Migraines. So when he saw her place her hand on her forehead and begin to rub, he became a little concerned. He raised his hand and placed it on the back of her neck. He began to rub lightly and waited until Kagome let her hand fall before he asked, "Are you alright Sweetheart?"

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "Of course, just tired. I will be ready for a nap when we get back."

Inuyasha studied her for a moment and then asked again, "Are you sure you are alright?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and him and said, "I'm fine Inuyasha, why the concern. It's not like this is the first time I've gone without sleep."

Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him in the seat. When she leaned against him he said, "I was just worried that you were getting a migraine. Staying up all night use to give them too you."

Kagome sat up and looked at him. Then she nodded her head and then smiled, "It use to but not anymore. I haven't had a migraine in almost seven years."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Why did they stop. You started having them so young that I thought the doctors told you that you would probably always have them."

Again Kagome nodded her head, "They did, but the last one I had was right after we broke up, but it had to set a record."

Inuyasha looked at her, but it was Tashiou who asked, "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome turned her attention to her parents in law and said, "It started about a week after Inuyasha and I broke up, once the shock finally wore off, but it lasted nearly 6 months." Kagome heard Inuyasha's sharp intake of breath and saw the shocked looks that crossed both Tashiou and Izayoi's face, but continued before they could say anything, "I was home on vacation at the time and after the third day momma had to take me to the emergency room, so that they could give me something stronger than my normal medicine. I made three more trips after that, before I even went back to school. The doctors tried everything but couldn't figure out why it wouldn't go away or why it was so bad. In the end all they could tell me was to wait it out. I even got so desperate that I let grandpa talk me into one of his remedies." She gave a little laugh and then looked at Inuyasha. When she noticed that he was frowning she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

There was silence for a moment before Izayoi asked, "So how did you finally get rid of it?"

Kagome just shrugged, "I'm not sure. Once I managed to get through my exams and go home for summer vacation, I spent the entire summer around the house, trying anything I could think of to get rid of it. Between the Migraine and Inuyasha and my breakup, I was in pretty bad shape, but then one day I woke up and it was gone. I never really could figure out what finally worked, but I haven't had one since." Kagome paused for a second and then laughed a little, "It wasn't the final migraine that I wanted but I don't miss them. I guess all the different types of medicines they pumped into my system finally did their job because they not only got rid of the migraines, but I haven't had to wear contacts since, nor have I been sick since."

Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze and when she looked at him he asked, "You haven't been sick in seven years?"

Kagome just shook her head, "Nope. It gave my grandfather something to brag about. He was convinced that his old magical remedies were the reason. He tried to sell them to anyone who visited the shrine." Kagome gave a little shake of her head and chuckled, "He made a nice profit too, before people finally figured out that he didn't have any of the old Spiritual powers."

Inuyasha laughed along with her. He had always liked her grandfather but that never stopped the old man from trying to vanquish him with sutras.

Tashiou watched the two for a moment thinking about everything that he had found out about Kagome, Inuyasha, and her breakup. As the food arrived and was set down he asked, "Kagome, how long did your grandfather work at the shrine?"

As she picked up her fork she said, "It's been in the family as far back as we can trace. Grandpa always loved to tell wild tales of the powerful monks and mikos that were in the family line. He was always upset that Sota and I never had any desire to take it over when he died. So he chose one of our second cousins to take care of it. I guess he still is, but I haven't been back since grandpa died 5 years ago."

Kagome caught a sudden flash of understanding in Tashiou's gaze but it disappeared almost as fast as it came. He watched her for another few moments before he smiled at her and then started his breakfast. Kagome wondered what it was about, but just mentally shrugged and then began to eat her own food.

They were all almost finished with their meal with Tashiou's phone began to beep. He pulled it out of his pocket and after taking a minute to read to text message he said, "They have Rin settled into her room and we can come see her any time." The others merely nodded their heads and began to eat faster. They were all ready to see the newest member of the family. Once they had finished Inuyasha told the others to go get the car and he would take care of the bill. Kagome offered to wait with him, but let the others take Shippo with them.

As they were waiting Kagome felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at who was calling. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "It's Ayame. She must be calling about yesterday's accident." She flipped it open and said, "Hey sweetie, Isn't it a little early for you to be up."

Inuyasha could hear Ayame give little laugh and say, "Nahh, Koga and I are at the airport waiting to catch our flight home. I'm sorry to call so early. I didn't wake you up did I?"

Kagome chuckled, "Nope, we haven't even been to bed yet."

Inuyasha laughed as he heard Ayame say, "OHHHH, all night huh…Well I hope it was good."

Kagome just shook her head, "Not like that babe. We have been at the hospital all night. Rin went into labor last night so we were waiting for the baby to be born. We are getting ready to head back to the hospital and see the baby."

"Ahhh…I want to see pictures." Ayame cooed, and then said, "I won't keep you then. I just wanted to give you an update about the accident before we got on the plane, but maybe I'll wait and give it to you when you get back home. When will you be back into town?"

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand and they started to make their way out of the restaurant as she said, "We will be back tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you and Koga come over and you can tell me then. Call Sango and she will give you directions to our new house."

Ayame was silent for a moment as the two climbed into the car and then she said, "You and Inuyasha bought a house? Where is it?"

Kagome just laughed, "Yeah it's north of town. I've got to go but call Sango and get directions. She will explain it all."

Ayame just said, "Alright we will see you tomorrow afternoon. By sweetie."

Kagome said, "Bye" before hanging up her phone. As soon as she ended the call Kagome started laughing. She could see the others looking at her but she just continued to laugh for a full minute. Slowly she calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shippo looked at her for a moment and said, "Are you alright mamma." The innocence in his voice cause Inuyasha to give a little chuckle but Kagome just smiled and said, "Of course." And then looking at Inuyasha she said, "I was just picturing the look on Koga and Ayame's face when they see our new house. I think I will have to call Miroku and make him promise to take a picture for me."

Inuyasha laughed along with her, "That silly wolf won't know what hit him. Too bad I won't be there to see it, because you know that they will be over there as soon as they get back."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. She looked up and saw Izayoi and Tashiou watching her in the mirrors. She gave them a wink and then turned to Inuyasha again, "I bet you a hundred dollars that they are all there when we get back tomorrow and that they try to surprise us with a party."

Inuyasha look at her for a minute and then shook his head, "You're on. They will try to surprise us but not until at least Friday night. Miroku will want to take all the time he can to make sure it's a real blow out."

Izayoi just laughed and when Inuyasha looked up at her she said, "You just threw away a hundred dollars son. You should know better to bet against your mate."

The other's just laughed and when they stopped Shippo asked, "Mamma, how many people are going to be living with us again?"

Kagome smiled down at her son and then said, "Other than you, your father, and me there will be 4 other people and 3 demon cats. Your uncle Miroku and your aunt Sango will be sharing one wing of the house, and your uncle Sota and your aunt Hitome will be sharing another."

Shippo thought about it and then said, "Since there are four wings, and three of them are claimed does that mean I get the fourth wing to myself?"

Inuyasha just laughed, "Nice try son, but not until you are much, much older."

Shippo frowned but he did not say anything else as they pulled back into the hospital parking lot, and allowed Inuyasha to pick him up as they got out of the car. Kagome grabbed her camera and followed after them. She allowed Inuyasha to take her hand and the three walked behind Tashiou and Izayoi into the hospital. Following them to Sesshomaru and Rin's room they entered to see the small family sitting together on the bed. Inuyasha and Kagome held back and allowed Tashiou and Izayoi to approach their new grandchild first. Both smiled as the two fussed over the little girl. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and began to quietly take pictures. She took as many as she could, knowing that she had something special planned with them.

Eventually, Tashiou looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "I need to talk to you for a moment." Sesshomaru just nodded his head and followed his father out of the room.

Once they left Kagome and Inuyasha, who was still holding Shippo, made their way to Rin's bedside. Kagome leaned down and gave Rin a kiss on the cheek saying, "How are you feeling Rin?"

Rin just smiled at her and said, "Great but tired. This little thing wanted to fight me all the way."

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on Keiko's cheek and Inuyasha said, "So she takes after her father then."

The girls laughed but stopped as they heard a growl from outside the room. Inuyasha mumbled something and "Damn Demon hearing" and moved over behind Kagome as the door open and his father and pissed looking brother made their way back inside, joining them at the side of the bed.

Kagome looked down and asked, "Can I hold her for a moment." Rin nodded her head so Kagome picked up the new baby. She had silver hair and two silver ears on top of her head, and when she opened her eyes they were chocolate with gold flecks threw them. She smiled at Rin again and said, "She beautiful."

Inuyasha brought his hand up and carefully took his nieces hand; her fingers automatically wrapped around his finger and held on tight. He just chuckled and looked up at Kagome who was smiling at him. The two just smiled at each other, knowing that they were both thinking the same thing, _"I can't wait till it's our turn." _The two just continued to stare at each other until Keiko started to fuss. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha one last time and then look back down at the baby in her arms. She began to rock her a little and hum, and Keiko calmed down and closed her eyes again. Kagome handed her back to Rin and then reached down to readjust her little shirt. As she did she noticed, something that looked like a mark on the little girl's stomach. It was the same as the one that Sesshomaru bore on his forehead but was very light. She nudged Inuyasha in the ribs and pointed to the spot.

As he looked down she pulled the shirt further up. She heard Inuyasha sharp intake of breath but did not look at him. She saw him set Shippo down on the bed and the kit scoot closer to stare of Keiko, but she looked at Rin and said smiling, "It looks like she isn't completely like Sesshomaru, since she had decided to bare her mark on her stomach instead of her forehead."

Rin looked confused for a second and then looked down to where Kagome was pointing. She stared for a second and then said, "Fluffy, Come here."

Sesshomaru gave a little growl, but joined his wife as she asked, "What is it dear."

Rin didn't answer, instead she just pointed to the mark. Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment and then raised his eyebrows. Turning to his father he said, "How is this possible?"

Tashiou moved up beside his son to see what he was talking about. They both stared at the little girl for a long time, both with looks of shock on their face. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha and then over at Izayoi noticing that they both had the same confused look so finally she asked, "What's the problem. It's just the family's demon crest isn't it?"

Tashiou looked up from Keiko and looked at Kagome, "Hanyou's don't carry the mark of their family, even ones from powerful families such as ours."

Kagome looked at him for a minute and then said, "If that is true then how is it possible that Keiko and Inuyasha both have the family's crest?"

All eyes turned towards her, staring, but no one seemed to know what to say. Finally getting tired of the silence Kagome said, "Alright what did I say this time."

The others laughed as Tashiou smiled, "I've never seen the family crest on Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at him for a second and said with a little blush, "Trust me. Inuyasha has your family's mark alright. I've known about it for years, but never thought anything about it since Sesshomaru had one too." When they continued to stare at her she said. "Really he does. I'll show you." She grab Inuyasha's arm and spun him around. Pulling up his shirt she exposed his lower back. Everyone stared for a second. Just above the top of his pants they could see the top part of a crescent moon. She pulled his pants back a little to reveal the rest of it, then let him go so his shirt could fall back into place. When he turned back around to look at her she said, "He's had it as long as I've known him. It wasn't always that dark. You would miss it you weren't looking _very, very, _closely. It use to be as light as Keiko's, but would get darker…" She paused for a second and then blushed, "…at certain times. But it's been that dark since we mated."

Everyone continued to stare at her for a long time and then suddenly Sesshomaru busted out laughing. No one had ever heard him laugh that loudly. He leaned against the bed for support as he continued to laugh. When he finally stopped he said, "Kagome, I must thank you. We have learned more about our family in the past two days than we have known in the past 500 years."

Not quite sure what he was talking about, what to say, or why he found that so funny, Kagome simply nodded dumbly. The adults continued to stare at Keiko and Shippo for a while. As the little girl slept peacefully in her mother's arms, Shippo reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. He smiled at her for a few minutes and then looked up at his parents. In a quiet voice he said, "Mamma…"

Kagome smiled down at him and nodded her head, waiting for him to continue. Slowly he glanced back at Keiko and then back up at Kagome and said, "I want one…"

Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, and Tashiou all busted out with laughter as Kagome just stared at him. Inuyasha looked at him for a minute and then choked out, "Do…what…?"

Shippo looked at his father and said again, "I want a little baby sister." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Or a little baby brother. Can I have one…please?"

The other adults couldn't contain their amusement as Inuyasha and Kagome began to blush. Shippo continued to wait patiently for their answer until finally Inuyasha managed to say, "Your mother and I will talk to you about it later."

Shippo gave a little frown but nodded his head as he turned back to looking at Keiko. The adults continued to laugh for a while until Sesshomaru finally composed himself enough to say, "I don't know Inuyasha. I think you two should talk about it now." He gave his wife a wink and then said, "Keiko will need a little play mate after all. You two should get busy."

Inuyasha growled at his brother as Kagome just hung her head and the others busted out laughing again.

They stayed and visited for about an hour, until the nurse came and told them that the new mother and baby needed rest. They all said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car. The men walked in silence as Kagome and Izayoi gushed over how cute Keiko was. As they climbed back in the car Kagome looked at her cell phone and then glanced at Inuyasha, "It's only 7:30 do you think it's too early to call Miroku, I know that Sango will probably be asleep and Hitome and Sota are either a sleep or at work."

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then said, "Probably, but go ahead and call him anyway. He will want to know about Keiko."

Kagome just shook her head but pressed the speed dial button on her phone to call Miroku. Kagome laughed as his ring back tone came on. She looked at Inuyasha and said, "Barbie girl…Seriously."

Inuyasha just laughed and gave a shrug. He heard Miroku voice as he finally answered the phone in clearly what was a sleepy voice, "Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want."

Kagome just laughed, "I know it is early and everything, but is that any way to greet me Miroku?"

There was silence for a second and then Miroku said, "My lovely Kags, I am always happy to talk to you any time of the night and day." Kagome could hear Sango mumbling something on the other end, then a sound that was clearly a slap, and Miroku saying, "Sango, my love, you know that you are the only woman for me."

Inuyasha just shook his head and said, "He will never learn."

Kagome waited a second to let Sango and Miroku argue but when it did not seem like they were going to be stopping any time soon she said, "Alright you two, continue it after you hang up with me." She waited until Miroku mumbled an apology and said, "I called for two reasons and then I'll let you go back to sleep. The first is that I talked to Ayame earlier and she will be calling you or Sango to get directions to the new house. I know that they aren't going to wait until we get home so Inuyasha and I expect you to take pictures of the looks on their faces when they see it."

Miroku just laughed and said, "Will do Kags. Actually I'll do you one better and video tape it for you."

Kagome laughed and said very sarcastically, "you're a real friend, aren't you Miroku. You can never wait to embarrass your friends."

Tashiou, Izayoi, and Inuyasha all laughed as Kagome said, "I am officially banding you from the west wing of the house Miroku. You will have to have an escort to get up there."

The other's laughed harder as Miroku said, "Well…well…Kags and what would you be doing up there that you don't want people knowing about." Kagome just rolled her eyes and then laughed when she heard Sango slap him again and he said, "Owww…Sango that hurt."

As they pulled into the drive way she said, "Any way Miroku, I've been up all night and really want to go to bed, so let me tell you the rest so that I can FINALLY get some sleep." Knowing that he probably had tons of perverted thoughts running through his head she continued, "You are now officially an Uncle…well an uncle again. Rin had her baby this morning. She was born at 5:08, is 6 lbs. 11oz and her name is Keiko Rin Takanaka."

There was silence for a moment and then Miroku yelled, "Hell yeah, tell them I said Congrats and that they need to come see me cause I SOOO want to see my niece." Kagome laughed at his excitement and then laughed harder when she heard Sango say, "Miroku, stop bouncing up and down on the bed like at child and tell Kags I am going to kill her for waking me up."

Kagome just laughed and said, "Tell Sango I love her too and behave Miroku. We will see you tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome heard a thump and Sango say, "I warned you." Before the line went dead. She closed her own phone and laughed as she got out of the car and followed Inuyasha into the house.

As they headed towards their room Izayoi said, "Lunch won't be until around 1, so you have some extra time to sleep."

Kagome nodded her head and said "Thanks mom" then walked up the stairs with Inuyasha, who was carrying a sleeping Shippo. They stopped at Shippo's room and put him in bed and then walked into their own room. Kagome made straight for the bed and collapsed, without even bothering to undress.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 16**

Inuyasha chuckled and walked over to her, kneeling beside the bed he brushed her hair out of her face and said, "come on love, you need to get undressed. You don't want to sleep in jeans do you?"

Kagome made a non committal grunt and made no move to get up so instead Inuyasha just shook his head and started to undress her. He took her shoes off and placed them on the floor, and then he unbuttoned her jeans and raised her enough to pull both her jeans and her panties off. Next he made her sit up enough to pull off her t-shirt and unbuttoned her bra, before removing it and placing all her clothes in the dirty clothes basket. He picked her up and pulled back the covers and then placed her beneath it. As he covered her back up be noticed that she was already asleep. Shaking his head he took off all his clothes and placed them in the dirty cloths basket as well, and then gathered up their other dirty things, adding them to the pile. He placed the basket outside his door and then walked into his study to call down to see if Sarah or Kim were in. He spoke briefly with them and asked them if they would have time to wash the dirty clothes before tonight, so that they would be clean when they packed them. Once they agreed he thanked them and hung up. He placed some money in an envelope, wrote a thank you on it, and then placed it on top of the basket, before shutting his door again. As an afterthought he locked it to keep Shippo from barging in and then went to join his mate in bed.

When Kagome woke some time later the first thing she noticed was that she was naked. She vaguely remembered Inuyasha undressing her so she just smiled. Then she noticed that he was not in bed with her. She rolled over and glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 10:30, and then she got up and threw on the robe lying next to her bed. Wondering where it came from she glanced in the mirror. It was sheer silk, black, and only came to mid thigh. She smiled as she realized that it was one of the things she had purchased at the mall and Inuyasha must have found it somehow. She then turned to the stereo setting next to his TV, turned on some music and went to find her fiancé. She heard a noise in the study so she walked in there to find him sitting behind the desk with paper spread out in front of him. He was only wearing a light pair of sleep pants, and even though he must have smelt her by now he didn't look up as she entered. She smiled as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Leaning down she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said, "What's all the paper work for. I thought you had turned over your duties at the business to someone else and you haven't started yet at home."

Inuyasha just nodded his and as he continued to write he said, "I have but there are some things that I still have to deal with, though right now I'm trying to fill out all the paper work to have your name added to all my holding."

Kagome looked at the paper work for a minute and said, "Inuyasha you don't have to do that."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "Legally it's yours Kagome. Half of everything I own is yours, even half of my part of the family business."

Kagome looked down at him for a minute as he finished signing his name to the papers and then whispered in his ear, "All I want is you. I miss you in bed. Come back and join me, or better yet, care to join me in the shower."

Inuyasha put his pen down and turned around to face her. Immediately going hard at what she was wearing. The sheer fabric did nothing to hide the fact that she was nude under the robe. He looked her up and down, loving the way it clung to her body. He growled and said, "You are going to be the death of me" as he reached up and grabbed her waist and pulled her down until she was straddling his lap. He groaned as her warm center pressed firmly against his erection and moaned as she leaned in and took his lips in a heated kiss. Inuyasha placed his hands on her calves and lightly ran them up her legs, brushing them with the tips of his finger. When he reached the edge of her robe he brought his hands up to the tie that was holding it in place. Releasing her mouth he began to slowly kiss his way down her neck as his hands worked on freeing her.

Kagome tilted her neck back to allow him better access as she ground herself against his erection. She gasped as she felt him finally release the tie around her waist and take one of her breast into his mouth. She ground against him again as he continued to suck on one breast and palm the other. She brought her hands up and began to rub one of his ears, while she continued to rub against his erection. She was so wet that she was dying for some release. She felt Inuyasha jerk against her and knew that he was dying for the same thing that she was.

Releasing his ears she placed a hand under his chin and forced him to release the breast that he currently had in his mouth. She brought his face up to hers and kissed him as she raised herself off of his lap enough to grab his pants and jerk them down his legs, allowing his erection to spring free. She felt him gasp into the kiss as she wrapped a hand around his dick and slowly lowered herself onto it. She ended the kiss and threw her head back moaning, "Oh…god…" as he began to fill her. Once he was completely sheathed she began to ride him.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and watched as Kagome began to raise and lower herself on him. Her head was thrown back, exposing her neck, her hair was falling over her face, and her robe was opened in the front, allowing him a nice few of her breast bouncing as she did. He found the sight so erotic that he had a hard time keeping himself from cuming. He allowed her to set the speed and instead focused on waiting until she found her release first. "Ohh god Kags…" he moan "So good…so close"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to pick up speed and began to cry, "Ohh..ohhh…oh god..ohh…yes…yeas…Inu…oh god yes…" She was going faster and faster getting louder and louder, until finally Inuyasha heard her scream and felt her muscles contracting around him. He brought his hands up to her hips and helped her keep her pace for another few seconds until he howled and emptied himself inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both waited for their orgasms to pass. Once he had caught his breath he placed a hand behind her head and brought her face to his for a kiss.

As they kiss Kagome rocked herself against him, feeling his dick, which was still buried deep within her grow hard again almost instantly. She heard him groan again into the kiss and felt him begin to move within her. However, she had other plans. Instead of allowing him to continue his movement, she ended the kiss and eased herself off of him. She stood up and moved in front of him and was not surprised to hear him growl. He reached for her arm, in an attempt to drag her back into his lap, but instead she just smiled sexily down at him and beckoned him with a finger. She saw him begin to stand, and shrug off his pants, and turned and made her way back into his room, stopping briefly to turn up the music, and then into his bathroom. She felt him step in the room behind her and she turned and faced him. She stared at him as she reached up and pulled her robe off her shoulders and let it fall off her arms, and then took his hand and led him into the shower.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him as Kagome turned on both the shower heads. As she turned around he captured her in a heated kiss and pushed her up against the wall. He continued the kiss until she needed breath and then he released her and began to kiss his way down her body, lowering himself to his knees. He placed a hand on her ass and pulled her towards him and then spreading her folds with the other he gave a long, slow lick with his tongue, loving the way she cried out. He licked again, making sure to dip his tongue inside of her, licking every part he could reach. He felt her place her hand on his shoulders to steady herself and hear her gasp and he continued, "Oh god…Inuyasha…oh yes…just like that…so close."

Kagome bucked her hips into him, loving the feeling that his tongue was giving her. She felt her muscles tightening and knew she was close, but instead of allowing herself to cum she grabbed a hold of one ear and pulled, telling him she wanted him to stand. She felt him release her and when he stood she pressed her lips to him in a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on him. She kissed him until they were both panting for breath and then she turned around and braced herself against the shower wall, sticking her ass towards him. She felt him grab her hips and begin to slide himself into her and she could hear him moan as he did. As he began pounding himself in and out of her she took one of his hands and brought it to her breast, and when he began playing with it, she released. She kept one hand on the wall to steady them and dropped her free one down to intertwine her fingers with Inuyasha's hand on her hip. She thrust herself back into him and moaned, "So close…faster…harder…please…"

She could hear him panting and grunting and knew that he was getting close. He began slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could and it did not take long before they were both screaming their orgasm to the room. Inuyasha held her as he finished emptying his seed into her and when he was done he pulled out and spun her around. Crushing her to the wall he claimed her lips again in a passionate kiss.

He placed his hand on either side of her head, leaning further into her. As he did he heard her moan into the kiss and felt her place her hands on his hips. They kissed until the need for air drove them apart and when he finally pulled back and looked at her she was smiling up at him. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his back and held him close. He held her, enjoying the feel of her body and the sound of her heart beat. Eventually he felt her start to pull away, so he let her go.

Kagome pulled back and glanced up at him and smiled as he smiled down at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and then raised herself enough to whisper in his ear, "I love you, Inuyasha. I love you so fucking much."

She felt him place one hand on her back and the other behind her head. She lowered herself and allowed him to tilt her head back. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then smiled down at her again. "I love you too sweetheart."

They stared at each other for a few more minutes and then they both turned to the matter of washing themselves. This time Kagome did wash Inuyasha's hair for him. Taking her time and making sure to scrub it clean and avoid getting soap or water in his sensitive ears. Once she had finished Inuyasha took the shampoo from her and washed her hair, taking just as long as Kagome had with his. He smirked as he heard her moan a lean back into him. Eventually he let her rinse her hair out and then he took up the soap and washcloth to wash her with. Knowing where it was likely to lead if she let him wash her, or if she washed him, she smiled at him and gently took it from him and began to wash herself. He gave her a knowing smirk before grabbing another washcloth and beginning to clean himself.

Once they were both done Kagome turned off the shower while Inuyasha grabbed some towels. He handed a couple to her and then smiled at her as he began to dry both himself and his hair off. Mimicking his actions she wrapped a towel around her and then began to dry her hair. As she worked she asked, "What time do you think it is?"

Inuyasha looked out into the bathroom and at the clock hanging on the far wall before saying, "It's 12:15. Lunch should be in about 45 minutes. We have time to go wake Shippo and make him take a bath and change before we are expected down stairs."

Kagome nodded her head and stepped out of the shower and to the sink. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then pulled her hair up into a pony tail, instead of taking the time to dry it, while Inuyasha did the same at the second sink. She then picked up the robe and laid it over her arm. As they walked into the room she said, "So what else did you find as you were digging through my things?"

Inuyasha chuckled and gave her a sly smirk before saying, "I was looking for one of the books I bought when I came across some very interesting bags."

Kagome just sighed and shook her head, "Well there goes that surprise." She then turned to look for something to ware. As she dug through her bags she realized that she was missing some clothes. She looked over for the dirty clothes bag but it wasn't there. She pulled out some underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt and began to get dressed. As she dress she looked over and Inuyasha and asked, "Where are all our dirty clothes? We will need to pack tonight."

Inuyasha pulled his red shirt over his head and said, "I asked Kim and Sarah to wash them for us. They will be ready by tonight. I just figured that with everything we have to take care of when we got home we wouldn't have to worry about them."

Kagome looked for a moment like she wanted to argue but eventually just shrugged and smiled, "You're right. It's just going to take some getting use to." They both slipped on their shoes and Inuyasha grabbed the envelope with the extra keys for his family and pocketed it.

As they made their way out he asked, "Have you given any thought to how often you are going to want the maids to come and what duties you want them to have and which ones you want to keep for us?"

Kagome looked at him for a minute as they walked down the hall and then laughed, "What the hell do you think I know about maids. I was raised by my mother. You remember her don't you?"

Inuyasha smirked, remembering the few times he had gone home with her, Mamma Higurashi was always happy to let him help with all the chores around the house. "I don't think she actually believed that I knew what house work was the first time she met me. She was determined to find out for herself."

Kagome just laughed and as they entered Shippo's room she said, "Yeah she thought I had turned into a gold digger, dating someone as rich as you, until she figured out what you were really like. Then she fell in love with you." She paused and bent down next to Shippo and began to shake him awake as Inuyasha went to run him a bath. "Shippo, sweetie, it's time to get up. You need to take a bath and get changed so we can go have lunch."

Shippo opened his eyes and gave her a confused look, but slowly sat up in bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then said, "What is it morning already."

Kagome laughed, picked him up, and carried him into the bath room saying, "No It's almost time for lunch. You need to take a bath and then we will go visit with Grandma and Grandpa for the rest of the day." She sat him down on the bathroom floor and watched him as he walked up to the sink without complaining, stepped onto his stool and began to brush his teeth. She smiled as she watched for a moment and then she heaved herself up to sit on the counter and turned to talk to Inuyasha, who was still running his bath, "About the staff, the yard staff can set their own schedule as they see fit as long as the work is done, but the house staff. What about starting them coming 3 times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Or do you think that will be too much?"

Inuyasha stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to lean against the wall next to her. He watched Shippo for a moment as the kid stripped out of his pajamas and hurried into the bath, and then he said, "I think 3 times will probably be fine, as long as you are planning on having them do more than cleaning. If they are going to be doing to laundry as well I think it will work out fine."

Kagome thought about it for a moment and sighed, "I just don't want to seem like we are incapable of doing our own laundry or cleaning our own house."

Inuyasha laughed, "Kags, with as much as they are earning I promise you, cleaning the house and doing the laundry will seem like a light work load to them."

Kagome studied him for a moment and then smiled, "you don't like it much either do you, having someone take care of the house. The way you treated Kim and Sarah shows that, and I still don't think Koto knows what to make of you."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "I have never been comfortable being called Lord, or ordering people to clean the house, or do my laundry. We always treated our staff right, but I was still never very comfortable with it. However, I do understand the necessity of it. We have a huge house, and plenty of people living in it. It would take all of us all weekend to clean it. I just don't want to spend all my free time doing that, I want to spend it with you and our family. Plus we are all working so it's not like we are spending days on end at home."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. She grabbed a towel and went to help Shippo out of the bath as she said, "I know and your right, but we should talk to the others about it before Koto comes on Thursday." She let Shippo dry himself off and as they followed him into his bed room for him to get dressed she said, "We should also invite them all to Friday's meeting with the staff. Any ideas what you want to serve? I will have to go to the grocery at some point."

Inuyasha just grinned, "I'll go with you, but let's just keep it simple. Let's just grill burgers on the back deck."

Kagome laughed and said, "You know everyone will be talking about how cool we are to work for."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, and then looked over towards Shippo. The little kid and put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. He had a pair of sandals in one hand and a hair brush and tie in the other. He smiled as Shippo walked up to Kagome.

Shippo held up the hair brush to her and said, "Mamma will you pull my hair back like daddy's?"

Kagome just smiled and nodded her head and then sat down on the edge of his bed. Shippo handed her the brush and then turned with his back to her. He waited patiently as Kagome brushed out his hair and pulled it into a low pony tail. She spun him around and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "There you go sweetie. Now why don't you put your shoes on and let's go see about lunch."

Shippo nodded his head and quickly put his sandals on. Then he crawled into Kagome's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. As she stood up he squeezed hard and said, "I love you mamma."

Kagome hugged him back and said, "Love you too Shippo." Then she sat him on the floor.

The kid started to run out of the room but stopped before he reached the door. He turned around and ran back and grabbed Inuyasha's legs, gave him a hug, and said, "I love you too daddy." Before running out of the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed as they followed him. They let Shippo lead them down stairs and towards the back yard. As they approached the door to the deck they could hear music coming from outside, but when they arrived they found the table set but no on out there. Inuyasha walked over towards the bar and grabbed a couple of beers for him and Kagome and a coke for Shippo, who was currently running around the back yard.

Kagome studied him for a minute and then said, "Don't you think Shippo is hyper enough already without the extra sugar or caffeine?"

Inuyasha just laughed, "He is like that no matter what he has, but sugar or caffeine doesn't affect demons the same as it does humans."

"Or half demons" They heard Sesshomaru say from the door.

Turning to look at him they noticed Izayoi and Tashiou standing behind him, both laughing. "Why aren't you at the hospital bothering you mate and daughter, instead of here bothering us?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

The others just chuckled as they made their way to the couple sitting at the table. Tashiou went to grab them all drinks as Sesshomaru said, "Father needed to talk to me about something, and Rin and Keiko were both sleeping."

Tashiou returned with three beers and as he handed them out he said, "Inuyasha, Kagome, do you have any plans after lunch." When they shook their head in the negative he continued, "We need to have a board meeting before you two fly back tomorrow. Do you have time to do it after we eat?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but stopped when Inuyasha placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze. Closing her mouth she heard Inuyasha say, "Of course, just as long as it doesn't take all afternoon dad. We want to visit with you all as much as we can."

Tashiou nodded his head and smiled, "I promise it won't." As their food was brought out and set on the table Inuyasha called Shippo to come and eat and then he turned towards the rest of his family.

He studied them for a moment and reached over and took his mother's hand, giving it a squeeze he said, "I really am going to miss you all, especially that new niece of mine, but I want you all to come see us as soon as Rin and Keiko can travel." He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out 4 sets of keys. Passing them out he said, "I want you to have these, so that you can come any time. I just had a new gate put in so I will have to key your fingerprints in when you visit the first time."

They all just smiled as Tashiou handed something to Kagome, "I meant to give this to you this morning, but I forgot. You will need a key to the house for the next time you visit."

Kagome took it, thanked him, and then smiled saying, "It really has been great getting to spend time with you all. I'm just sorry that we have to go back to soon."

Izayoi smiled right back at her and said, "Well at least I know that you are both happy now, and don't worry we will be seeing each other often."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and then they all turned to their meal, eating mostly in silence. Once they were finished and their plates were taken away Tashiou said, "Shippo why don't you go play, there is no need for you to be bored with this business talk." Shippo looked at his parents and then when they nodded their head he took off into the yard. Once he was playing Tashiou continued, "I promise that this will not take long, we only have two pieces of information to discuss." He waited a moment for everyone to get settle and Kagome noticed that Izayoi seemed to be taking notes. She felt Inuyasha grab her hand and smiled at him and then she turned her attention back to Tashiou as he began to speak again, "The first thing is really more of a welcome than it is business. I just want to welcome Kagome as the newest member of the board." Addressing Kagome directly he said, "I know that all of this might be a little overwhelming. I am sure that you didn't know exactly what you were getting yourself into when you agreed to be Inuyasha's mate, but as a member of the family, you now own part of the company and are a member of the board along with, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Izayoi, and Myself. You will have a say on everything the company does and every discussion we make. When Miroku decides to marry his wife will be afforded the same position. It is a decision I made a long time ago, to allow my sons and their mates to have a say in all our business decisions. When we bound Miroku to us, we adopted him, at least in demon terms."

Kagome didn't know exactly what to say. All of this was just so overwhelming. Sensing her nervousness Tashiou smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Kagome; we will all help you learn what you need to know. We are not going to through you to the dogs."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh along with the others and smile up at Tashiou. He gave her one last encouraging smile and then began again, "The second piece of business would best be discussed by Inuyasha, since it is he who brought the opportunity to my attention."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking thoughtfully at her he. He gave her hand one last squeeze and then leaned in and said quietly to her, "Before I begin I just want you to know that I am sorry I didn't tell you before but I promised Hojo that I would wait until the board met. He didn't want you to worry about anything until you had to."

Kagome just gave him a confused look and waited for him to continue.

Slowly Inuyasha turned and address the rest of the people present. "I know that we are missing two members of the board, but I would like to tell you of a recent offer I received from SNT Corporation, to buy them out." Inuyasha heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath but continued before she could say anything. "Apparently the stress of running a business, building their new corporate office complex, and dealing with a couple of their divisions has taken its toll on the board members, because when I met with them on Friday Hojo asked me if the Takanaka Corporation would be interested in buying them out and merging their business with our own."

When Inuyasha paused Izayoi leaned forward and asked, "What are they suggesting?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and then answered, "Understand that this is still in the early stages, but to better understand the situation you first need to understand how the company is structured. For that I think Kagome might be a better choice of people to inform you."

As he looked directly at her, Kagome saw the pain and fear in his eyes. He was afraid that he had hurt her by withholding this information and the idea was causing him pain. She looked at him for a few minutes and then smiled softly, relieved when he seemed to relax some. She turned and addressed the others, "SNT Corporation is really a group of 5 different companies under one parent company. Each division president sought out SNT Corporation and asked to be allowed to start their business under their name and with their financial support. Because of that the SNT board has all of the decision making rights for all of the different branches."

Here she stopped and Inuyasha said, "Because of that power, two of those branches are looking at pulling out."

Kagome looked at him for a moment, a little surprised that he knew this, and then nodded, "Four of the branches are in similar markets, Construction, Industry, architecture, and my division which is Safety. The other two are in different fields completely, IT and sales. It is the last two that are thinking of withdrawing from the SNT Corporation. Not many people are aware yet, but right before I left for my reunion trip I attended a meeting with the board and the other managers of the divisions. They announced it then that they were going to be withdrawing from the group."

Inuyasha nodded his head and then said, "That is what led the board to consider selling. One of the board members wants to retire and be bought out, and the other two are getting tired of all the stress with dealing with the different divisions. They wanted to seek out a company that had experience with this kind of work. When they saw my application and learned who I was they decided to ask us." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and said, "What I am proposing is the following. That we buy out the four divisions of SNT Corporation that are related to our own work, their clients, their offices and everything. The other two divisions we allow to leave without any fuss."

Before he could continue Kagome asked, "And SNT's current employees and the board, what of them? And what about the position they just hired you for?"

Inuyasha smiled at her and said, "My hire was an excuse. I will fill the position temporarily, they did not want anyone but management knowing what they were considering. The current employees will all be guaranteed their jobs, along with anyone who wish to stay with us from the withdrawing companies, although there will be some restructuring of positions and duties, but I promise that no one will lose their jobs or have to take a pay cut. As for the two remaining board members. I suggest that we offer them their place on the board, though I suspect that they will not want to keep it. If that is the case I suggest that we find them president positions within the company that will utilize their abilities."

There was silence while everyone thought over the choices. Inuyasha reached under the table and took Kagome's hand, giving it a squeeze. When she looked at him he mouthed "Thank you for understanding." Kagome just smiled at him and nodded her head and then turned as Sesshomaru spoke. "I see this as a great opportunity to expand not only our business, but also our clientele and the fields that we are qualified to work in. The Construction and Industry division will only be adding to our own work and people, but the Architecture and Safety divisions will be opening whole new areas that we can visit. It is also possible that we will be able to bring them more potential clients that they would be able to get by themselves." He stopped for a moment and then looked thoughtful over at Kagome, "Kagome, I must ask. You know this company and its people better than anyone here. What do you think of their offer and how do you think that the employees will take it."

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head thinking about it for a long time, eventually she looked up and said, "Over all I do not think you will have a problem. The people who would have caused the problems are working with the two divisions that are withdrawing, out of them I can only think of one or two people who will want to stay and work with us, Miroku being one of them. As long as you are fare to the board members and in your choices in restructuring of the employees no one will cause you problems." She thought for a moment and then gave a little sigh, "I have known for a while that Hojo and Kan were getting tired of all the responsibilities, but I did not realize that they were ready to sell." Shaking her head she added, "They are well respected. You would do well to keep them in the company, even if you must create a position for them. I know that the board would have the power, and suspect that Inuyasha would be in charge of the company, but I would advise keeping them on directly under you. They know the people and we know them."

The others looked at her, surprised by her insight, but Inuyasha just smirked. Slowly Tashiou said, "I know we all have things we want to do today, and Sesshomaru needs to get back to Rin, so I am going to put an end to this meeting. Inuyasha I would like you and Kagome to speak with Miroku on his thoughts and then present and offer to the board of SNT. We will go from there." He paused and looked at Kagome, "I know that you were planning on giving your two weeks' notice on Monday and I know you want to open your own business, but I must ask you if you will consider, working with Inuyasha on this proposal and the transition. As a Takanaka you will be on the board for SNT Corporation just as you will for Takanaka Corporation, and the people know you and respect you there. It will help to have you working with us."

Kagome smiled at said, "I would be glad too. I still want to resign on Monday, but I will be glad to help in any way I can."

Tashiou just nodded and said, "Good we can work out the details later. Let us all go and do something else with your last few hours here." Pausing for a second he exchanged glances with Sesshomaru and then said, "Kagome, Inuyasha I have something else I would like to discuss with the two of you for a moment. Can you join me and Izayoi in my office?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, stood up and helped Kagome to her feet, and called Shippo back over to them, as Sesshomaru said, "I need to get going, I will tell Rin about our meeting." Facing his brother he said, "Will we see you again before you leave?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "Count on it bro, give Rin a kiss from us and tell her we will be by the hospital early tomorrow morning on our way out of town. I will bring you both some real food when we come."

Sesshomaru just smiled and swept from the room. As Shippo approached Inuyasha said, "Shippo, why don't you go inside, look around, and make sure you have everything you want to take to with you to the new house gathered up in your room. Your mamma and I need to talk to your grandpa and grandma for a little while. We will come help you pack when we are done."

Shippo just nodded his head and said, "Yes, daddy" before running off into the house, while Kagome and Inuyasha followed Tashiou and Izayoi to his office. As they entered Kagome noticed a big pile of book on the desk, and even some old fashion scrolls, that she knew must be hundreds of years old, before Inuyasha led her to one of the sofas. Taking a seat next to him she leaned against his shoulder, and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. Izayoi sat in a chair directly across from them, and Kagome noticed that she looked just as curious as she felt. They all turned their attention to Tashiou who was standing in front of his desk looking at a book.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 17**

Slowly he looked up and walked over towards them. Placing the book on the coffee table between them he pointed to the picture. Kagome looked at it and saw that it was of a beautiful young woman. She was tale, pale, and had long hair. She was dressed in the ancient robes of a miko, but it amour. On her side was a sword, on her back was a quiver, and in one hand was a bow. They all looked at her until Tashiou spoke. "That is the Priestess Midoriko. She was one of the most famous Miko's of her time." He paused as he heard Kagome sharp intake of breath. "You have heard her name before Kagome?" He asked.

All eyes turned to her as she nodded her head and said slowly, "From my grandfather, but I thought it was all a story."

Tashiou studied her for a moment and asked, "What did your grandfather tell you?"

Kagome took a moment to compose herself and said, "He liked to tell Sota and I the story of the Priestess Midoriko and Shikon No Tama. Supposedly Midoriko was an all powerful warrior Priestess who roamed the lands battling evil demons. Grandfather said she lived her life alone, wondering form village to village for nearly twenty years, until one day she came across three of the most powerful demons that she had ever met. They battled for six days and nights, until on the seventh day she used all of her miko powers and managed to call fourth the demons souls, trapping them. However, weak from the fight, she unintentionally called fourth her own soul and trapped it along with the demons. "

There was silence for a few moments until Inuyasha asked quietly, "where did she trap them?"

Kagome gave a rueful smile and said, "In the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls." See his confusion she clarified. "She trapped their souls with in herself. She trapped them in her heart. When she did a jewel burst forth and in it are the three demon souls and the soul of Midoriko. The jewel was said to contain great power and the holder of the jewel would be granted any one wish he desired." She paused for a second and looked up at Tashiou who was smiling down at her, "But it's just a story that my grandfather told shrine visitors. If you believed everything that he said, he would have powers, the jewel still existed, and we would be descended from Midoriko herself. He was just a crazy old man."

Tashiou walked to the wall behind his desk and pulled a picture to the side, revealing a safe. He went through the security codes, fingerprints, and even voice recognition, and opened it. He pulled something out and returned to them. He looked down at Kagome and said, "While your grandfather might not have had the powers of a priest, he was not crazy, well not completely." He opened his hand to reveal a purple jewel. The whole room suddenly began to feel cold and a lot less welcoming, as if something evil was in it.

As Kagome stared at it she felt the sudden urge to touch it. Reaching out her hand, she was vaguely aware of everyone watching her as she slowly inched it closer and closer. However, before she was about to touch it, the jewel there was a sudden flash of light, the room grew warm, and the Jewel and Kagome's hand glowed pink. Everyone covered their eyes and waited until the light vanished, and when they looked again they found that the stone was now pink.

An awed silence went through the room as Tashiou walked back to the vault and replaced the jewel. Sealing it back away he returned to the group and sat down in the chair next to his mate. He looked at his children and said, "Kagome, until this day I have never found a miko powerful enough to purify the jewel, yet you did it without even touching it, or knowing about your powers."

"What the hell are you talking about dad?" Inuyasha suddenly ground out, pulling Kagome closer.

Tashiou looked at them for a moment and then sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. When I was 25 years old, some 500 years ago I had just become the Lord of the Western lands, there lived a Priestess named Midoriko. She was as you described her Kagome, a warrior and a savior, but she was not alone. She was in fact mated to the current Demon Lord of the Eastern Lands, Toki, whose family crest was three green stars." He stopped for a moment and let them process the information then continued, "They had a two year old daughter, Kenta. One night Midoriko came back from helping a village and found her mate dead and her daughter missing. One of their servants was dispatched to come and find me, but by the time I reached their house to help Midoriko was gone. She had gone to find those responsible. By time I tracked her down, it was already too late. She was already dying from her wounds. She entrusted the jewel to me for safe keeping and begged me to try and locate her daughter. I returned home and locked the jewel away, and then searched. I looked for weeks but never could find any trace of the little girl, so I eventually gave up." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and then said, "The Eastern Lands selected a new Lord and I continued to guard the jewel, while trying to find someone who was powerful enough to purify it. I never believed that the girl was dead, there was no evidence of it, but it was seventy years before I found anything. One night two women showed up at my door, an Inu Hanyou and an Inu Demon, both gravely injured in a fight. I had them brought in and tended. The Demon died that very night, while the Hanyou managed to live for another week before passing on."

When he paused in his story Kagome said quietly, "The Hanyou was Kenta wasn't she?"

Tashiou nodded his head, "While she was in and out of sleep I did manage to learn who she was and what had happened all those years ago. The Demon had been her nanny at the time, and when the attack started she took the little girl and ran, trying to keep her safe. She had planed of taking her back home, when everything calmed down, but when she heard of Midoriko's death she made the choice to hide her. She was so young and would be in danger without either of her parent's alive to protect her. She kept her hidden until Kenta was old enough to be told of her past and make her own choice. In the end she chose to stay hidden, giving up her claim to the land. Over the week I learned that she had lived with her Nanny in a village where she had found a human mate and had children. I offered to bring her children to live here, but she refused to tell me where they were, saying instead that they were better, hidden away. She died without me ever knowing."

Again he paused and looked directly at Kagome, before continuing, "That much I know for sure, but from here on out I am guessing. Though I have managed to find a little information on your family history since we returned this morning, please understand I know nothing for certain yet." When Kagome nodded her head he continued, "It is my belief that you are descended from Kenta and through her Midoriko, and Toki. It is this family connection that has given you the ability to mark my son as a demon would, that has allowed his demon blood to strengthen, and it is the reason that you both waited so long to find each other again."

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely heard Inuyasha ask, "But dad, Demons life for thousands of years, Hanyou's for at least half that time and even a quarter demon can live for hundreds of years. Kagome would know if she was descended from a demon Lord."

Tashiou shook his head, " Not necessarily. That time period was hazardous for demons. Humans and demons constantly fought and tried to kill each other. It wasn't until around two hundred years ago that we started to set aside our differences. Plus, you forget the details of the situation. Kenta's children would still have been the direct hairs to the Lord of the Eastern Lands. If anyone found out who they were they would have been killed, and I couldn't help them because I did not know where they were. So there could have been more generations than normal between Kagome and Kenta, and more time for the Human blood to become prominent. There is no way to know for sure how much Demon blood Kagome has in her system, or why it has been dormant for so long."

Kagome just stared at him, too shocked to say anything. She barely heard Izayoi when she asked, "What did you mean when you said it's the reason that they waited so long for each other?"

Tashiou made sure he had everyone's attention before he said, "Not only is Kagome descended from an Inu Demon Lord, whose blood was as strong as mine, but she is also descended from the most powerful Miko that ever lived. Seven years ago when she and Inuyasha had sex for the first time, his demon blood surfaced to mark her, to take her as his mate. Even though he didn't officially mark her, they did mate, at least partially. I don't know if it was her dormant demon blood, her dormant miko powers, or both, but something happened to cause them to mate without exchanging blood. They bond themselves together without ever realizing it."

Looking directly at Inuyasha and Kagome he said, "Kagome you were not the only who was sick all those years ago. Though he hid it well, Inuyasha was also suffering physically after you two broke up. Sesshomaru told me this morning. That was not a migraine you had, it was your body's way of dealing with being torn from your mate in such a fashion. It took longer than normal for them to appear, but once your soul accepted that you had to live without him, your body was allowed to undergo its changes."

Kagome just looked at him. She was so confused. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure" Tashiou confessed, "but it is the only explanation. After your headache finally went away you said that you never had another one, that you were never sick, and that your eyesight returned to normal. These are all signs that you received some of our healing abilities and some of our demon eyesight. Something about your blood and your relationship with Inuyasha allowed you to form a mate's bond without taking a mate."

Inuyasha looked just a stunned as Kagome, but he eventually asked, "And this time?"

Tashiou shrugged, "again it is a guess, but basically you and Kagome spent seven years without your chosen mates. When you finally found each other again and completed the ritual the bond that you formed was stronger than any in history, partly because of her Miko powers, and partly because of her love for you she was able to help you demon blood surface and become stronger. Partly because of her demon blood and partly because of your relationship she was able to mark you as a demon would. She was even able to help your human side mark her." He paused and shook his head and then continued, "I'm not sure we will ever completely understand it, nor do I know why your family's demon blood suddenly surged in power, by all accounts it should have continued to grow weaker, but there is no doubt about whose demon blood runs in your family, Kagome, and that you are descended from Midoriko, you being able to purify the jewel was proof enough of that."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat quietly, staring off into space, trying to understand all they had just learned. Quietly Tashiou and Izayoi stood and left the room, leaving them in solitude. Suddenly Kagome started giggling. Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she said, "Can you imagine the look on the other's faces when they here this. All these years they were trying to convince me to cheat on my mate." Then she started laughing so hard it brought tears to her eyes. Inuyasha laughed with her, remembering his own parent's trying to set him up. Then, however, he suddenly thought of Kikyo and stopped. He had almost slept with her, he hand almost cheated on the one person…

Sensing his sudden change in behavior Kagome stopped laughing and looked at him. When she did she was surprised to find tears in his eyes. Reaching up to wiped them away she said, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked at her and whispered, "Kikyo, I almost slept with Kikyo, all those years ago I almost cheated on you. I almost…"

But Kagome stopped him by pulling him in a kiss. When she released him she said, "Shh… it's alright. You didn't know. We didn't know. It's not your fault." When he started to argue she shook her head, "No Inuyasha, you didn't know. Neither of us had any idea. Who would have thought I would have been descended from both a Miko and a Demon Lord, or that would have lead to all of this. It's never happened before neither of us could have known." She laughed again and said, "I can't wait to tell Sota he will find it so cool that he had a Demon for an ancestor."

That time Inuyasha did laugh with her. Standing he pulled her to her feet and chuckled, "Come on we need to go find Shippo and then my parent's." Kagome nodded her head and taking his hand walked out of the room with him.

As they walked she wrapped her arms around his and leaned against him. Inuyasha looked down and noticed that she had a far of look in her eyes. He lightly tapped her and when she looked up at him he said, "Hey…are you alright?" She smiled and nodded her head, but he asked again, "Are you sure that you are alright with everything?"

Kagome let go of him arm and took his hand instead, they continued to walk as she said, "Why wouldn't I be. Nothing has changed between us or how I feel about it. I chose this; I chose to be with you. The only difference is that we now understand what happened and we now know the truth."

As Inuyasha looked at her Kagome could see that something was bothering him. As they approached Shippo's door she pulled him to a stop, raised herself up on her toes, and gave him a kiss. She tried to pour everything into that one kiss, her mind, her heart, her soul, and her love. When she eventually broke away she wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest. She waited until his arms had surrounded her and asked, "Are you alright with all of this?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a while and then said, "I'm fine. I guess I'm still trying to come to terms with what it all means. I hate knowing that we spent 7 years without each other, without our mates. I just wish my mind would have listened to my heart or even my demon all those years ago." He felt Kagome nod her head into his chest but he did not say anything, he just held her a tightly as he dared for a time.

Eventually he felt her pulling away from him and he let her go. He gave her a smile and then turned to go into Shippo's room. As they entered they found Izayoi sitting on the bed, while Tashiou help Shippo pack his bag. All eyes turned towards them as they entered, and Kagome smiled at them. Then when Shippo came running towards her she caught him in mid flight and swung him around. Inuyasha just laughed and said, "Long time no see."

Tashiou just shrugged, "We thought we would spend some time with Shippo while we could." Walking over to Kagome he ruffled the kid's hair and added, "I'm going to miss my grandson when he is gone." Shippo gave a little fake pout and jumped down from Kagome's arms, to return to his work.

As Inuyasha and Tashiou continued to help him Izayoi said to Kagome, "Sarah just came to tell me that she delivered your and Inuyasha's clothes back to your room."

Kagome nodded her head and turned towards Inuyasha, "Love, I'm going to go start packing. Would you like me to start packing your things as well, so that you can stay and help Shippo?"

Inuyasha smiled up at her and said, "Please, I'll be along in a little while. If you see anything that you think needs to go, just pack it."

Kagome nodded her head and started out the door. As she went Izayoi stood up and said, "I'll come help you Kagome. We can leave the boys to their male bonding and we can have a little girl time." Kagome smiled and nodded head, waiting for her mother-in-law to join her.

As they walked down the hall Izayoi placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said as gently as she could, "I'm surprised that you are taking all of this so well. So many drastic changes and so many surprises, it would be enough to drive anyone over the edge." She paused and smiled at Kagome and with a mischievous hint to her voice she said, "I knew 7 years ago that you were the one for my son. No one else would have been able to handle him or this family." Kagome just laughed as she continued, "I'm sure you will be able to handle yourself. After all you were the first new board member in history to speak up and give their opinion at their first meeting. The rest of us were too overwhelmed."

As they walked into the bed room Kagome went over to the stereo and cut it on. Then she turned to face Izayoi who was now sitting on the bed and smiled, "I've never been afraid to speak my mind, or to tell people what I think. It got me into so much trouble at school too."

As Kagome started to gather up their things and find their suite cases Izayoi laughed and said, "I can imagine. You got that from your mother didn't you?" When Kagome nodded her head Izayoi said, "I remember the first time I talked to your mother, after you and Inuyasha broke up. She spent the first hour, ranting none stop about what a lousy son I had."

Kagome turned around and gasped at her. Her face turning red she said, "I thought she was lying to me when she said she had done that."

Izayoi just laughed, "Nope she did. Though don't think badly of her. We were all upset over the breakup. Not as much as you and Inuyasha I am sure, but none of us liked to see you two in pain. I actually got quite a kick out of it. I put her on speaker phone for Sesshomaru and Tashiou to hear. We all got quite a laugh."

Kagome just stared at her so she added, "That was until Inuyasha came in. Though the look on his face was priceless as he heard what your mother was saying. I was very surprised at some of the combination of words that came out of her mouth."

Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah I inherited a lot from my mother, my looks, my beliefs, my temper and my ability to curse. I owe her so much." The two women just laughed and continued with their packing. Talking about what ever came to mind, laughing the whole time.

This was how Inuyasha found them hours later, leaning against the bed, holding their sides, and laughing until they were crying, when Tashiou, Shippo and he entered the room. He waited for them to notice him, with a raised eyebrow, but after a few minutes when they did not seem to be noticing them, he cleared his throat. He saw them spin around and their faces turn red. The look they gave him was enough to convince him that they had been talking about him, at least in part. They looked at him for a minute, then Tashiou, and then each other, before bursting out into tears again. Inuyasha exchanged looks with his father, before moving into the room and saying loudly, "I'm glad to know that you two are having fun."

Kagome forced herself to take several steadying breaths and then smiled and said, "Yep. Tons of it." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I've got us both packed, except for what we will need tonight and tomorrow."

Inuyasha just nodded his head and said, "I've got to go pick up some things at the office that I will need. Dad needs to run up there and we need to sign some papers. Shippo asked if he could go. Would you and mom come with us as well? You could see the office, sign the papers, and we could get dinner afterwards."

Kagome and Izayoi both agreed to go and the group made their way down stairs and to the car. They all climbed into Tashiou's black BMW SUV and started out of the drive. Inuyasha was explaining some things about the board and Kagome's roll when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that it was Sota so she flipped it open, pressed the button and said, "Hey Sota, what's going on? Are you all finished moving yet?"

Everyone's hearing was all so good that they couldn't help overhearing the conversation. Sota was quiet for a few moments and said, "How's my favorite sister today?"

Kagome sighed, knowing that tone and that tactic, whatever he called for would not be good news. "Alright Sota, what is it? What have you done? And how bad is it?"

"Sis, what makes you think it's anything. I'm hurt that you…" Sota began but Kagome cut him off.

"Sota…" She said warningly.

"Alright…" Sota said. He paused and then sighed, "It's your car. It's dead again."

Kagome growled, "Again. I just had it fixed before I left for the reunion. Not even two weeks ago."

"I know sis." came Sota's reply. "I promise you it's nothing we did. It worked yesterday, but this morning we were going to go get the rest of Miroku's things and it wouldn't start. It's not the battery we checked that. It's just dead."

Kagome placed her head in her hand and sighed again, "It's alright Sota. I've known it was on its last leg for a while. I just thought it would last longer. I guess the long trip just did it in."

"What do you want me to do with it? Call a tow truck and take it in to see if they can fix it?" Sota asked.

Kagome just sighed again and said, "Nahh, just push it out of the way and leave it at the house. I'll figure something out when I get back tomorrow."

"Alright Sis." He said and then added, "How is everything going in TX. Are you having fun?"

Kagome laughed, "You know it. Actually I've got some things to tell you, but they will have to wait until we get home. We are about to get out of the car and go into Inuyasha and dad's office."

"Sis!!" Sota whined, "Why didn't you just wait until you got home to tell me you have something to tell me. You know how much it bugs me when you do that."

Kagome just laughed, "Consider it pay back little brother, for calling to tell me about my car. You could have waited until I got home."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you sis. See you tomorrow night." Sota said.

"Love you too Sota. I'll talk to you later." Kagome said before hanging up the phone. She let her phone drop to her lap and she ran her hands through her hair, with a very frustrated sigh, and then a very demon like growl. Once she had taken several deep breaths to calm herself down she looked up and noticed everyone looking at her. She smiled at them.

Shippo reached up and patted her shoulder saying, "Is everything alright mamma?"

"Of course it is sweetie. Mamma's car just finally bit the dust." She said and laughed as Shippo gave a knowing look.

They pulled into a private parking lot and all climbed out of the car. Kagome looked up and saw a tall building that had to be at least 50 floors and had _Takanaka Corporation_ written in huge letter across the top, for everyone to see. Inuyasha picked Shippo up and took Kagome's hand and led her into the building. As they walked Izayoi asked over her shoulder, "What's wrong with your car Kagome?"

Kagome just shrugged, "No clue really. I've had it for about 10 years. It's old and has been acting up for a while. I had it looked at right before I left to go to my reunion, but I guess I really shouldn't have driven it all that way. Apparently it decided to finally give up. I really should have bought a new one a couple of years ago, but I just couldn't bring myself to spend that much money."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "It looks like we will have to go car shopping when we get back."

Kagome looked at him for a minute and then said, "I'm sure that they can fix it. I will…"

Inuyasha didn't let her finish, "No Kags. We are going to buy you a new car. I don't want you driving around in a car that could stop working at any moment." He paused and glanced up at his parents, but decided Kagome wouldn't care if they heard he said, "I know that you didn't grow up with a lot of money. I know that you took loans for school and that you are trying to pay them back, and I know that you aren't comfortable with having all this money yet, but you will have to get comfortable with it. I'm not going to let you drive around in a 10 year old car that's a danger to you, our family, or our children. I have the money love. Let me help take care of you. Let me pay off your loans, let me buy you a new computer; let me buy you a new car, and anything else you need. I know you aren't going to go crazy and start spending money left and right. So let me spend some on you."

Kagome just smiled up at him for a moment and then said quietly, "I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave her a smile and a wink and said, "I love you too." They didn't see the smiles on Tashiou and Izayoi's face as they walked up to the door.

Tashiou reached into his pocket and took out an ID card. He scanned it and then pressed his thumb to the lock. Once it opened he stepped back and let the others enter. He shut the door behind them and the group made their way to the elevators. Kagome was a little shocked at first when people stopped and bowed their heads to the group, but Tashiou and Inuyasha greeted everyone politely as they went. When they stopped in front of the elevators Tashiou said, "Inuyasha why don't you take Kagome up to security and get her Id made and get her keyed into the security system. Make sure they give her full security clearance. Your mother and I will meet you in my office after you are finished and have collected everything you need from your office." He stopped and looked at Shippo and said, "Do you want to go with you parent's or come with your grandma and me?"

Shippo thought for a moment and then said, "Daddy, Mamma, can I go with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodded his head, and handed Shippo to Izayoi. They watched as the other three got into the elevator and waited until the doors were closed. Once they had Inuyasha press the button on the next elevator and they waited for it to open. When the elevator doors opened they step in and Inuyasha inserted his own badge into a slot and pressed the button for the 25th floor. As he did he explained, "The security offices are on the 25th floor. You have to have the proper clearance to access that floor, be escorted, or gain a temporary ID code that is only good for an hour. There are also a few other floors that you have to have clearance to access. The accounting floor is the 49th and the 50th floor is where the board members offices are."

Kagome looked at him, a little surprised, and asked, "Doesn't that cause problems, having such restrictions."

Inuyasha shrugged, "A few, but it also is a necessary precaution." Kagome nodded her head in understanding and then Inuyasha asked, "So what kind of car do you want?"

Kagome looked him for a few minutes and said, "I don't know. I never really gave buying a new car any thought. I got a SUV last time to make it easier to move back and forth from boarding school and then college."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "If I remember correctly, didn't you always want a convertible?"

Kagome gave him a searching glaze for a minute and said, "I think I mention that to you once, when we first met. How the hell do you remember it now?"

Inuyasha just laughed, "Trust me love I remember everything you ever told me."

Kagome look doubtfully at him but just shook her head. As they got off the elevator and he led her down the hall he asked again, "What kind of car do you want? Another SUV or a Convertible? Or do you just want to say to hell with it and I'll buy you both."

Kagome laughed at him and said, "I take back what I said about you not being wasteful with you money."

Inuyasha stopped outside a door and gave her a hurt look, though Kagome could see the amusement behind his eyes, and said, "It's not wasteful, it's me taking care of my soul mate. The SUV is practical, and we can always use an extra one around the house. With so many people living under one roof and with children coming soon, and my family visiting, one SUV will not be enough. The convertible, well consider it a belated birthday present. I know you have always wanted one and I want to give you one."

Kagome just shook her head, "Come on we need to get back to your parents. Let's get this security thing taken care of."

Inuyasha nodded his head, opened the door and led her into the room. As they entered Kagome saw a big room with tons of equipment, computers, monitors, cameras, and anything else a well supplied security room might need. There were two wolf demons sitting in front of the screen, which turned when they heard the door opened. She heard Inuyasha give a loud groan and say, "What are you two idiots doing here. I thought Jinenji and Taiki would be working today."

"We switched sifts with them." Said one of the wolf demons. Then he turned his attention to Kagome. He studied her for a moment and said, "Kagome…is that you."

Kagome was looking very hard at the two before, trying to place a name with their faces. She knew that they had gone to school with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga, but that they had been a year or so behind them. She had met them once or twice, but never really gotten to know them. Then their names suddenly came to her, and she remembered that they were Koga's younger cousins, "Ginta, Hakkaku, what in the hell are you two doing here?"

"Working for this idiot" was Hakkaku's reply. Inuyasha gave him a little growl but didn't say anything.

Ginta was sniffing the room and suddenly his face broke out into a wide grin. With a smirk on his face he said, "So Inuyasha you finally were able to mate with this lovely lady."

This time Inuyasha growled loudly. "You two are too much like your cousin. I will have to make Koga pay." When they laughed he said, "Alright you two I'm not paying you to sit around and goof off. I need you to set Kagome up with full security clearance and get her Id badge made."

Ginta gave a fake little salute and said, "Sir, Yes Sir!!" Then laughed at Inuyasha and said, "Come on Kags, let's get you taken care of before your mate has a stroke." Inuyasha and Kagome both chuckled as they followed Ginta to the other side of the room. Leaving Hakkaku to watch the monitors and talk to them over a distance. Ginta took Kagome's picture and got her prints, and then began putting in the information as the three caught up a little. It took about thirty minutes before Ginta finished and handed Kagome her card. Giving a bow he said, "There you are Lady Kagome. Come back and visit us any time." As they rejoined Hakkaku the two wolf demons stood up and bowed and said, "Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome, have a nice day." They then smirked and broke out laughing, enjoying the look on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha just growled and grabbed Kagome's hand. Leading her to the door he said over his shoulders, "Get back to work you two." Then he added, "And call me in about a week. I might have a new job opportunity for you both." They nodded their heads and waved them out of the door.

Kagome laughed as they entered the elevator again, "I knew they were kin but I don't know why I never caught the family resemblance before. Those two are so much like Koga."

Inuyasha laughed, "That's because Koga hated having them around in school. They were two years younger than us and wouldn't leave him alone."

Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha showed her how to insert her card and then pressed the button to take them up to the 50th floor. Once the doors closed and they were on the move again Kagome asked, "What job opportunity are you talking about?"

Inuyasha laughed, "If we buy the SNT Corporation we will have to add security to the building. All four of our security guys are top notch but those two are the best I have ever seen. I am planning on offering them a job in Jackson."

"Is all of this security really necessary? Here, at the house, at our house, even at the office in Jackson?" She asked.

Inuyasha just nodded his head and said, "Unfortunately it is. There are too many people out there, demon and human, who hate that my family has been able to do so well, and they would give anything to find a way to undo us. So having all of this security is not only a way to protect our business but also those we are responsible for and most importantly those we love."

He led the way off the elevators and down the hall towards his office. He inserted his card and said, "Memorize the code it will get you in here if you ever need to." Kagome nodded her head and watched as he typed it in, and smiled when she recognized it as the date that they first met. They entered the office and he shut the door behind her. It was a huge office, at least 100 ft all around. There were windows along two walls, making it a corner office. They had no blinds, but they were tented so that no one could see in. Along one wall, so that it faced the windows, stood a beautiful cherry desk and on the other side of the room was a board table that would seat 10.

Two the left of the doors as they entered was a couch and three chairs surrounding a low table. Kagome walked over towards the couch, as Inuyasha began gathering up things he would need. As she sat down she asked, "Will your replacement not need this office?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "The guy that we hired will be responsible for my everyday duties, reports, site visits, planning, and that sort of thing, but he will not be able to take over my duties as a member of the board. I'll still be responsible for those."

"But how are you going to attend board meetings if you are all the way in Jackson?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Same way Miroku does. Our board room is equipped with video conferencing. I will have one of the offices at the house, equipped the same way so that you, Miroku, and I will be able to take part in the board meetings."

Kagome nodded her head and watched as Inuyasha began to load up his brief case, with everything he would need. He finished gathering his papers off of his desk and walked over the table and began picking up what he needed. Kagome stood up and walked over to the desk, admiring is beauty and simplicity. She turned around and jumped up so that she was sitting on the desk and leaned back on her arms to watch Inuyasha.

He quickly finished his work and said, turning around, "Alright I'm done. Let's go meet the…" But all words died in his mouth as he saw her. He stared at her for a moment, and Kagome watched as he golden eyes turned deep amber. She could smell a sharp rise in his sent. She sat up and looked back at him. Then so quick that she almost didn't see it, he dropped his brief case on the table and crossed the room to her. He didn't waste any time crushing he mouth to hers in a heated kiss. Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him as close as possible. He kissed her hard, and desperately, until she was gasping for breath. As he pulled away he began to nibble on one of her earlobes, causing her to shiver, as he said, "You do not know how many times, while I was supposed to be working, that I was dreaming about fucking you on this desk, in this office."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 18**

He began kissing his way down her neck and throat, causing her to gasp and moan and she tried to respond, "Ahh…to bad we don't have…ummm…time to make that…ahhahhh…dream come true…Ahh Inu.." she cried as Inuyasha snaked his hand up her shirt and began to fondle her breast.

"Want to bet" he growled before he worked his hand under her bra and began to roughly knead her breast.

"Ohhh…the others are…ahhh…waiting…" Kagome tried to protest.

But her protest were silenced as he growled, "Fuck them…" and the slammed his lips to hers again.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha unbuttoning her jeans and working them off her hips. She raised herself enough to help him and felt him slide them, and her underwear down her ankles. She was so lost in the intensity of it all that she forgot that the others were waiting for them. She dropped her hands to his pants and began trying to work them off of him, crying out as he pressed two fingers up into her, making sure she was nice and wet. She threw her head back, "ohh…fuck…yes…more." She whispered as she finally managed to free him and push his pants down his legs. She heard him groan into her neck as he sprang free.

She reached down and grabbed the hand that was plunging into her and forced him to remove his fingers. She brought them up to her mouth and began to suck on them hard, loving the way that he moaned as she did. She let go of his fingers as he slammed into her, throwing her head back in a silent cry of pleasure as Inuyasha began pounding into her as hard and fast as he could.

She claimed his lips in a kiss to keep herself from crying out loud as her orgasm began to build. He was slamming into her in just the right way that in no time she was screaming her release into his mouth.

The feeling of her muscles milking him was enough to make Inuyasha cum; releasing her mouth he bit his lip as the continued to empty himself into her. Once he finished he claimed her in lips in a kiss, this time sweet and loving, as he pulled out. They both moaned at the sudden loss, but continued to kiss until the need of air drove them apart.

Inuyasha helped Kagome off of the desk and helped her stand. As they began to dress themselves again he said, "Thank you Kagome."

She was straitening her jeans and shirt as she said, "For what, love."

Inuyasha smiled, "For help making one of my fantasies come true."

Kagome just laughed, "Any time, as long as they are that good."

Inuyasha smirked at her, "Most of them are better" he said with a wink and then taking her hand he led her out of the office. He picked up his briefcase, and cast one more look around the room, before he turned off the lights and shut the door. "Dad's office is all the way on the other end of this hall and Sesshomaru's is on the corner of the next hall."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "What about your mom and Rin. Where do they work when they have to be here?"

"Rin works in Sesshomaru's office, and Mom works in Dads. They don't have to be here that often so when they do they just work in with their mates."

"Who do the other offices belong too?" She asked,

"Well one of them was Miroku's when he was here. Now it just stays set up for him when he is home. The others are for our personal assistants, conference rooms, and that kind of thing."

As they approached the end of the hall they heard Shippo calling to them. They turned and went into one of the office that belonged to Tashiou's secretary and found Shippo sitting in the lap of an older lady, playing on the computer. Inuyasha smiled and said, "Hello Ms. Kathy, How are you doing today."

The old grandmotherly woman smiled, "Hello Inuyasha, Shippo and I were just playing a few games waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Takanaka to finish up their paperwork."

Inuyasha made his way towards his parent's office as he heard Shippo say, "Ms. Kathy, this is my new mamma."

Kagome smiled and walked over towards the desk, "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said as she shook hand with the woman.

"And you." Kathy said with a smile, "I hope you are able to keep up with these two. They will keep you on your toes."

Kagome laughed but did not answer as Inuyasha returned. He was shaking his head and when she raised a questioning eyebrow at him he just said, "It seems that we weren't the only ones who were taking longer than expected."

Kagome tried not to chock on her laughter and the look on his face. The two sat down and visited with the secretary, answering her questions politely as they waited. Fifteen minutes later the door to the office opened and Tashiou stood in the door. He looked at Kathy and said, "Would you mind watching Shippo for a few more minutes? We have some papers that we need to sign."

Kathy smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

Tashiou nodded his head, "Thank you." Then he stood back to let Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the room. Kagome noticed that the office was laid out exactly the same as Inuyasha's as she went to join Izayoi at the table. She gave the woman a knowing smile, which she returned with a wink and then they both turned their attention to the two men.

Inuyasha was sitting on one end of the table smirking, while Tashiou started going over papers with Kagome. They were all contracts and bank papers allowing Kagome to take control of part of the business, estates, and holdings. As she signed the last one Tashiou said, "As you can see, everything the family has belongs to anyone who if a member of the family. There are really no walls or dividers between the different couples. It is all one, though there is no need to ask permission from anyone to spend it how you see fit, or to add anyone that you decide is worthy to the accounts."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled up at him as Izayoi placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It will take some getting use to. It did for me."

Kagome laughed and said, "I'm not sure I will every completely get use to it. It is all so different from how I was raised."

Izayoi gave her and understanding smile as the group stood and made their way out of the office. As Tashiou locked his door he said, "Inuyasha you will need to get the video conferencing set up as soon as possible at your house. You, Kagome, and Miroku will need to be able to sit in on the weekly board meetings."

Inuyasha just nodded his head and picked Shippo up. They all said their goodbyes to Kathy and made their way out of the building. As they climbed into the car Izayoi said, "Tashiou, let's take Kagome to Franks. It's a down home type of restaurant, which is good since we are wearing jeans. Plus we haven't been there in a while."

Tashiou smiled at her, "I was thinking the exact same thing." He pulled out and as he stared the drive he looked in the mirror back towards Kagome. "Frank is a very old friend of the family. He is a leopard demon that I have known for about 400 years. He worked for a while as a cook for Sesshomaru's mother and me, but about 200 years ago decided to start his own restaurant."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and then asked, "What type of food does he serve?"

It was Inuyasha he answered, with a smirk on his face, "Mostly it's classic, home cooked type of meals, though he is absolutely famous for his burgers. They are great, but not quite as great as your mothers were."

Kagome looked at him for a few moments and then smiled, "Let me guess, something else that you remember?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew as she winked, "Cheeseburgers with everything but tomatoes and fries extra crispy."

Kagome gave a little frown, "Almost dog boy, but it's everything but tomatoes and onions."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and said, "When did that happen."

Kagome just shrugged, "The first time I was dating you. Don't you remember throwing a fit about how strong the uncooked onions smelt? So I stopped eating them."

Inuyasha looked at her for a minute and said, "I just assumed that you would have started eating them again when we stopped dating."

Kagome just smiled, "I haven't had raw ones since, but I do still eat them when they are cooked."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a wink and a smile but didn't say anything else. Izayoi studied them for a minute in the mirror them she elbowed Tashiou in the ribs saying, "Why can't you do what I asked you to do as easily as Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Tashiou gave a playful frown, while Kagome and Inuyasha tried to smother their laughter. "I have no idea what you are talking about dear. I always do what you ask me to do."

Izayoi growled, "I've been asking you for 25 years to stop leaving the toilet seat up. Last night I fell in again, since you won't do what I ask you too."

Kagome really did burst out laughing as Inuyasha chocked, "It's a trap dad."

Tashiou smirked, "I think I know a trap when I see one son. You don't have to worry about me." And then laughed at the "yeah right" look that Izayoi and Inuyasha gave him."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a wink and said, through her laughter, "I had that problem with Inuyasha when we were first dating. The first time he came to stay with us, but I haven't had it since."

Izayoi looked at her and said, "How in the hell did you manage to convince him to stop, I've tried everything. I hate falling into the cold water in the middle of the night."

Tashiou laughed as Kagome answered, "Oh it wasn't me. It was mamma. She fell in one night and was not happy. Let's just say that she used some of those words you were so impressed by. After she got done talking to Inuyasha we never had that problem again."

Inuyasha cringed at the memory while others just laughed. After a minute he said, "I learned right then and there never to piss off either one of the Higurashi women." Stopping to wait for the laughter to die down he added, "I still think that there are still a lot of shocked people running around who were at the airport the day Kagome and I broke up."

Kagome blushed a little but laughed all the harder. She continued to giggle, for the first time, at the memory of that day until they pulled up into the restaurant. Inuyasha got out and stood back to let Shippo crawl out. The little boy ran over to Tashiou who picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Inuyasha held out a hand and helped Kagome out of the car. Once she was out he shut the door and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling away he said, "Come on my fiery love." Kagome just shook her head and allowed herself to be led inside.

The restaurant did not look like it was anything special but by the crowd waiting to be seated and the delicious smells Kagome knew that it had to be a great place. She noticed that they were not heading for the main entrance. Instead they were heading for a side door that looked like it was leading to the back park of the restaurant. She looked up at Inuyasha so he said quietly, "Frank allows us to use the back entrance when we come. He has a back room that he keeps set aside for his family. We can enter into it and not have to wait, and the crowed won't throw a fit about it."

Kagome nodded her head and followed them. As they entered Kagome saw two leopard demons sitting at a table, drinking a beer and relaxing. They looked up when the door opened and both of them smiled. Jumping up the man cried, "Tashiou, Izayoi, you should come see this old man more often."

Tashiou just laughed and shook hands with the man before saying, "Frank if you are an old man, what does that make me."

Inuyasha couldn't resist answering, "Ancient dad, of course."

By this time the woman have made her way over and was hugging Izayoi and Tashiou. She turned when she heard Inuyasha voice and said, "Well I'll be damned. How long has it been since you have graced us with your presence? I think the last time you were here, your brothers had to drag you in and all you did was mope the entire time."

She walked up and hugged him with a laugh. Pulling back she looked at him and said, "I like the new look Inuyasha, and I must say it is great to see you smiling again."

Inuyasha laughed a little and said as Frank joined them "Helen, Frank this is Kagome, my mate." Turing to Kagome he said, "Kagome this old man is Frank and the woman with him is Helen."

Kagome politely shook their hands and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

Helen smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you too Kagome. I must say I am glad to finally be able to put a face to the name. I have heard a lot about you over the years from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru."

Kagome just laughed and playfully poked Inuyasha in the ribs and said, "None of it is true. I swear."

They all just laughed and Frank led them to the table. His wife went to bring them all something to drink while he took their order. Tashiou and Izayoi both ordered burgers for themselves and then Kagome let Inuyasha order for both her and Shippo. He ordered Shippo a child's cheeseburger and fries and both of them a regular cheeseburger and fries. Frank left to go place the orders and then he and his wife came and sat down to visit with the family while they ate dinner.

Kagome enjoyed the meal and the conversation. The demon couple was very funny and very polite. They laughed a lot and told plenty of stories about Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru when they were young. At some point after he had finished his meal, Shippo went and crawled up on the sofa against one wall and went to sleep. They stayed and talked for about another hour, until Shippo gave a particularly loud snore. The adults just laughed, but Tashiou said they better take their leave. Kagome thanked their host by saying, "It was a pleasure meeting you both. Inuyasha was right. Your burgers as some of the best I have ever had."

While the others said their goodbyes, Kagome walked over and picked up Shippo. She could hear Helen tell Inuyasha to hold on to her, she was a good as they come. She just smiled at Inuyasha response and then waited for them to join her at the door. The group made their way to the car and rode in silence to the house. Once they arrived, Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to place Shippo in bed and then made their way back down stairs to the deck, where Tashiou and Izayoi were waiting on them. The four adults sat visiting for a while. At one point Izayoi was talking to Kagome about helping her with the wedding plans. Tashiou got up and went to get everyone some more beer as he returned he said, "Inuyasha, I will need you and Kagome to talk to Miroku as soon as possible about the potential acquisition of SNT Corporation." At the sound of her name Kagome turned to look at the two men, as Tashiou continued, "It is important that we present it to the board as soon as possible. Kagome should go head and give her two weeks' notice on Monday for two reasons. The first and most important being that it is what she wants to do. But the second is that it will make things easier with her serving on the board, though you will need to keep in mind that her position will need to be filled as soon as possible."

At this Kagome said, "Actually I've been thinking that you will probably not need to fill my position."

The others looked politely at her as Tashiou said, "Why is that. Someone will need to do your duties."

Kagome just shook her head, "This is just a guess, but I believe that if we purchase the SNT Corporation, Kaede, the president of our division, will retire. Not because she will be unhappy with the changes, but because she is getting older and has been thinking about retirement for a while. She will see this and the perfect time to retire. With her retirement and Inuyasha's VP position opened, I would suggest promotion from within the division. Both Koga and Ayame have been with the division longer than anyone but Kaede. They were hired one year before me, when the company suddenly lost most of their current employees. They both have the experience and training to take over the President and Vice President positions. I would suggest dividing my duties up among them. Then you will only need to worry about hiring two new consultants."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then asked, "What about Yui and Eri, will it not bother them if two younger employees are promoted over them?"

Again Kagome shook her head, "No. Eri is married to Kan and Yui is married to Hojo. They work with us because it is convenient. They are both good workers, but neither of them cares much about promotions."

This time Izayoi asked, "They will not care that their husbands are thinking about selling the business?"

Kagome just smiled and said, "Not as long as the money keeps flowing."

Izayoi nodded in understanding. There was silence for a minute and Kagome added, "I would also add that Kaede might not be the only president who will choose to retire. All of the presidents are at the age of retirement."

"Do you have any ideas on who should replace them? It will be Inuyasha's choice, but I would prefer to promote from within than hire new people for the management positions." Tashiou asked while Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Kagome thought for a moment then added, "Actually I do, but it might cause some problems." When the others continued to wait for her to explain she said, "I would put Sango in charge of the Architectural division. She got her degree in it at an early age. She is smart, capable, and very goal oriented. She is currently their Administrative Support Supervisor, and has no problem with the responsibility or with working with the employees."

Tashiou nodded his head and asked, "What about the Industrial and Construction divisions?"

Kagome thought for a second and said, "I would put Miroku in charge of the Construction Division and I would offer the Industrial Division to Hojo and Kan. Since that was the original purpose of SNT Corporation." She paused and said, "I can understand if you do not wish for other employees to know what might be happening but bringing Sango, Koga, and Ayame into the initial meeting with Miroku, might not be a bad idea. I know that they are not board members, but they are SNT employees and might have additional ideas on how to make the transition and what other employees might expect."

There was silence while Tashiou thought about it for a few minutes then he nodded his head and said, "It would be a good idea, but make sure they know that it is not to be discussed anywhere but the house."

Kagome just smiled and nodded her head.

They feel into silence for a little while enjoying the music until Izayoi said, "OK enough about business. I know that Inuyasha doesn't want to give out any details about your wedding yet but can you at least tell me where it will be and when."

Kagome thought about it for a second and then said, "There really aren't any details yet. I'm not sure where but I would say that it will happen within the next few months. Neither of us wants to wait long."

Izayoi look flustered for a moment and then said, "even if you two waited three months we would still be hard pressed to get everything planned in time. It took us a year to plan Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding."

Inuyasha started to say something but Kagome beat him too it. "Inuyasha and I do not want a lot of people at the wedding mom. We would like for it to be small and intimate. The reception can be as large as anyone wants it to be, but not the wedding."

Izayoi looked at her and said, "Do you not want everyone there to see you finally marry Inuyasha?"

Kagome smiled at her and said, "My close friends and family, even counting you two and Rin and Sesshomaru, only number 13. There are only a handful of others I would even consider inviting to my wedding, and I work with all of them. There are more who I would like to invite to the reception, but not the actual ceremony itself."

Izayoi was about to respond when Inuyasha added, "Mom, I know that you are all about big parties and I understand that Rin and Sesshomaru wanted that. Rin wanted to marry Sesshomaru before they mated, but Kagome and I are already mated. We have been through hell and back the past seven years, and have finally found each other, mated, gotten engaged, and bought a house in less than seven days. All we want now is to get married and start our lives together. Our life together that should have started seven years ago."

Izayoi watched the two for a moment. Kagome reached up and covered Inuyasha's hand that was resting on the table. When he looked her, Izayoi saw her smile and mouth the words _"I love you." _She watched as Inuyasha responded with the same three words and then finally smiled and said, "So this big reception that you want to have. Do you plan on having it in Jackson, or here?"

Kagome laughed, "I'm not completely sure yet, but I promise that as soon as I know something I will make arrangements for you, Rin, Sango, Ayame, Hitome, and myself to all get together and plan it."

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, as his mother continued to ask her questions about her dream wedding. Kagome answered the questions and laughed with her, but he could tell that she was holding out. Eventually she gave a huge yawn and he looked at his watch. With a sigh he said, "It's nearly 11, we really should be getting to sleep sweetheart, we have to be up early tomorrow morning and we haven't had much sleep the last few days."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and stood up with him. Giving Tashiou and Izayoi a hug she said, "Good night mom, dad, we will see you tomorrow morning before we leave." The two nodded their heads and watched as Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into the house.

Once they were safely out of demon hearing rang Inuyasha said, "You have something in mind for our wedding don't you. Something you didn't want to tell mom yet."

Kagome looked at him with shock written on her face, "How did you…"

But Inuyasha interrupted her, "I know you Kags, I have known you since the first time I met you. I can tell when something is bothering you or something is on your mind. So spill what is it that you are planning?"

Kagome was silent for a moment and said, "I do want to have a large reception, I'm not sure if I want to have it in TX or in Jackson, but somewhere where we can have a lot of people. As for the wedding…" but she paused again thinking. She was silent until they had entered their room and then she stopped to face him.

He was watching her patiently waiting for her to continue. When she continued to be silent he took her hand and led her to the bed. He sat her down and then kneeled in front of her. "Kagome, I promise that whatever you want I will do anything in my power to make it happen. I would go to the moon and back to make you happy and that includes having your dream wedding. Please, tell me what is on your mind."

Kagome continued to look at him for a few minutes and then said, "I want to get married somewhere abroad. Maybe Belize. I want to be married on the beach and I only want the 13 of us there. The others can stay as long as they want and we can send Shippo home with them while we go on our honeymoon."

Inuyasha smiled at her and said, "That sounds to me like it would be a perfect wedding. Just picture it. You wearing a white dress and me in white shorts and a white shirt. No shoes, completely casual. At sunset. Let's do it."

Kagome smiled at him and then said, "But what would your mother think, and what about everyone else. They will all be working. How in the hell are we going to manage to get everyone off work at the same time for the wedding."

Inuyasha just smiled at her, "Kagome, don't worry about mom, she will love the idea. As for the others, it will all work out. I promise I will find a way to make it work."

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes and then stood up, heading towards the bathroom; she gave a little laugh and said over her shoulder, "Forget what I said about spoiling our kids. You need to be careful that you don't spoil me."

Inuyasha got up off the bed and went to join her at the sink. He gave her a playful little pinch on the ass and said, "It's my mission in life Kagome. To keep you as happy and as spoiled as possible."

Kagome just swatted his hand away and continued to get ready for bed, ignoring Inuyasha and his comments. As she finished drying her face, she felt a huge yawn coming on. She tried to stifle it, but failed miserably.

Inuyasha watched her walk back in to the room and start to take her clothes off. As she was pulling her t-shirt over her head she yawned again. He shucked his clothes, walked up to her and gave a little sigh and a pout. When she looked up at him he said, "Are you really that tired?" When she nodded her head yes and began to remove her pants he gave another sigh and said, "Damn it I guess a quickie is out of the question then."

Kagome just looked at him trying to figure out how serious he was. Eventually she saw the amusement in his eyes so she said, "You have had three today already. You are becoming a sex addict."

Inuyasha laughed and then jumped forward and scooped Kagome up into his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down saying, "I'm not addicted to sex, my love. I'm addicted to having sex with you. They are two completely different things."

Kagome laughed as she crawled under the covers and waited for Inuyasha to join her before she said, "And how would you know. You have only ever had sex with me. Unless you were lying about that."

Inuyasha saw the laughter in her eyes so he just pulled her to him, nestling her back against his front and said is the huskiest voice he could muster, "You are the only one I have ever wanted to have sex with."

Kagome smiled into the dark room and snuggled closer into him, pressing her body as deeply into his as she could. She felt him grow a little hard against her rear but otherwise he did not make a move. He just held her close and gave her a kiss on her shoulder, over her mating mark. The couple just lay there until sleep claimed them.

When Kagome woke up the next morning it was to the feeling of Inuyasha's kisses. She automatically responded to the kiss without even opening her eyes. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and as soon as he opened his mouth she thrust her tongue into his mouth, and then moaned as he began to suck on it. He eventually broke the kiss when they both needed air. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha kneeling on the floor next to her. He smiled down at her as she tried to wake up. Eventually Kagome sat up, stretched, and then looked at Inuyasha. She noticed that he was already dressed. She was a little confused as she started to get out of bed. Inuyasha took her hand and helped her stand up.

Once she was on her feet Kagome smiled up at him, "That was one hell of a wakeup call. I'll take being woken up that way to the annoying alarm any day." She then looked at the shirt that he was wearing and said, "You are already dressed. What time is it?"

Inuyasha smiled down at her, "It's only just now six. I need to go wake up Shippo and help him get ready. Why don't you go take a shower and then meet me in his room? We can go get breakfast before we leave to go to the hospital."

Kagome nodded her head and then said, "You didn't want to let me take a shower with you?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "I figured that there would be plenty of time tonight. Plus tomorrow night is the new moon."

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes completely lost, but then she suddenly remembered. "Don't tell me you still refuse to go out on the night you are human."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I gave up on that a long time ago, but I still don't sleep that night. Though this will be the first time in about seven years that I can have some fun while staying up."

Kagome just shook her head and said, "You are going to be the death of me." Before laughing at walking into the bathroom. As he reached the bedroom door she said, "Inu, do you want me to bring the bags when I come."

He just shook his head and said, "I'll get them. Just bring your gorgeous self."

She ignored his smirk and walked into the bathroom, to get ready. Kagome took her time, letting the warm water wash away her remaining tiredness, and getting dressed. She pulled on a pair of khakis and a sleeveless dress shirt. She dried her hair and left it loose and then put on a little bit of makeup. Normally she wouldn't have even bothered since she would be spending the whole day traveling but, unlike Inuyasha she was convinced that there would be a group of people at the house when they got home. She wanted to look nice, but still be comfortable. She finished packing the rest of her things and then set her bag, backpack, and tripod case on Inuyasha's bed, adding them to the bags already there before leaving the room and making her way to Shippo's room.

As she neared Shippo's room she saw Inuyasha and Shippo walking towards her. Inuyasha smiled as the little kid ran down the hall calling "mamma!!!" and then jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging her around the neck. Kagome laughed as she caught him and just kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him back. When he let go she set him down on the floor and then turned towards Inuyasha. He looked her up and down and then smirked and winked at her. "Don't you look hot" he said before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. Kagome leaned into the kiss and the two continued until they heard Shippo say, "ewww."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha laughed as he pulled away and said, "Get use to it kid. Your momma is the love of my life." He then turned to Kagome, "We came looking for you since you were taking so long."

Kagome just smiled, "Sorry I was enjoying the hot shower, and then made sure we weren't forgetting anything"

Inuyasha smiled, "It's all good. I'm going to grab our bags and Shippo's now and take them down to the entrance hall. Why don't you two go ahead to the kitchen and try and find something for breakfast."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" She asked but when he just shook his head she said, "Alright sexy, you go show off your muscles, I'm going to take our son and go do what I do best, eat." She then took Shippo's hand and led him down the hall, though she could hear Inuyasha laughing as she went.

As they went she looked down at Shippo and said, "Are you ready to see your new home." When he just nodded his head she asked, "You aren't nervous about it are you?"

Again Shippo just shook his head so she said, "Then why so quiet?"

Shippo just shrugged, but finally said in a small voice, "I am going to miss Grandma, Grandpa, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Keiko."

Kagome smiled and said, "I know you are sweetie, but you will be surrounded by family there too, but I promise we will visit them as much as we can, and they can come see us whenever they want." Shippo just nodded his head but didn't say anything else. Kagome knew that this would be a big change for the boy and understood how he felt. So she just let him think about it as they continued on their way.

Once they finally made their way into the kitchen, Kagome was surprised to see both Tashiou and Izayoi. She thought that they would still be asleep. She let go of Shippo and let the boy run to join Tashiou at the table and then she made her way to Izayoi who was cooking.

As she approached the Izayoi said, "Tashiou and I wanted to drive you to the hospital and then the airport. So I thought I would make us all breakfast before we went."

Kagome smiled at her and said, "Thanks. Do you need any help?"

Izayoi just smiled and said, "I would love some."

Kagome poured Shippo some juice to drink and herself a cup of coffee and then joined Izayoi at the stove. They were talking quietly when Inuyasha entered the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then went to talk to his father, but before he did he smiled at Kagome who was watching him and said, "Did you tell her what we decided on Kags?"

Kagome just shook her head so he added, "Well tell her already. You know how she is about wedding plans." He then sat down with Tashiou and the two turned to watch the fun.

Kagome just smiled as Izayoi stared somewhat impatiently for her to speak finally she said, "Inuyasha and I talked about the wedding last night and came up with a tentative plan." She watched as Izayoi's face brightened up and she caught Inuyasha's smirk before she said, "We want to have the reception in the States, and the wedding on a beach in Belize, with only the 13 of us."

Izayoi was silent as Kagome watched her for her response. It took a little longer than she expected, or maybe it just seemed that way since Kagome was so nervous, but then all of a sudden she dropped what she was holding, squealed like a teenager and threw her arms around Kagome, saying, "Oh my God that is a perfect idea. I think that will be a beautiful ceremony. I always loved the idea of getting married abroad somewhere"

Kagome just looked at her, and Izayoi must have picked up on some of her surprise because she laughed and said quietly to just Kagome, "I know I got a little crazy last night about the idea of having a huge ceremony, but it was only because I am so happy that you and Inuyasha are finally together. I know it's your wedding and your ceremony, and it's your choice. I'm sorry I didn't mean to try and take control of anything."

Kagome smiled and said, "It's alright I understand. My mother would have been the same way if she were still alive. I love having a motherly figure who is so interested in it, I guess I'm just simple at heart."

Izayoi smiled at her and said, "You aren't simple Kagome. You just care more for my son then you do for all of his money. I wouldn't want him with anyone else."

The two looked at each other until Tashiou cleared his throat and said, "Dear, I really don't like my French toast burnt."

The two jumped and turned their attention back to the food. As they carried it to the table Izayoi asked, "Have you ever been out of the country before Kagome, or will you need to get a passport?"

Kagome shook her head, "I have one." She glanced at Inuyasha and then said, "I got it Christmas of my junior year in high school. I had planned on travelling in Europe with someone when I graduated, but we lost touch so it never happened. The only time I've used it was when my brother, Sango and I took mom and Kohakku on a cruise right before they died."

She looked back at Inuyasha, thinking about the trip they had planned together all those years ago. Inuyasha and Kagome were studying each other so intently that she did not realize that Tashiou was asking her a question at first. Eventually she realized that she had missed what he said. She smiled politely and said, "I'm so sorry dad, I was lost for a moment. What did you ask me?"

Tashiou chuckled and said, "I was just curious who Kohakku was."

Kagome gave a sad smile and said, "Kohakku was Sango's brother. He was a year younger than Sota. They lost their parent's the year before Sango started college, and then he was diagnosed with leukemia around the same time that mamma was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Sango and I grew up in the same town, but since I went to boarding school I never really got to know each other until college, or at least we weren't nearly as close as we are now but my brother was best friends with Kohakku. Sango and I both took a year off to come home and take care of them. Neither of them had ever been out of the country and when the doctors gave both of them 6 months to live, Sota, Sango and I decided to take them on a cruise."

No one at the table seemed to know what to say. Eventually Izayoi said, "Your mother didn't say anything when you took a year off?"

Kagome laughed, "Oh she had a lot to say but I never listened to it. Sota wanted to take off too but I wouldn't let him. She died right before the summer break so I took the summer to get everything in order, sale the house, and anything else that needed to be taken care of."

Tashiou looked at her for a moment and then said, "It might not be any of my business, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to pay for college for both you and your brother. With your mother sick and then after she passed away. Plus your mother's medical bills would have been rather high."

Kagome studied him for a few minutes. Finally she shrugged and said quietly "Momma offered to help pay for both boarding school and college, but I took out loans for all of mine. I didn't want her to worry about it. Sota took out loans for his college as well. As it turned out momma had quite a lot of money saved, I think from our father. She left it to us in her will and told us to pay off our debts, but once I paid all of her medical bills, there wasn't much left. I gave what was left to Sota to pay off his loans, since he had fewer and help start his restaurant. I got a job and worked my last two years in college to help pay back my loans and then started work for SNT the same week I graduated."

Kagome blushed as everyone looked at her. They faces stated quite clearly how shocked, impressed and even proud they were. Everyone continued to eat but eventually Inuyasha said, "I can't believe that Sota agreed to that, Taking the money to pay off his debts but not yours."

Kagome laughed, "He didn't know, or at least not for a while." When they looked at her she said, "I didn't tell him that it was all the money. I just told him what mamma had said in her will. I wasn't going to let my brother start his career and life off in debt. He had too much potential for that. He was too motivated and dedicated to let loans stop him from starting his own restaurant."

"But what about you? You shouldn't have had to start your life off that way either." Inuyasha said and Kagome could hear the self blame in his voice

Kagome looked at him for a while, trying to decide what to say. She knew that the truth would hurt him, but she didn't want to lie to him either, and she doubted that he would let her get away with saying nothing. Eventually she put her fork down and spoke. He voice was low and soft, but she knew the others would here her. Placing a hand on his arm she said, "Sota had a life, I didn't. He was dating Hitome, they were already living together. He knew that they would one day get married and they both wanted to start the restaurant. I wasn't going to let him start out like that, so I gave it to him." She paused, hoping she could stop there, but she saw him start to speak and knew it was no good. Quietly she continued, "Inuyasha, I didn't have a life to ruin when I graduated. Momma was gone and so was my relationship with you, one that I had planned a lot around; I had no clue what I wanted to do professionally so I took the first high paying job I could find. I did not think, or plan, that I would ever be married or have kids to worry about. So I gave it to my little brother. I wanted at least one of use to be truly happy in life, so I choose him."

She could see the tears in his eyes, and when she looked around the table she could see them in everyone else's eyes as well. Even Shippo looked upset. She sighed and then said in a louder voice. "This is not how I wanted our last morning here to go." Looking directly at Inuyasha again she spoke before he could, "Inuyasha, in the past seven days you have given me more happiness that I ever imagined. What happened back then does not matter anymore, not when I know that my future is so full of love and so full of people. Yes things have been hard, for the both of us, and neither of us will ever forget it, but it does not matter anymore. Please, stop blaming yourself, and let's just enjoy what time we have left here."

Inuyasha looked at her for a long moment before leaning in and placing a hard kiss on her lips. Leaving them both breathless when he pulled away he smiled and turned back to his food. As he finished chewing a bite he looked at his mother, "Thanks for the breakfast mom. It is great. Do you and dad plan on going to the hospital with us?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded her head, "We thought we would take you to see Rin, Sesshomaru, and Keiko, then take you to the airport. After we drop you off we will go back to the hospital and pick them up. Rin and Keiko should be ready to come home by then."

Kagome looked a little startled, "So soon. Most mothers and children stay at least two days."

Izayoi nodded but it was Tashiou who answered, "Its part of the demon healing. Demons are almost always ready to come home that same night, most human mates, or Hanyou's are ready by the next morning. The only reason they are keeping Rin till this afternoon is to make sure that Keiko didn't inherit her father's traits." When Kagome looked confused he added, "Sesshomaru and I are poisonous dog demons, a trait that Inuyasha, and hopefully Keiko did not inherit. It is dangerous giving birth to a poisonous demon, and many times it kills the mother. That is how Sesshomaru's mother died. We are pretty sure that Keiko is not one, but they are running test to be sure."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding and then asked, "The poisonous trait isn't one of those genes that can skip generations is it."

Tashiou smiled, "No. You will not have to worry about it when your time comes Kagome."

Kagome smiled back at him and then turned when she heard Shippo call, "Mamma" Looking down at him she said, "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm done eating, can I go and say good bye to everyone." He asked.

"Of course, just come back here as soon as you are done. We will have to leave soon." She said.

Shippo nodded his head and ran from the room. As he went Izayoi laughed, "It's going to be strange not having him around. He is always so full of energy."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "I bet you Keiko will be keeping you all busy. But you will just have to come visit us and see him. Anyway, you will all need to come to Jackson and sign the papers if the deal with SNT goes through."

"Plus" Kagome added, "I will need mom and Rin there to help Sango, Hitome, Ayame, and me plan a reception, wedding, and honeymoon."

Izayoi beamed but Inuyasha said to Kagome, "The honeymoon is mine Love. I have something special in mind."

"Care to enlighten me" Kagome asked, but He just shook his head and smiled. She just shrugged and started clearing the table and helping Izayoi clean up. They finished and sat back down to drink one more cup of coffee and wait on Shippo.

It took about 15 minutes before the kid came bouncing back into the room and right up to Inuyasha saying, "Ok daddy, I'm done we can go now."

Inuyasha looked down at his son and said, "Are you sure you have everything you need. You didn't forget anything anywhere did you?"

Shippo shook his head, "No sir. I doubled checked everywhere I have everything."

Inuyasha nodded his head and downed what was left of his coffee. He then stood and holding out a hand to Kagome said, "Then let's go. It's time we get home and start enjoying our new house."

Kagome nodded her head and set down her empty coffee cup. Taking his offered hand she allowed Inuyasha to pull her to her feet. She then picked up Shippo and put him on her hip. She took Inuyasha's hand and the three walked out into the entrance hall, with Tashiou and Izayoi following them. When they got there, Tashiou went to get the car while the other's gathered their bags. Kagome was digging through her backpack making sure she had everything when she found an envelope. She pulled it out and said, "Inuyasha, any idea where this came from?"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and said, "It's the engagement gifts the guest gave us at the party. I put it in your bag this morning. Just hold on to it until we get to the airport. I'll visit the bank there and deposit it."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "How much is it?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "$75,000.00" then laughed when Kagome's mouth dropped.

She heard Izayoi laughing behind her and turned as the woman placed a hand on her shoulder, "I had the same reaction when I found out how much Tashiou and I were given at our reception."

Kagome just dumbly nodded her head, and placed the money back in her bag. Standing up she placed the bag on her back and said, "Is there anything else we need to get Inu, or is this it?"

"This is it, everything else was shipped." He said and then started picking up bags.

Kagome handed him her bags and then said, "Shippo, keep your backpack with you. Your daddy will take everything else." Shippo nodded, while Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Do you have any kind of ID for him?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "They are in your backpack as well. His passport and all the papers giving us custody are in the front pocket." Kagome checked and then nodded when she found them. She walked out with the rest of them and climbed in while Tashiou and Inuyasha loaded up the back. Once she got situated Shippo climb in her lap.

Izayoi had gone back inside to grab something so the two were alone. She turned him around so that he was facing her and said, "Shippo, I know that you are going to miss your family here, and that you have to be a little nervous about moving to a new place, am I right?" The kid just nodded his head so she continued, "I know that you and I just met a few days ago, but I already think of you as my own son. Inuyasha has been your father for a year and that makes me your mother. I promise you that everything will be alright. Your dad and I only want what's best for you. You know that right?" Again Shippo just nodded his head but continued to look scared so finally Kagome said, "Alright, kid, spill what's bothering you?"

Shippo bowed his head and said in a very small voice, "I'm scared that the other adults won't want me around. The only one I know is Uncle Miroku, and he told me once that having kids around can cramp your style, whatever that means. What if the other's don't want a little kid around?"

Kagome laughed a little, but couldn't help being a little pissed at Miroku. He would be getting an ear full later. Shippo looked up when she laughed, so she smiled at him and said, "Shippo you should know that Miroku didn't mean it that way. He just didn't think before he spoke. I promise you everyone will love having you around. Actually you will probably have so much attention that you will get sick of it. Hitome, Sango, and Ayame are going to think that you are the cutest thing they have ever seen."

Shippo smiled a little at her. He then decided to take a leaf out of his daddy's book, so he smirked and said in his best Inuyasha imitation, "I am the cutest thing anyone has ever seen."

Kagome laughed at him as the others climbed in and said with a wink, "That's pretty good Shippo but you need to be a little more cocky when you say that."

Shippo climbed off her lap and into his seat and said, "I'll work on it mamma." And then laughed with her.

"Work on what?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed in.

Kagome gave Shippo another wink and then turned to Inuyasha. She put on an innocent smile and said, "Nothing love." Inuyasha gave a little pout. Kagome held back her amusement and said, "You are so cute when you do that."

Inuyasha's pout turned into a smirk. Crossing his arms he said, "Of course I'm cute. I'm more than cute. I'm hot."

Kagome looked once at Shippo and the two burst out laughing. "That's what I'm talking about Shippo. It needs to sound more like that." When she finally calmed down she looked at Inuyasha's confused face and winked, "Don't worry about it Hot stuff. It's a Mother, Son, secret." Inuyasha just continued to smirk, but nodded his head and turned his attention to his parents.

As they climbed into the car Izayoi said, "Did you get everything?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said in a clearly irked voice, "Yes Mom."

As they pulled away, Izayoi just shook her head, but Kagome elbowed Inuyasha and said, "Behave yourself. What would you think if one of our children spoke to one of us like that?" She then turned and addressed Izayoi, "I think we got everything, but if we leave anything, you can just hold on to it until you come and visit us. Returning something would give you a good excuse to come see us. I mean who wants to pay to ship anything when you can pay for plane tickets and spend all day traveling."

Tashiou laughed but Izayoi said, "I don't need returning anything as an excuse to come see you. I have the wedding and reception as one."

Tashiou shook his head and said, "You better watch out Kagome, or you will end up with the largest reception in history. Once she gets going, nothing can stop her. You should have seen what Rin and Sesshomaru's turned into."

Izayoi slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "You are so full of shit sometimes, I am not even sure why I put up with you. I did nothing but give Rin her dream wedding and reception."

Inuyasha snorted, "Mom, no one but you would have really wanted 500 people at their wedding, and don't get me started at how many people showed up to the reception."

Kagome just stared, "500 hundred? You have to be exaggerating Inuyasha."

Izayoi shrugged, "I can't help it that we know so many people. I mean damn your father has lived for over 500 years. His list of acquaintances could wrap around the house twice."

It was Tashiou's turn to snort, "Now who is exaggerating my dear. I only know enough people for the list to go around the house once."

Kagome laughed at that and said, "I can imagine after 500 plus years on this planet."

Tashiou nodded, "You will learn what it feels like one day, to watch the time pass by and the world progress. It is an amazing thing."

Kagome thought about it for a few minutes and then asked, "What about all the human friends who you might have. Does it not bother you to watch them grow old and pass away?"

Tashiou nodded his head, "It does, and that is why I tend to have few human friends. Most of my close friends are all demons, so I do not have to worry about that. The only humans that I have been close to for a long time are Rin and Miroku. Rin is mated to a full demon and we bound Miroku to our life span."

Kagome nodded but was curious so she asked, "I understand why demons do not tell people about their ability to bind anyone to their life span, but once you have, like with Miroku, what keeps them from binding other humans? Inuyasha said that he will have the ability to bind his wife to him, so why not anyone else?"

Tashiou shrugged, "There is nothing to stop any human who has been bound from binding anyone they want, except for their word. The stronger the Demon's blood the stronger the bond, that is why a demon takes great care when making the choice to bind a human, who is not a mate, to their life span. When a demon lord binds a human to them it is stronger than if a lower demon were to do it. Most of us who are Demon Lords would only bind a human who we intend on adopting into the family."

"The ability to live the life span of a demon is passed along in their blood, isn't it?" Kagome asked. When Tashiou nodded yes she continued, "Then if Miroku was to exchange blood with Sango and bind them together, will any children that they have share the blood trait."

Again Tashiou nodded his head, "Any children that Miroku might have will share the life span of him and his wife, along with any traits that he quarried due to the bonding." He looked at her for a moment in the mirror and then added, "It was a hard choice for Miroku to make, to choose to bind his life span to ours. It made his search for a wife much more difficult. Most humans have a hard time excepting the idea of living forever. Though there are more immortal humans out there than you might expect. Since their children are born that way their numbers keep growing."

Kagome nodded in agreement and then after another moment asked another question that she was curious about. "You and Izayoi look like you are only a few years older than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Do demons stop aging once they hit a certain age?"

This time it was Inuyasha who answered, "Demons never really stop aging. They just do it a slower pace. Demons age more or less normally until they reach somewhere between 15-25, it varies from demon to demon and species to species, once they reach that age the aging process is slowed drastically. We still continue to age, but a year to humans could be hundreds to us. Again it all depends on the strength of the demon's blood."

Kagome looked at him for a moment and then asked, "What about a demon's human mate?"

Inuyasha smiled, "When a demon takes a human mate, the demons blood automatically slows the aging process, to match theirs. Therefore whatever age a human is when they mated, they would look that age for a long time."

Kagome smiled at him, "So if we had completed our mating 7 years ago I would still look like I did when I was 17?" When he nodded she said, "Well maybe it wasn't such a bad thing we had to wait. I don't know if I would have liked being stuck in my 17 year old body forever. It was not quite as mature as the one I'm in now."

Everyone laughed at the comment as they pulled into the hospital. They had parked and gotten out of the car, before anyone had stop laughing enough to respond. Izayoi looked at her and smiled, "I know what you mean. It's strange to think that I will look like I'm 25 for the next few hundred years." She laughed again and then winked at Kagome, "At least we know that we won't have to worry about sagging anytime soon."

Kagome just ignored the looks on the boy's faces and clapped her hands together, "Thank god for that" she said as they entered Rin's room, "Sagging, bagging, and dragging, was not something I was looking forward to."

Izayoi had to stop walking and lean against a chair because she was laughing so hard. Rin and Sesshomaru watched the two women and they laughed until finally Sesshomaru turned to his brother and father and asked, "What has gotten them so entertained?"

Inuyasha started to answer but Shippo beat to it. Hopping out of his arms and into his uncle's he said, "Momma was asking questions about a demons aging process and about binding humans to our life span, she said she was happy she would look like a 24 year old for a long time instead of a 17 year old. Then she said something about not looking forward to Sagging, bagging, and dragging and they started laughing."

Rin joined the girls in their laughing fit while all the men tried to hold back their laughter at the idea of Shippo say something like that, and in such an innocent voice. It took them a while but eventually Kagome and Izayoi calmed down enough to walk over to Rin's bed. Izayoi picked up Keiko while Kagome leaned down and gave Rin a hug, "how are you feeling sweetie?" She asked.

Rin smiled, "Just fine. I'm ready to get out of here. We are just waiting to get the results of the poison test and then we can leave." She looked at the two women and said, "How has your day been so far. It looks like you are having a good time."

Kagome nodded her head but Izayoi squealed, "Rin you should have been there this morning, Kagome has decided what kind of wedding she wants."

Rin squealed and launched into questions about the weeding. The men just shook their head and Inuyasha called, "We are going to get some coffee. We will be back in a few minutes." All the girls turned and said, "Bring me one" and then turned right back to the discussion at hand. Leaving them to discuss the wedding, the guys walked out of the room.

As they made their way down the hall Sesshomaru shifted Shippo on to his hip and said, "Inuyasha father told me about the discovery he made about Kagome's past and your relationship." When Inuyasha nodded his head Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry that I did not try harder to help you. If I had guessed what really had happened I wouldn't have allowed us to leave that night."

Inuyasha just shook his head, "It's not your fault Sesshomaru, it's not really anyone's fault. We didn't understand what was going on, we weren't ready too. I hate that we spent the last 7 years without each other, but the time apart has made our relationship stronger than any in history. Maybe it was meant to be this way."

"I know. I just never wanted to see Kagome, or you, go through such a thing. But you are right. Things are as they should be now." He said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He gave it a quick squeeze and then said to Shippo, "Are you ready to get to your new home?"

Shippo nodded his head and then said, "Yes, sir, but I'm going to miss you all. Will you come see me soon?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "We will come and visit as soon as Keiko is big enough to fly."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 20**

The four made their way to the cafeteria, bought 6 coffees and a coke for Shippo and then made their way back to the hospital room. When they entered they found that the only things that had changed was that Kagome was now holding the little girl, and that Kagome was explaining what Tashiou had told them the day before about her family.

Inuyasha handed out the coffee and then made his way to Kagome. He handed her a cup saying, "It's my turn to hold my niece. I need to get in all the quality time with her that I can." Then saying in a lower voice with a suggestive smirk to Kagome, "and all the practice that I can."

Kagome smiled back at him and then winked. Keeping her voice low she said, "You won't have to wait too long, my love. Just until the honeymoon." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her so she leaned in a whispered. "I have plans to enjoy our reception and our honeymoon as much as possible. Tons of alcohol and fun, but on our last night, if we time it right, you get to let the boys out to play." Inuyasha gave a little groan and she leaned in and said as quietly as possible, "just think of it as one of my fantasies. You and I making love in the most erotic ways possible, all night long, and in the end, we create a new life."

Kagome could see his breathing speed up and knew that she was affecting him. She pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. She could feel him trying to deepen it but since he still had Keiko in his arms he could not grab her. She pulled away and winked at him and then turned back to Rin with a smile on her face. She could here Inuyasha grumbling under his breath something that sounded like, "you will pay for that later", but she just smiled and continued her conversation with Rin.

They stayed and visited until 10:00. Kagome was sitting on the bed with Keiko in her arms and she and Rin were talking about their old boarding school and some of the teachers there, when Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Kags, we really need to get going. We need to get to the airport."

Kagome sighed but nodded her head. Izayoi and Tashiou left to go get the car while she handed Keiko back to her mother and then leaned in and placed a kiss on Rin's cheek. "Give me a call and come see us any time you want Rin. I'm so glad that I have you for a sister in law."

Rin nodded her head and smiled, "I'm glad you are here too. I'm sorry we didn't get to catch up as much as we wanted, maybe next time. We will see you all soon and we can get to planning your wedding."

Kagome laughed and stood up. She let Inuyasha and Shippo say goodbye to Rin and Keiko while she went to say goodbye to Sesshomaru. As she approached him he pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad that you and Inuyasha are finally together. Take care of each other. We will see you soon…sister."

Kagome smiled at him, "It's been great seeing you Sesshomaru. I'm sure we will be seeing you all again very soon." She then step back and let Shippo and Inuyasha step up and say goodbye. It still surprised her some to see Sesshomaru acting so warm and caring. She smiled a little as she watched him hug Shippo. Once Inuyasha and Shippo joined her they waved goodbye and made their way out of the room and down to the lobby. They walked out front and saw the car waiting on them. The climbed in and Tashiou stared to drive off. Kagome reached over and grabbed Inuyasha hand and then tuned to look out of the window, quietly staring at the sights. She came too when she felt Inuyasha give her hand a gentle squeeze and realized that they were pulling into the airport drop off point.

As the car pulled to a stop, Kagome opened the door and stepped out of the car. She help Shippo out saying, "Stay right by the car sweetie." And then helped him put on his backpack. She set her bag, on the curb and turned to help Inuyasha get their bags out of the car while Izayoi and Tashiou said good bye to Shippo. Inuyasha placed his laptop next to Kagome's backpack and their bags in a group and then the two turned to say goodbye to his parents.

Tashiou pulled Kagome into a hug and then stepped to the side while Izayoi hugged her saying, "Kagome, It was a true pleasure finally getting to meet you. We will be seeing you again really soon."

Kagome nodded her head, "It was great finally meeting you too. I can't wait for you all to come see our house." She then turned to Izayoi, "Mom, I will call you as soon as I can about you, dad, Rin, and Sesshomaru coming to see us. We have a wedding to plan."

Izayoi pulled Kagome into another hug, "I can't wait sweetheart. You three take care of each other. We love you all."

Kagome smiled at her new parent's, "I love you both too." She then bent down and placed her back pack on her shoulder and picked up her new son. "Are you ready to go Shippo?"

Shippo's eyes were wide as he slowly nodded his head, "yes mamma."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "We will meet you inside."

He nodded his head and watched them walk off and inside the airport before turning to his parents. He first hugged his dad and then pulled his mother into a tight hug. Noticing that she had tears in her eyes he said, "Don't cry mom. We will see you again soon."

Izayoi pulled away and smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just happy that you finally have what your heart has desired all this time." She took Tashiou's hand has he said, "Take care of your mate and your son, Inuyasha. They are what make life worth living."

Inuyasha stared at them for a moment and then laughed, "I will dad. Now enough with the sappy shit. You know it's not me, well at least not with anyone but Kagome. We will see you all soon." Giving his parent's one last smile he walked into the airport to join his family.

They made their way up to the check in line and it took them a little longer this time to get themselves check in and the baggage checked. Once the attendant had finished checking over Shippo's paper work and making sure everything was in order, they made their way through security. Shippo was putting his shoes back on as Kagome asked, "Shippo, do you want to get something to eat before we get on the plan."

Shippo smiled, "Can we get a Cheeseburger and fries?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Already taking after your mom I see." When Kagome smiled at him he continued, "Sure, there are a couple of fast food placed down the way, about half way between us and our terminal." He looked at Kagome and said, "Why don't you take him to get something to eat. I need to go to the bank. Order me something and I will meet you in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded her head and picked Shippo up, "Come on sweetie where do you want to eat?" she asked as they walked off.

Shippo wanted to eat at one of the fast food restaurants so Kagome ordered their food and found a seat where she knew that Inuyasha would be able to find them. Kagome was laughing at Shippo's enthusiasm when Inuyasha sat down. She handed him his food, without saying anything and continued to eat her own. They were still sitting at the table when they heard their first class boarding for their flight. They quickly threw away their things and made their way to their gate. Walking straight up to the flight attendant and handing over their boarding passes the three made their way to their seats. Inuyasha stored their bags in the over head compartment as he asked, "Shippo what seat do you want?"

"Can I have the window seat Daddy?" He asked and when Inuyasha nodded he quickly took the seat and fastened his seatbelt. Inuyasha laughed as he gave Kagome the middle seat and he took the outside, protecting his family in any way he could.

Kagome handed Shippo his iPod and turned to Inuyasha. She leaned against his shoulder and gave a sigh. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. She leaned against him and the two just stayed that way through most of the flight, only occasionally talking quietly. Once the flight landed and the doors were opened Inuyasha stood up and grabbed their bags He handed Kagome her backpack, picked up Shippo and then his bags. He gently took Kagome's hand saying, "Come on love it's time to head home." And the small family made their way towards baggage claim.

As before when they reached Inuyasha left his bags with Kagome and handed Shippo to her, "Wait here I'll get our things." He said with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head and as he walked off she looked at the kid in her arms, "How are you holding up Sweetie? Are you still worried about the new house?"

Shippo smiled at her and shook his head, "No ma'am. I'm not worried about it anymore."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad." And then as Inuyasha walked back up with all of their bags she said, "Do you need help love?"

"Nope. You get the kid and your bag. I'll get the rest." Kagome smiled and nodded her head and then followed him out of the airport and onto the bus. They finally made it to Inuyasha's car and got in. Kagome helped Shippo get situated saying, "We have about a two hour drive to the house so if you want to take a nap or anything now would be a great time to do it."

Shippo nodded his head and put his earphones back in his ears. Kagome laughed as she heard him turn the music on and then lay back and close his eyes. Inuyasha finished loading his luggage and then got into the driver's seat. As he fastened his seat belt he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Shippo" she said, "he just reminds me of you. His attitude, his behavior, it's all like you, at least like how I imagined you were at his age."

Pulling out Inuyasha asked with a smile, "Is that a bad thing?"

Kagome shook her head, "No he idolizes you as any son would a great father. It makes me even more curious how our children might turn out. Since they will be blessed, or cursed depending on how you look at it, with our DNA."

Inuyasha laughed and then said, "Well as long as they are nothing like Sesshomaru was at that age then they will be just fine. He's been a little Lord since the day he was born. It took Rin to start and loosen him up."

Kagome giggled, "I can't imagine how she did it. She has more patience that I would ever have had. Then again, I did choose the fun one in the family." She laughed a little and then asked, "Should we call and let them know that we are on the way home, or do we just want to show up and surprise them and see what they have planed?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a few moments. "Let's just show up. We can probably get there and sneak up to our wing without them knowing it. We can let Shippo choose his room and put our stuff up before we go and find them."

Kagome nodded her head and then said, "So tomorrow is a new moon." When Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement she looked back to make sure Shippo was still listening to his music and then said, "I'm glad that we are going to break in our new bed while you are still a Hanyou, but I must say I can't wait to find out how much stamina your human side has." She lean a little closer and placed her hand in his lap, giving his dick a squeeze she said, "Last time I got to enjoy your human side we weren't having sex. It was great, but I expect tomorrow night to be even better." She then gave another squeeze and then pulled away and sat back in her seat.

Inuyasha gave a little growl and said, "Woman, you are killing me. If Shippo wasn't in the car I would stop it right now and teach you that it's not nice to tease your mate. You are already in trouble for that little stunt you pulled at the hospital this morning."

Kagome laughed, "I can't wait for you to try and teach me a lesson" she said softly.

Again Inuyasha growled lightly, but he did not say anything further. Instead he reached over and took Kagome's hand. Giving it a squeeze he continued to drive while planning his revenge in silence. They rode mostly in silence until they were about 5 minutes from Jackson. Kagome turned in her seat and gently shook Shippo. Once he woke up she signaled for him to remove his head phones. He turned off his iPod and handed it to her while rubbing his eyes, "Are we there yet."

Kagome smiled, "We are close. I just thought that you would want to see the town as we drove through." When Shippo turned to look out of the window she said, "Once we get there we are going to go into the house as quietly as possible, alright sweetie."

Without turning away from the window Shippo asked, "Why Mamma?"

"We want to show you our wing of the house and let you pick out the room you want before we let the others know we are home." She explained.

Shippo nodded his head but continued to look out the window. Once they reached their driveway and Inuyasha drove through the new gates she could hear Shippo's soft "wow." Smiling she said to Inuyasha, "It looks like the new security gate is up. I can't believe they got it all done on such short notice." Inuyasha just smiled as he continued to drive up to the house. Kagome saw her car off to the side, but there were no other vehicles parked out front. "They must have parked in the garage. Where are you going to park?" She asked.

"I'll park out front tonight. They are more likely to know we are here if they are outside or if we have to go in through the kitchen." She said as he put the car in to park and turned it off. Climbing out he said to Shippo, "Remember kid, we are going to be quite going in."

Shippo nodded his head and climbed out of the car. He walked towards the house but stopped before he got to close and waited for his parent's to get everything out of the car. Inuyasha grabbed all of the luggage and led the way into the house, leaving Kagome to bring Shippo behind him quietly. As they entered they could all here the music blasting from the back side of the house. Kagome gave Inuyasha a wink as he looked at her over his shoulder. Nodding her head she followed them up the stairs to their wing of the house. Once they were safely up the stairs and he was sure that no one would hear them Inuyasha said, "It sounds like they are in the back yard. You might have been right about them throwing us a party tonight after all."

Kagome smirked at him, "Don't worry about the hundred dollar bet Inu, You can pay it out in trade." She saw him start to respond but continued talking before he had a chance. She turned to Shippo and said, "Do you see the big doors at the end of the hall?" she asked. When Shippo nodded his head she continued, "That is your daddy's and my room. You can pick any other room on this hall as yours. Take your time and find the one you want. Your daddy and I are going to go put our luggage up. When you find the room you want come and get us and we will help you take your luggage to your new room. Alright?"

Shippo smiled and nodded his head before running to the first room and opening the door. Kagome watched him and then led the way to their room trusting Inuyasha to follow her. She entered the room and threw her bags on the floor. She would worry about them latter. She took a quick look around and noticed that the others had unpacked all of their things, and put them up where they were most likely to go. She smiled and turned as she heard Inuyasha drop their bags behind them, "It looks like Sango, Miroku, and the others have already unpacked us. That will make things so much easier."

Inuyasha nodded his head but just continued to stare at her. He watched her as she walked past him and closed the door to their room.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha directly behind her as she shut the door. She turned around and leaned against it, looking up into his eyes. Inuyasha moved closer to her, until his body was pressed firmly against hers. She could feel him press himself into her as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned back against the door, pulling him with her and pressed their lips together. She moaned as Inuyasha began kissing her, gently running his tongue along her lips and dipping it in her mouth when she opened it. She felt his hands move as he placed one on her rib cage and the other on one of her thighs. She raised her leg and wrapped it around his, trying to pull him closer.

When he finally released her from the kiss she was breathless and light headed. She took a moment to regain herself before looking into his eyes, "Kiss me like that again and we will call your hundred dollars paid off", she said with a smile.

She heard Inuyasha give a little growl as he leaned forward. Placing his lips against hers he whispered, "I love you" before kissing her deeply again. Kagome melted into him. His grip on her thighs tightened but his kiss continued to be gentle. Eventually he pulled away again and let go of her thigh, though he kept one hand on her side, the other came up to stroke her hair. Kagome lowered her leg and leaned against the wall to steady herself. She looked into his eyes and smiled when he asked, "You mean like that?" His voice was teasing, but she nodded her head anyway. Leaning in he placed a kiss on her nose and said, "My love I will kiss you like that for the rest of our lives together if you want and I promise that we will continue this later, but right now we need to get Shippo and get downstairs."

Inuyasha started to pull away, but Kagome stopped him. Leaning against the door she asked, "Are you sure that we can't stay here just a little longer?"

Shaking his head Inuyasha smiled, "I'm sure. Let's go down stairs and see the others and then tonight we will enjoy ourselves completely." Kagome sighed but allowed herself to be led out of the room and down the hall. They followed the noises until they found Shippo in one room about halfway down on the left. Stepping in they were surprised to see all of his things already unpacked and organized.

Shippo heard them entering the room so he jumped off the bed and ran to them, "this is great" he squealed, "This is bigger than my room at Grandma and Grandpa's, and my stuff is already unpacked. I don't have to do anything, and there is a cat on my bed. Can I keep it?"

Kagome looked at the bed and noticed Chara' laying there looking at her. She smiled and walked over, picking up the cat she said, "Hey little one." She smiled as the cat started purring and rubbed her head against Kagome's neck. Turning to Shippo she bent down and said, "Shippo this is my cat Chara', there are two others running around here somewhere, both of them demon cats as well. Sakura has orange eyes, and Kirara has red eyes. They are all the family cats. You can play with them any time." She set the cat down and allowed Shippo to come up and meet it.

Kagome smiled at Shippo's excitement but stood back up and asked Inuyasha, "Do you think Miroku did this?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I would say they all did. They seem to have been very busy the past few days. Though, how Miroku knew which room Shippo would want I have no idea. We will have to ask him." He turned and watched Shippo as he pet Chara' for a few more minutes and when the little cat finally jumped back up on the bed he said, "Come on son, we need to go surprise your Uncle Miroku and everyone else."

Shippo left his new friend sleeping on his bed and joined them at the door. As they walked down the hall Inuyasha said, "You can run a head of us if you want, but just stay where I can see you. Follow your nose to where they all are then run in and surprise them."

Shippo smiled and took off while Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and said, "What are you up to?"

Inuyasha just smirked, "I just thought that if they were really going to try and surprise us we should get them first."

Kagome just shook her head and followed her son. They followed him down stairs and toward the back of the house. He stopped at the door that led to the back deck and pool area. He looked back at his parents. Inuyasha nodded his head and Shippo opened the door and ran outside. They heard several voices scream "Surprise" and then Miroku's voice yell, "Damn it Inuyasha. That was not fair." Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing as they made their way out of the door.

Standing around a huge deck were Sango, Miroku, Hitome, Sota, Ayame, Koga, Eri, Yui, Hojo, Kan, and Kaede. There was a huge table covered with food and on one end of the deck was a bar, completely stocked with every kind of drink possible. There were glasses on the side board and a cooler full of ice. The grill was already smoking and judging by the smells, Sota had been cooking for a while. There was music coming through the speakers surrounding the porch. Kagome stopped dead and stared and everyone present, while Shippo came to hide behind her legs. They all had smiles on their faces.

Sango, Miroku, Hitome, and Sota detached themselves from the group and came over to greet the couple. As they approached Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and said, "Mamma, there are more people here than you said there would be."

Kagome caught everyone's surprised looks at her being called mamma, but she just bent down and picked Shippo up. Placing him on her hip she smiled at him and said, "I know sweetie, your uncle Miroku, uncle Sota, Aunt Sango, and Aunt Hitome obviously thought they would throw us an engagement party. Remember I told you that we would have one."

Shippo nodded his head and then smiled, "Does this mean I get to stay up late tonight?"

Inuyasha laughed at his enthusiasm, "Yes you can stay up late tonight, but not too late alright?"

"Alright daddy." Shippo said before hopping down and running towards Miroku, "UNCLE MIROKU!!!!" he yelled and then jumped into Miroku's out stretched arms.

Miroku smiled and caught him, "Hey kid, how's the family?" he asked while the others greeted Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome hugged them then asked quietly, "Why are Hojo, Kan, and the others here? They weren't supposed to know anything about it yet."

Sota just smiled, "Relax Sis, I talked to Hojo and he said it was alright to tell everyone, something about it not mattering in a few weeks anyway." He finished with a shrug.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and drug her towards the others, "Come on 'mamma' your friends want to party with you."

Kagome laughed and allowed herself to be pulled over to where everyone else was waiting. Ayame immediately pulled her into a hug, while the others crowded around her, "Oh my god Kags, This place is amazing." Kagome just nodded her head and smiled, but didn't get a chance to say anything else since Yui and Eri were pulling her into hugs, examining the ring, and commenting on how much they loved the house. Kagome just smiled, nodded and returned small talk where it was required. As much as she like her work colleagues, she kind of wished that the 9 of them could have partied on their own.

Eventually she broke free of the two excited girls, claiming to need something to drink. She walked over to the bar where, Hojo, Kan and Kaede were speaking with Inuyasha. She smiled as she stepped up to Inuyasha side and he handed her a beer from bar refrigerator. Kaede smiled and pulled her into a tight hug as Hojo asked, "I hope you don't mind us telling everyone for you. Sota wanted to invite them so I told him it would be alright for them to know. I did not think it would matter soon anyway."

Understanding what he meant Kagome smiled, "I am glad that you could all be here and celebrate with us." Looking at his brother Kan she said, "While you are here I might as well ask. Is the board meeting on Monday?"

Kan smiled and nodded his head, "The board will be meeting on Monday morning, and we were hoping to have a manager's meeting on Monday afternoon." He paused for a second and asked, "I take it that Inuyasha has told you of our offer?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes he has. I was wondering if I could speak with the board for a few minutes on Monday morning."

Kan, Hojo, and Kaede all look at her closely for a few minutes. Finally Hojo said, "Please join us at 9:00 Monday morning."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you I appreciate it." She continued to smile for a few minutes and then said, "I think I feel the need to eat something. Shall we join the others?"

The group all nodded and followed her and Inuyasha back to the others. The guest all eat and drank until around 8 when Kaede, Hojo, Kan, Yui, and Eri all said their good bye, leaving just the 8 friends and Shippo. While Sota went to show the others out Inuyasha said to Ayame and Koga, "Can you two stay for awhile; there are some things Kagome and I need to tell everyone." When they nodded their head he added, "I'm going to go put Shippo to bed, we will talk when I get back."

Again everyone nodded their head as he called Shippo to him, "Come on Shippo, we need to get you to bed, go ahead and say good night to everyone." Shippo frowned but obeyed, hugging everyone good night and then allowing his father to pick him up. They met Sota on their way inside, so Inuyasha let Shippo give him a hug and then they continued on their way.

As soon as the door was shut Sango said, "Kags he is the cutest kid, and he is so well behaved. Anyone who doesn't fall in love with him immediately is crazy."

Kagome smiled but Sota spoke before she could answer, "Mom would have loved knowing that you were a mother Kagome. She would have thought it funny after all the trouble we put her through."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah but not nearly as funny as the look on your face when Shippo called you Uncle. She would have wet herself from laughing so hard."

Sota chuckled as she added, "I hope none of you mind him calling you aunt and uncle?"

Miroku laughed, "I'm a Takanaka remember, I am his uncle. Sota is your brother and you are Shippo's mother so he really in an uncle too, and we all know that he and Hitome are practically mated so she is the kids aunt." He paused for a second and when he noticed Sango giving him a confused look he said, "Sango is dating me, and is going to bare my children one day, so she is the kids aunt."

Sango didn't hesitate as she slapped him. As he rubbed his cheek she said, "Keep talking like that monk and I'll move into the other wing." Miroku just smiled as the others laughed. They all stopped as the heard Inuyasha say, "Miroku, how many times is Sango going to have to slap you before you behave. It only took Kagome once and you never hit on her again."

Miroku chuckled, "My dear brother, I wasn't in love with Kagome." Was all he said, but it left a nice pink tint on Sango's cheeks. Showing a little tact for once he changed the subject, "So what is it that you two wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah", Sota said, "What is it that you needed to tell me Sis that you wouldn't tell me when I talked to you yesterday?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What do we tell them first?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a few minutes and then said, "Well first I need to ask you all if Ayame, Koga, and Sango could meet with the Board of the Takanaka Corporation tomorrow afternoon around 6?" When they continued to look confused he said, "The Takanaka Corporation has a board of members, Miroku, Kagome and I are part of it. The three of us have to meet tomorrow and we would like for you to meet with us at 6. Sota and Hitome are welcomed to attend but it will affect your three the most."

The three continued to look surprised but they all nodded their head and agreed, once that was settled Kagome said, "I think we should tell them what we found out about our mating from your father. Koga and Ayame will want to know, but will need to get home soon, we can talk to the others after that."

The others looked interested but Ayame asked, "What about your mating Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at her, "You don't notice anything different about Inuyasha?"

"Other than the strips you mean?" Koga asked

Kagome nodded, "Take a good whiff and feel of his demon blood."

The three demons took several deep breaths before Koga said, "How is it that Dog Breath's blood is almost fully demon now?"

"That's not all" Inuyasha said with a smirk, "Show him your mark Kagome?" he said.

She smiled and pulled her top away from her neck. After they had gotten a good look she replaced it and said, "Your turn."

Inuyasha smirk grew even bigger as he pulled his shirt out of the way. Ayame and Koga looked at the mating mark Kagome had left for a full minute, before Koga jumped up, "What the fuck?" was all he managed to say.

Kagome laughed, "Sit down and we will tell you." Once they were all paying attention she launched into the discussion they had had with Tashiou. Several minutes later, 6 stunned faces were looking at them.

It took almost 5 minutes before any one spoke. Sota got a wide smile on his face and said, "You mean to tell me we are descended from Midoriko, the most powerful Miko ever, and one of the most powerful Inu Demon Lords. That is so fucking kick ass."

Kagome laughed at the kid like look on her brother's face, "I thought you would enjoy that Sota."

"Does this mean when Hitome and I become mates I will be able to leave a mark on here?" He asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "No clue dude, I guess it will depend on how strong the demon blood, or Miko blood is in you. We know it was strong enough in Kagome so there is a chance it will be in you too."

Sota smirked and looked over at Hitome, "I can't wait to find out." He said before laughing at the look on her face.

Koga shook his head, "It's weird that your family's demon blood suddenly got stronger in you and Sota, I've never heard of anything like it before." He paused and then added "I knew that I had seen that Family crest before, it was in an old scroll of my father's but it hasn't been seen for over…" But the rest of his sentence was cut short.

Suddenly Sango and Ayame both burst out laughing looking over at them Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Share please" was all she said.

"I always knew that you were different Kags, but this takes the cake." Sango said through her laughter

"It…does explain…a lot." Ayame choked.

Kagome just shook her head at their amusement, but ignoring her friends she turned back to the others. "We have to meet Mrs. Ken tomorrow at 10 to sign the papers, and then we can go and deal with getting out of the apartments. I guess after lunch Inu and I will have to go look for a new car, since mine finally died"

"Alright Kags, you are finally getting a new car. I've been telling you for years that you needed to get one, but you are so cheap some times. At least now you have so much money that you don't have a reason not to spend it." Sota said. Then turning to Inuyasha he added, "Nice way to wait for someone permission before getting them a card."

"Yeah Inu," Sango said, finally gathering her breath, "I thought you were going to wait until we decided before you got us credit cards."

"How did you know?" he asked, "I had them all sent to me."

Hitome smiled, "The bank must have made a mistake. We all got one in the mail today. We put Kagome's in the study in your apartments."

"Sorry guys," Inuyasha said, "I just wanted you to have them if you need it."

"No worries, they actually came in handy, buying food, drinks, and stuff we needed for your rooms." Sango said, "If you don't mind I think we will hold on to them. Miroku has already explained it to us and we had all decided that we want to merge our accounts with your families. It only seems fair since we are on your account. I know it's just a drop in the pond but…" She left the rest hanging and shrugged.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment and then looked at Sota and Hitome and raising an eyebrow. Sota nodded his head and said, "Hitome and I have talked about it to and would like to merge our accounts as well. However, ours might be a little more difficult since it includes the restaurant. So we might have to do some work on it."

Inuyasha nodded his head but didn't say anything as Koga stood up. Holding out his hand for Ayame to help her up he said, "Well guys we are off, but we will see you tomorrow at 6 for the mystery meeting."

Everyone else waved goodbye as Inuyasha stood, "Come on" he said, "I'll show you the way out, I have something for you."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 21**

He left with them to give them their keys to the house and to tell them what they needed to know about the new security gate and how to key themselves in on the way out. As he left Kagome turned to the others, "We have a meeting tomorrow at some point with Koto, our head of staff. We have to tell her the new schedule for the staff and we wanted your input on it and would like you to meet her. We also would like for you all to join us and the staff for lunch on Friday, that way they will know who you are."

The others just nodded their head, not really sure what to say, but Miroku asked, "and what did Lady Kagome, and Lord Inuyasha, decided on for the staff."

Kagome growled in a very Inuyasha like way, "First off 'Lord' Miroku, there will be none of this Lord and Lady Shit, and secondly, Koto has permission to call us by our first names. The ground staff can set their own schedules, but the house staff will work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and be responsible for cleaning and laundry."

Miroku just smirked, "I see you haven't completely embraced being a Takanaka yet have you. Dad, Mom, and Sesshomaru are the only ones comfortable being called Lord and Lady, the rest of us hate it."

Sango looked at him for a few minutes, "What do you mean you don't like being called 'Lord' Miroku?"

Kagome smiled at the guilty look on Miroku's face, knowing that he had ousted himself, she smiled and said to Sota, Hitome, and Inuyasha, who had just returned, "I think they will need some time to talk alone."

She stood with the others and as they made their way into the house she pulled Sango into a hug, "Remember he loves you, so listen closely to what he has to say. Come find me later if you need me." Then pulling Miroku into a hug she said, "Tell her the whole truth Miroku, she needs to know you have the same life span as us. Don't worry she cares for you." When she pulled away Miroku nodded to her, then she went to join the others inside the house.

"What was that about Sis?" Sota asked.

Kagome looked at him for a moment and sighed, "Ask Hitome about the life span of demons and demons binding others to them, or better yet, just become her mate already and find out. I'm going to bed."

She took Inuyasha's hand and the two started to walk to their room as she heard Hitome say, "thanks for leaving me to explain Kags."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, "He is your future mate, and don't touch any of the things outside I will help you all clean up the rest tomorrow. Goodnight you two."

As they made their way Kagome quietly said, "Do you think that they will be alright? Do you think Sango will take it well?"

Inuyasha gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You know her better than I do, but Sango strikes me as the kind of person who can handle anything. She might be shocked at first but she will be alright I think."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and then smiling up to Inuyasha she said, "So are you ready to get a good night sleep. It is after all our first night in our new house and in a new bed." She kept her voice as serious as possible, and tried to keep any amusement from her eyes.

Inuyasha stared at her for a few minutes before scooping her up in his arms. He smiled as she let out a little squeak and began carrying her to their rooms, "Trust me, we will have a memorable first night in our new home, but there will not be much sleeping involved."

As he carried her Kagome reached up and began to rub one of his ears, "And what do you have in mind that will make it to memorable, Inuyasha."

He growled a little before answering, "I still have to teach you a lesson, about teasing your mate."

Kagome smiled, but leaned her head against his shoulder and continued to rub his ear as he carrier her up the stairs and down the hall. Once they entered the room Kagome looked at him and quietly said, "Go ahead and get in bed, I want to change into something else for you." Inuyasha nodded his head and placed her on her feet. He watched her as she grabbed one of her bags and made her way into the bathroom, before he stripped out of his clothes and laid himself on their bed, waiting for his love to return.

Inuyasha was already mostly erect, but as soon as the bathroom door opened he became completely hard. Kagome was standing in the door way wearing a very sheer, very sexing black lace teddy. It was barely containing her full breast, with a tie between them, he couldn't wait to get a hold of that silly little string and release them. He started to get up off the bed and go to her, but Kagome shook her head. Holding up a black satin sash she smiled, "It's time for us to fulfill one of my fantasies." As she made her way to him, she smiled in a way that both extremely worried and extremely excited Inuyasha. Finally she joined him on the bed and moved herself so she was straddling his waist. He reached up to touch her but she continued to smile and captured his wrist. She gently tied the sash around it and raised it above his head. Then taking his other wrist in her hand she leaned in and kissed him as she raised it to join the other.

She continued to kiss him until she had secured his hands together and tied them to the head post. Pulling away she whispered in his ear, "You don't get to touch, just enjoy." When he started to protest she silenced him with a finger and said, "When I'm done, it will be your turn to play. Until then just enjoy."

Inuyasha let out a low moan as Kagome softly sucked one of his ears into her mouth, letting her warm tongue run along the outside of the ear. Her warm wet tongue running along his sensitive ear was so arousing. Her breast, barely constrained by the thin string, were bouncing directly above his face. As Kagome left off her torment on one ear and switched to the other he reached up with his mouth and grasped the string between his teeth.

Kagome slowly released his ear and sat up, pressing her rear against his erection. As she pulled away she felt the string across her breath being pulled. Looking down she saw Inuyasha smirking as her breast sprang free. He raised his head, trying to suck one nipple into his mouth, but she pulled away before he could. Moving further down his body, she placed a slow, sensuous kiss on his mouth, allowing him to suck her tongue into his mouth. She continued the kiss until the need for air drove them apart. Releasing her torment on his lips she slowly began kissing her way along his jaw line, and then down his neck. She slowly placed open mouth kisses along his neck and chest, moving from one side to the next, as her hands lightly brushed a path up and down his sides. She licked a path around his nipple, and then slowly pulled one nipple between her teeth, loving the way Inuyasha called out her name, "Ka..go…ME"

She released the nipple and continued her path down his chest and stomach. Her hands moved before her, cupping his balls and lightly massaging. She kissed her way around and up and down his fully erect dick, never pulling the tip into her mouth for more than a second. Inuyasha was bucking his hips up towards her trying to get her to release his tension. Kagome continued teasing him until she heard him cry, "Please…Kag...o...me…please…don't tease me…oh god...no more…" Kagome smirked to herself as she gave in to her Hanyou's pleading, and slowly pulled his velvety tip into her mouth, bobbing her head and her mouth up and down, sucking strongly as she went. Inuyasha continued to buck his hips in rhythm with her movements, the closer he got to coming, the more he pleaded, "Please…harder…soo...good…so close…" Eventually Kagome felt the tightening of his balls and his breathing speeding up; she pulled as much of him into her mouth as she could, giving a few hard sucks. Inuyasha's hips bucked one more time and then he howled as he released into her mouth. Kagome drank everything that he gave her and then slowly sat up.

Inuyasha was watching her, still panting for breath and she climbed off the bed and stood. He watched as she slowly removed her top and then turned around. He felt himself growing hard again as he watched her slowly bend down, removing her thong, making sure he had a full few over her ass and her soaking wet pussy. He groaned as she slowly stood back up and turned around. He watched as she climbed back up on the bed and came up to straddle his hips, directly above his erection. She began lightly kissing her way up his body again, using her tongue to lick a path around his belly button, then around his nipples, and finally around his mating mark. By the time she began to kiss his throat he was panting again. "Please…" He begged, "I need you…Kag…please…"

Kagome silenced him with a kiss and then pulling back she whispered, "Ready again already?"

"God yes…PLEASE!!" he begged.

Kagome raised herself up and wrapped her hand around his erection and slowly lowered herself on him, allowing him to fully fill her. She heard him moaning, but she couldn't look at him. Her head rolled back as she began to ride him. Raising and lowering herself on him.

Inuyasha heard her begin to moan and gasp, "Oh god….oh..oh..aahhh.,." and opened his eyes to look at her. Her breasts were bouncing with each move she made and her neck was tilted, revealing her mating mark. He wanted to touch her, to help her and hold her, but she had bound his hand too tightly, so he watched her. He felt her picking up speed and strength of her thrust and felt his orgasm approaching. He began bucking his hips, trying to help her, and soon he heard her scream out a broken form of his name and her inner muscles contracting around him. He thrust a few more times and then released in her. Moaning loudly as he began to fill her.

Kagome collapsed on his chest panting for breath. She reached up and grabbed the sash and pulled releasing his hands. As soon as they were free she felt him wrap them around her and hold her close. Inuyasha held her for several minutes, allowing both of them to catch their breaths before he flipped them over, and placed himself on top.

He captured her lips in a gentle kiss and then pulled away. She was smiling at him so he smiled back. Reaching up he brushed a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear, "Are you ready for me again," he gently asked.

Kagome smiled and cupped his face, "I am always ready for you" she said and then reached up and kissed him again.

Kagome felt her wrist being bound by the same sash that she had used on Inuyasha. She smiled as he pulled away from the kiss and tied her wrist to the bed post, "Good because we have the second part of your fantasy to fulfill."

Kagome tried to smile at him, but moaned as he gently sucked an earlobe into his mouth, while his hands began to roam her body. One began to play with her breast while the other searched her center. He left off his torment of her ear and began to kiss his way down her throat and chest. He heard her moan and thrust her hips into his hand and he pushed two fingers into her, and began to rub her nub with his thumb.

Kagome gasped, "Inu….aahhh…" as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, lightly tugging on it with his teeth. She spread her legs and thrust into his hand begging for more, and moaned as he added a third finger. "Please…more…" she begged and felt him release her breast and begin to kiss his way down her stomach. She bucked her hips again and let out a small scream as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Oh god…so good….please more…Please Inu…"

Inuyasha continued to dig his tongue deeply inside of her, using his thumb to rub her swollen nub. He felt her bucking faster and knew she was close. He sped up his torment until he heard her scream out his name and felt her juices coating his tongue. He drank all that she released and then moved back up her body. She was panting and covered in sweat, but was lazily smiling at him. He smiled back as he slowly seethed himself in her, and set a slow tempo, Pulling out and pushing back in. He felt her hips rising up to meet his thrust and saw her straining against the sash. Without stopping his movements he reached up and released her hands. He felt her wrap them around his back and dig her finger nails into his hard muscles. "Faster please…" She begged.

Inuyasha ignored her plea but leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, before whispering, "I love you." And then captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to kiss her deeply, slowly sliding in and out of her warm, wet center. He pulled back and look into her eyes. He two continued to stare at one another, sharing a lifetime of happiness to come, as they continued to make love. Long into the night Inuyasha continued to pleasure Kagome, bringing them to the edge and then slowly pulling them back. Slowly sliding himself in and out of her, loving the friction and warmth that was there. Finally Inuyasha couldn't hold himself back any longer, he smiled down to her and thrust himself as hard and as deeply into her as he dared, causing them both to instantly come, both screaming their mind blowing orgasms to the heavens.

Inuyasha collapsed next to her as they both struggled to catch their breath. Slowly he felt her hand begin to rub his chest. He brought his hand up and covered hers. Kagome turned herself on her side and smiled at him, "You are unbelievable, you know that."

Inuyasha laughed, "Only because I'm with you. No one else would be able to make me as good."

Kagome smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and placed her arm over his stomach. She felt him his arms wrap around her and pull her close. Slowly they drifted off to sleep, completely spent and sated.

Despite not getting to sleep until well past 3 in the morning Kagome woke up around 6 the next morning and could not go back to sleep. He body and mind were too restless. After trying to fight it for a while she quietly got out of bed and put on pair of her old karate pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. She slipped from the room and quickly made her way down stairs to the gym. She took a minute to check out all of the equipment and then continued into the studio room. As she entered she noticed that the others had already turned the room into a Karate dojo. Along the walls were six sets of belts, all of them going from white belt to Black belt, each with a picture and certificate hanging over the belts and trophies below. Below the trophies were sets of sparring gear, obviously belonging to the people in the pictures. She took a moment to look at each of the pictures. Four of the pictures she expected to see, Sota, Sango, Hitome and her. It was the other two that surprised her. They were pictures of Miroku and Inuyasha. She stared at Inuyasha's picture and Black Belt certificate. They were from the same style as her and judging from the date they had both just received their 1st degree black belts less than a year ago. She was a little confused by this new information, but decided to worry about it later. Instead she stared to make her way to the front of the room.

Against the front wall were many different types of weapons, some were for practice and some were real. There were swords, Bo staffs, sides, Sonjah Bonghs, Bong Me Nee's, Bows, and even Sango's giant Boomerang. There were a few she had never seen before but guessed that they belonged to Inuyasha and Miroku. As she turned and made her way to the middle of the floor she noticed that the far side of the room had been set up with targets to practice on. She took up her stance in the middle of the room and bowed out of respect, before she began her workout.

She took her time, starting with the low rank forms, and working her way up to the red belt form. She went through each form three times, to make sure she remembered them and to allow her body to warm up. By the time she reached the high rank forms she was already coated in sweat. She paused long enough to remove her tank top and then continued her work out in her pants and sports bra. Three times she went through the blue belt form, three times she went through the brown belt form, and three times she went through the red. By the time she finished the red belt form she was panting lightly from exertion. Kneeling down on one knee she closed her eyes and took a few minutes to calm her heart and her breathing. Slowly she rose and took up the ready stance for another form, seemly completely unaware of the audience that she now had.

Inuyasha watched her as she moved through the forms, her muscles flowing gracefully as she went from one move to the next, sweat lightly coating her body. He recognized the form as the 1st degree Black Belt form, the one that he had started learning a few months ago, but he had never seen it look so natural, never seen anyone look so graceful while doing it. He had started taking karate as a way of releasing his pent up anger and frustration and as a way of being closer to Kagome when she wasn't with him anymore. While he enjoyed it and was good at it, Kagome looked like she was born to do it.

He smiled as she finally finished the form and returned to her ready stance. She then started her own form. It took almost twice as long as any other form he had seen and the moves were more complex than even the form she had just completed but eventually she finished and he noticed she had a smiled on her face as she returned to her ready stance. Slowly he watched her as she bowed and then made her way over to the weapons displayed on the wall. She weighed several in her hands, twirling them around to get their balance. For a moment it seemed that she would decide on a wooden katana but then a smile spread across her face and she placed it back on the wall and instead took down a 6 foot bo staff. Inuyasha was extremely interested to see what she could do. Weapons' training was only for higher ranking belts, which meant that he had only been studying weapons for the last two years. He watched as she made her way back to the center of the floor and took up her position. He was surprised as she pulled a black sash out of her waist band and smiled as he recognized it as the same one from last night. She tied it around her eyes and then tested her balance for a few seconds. Satisfied she took up her ready position and began her form.

As he watched her complete moves he had never seen an idea came to him. He removed his own wife beater shirt and silently made his way to the front of the room. Making sure that she would not hear him, he noiselessly took his own bo staff off the wall and walked onto the floor. He stood 10 feet behind her and began to mimic her movements, trying to learn her moves. He was so intent in copying her that he nearly missed it when she suddenly spun around and lunged for him. He barely managed to block her first attack, but his block was quickly knocked aside as she spun her staff around and brought the tip of hers to rest on his collar bone. Surprised at what had happened he stood there for a few moments, but then quickly recovered and took a step back and went down on one knee and bowed his head, signaling defeat.

He looked up when he hear Kagome laugh, she removed her blind fold and smiled down at him. Tucking the blind fold into her waist band she stepped back and said, "I was wondering how long you were going to stand there and watch me. I thought you would have joined me much sooner."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at her, "You knew I was there?" When she nodded her head he asked, "How long?"

Kagome took up a sparing stance and signaled to Inuyasha that he should do the same. They bowed to each other and then as she waited for him to make the first move Kagome spoke, "Since you first arrived."

Inuyasha frowned as he jumped towards her and slashed at her head, "You weren't looking at me and I was too quiet so I know you couldn't hear me. How did you know I was here?"

Kagome blocked it and lunged towards him, "I'm not sure. I was working on my brown belt form when I just knew you were there watching me."

Inuyasha didn't say anything else as they continued to battle against one another with bo staffs, blocking, slashing, lunging, blocking. The sound of wood against wood was all that could be heard for 10 minutes as they both tried to gain dominance over the other. Finally, Inuyasha grew frustrated at his inability to gain control of the situation, never before had it taken him so long to win a round. Deciding on the same move that had won him his last tournament he jumped and attempted to flip over and behind her. Kagome smiled to herself as she saw what he was doing. She quickly spun around bringing the staff over her head as she did. As Inuyasha landed she quickly bent her knees and swept her leg at his ankles, taking his feet out from under him. Jumping up as he landed on his back she brought the staff down and pointed it at his throat. She kept it there for a few seconds and then straightened back up and bowed to him.

She couldn't help laugh at the surprised look that was still on his face. Offering him a hand and helping him up she said, "Why do you find it so unexpected that I actually won?"

Inuyasha shook his head as they made their way back to the wall to return their staffs, "I'm not surprised you won, I'm surprised I lost."

Kagome laughed and turned to face him, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips she pulled away and said, "That, I do believe, is the same thing."

Inuyasha chuckled but then said, "No one has been able to beat me since I started, and I guess I forgot how good you always were at this."

Kagome smiled, "Nothing that years of practice won't do for anyone. Do you want a chance to even the score?"

Inuyasha smirked at her, "What did you have in mind?"

Shaking her head, Kagome lead the way to where their sparring gear was, "Mind out of the gutter Inuyasha. I'm talking about a friendly sparring match. Are you up for it?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and began putting on his gear, "Full gear, because I am not holding back."

Kagome just smiled as she put on her chest protector, "When did you and Miroku start training?"

As he put on his own chest protector he said, "I started right after we broke up. I needed something to take my anger out on and It was a way of being closer to you. Miroku just decided it would impress the girls."

Kagome laughed and then grabbed her helmet and the two walked out to the floor. "Full contact sparring. You can kick or punch anything above the waist, except the throat or the face." Putting her helmet on she said, "And no holding back cause I promise you I won't."

Inuyasha placed his own helmet on, "Of course not dear." He said in his best Sesshomaru impression. Kagome laughed as she took up her stance. They touched gloves together signaling they were both ready and then they began.

Kagome made the first move. She kick with a number two front kick knowing full well he would be able to block it, but as soon as her foot landed she jumped and gave a number 3 round kick to the side of his head. Inuyasha stumbled back at the force of the contact but then smiled to himself. He gave a spin outer crescent kick to her head and was surprised when she blocked him, and even more surprised when he felt the punch to his chest. He landed and jumped out of the way of her next kick and then jumped towards her again and landed a back fist, side kick combo. Kagome smiled when she realized that he really was going full contact. She felt the sting from his punch and loved it. It meant that he believed she was capable of handling it and it would also make it much sweeter when she beat him. She countered with a number two side kick to the stomach, number two front kick to the chest and reverse hook kick to the side of the head.

Usually both would take their time when sparring a new partner for the first time. They would try and gage their strengths and weaknesses, but neither was holding back. After a couple of minutes Kagome sent an inner crescent kick to his head but Inuyasha easily blocked it, Surprised that it was slower than normal he was momentarily caught off guard when she didn't immediately move away. He held on to her leg and went in for a punch as he heard her say, "We have an audience. Make it look good for them."

Inuyasha smirked as he finished his punch and pushed her away from him. Kagome caught her balance and attacked again. The two pulled out every move and every combination that they knew, but neither could land a deciding hit. After 10 minutes of fierce sparring Kagome called a halt. They both immediately dropped to one knee and removed their helmets, trying to catch their breath; neither was surprised when they heard applause from behind them. Standing up, they bowed to one another and then removed and stored their gear. After it was all put away, Kagome put her tank top back on and made her way over towards the group.

Shippo yelled and started to run to them, but Miroku stopped him and held in place, off of the training floor. Kagome smiled and stepped towards him, going down on one knee she said, "Shippo you can't come out on the floor with shoes on or without being properly dressed."

Shippo nodded his head and waited until she stepped off the floor before he attached himself to her leg, "That was amazing mamma. No one has ever beat daddy before. I want to learn karate. Can I start taking?"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha detached their hyper son and placed him on his hip, "You know you can't start training until you start school Shippo."

"Then I want to start school now." The little boy cheered.

Inuyasha laughed and set him down. Pulling on his own shirt he said, "We will talk about it." He then looked at his watch and said, "What are you all doing up. It's only 8."

Sango frowned, "Shippo came running into our room this morning and woke us up. Something about not being allowed to go look for you by himself."

Kagome laughed and said, "Sorry." Then turning to Shippo she said, "It's alright for you to go around the house by yourself Shippo, just not when we are in public."

Shippo nodded as Inuyasha added, "And don't go running into people's rooms, even ours. Make sure you knock and wait for them to tell you to come in, alright?"

Again Shippo nodded his head. Kagome smiled and looked at her brother and Hitome, "So what are you two doing up?"

Hitome laughed but Sota frowned, "Miroku decided that since they had been woken up by a hyper Kitsune that we should be too. He told Shippo to run to our room and jump on me."

Kagome just laughed as Shippo said quietly, "Sorry Uncle Sota, but Uncle Miroku told me too."

Sota laughed, "It's alright kid. I blame Miroku not you." Then turning to Kagome he said, "Sis that was really amazing. I have never seen you move that fast or kick that hard."

Kagome started to answer but Hitome spoke fist, "Yeah seriously amazing, _sis, _I can't wait to see how you place at the next tournament you compete in."

Inuyasha smiled at the two from behind Kagome's back. He had smelt the change in their scent as soon as they walked in, but it was not his place to say anything. He would just wait for Kagome to figure it out.

Kagome smiled and said, "oh come on Hitome, you know I don't…" then she trailed off, suddenly catching Hitome's words. Raising an eyebrow she said, "Since when do you call me sis? I tried for years to get you to call me that but you never would. What gives?"

Hitome looked like she was fighting laughter, so Sota said, "Nothing's changed sis. Well nothing except that we are officially mates now. So like I said nothing's changed." Looking at the others he said, "Who's hungry? Let's get some breakfast before Mrs. Ken shows up at 10:00" Then he walked out with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, leaving the three girls there.

Kagome and Sango stood in stunned silence for a few minutes before they both screamed and squealed, "It's about fucking time." And then launched themselves onto the Panther demon in front of them.

"Oh my god." Kagome squeaked, "I can't believe you are finally my sister. This is great, this is amazing, this…" She went on for a few minutes and then turned Hitome loose.

The three girls smiled at each other until they heard Miroku yell, "Come on you three, let's get breakfast."

Kagome grabbed the two girls hands and drug them out, "Now we just need to get Sango to 'Mate' with Miroku and we really will be one big happy family." She saw her friend blush but did not say anything as they joined the guys. As they walked up to the main floor she said, "I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll join you in a few minutes", then ran off towards her room with Inuyasha following her.

They both striped out of their training clothes and placed them in the dirty clothes basket and then got in the shower. There were four shower head and two sets of controls, so they each adjusted one to the temperature that they liked. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall, letting the warm water, run down her neck and back.

Inuyasha watched her until she began to shampoo her hair and as he rinsed his he asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome turned around to face him as she continued to wash her hair, "I'm just fine. I just haven't trained in a few weeks and I forgot how great it feels and how tired it can make you. It's almost as good as sex." She finished with a wink and then rinsed her hair. As she put conditioner in she said, "That and I didn't get much sleep last night. Someone kept me up all night."

Inuyasha laughed as he washed himself off, "You loved it and I know it."

Kagome laughed, "Damn right I loved it. That still doesn't change the fact that we are getting some sleep tonight, even if it is the full moon."

Inuyasha just shook his head as they turned off the shower and grabbed a couple of towels. They walked into their bed room and began to get dressed. It was 9:00 as the two joined the others in the kitchen. They walked in just in time to find Sota placing omelets on the table. He smiled as Kagome walked over and gave him a hug, "You favorite Kags, Ham, mushrooms, and brie cheese."

"I love my brother" she said as she sat down. Everyone laughed and then busied themselves with their drink and food. They had been eating for a few minutes when Kagome suddenly stopped, her fork half way to her mouth. Everyone began to stare at her as Sota asked, "What's wrong sis, not enough ham in it?"

Kagome shook her head and set her fork down. She glanced between Sota and Hitome, studying their necks and shoulders closely, "I've just realized something." She said, "You never told us if Sota was able to mark you Hitome, and I don't see any mating marks on either one of your necks"

She smiled and then said, "Sota was able to leave a matting mark on me. And it is very much the same as the one you left on Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, "I don't see it."

Again Hitome laughed, "Marking your mate in a place that is easily seen is a very Canine Demon trait. Dog and Wolf demons mostly. Feline Demon's tend to mark their mates in less conspicuous places. We are not as territorial."

Hitome began to blush a little so Miroku asked, "And where is your and Sota's Mark?"

Hitome continued to blush but said, "It is in a place that you will only see when I am in a bikini."

Kagome laughed, "Kinky, bro and yours?"

It was unusual for Sota to blush so when his cheeks turned pink Sango and Kagome exchanged amused looks. Sota slowly stood and raised his shirt, enough to reveal is stomach. His jeans were riding low on his hips and on his right side, above his pelvic bone was a blue Star, the same as Hitome's family crest. Sota quickly dropped his shirt.

No one knew quite what to say until eventually Miroku asked, "I am curious Hitome, Where do you bare your family's crest?"

Hitome smiled and turned in her seat. She pulled her hair to the side. Right behind her right ear was a blue Star. When she turned back around Miroku asked, "That is interesting, do all of your family bare their crest at the same location." When she shook her head no Miroku continued, "That is most interesting, all of our family bare their crest on their foreheads, or at least those who have the crest."

Kagome gave a small laugh, "Not all of the Miroku. Inuyasha's crest is on his back and your niece has chosen to bare hers on her stomach."

Hitome laughed, "You are pulling are leg Kags, Hanyou's do not bare their families crest."

Kagome just shrugged, "Well in the Takanaka family they do. Show them Inuyasha."

At everyone's insistence Inuyasha stood and turned around. He pulled up his shirt and showed them his family's crest. Once they were all done examining it he sat back down and started eating. All anyone knew to say was, "Wait till Koga and Ayame hear about this." Then they continued their own meal.

Once they were done Kagome, Sango, and Hitome sent the boys out to the porch to bring in what was still out there from the night before and then sent Shippo up to take a bath and change clothes.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 22**

They had just finished cleaning the dishes when they heard the door bell. Kagome went to open the door, telling the girls, "We will all be going to the apartments as soon as we are done. It shouldn't take long." She met Inuyasha as she passed the west set of stairs.

Inuyasha smiled as he joined her. "Shippo is getting dressed right now. I told him that he would need to come with us while we get the apartments taken care of and get your new car. I promised him we would show him around the grounds after we are through with everything today."

Kagome nodded her head as Inuyasha opened the door. He stepped aside to let the realtor in, "Good morning Mrs. Ken."

The older woman smiled, "Good morning Mr. Takanaka, Mrs. Takanaka. I have everything ready as you requested. I hate to rush things but I have to show another house in 30 minutes."

Inuyasha smiled at her, "I completely understand. Let's go to the study and we can get everything signed."

The three made their way to the study and all seated themselves around the conference table. Mrs. Kan immediately began pulling out the paper work and showing them where to sign. It only took a few minutes and then she was putting everything away and shaking their hands. Inuyasha began to show her back out but she just shook her head, "Please do not go through the trouble. I will show myself out. I hope you all enjoy your new house."

They all shook hands one more time and then she left, leaving the young couple alone. Kagome walked over and pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Thank you Inuyasha." Was all she said before she leaned up and kissed him. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

They two continued to kiss until they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and looked towards the door. The others were all standing there with amused looks on their faces. Sota smiled and then said, "Seriously Inu, can't you and my sis keep your hands off of each other. You are hurting my poor nephew's eyes."

Inuyasha growled lightly and then said, "Hitome, if you want your mate to live past tonight I suggest you teach him that it is rude to just walk in on someone."

Hitome just laughed and shook her head, "No can do Inu. You left the door open. It was fair game."

Kagome laughed at the look on the others faces and then stepping forward grabbed Hitome and Sango's arms. Looking over her should she said, "We girls are going to have a little girl time and ride together. We need to discuss wedding plans, and since these two are not going to ask me if I have planned anything I guess I will just have to tell them. I suggest you boys decided who is riding back with whom and follow us to the apartment complex."

As soon as they turned away and started towards the back door to the garage Sango sighed, "I'm so sorry Kagome; I should have asked you sooner about your wedding plans."

Hitome followed with her own sigh, "What kind of brides maids are we that we don't ask you what kind of wedding you want."

Kagome just laughed, "You have both been occupied since we got back, what with Hitome's mating and Miroku spilling the beans to Sango about him being a Takanaka and living as long as we will, I completely understand." She looked at their doubtful faces and then smiled, "Seriously I do, so who's car are we taking?"

They ended up deciding on taking Sango's Mustang Convertible. They climbed in, put down the top, turned up the music and started to drive off. Just as they reached the front of the house they saw the others climbing into Inuyasha's SUV. He waved to them, so Sango stop the car. Yelling over to them he said, "Stop right outside of the new gate, I need to key your prints in so we can start shutting the gate."

Sango nodded and drove down to the gate. She pulled through and then parked to the side. Leaving the music playing the girls got out and waited for the guys to join them. As soon as they were all gathered around the gate Inuyasha told them how it worked and showed them all how to key someone in. "Just press your finger here and it will open up. To key anyone else in you will need to security code." He told them a 5 digit code and then added, "The seven of us, Ayame, Koga, my mother, my father, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Koto will be the only ones who are allowed to be keyed in. If we want to add anyone else we just need to talk about it. Everyone else will be able to press the call button and call up to the house. It will ring through on the intercom and you can then press the open button from any intercom to let them in. Everyone got it."

Everyone nodded their head and then Inuyasha pressed the button to start the gate. The two halves began to swing close as they climbed in the cars and drove off. Everyone enjoyed themselves as they drove to their own apartment building. The guys talked about plans for honeymoons, while the girls starting planning Kagome's wedding. There was a break in the conversation when Kagome turned to Hitome and said, "Do you and Sota plan of getting married or are you just going to stick with the demon mating?"

Hitome shrugged, "It will be up to him, he's the human in this relationship."

The other girls just laughed and then Kagome turned to Sango, "I take it that you decided not to let Miroku's confession freak you out?"

Sango smiled, "Nah it was the best surprise I've had in days, once the shock wore off that is." The other two laughed as she continued, "I don't really care if he is a Takanaka and has all their money, but I do like the fact that he has their life span, because it means I won't have to worry about saying good bye to you guys."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah it does give new meaning to the words, 'Till death do us part'."

The three continued their discussions of weddings until they reached the apartment complex. It did not take long to turn in their keys and sign the forms required to get them out of the lease. From there they made their way to the utilities company. While the others took care of shutting off their utilities, Inuyasha took care of getting the house utilities put in his and Kagome's name.

Once they were finished it was only 11:30. They decided that they were not yet ready for lunch, so Inuyasha and Kagome said they were going to look at buying her a car. The others wanted to tag along so the group drove to the local BMW dealership. Shippo was busy playing his PSP so Inuyasha parked the car near the dealership windows and allowed him to stay in the car.

As the girls pulled up, parked next to him and climbed out Inuyasha waved the nearest sales man over, who happened to be a wolf demon. Walking over he took in the group. They were all wearing jeans and t-shirts, but he apparently recognized Inuyasha and Miroku because he bowed low, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, My name is Tai what can I do for you today."

Inuyasha just sighed at the honorific while Miroku whispered to Sota, Hitome, and Sango, "It gets him every time. Come to think of it, it gets me too."

Inuyasha shook the wolf demons hand and then introduced the others, "This is Kagome my mate, her brother Sota, his mate Hitome, and Sango, Miroku's girlfriend." He waited until Tai finished shaking hands with everyone and then continued, "I need to look at buying two cars. The first is a BMW SUV. I require an extra car at my house incase my father and mother or brother and sister-in-law should visit. The second will be a new car for my mate and I believe she would like to look at your convertibles."

Tai smiled, "My Lady, I would be happy to have someone show you the convertibles while I show Lord Inuyasha the SUV's, if you will wait just a few minutes I will find another sales assistant."

Kagome smiled at the young demon, "Go ahead a help Inuyasha with the SUV, I do not mind looking around on my own. I will come and find you when I have decided on which car I want."

Tai bowed to Kagome, "As you wish Lady Kagome." Then turning to Inuyasha, "My Lord please follow me."

Inuyasha winked to Kagome as he, and Miroku followed Tai to pick out a new SUV. As soon as they were out of hearing range Kagome laughed, "I don't care how long I live I will never get used to being called Lady Kagome."

Sango tried to stifle her amusement as she made a fake bow and said with delight, "I don't know Kags I think 'My Lady' fits you."

Kagome growled and tried to ignore Hitome and Sota as they began to laugh. She grabbed Sango's arm and drug her towards the convertibles, "Come on Lady Sango, I want to pick out a new car." Kagome laughed as Sango suddenly shut up.

"Kags I am not the one married to a Lord that is you." She protested.

"I'm not married to him yet Sango, we are just mated, and…"Kagome started. But Sango cut her off.

"It's the same difference Kagome." Sango said with a smile.

Ignoring her friend she continued, "…and you will be Lady Sango as soon as Miroku decides to propose."

"We have only been dating for a little over a month. He isn't going to propose yet." Sango protested.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, "You are living together all ready aren't you" was all she said before she started looking at cars.

As much as Kagome's instincts were telling her to not waste such money she ignored them. She needed a new car and for once she was going to allow herself to get what she wanted instead of what money chose for her, plus she could afford it now anyway.

It did not take long for her to decide which one she wanted. She was just looking at it through the window when Inuyasha and Miroku walked back up. She smiled at them, "Are you done already?" When they nodded their heads she asked, "What did you find."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I just got another X5 SUV, the same kind we all drive. It has plenty of room and will work if Dad or anyone is here and needs a car." Kagome nodded her head in understanding so he added, "Tai saw you looking at this car so he went to get the keys for you. It's a 2009 M6 isn't it?"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah it is. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Inuyasha smiled at her excitement and pretended to look at the Black Convertible. Then he looked up at Kagome for a few minutes, before saying "It is but not nearly as beautiful as you."

Kagome smiled at him but couldn't answer because at the moment their friends walked back up. Miroku swung his arm around Inuyasha and said, "Awww man…that was smooth. I knew you had it bad for her, but isn't that a little much."

Sango just shook her head, "It's cute Miroku and it's no different from what you say to me everyone morning. What was it this morning when we woke up…?"

Miroku cut her off, "Come on Sango, my love, they don't need to hear that."

Kagome just laughed, "Anyway…So guys, what do you think? Is it me?"

The others looked at the car before Sota smiled, "I think it is so you Sis, and I think it's about time you get something that you want."

Kagome smiled at her brother, "I already have. This is something else." Looking at the car she added, "Between your mustang and this, what do you think mom would say if she saw us driving these cars?"

Sota laughed, "She would probably have a fit and start fussing that she didn't raise us to waste our money on such frivolous things."

Everyone who had known their mother laughed at the truthfulness of the statement as Tai walked up with the keys.

Kagome took the keys and opened the car. Climbing in, she and Inuyasha spent a few minutes looking it over.

It did not take long for her to decide that she wanted the car. While she and Inuyasha went inside to sign the papers the others left. As he and Sota got in Inuyasha car Miroku said, "We will get something ready for lunch and see you at the house in a little while." When he looked in the back he asked, "Shippo do you want to go on home with us?"

Shippo nodded his head, but never took his eyes off of his game, "Please Uncle Miroku."

Miroku just smiled and climbed in the car. The others left Kagome and Inuyasha to bring the two new cars home with them.

It was 1:00 as they pulled back up to the house. Stopping outside of the gate Kagome began to let herself in when she noticed another car pulling up behind Inuyasha. She recognized the driver as Koto, so she rolled down her windows and yelled for Inuyasha.

He stuck his out and said, "I see her. Go ahead up to the house, I'll key her in and then we will join you. Tell the others we have an extra guest for lunch."

Kagome nodded her head and opened the gate. She pulled around to the back and parked in the large garage next to Sango's Car. She went inside and had no sooner shut the door than she was met by Shippo. She caught him as he jumped into her arms, "Hey sweetie, where is everyone else?"

"They are in the kitchen mamma. They sent me to get you. Uncle Sota and Aunt Hitome made Spaghetti for lunch, it smells delicious." He said as Kagome carried him to the kitchen.

She walked in to find everyone sitting around talking waiting for them to arrive. She noticed music playing and saw that someone had bought a stereo for the kitchen. She smiled and made her way over to the refrigerator as Shippo sat down next to Sango, "Your right Shippo that does smell delicious." She grabbed a soda and sat down next to her brother across from Sango, "Inuyasha is keying Koto in. He said to tell you that we would have another guest for lunch."

Sota nodded, "there's plenty. So she is the head of House?"

Kagome started to answer but before she could Inuyasha and Koto walked into the room. Kagome smiled at the older woman and stood up to greet her. They shook hands and then Kagome introduced her to everyone else in the room starting with Shippo, "This is Shippo, Inuyasha and my son, next to him is Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, who also happens to be Inuyasha's brother. Then we have Hitome and her Mate, my brother Sota." She turned to everyone and smiled, "this is Mrs. Koto Tayra and she will be responsible for the household staff."

She then turned back to Koto, "Have you had lunch yet?"

Koto gave a slight bow, "No my Lady."

Kagome continued to smile, "Please call me Kagome, the only people you will have to worry about calling Lord or Lady would be Tashiou, Sesshomaru, and possibly, Izayoi. I promise the rest of us would must rather be called by our first name." She smiled at the older lady for a moment and then said, "We were just getting ready to have some lunch. My brother owns the restaurant _Shards _and has been nice enough to make us some of his famous spaghetti for lunch."

"And it should be almost done." Sota said as he got up and walked into the kitchen. Kagome made a move to go and help him but Hitome and Sango stood up instead. Hitome said, "Sit down and talk with Mrs. Koto, we will get the food." She then addressed the older woman, "Mrs. Koto what would you like to drink?"

Koto smiled, "It's just Koto and water would be fine, thank you." Then turning to Inuyasha she asked, "Have you and Kagome had a chance to talk about the work schedule for the staff?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "The yard staff can set their hours as they see fit, as long as the work is done, I do not really mind when. The house staff we would like to work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 7:00 until 5:00. If we find that we need to adjust the schedule after they start we can do so."

Koto, pulled out her planner and began making notes, "Yes sir, and their responsibilities?"

Again it was Inuyasha who answered, "The yard staff will obviously be in charge of the grounds, the garden and the pool. As for the house staff we would like them to take care of the cleaning, the laundry, and possibly running errands if any of us need help." Koto nodded but Inuyasha continued, "This house is as much Sota's, Hitome's, Miroku's, and Sango's as it is Kagome's, Shippo's and Mine. They have just as much authority around here as we do. While you have permission to call any of us by our first names, I much as I hate the formality I must ask the staff to at least call me and the rest by our last names."

Koto smiled at her young employer, "I completely understand Sir." And then as the others set down the plates and took their seat she added, "As Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and probably Kagome are aware, there needs to be some boundaries between the staff and their employers, even if it is as simple as requesting that they call you by your last name, it is essential for a well run house." Looking back at Kagome and Inuyasha she asked "and what about myself sir?"

This time it was Kagome who answered, "You may set your schedule as you see fit, however other than you none of the staff will be allowed Keys, or be keyed into the gate, for security reasons, so they will have to be let in every morning."

Koto nodded her head in agreement, "It is better that way. I will be here before the staff every morning and leave after they do. As for the days they do not work, I will most likely come in later and leave earlier and use my time here to catch up on other duties, if that is agreeable?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course, but please enough of this talk, let's eat."

They all began eating in silence, but after a few minutes Kagome asked, "Koto do you know of any nannies that we can hire to watch Shippo while we are all at work. We might make other arrangements later but for the next little while we will need someone to watch him."

Koto thought about it for a few minutes, "I'm not sure. Everyone that I would have recommended are all currently otherwise employed, but I will check into the matter. However, I will probably not be able to find anyone for at least a week."

"I appreciate your help. I will make other arrangements in the mean time, and if worse comes to worse Shippo can go to work with us." Kagome said.

Shippo's face lit up with a huge smile, "Really mamma that is so cool. I love going into the office with Daddy and now I get to go with both of you. I can't wait."

Kagome saw the smile that crossed Koto's face at the little boy's enthusiasm. She gave a small smile of her own and then continued eating. As they ate Koto told them a little about her history and family, "I was wondering when you would ask me that. I'm sure that both Inuyasha and Hitome have realized by now that I am mated to a demon."

Inuyasha smiled, "I did but it was your information to tell."

Koto just smiled at him but continued, "I've been mated to my husband for over 150 years. He is a deer demon and we have 3 children, though they are all over 100 years old themselves and have long ago moved away. I have worked for many families over my time, but this is my first time working for a demon family." She paused for a second and then asked, "I am curious how you all came to know each other?"

Sota was the first to speak, "Well obviously since Kags and I are siblings their needs be no explanation there. But my lovely mate and I met while we were both at culinary school. Sango I knew through her brother, but when she and Kagome roomed together in college we got to know one another better. Miroku I just met a week ago, and Inuyasha I knew seven years ago, but last week was the first time I have seen him since."

Sensing the woman's slight confusion Inuyasha said, "Miroku lived with my family since he was little, we adopted him and bound him to us a few years ago. We both went to boarding school while we were in high school, and Kagome went to one of our sister schools. We met through friends and Kagome and I started dating our junior year. Things ended badly for us right before the summer break and I have spent the last 7 years trying to find her again. I came to Jackson to find her."

Kagome saw the Koto's surprise as she added, "I ran in to him last Thursday and after a serious conversation I agreed to become his mate last Friday." She looked at Inuyasha for a minute before asking Koto, "How many demons are currently employed on the staff?"

Koto was a little taken back but she answered, "there are currently none."

Inuyasha sensing her confusion smiled, "There are some aspects to our mating that demons that look closely will be able to pick up on. While we do not want the entire staff to know, we would like for you to be aware. You are bound to the life span of a demon which means you will most likely be with us for a very long time." He paused and glanced at his watch, "However, we do not have the time to tell the story now. We have a board meeting scheduled. Would you mind coming early tomorrow, before the others arrive? Kagome and I will attempt to explain then."

Koto stood and tried to hide her confusion through a smile, "I will be happy to sir. Thank you for such a nice lunch and allowing me to join you. I greatly enjoyed getting to know you all better. I will let you all get to your work and I will see you tomorrow morning. Have a good day." She waited long enough for everyone to say good bye before making her way out of the room.

Once she was gone Kagome stood and began to clear the table with Sango and Hitome's help. Inuyasha stood and asked, "Do you need my help, Love?"

Kagome shook her head, "We have it. Why don't you and Miroku go ahead to the study and get everything ready I will join you in a little bit and we can go ahead and meet. Then we can take Shippo on the tour of the house you promised before everyone else arrives."

Inuyasha nodded at the two made their way from the room while Sota went to check on the restaurant for a little while saying that he would be back by 6 and would bring dinner for everyone. Once they finished cleaning Kagome went back to the table where Shippo was still sitting. Picking the little boy us she gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "What do you want to do while your uncle, your dad, and I meet?"

Shippo gave a little shrug but Sango said, "Why don't you come play with Hitome and me. We can show you where the video games are and see how good you are."

Shippo smiled and yelled, "Yay… can I mamma."

Kagome just handed him over the Sango with a smile, "enjoy and behave yourself you three."

Kagome grabbed some waters from the refrigerator and then made her way into the study. She entered to find Inuyasha and Miroku setting up video conferencing equipment. "Where did all of this come from?" she asked.

Miroku stuck his head out from behind a large 37 inch LCD TV and said, "It's the same equipment that I had set up in my apartment, so that I could join in the board meetings. There was no sense in buying anything else."

Kagome nodded her head and took her seat. "We aren't conferencing with everyone today are we?" she asked.

Inuyasha and Miroku joined her at the table, "Nope just us." He said before sitting next to her.

"Do you need me to take notes" She asked and when he nodded she grabbed his laptop off the table and got ready. "I'm faster this way."

"All right you two" Miroku said, "What's this all about."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha, "Have fun filling him in" She gave him a wink and then started typing as Inuyasha started talking.

It took him about 10 minutes to fill Miroku in on SNT's offer, Kagome's decision to quit, and the boards desire to present a proposal. Miroku was quite for a while as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into the chair. Eventually he spoke, "I don't foresee any problems with either the company or the employees, and I think that it is a great opportunity for both companies. I assume that you invited Ayame, Koga, and Sango tonight to get their opinion as employees."

"We did." Said Kagome, "but I think we should have as much of a proposal put together as possible before we talk to them. That way we can get a truthful feedback from them."

Miroku leaned towards the table and pulled a note pad towards him, "Do we know what the company's worth or how much the annual salaries are?"

Inuyasha pulled a pack of papers out of his brief case and passed them to him, "They should all be in there, including the figures for the new office complex and all the equipment. Keep in mind we are only buying 2/3 of the company. We are going to allow the other two to pull out."

"Give me 15 minutes" was all the Miroku said, before pulling out the papers and getting busy.

"He's a math wiz." Inuyasha explained, "Dad hated losing him, but Miroku said he needed to get out on his own for a while." Kagome smiled at him so he said, "While he is working on that, we can work on the employee positions, I have the employee reviews and bios here somewhere. Though I don't think we should mention the promotions to everyone tonight. Let's save that for latter. I also have a few ideas for the two empty office spaces that will be available."

"Alright." Kagome said, pulling some files to her, "Let's take my division first."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 23**

The three worked for several hours, trying to get everything taken care of. When Miroku finally set his pen down he stretched and asked, "Are we going to conference with Dad and everyone about this before we present it?"

Kagome followed suite, standing up and stretching, "I wouldn't do anything until we meet with everyone tonight and get their input."

"I agree" Inuyasha said, "But I think after we speak to everyone tonight we should make any last minute changes and then e-mail the proposal to the rest of the board for them to look over. I don't think they will have a problem with it, they trust your numbers and our judgment, but just in case they want to add anything. Then we can present it on Monday to the SNT board."

Miroku stood up, "Sounds good to me. So what now?"

Looking at the clock on the wall Kagome smiled, "Now I go get a drink and then we are taking Shippo on a tour of the grounds and house, do you want to join us?"

Miroku smiled, "sure, as long as Sango doesn't have any other plans."

As they made their way out of the room and towards the kitchen Inuyasha asked, "I take it everything went well last night?"

"She was a little shocked at first I think." Miroku said thoughtfully, "But she quickly got over it and was excited at the idea about living as long as everyone else." Look at Kagome he added, "I think that was the hardest part of your agreeing to mate with Inuyasha, for her to accept. She was upset that everyone would be outliving us."

Kagome frowned to herself, "I should have thought of it before. For so long now it has only been Sango, Sota, Hitome, and me. We were our own family, since we didn't have anyone else."

Walking in the Kitchen Miroku made his way to the refrigerator, "She's ok with it now, and she understands, she was just a little upset at first." He handed them all bottled water and they made their way back out and towards the lounge that they had set up all the game systems.

Kagome smiled, "I have not seen Sango so happy with anyone. She must really care for you Miroku." Then her smile turned into a frown, "I'm not sure if she told you, but she has been hurt bad before. Her last boyfriend was a real asshole. Just be careful with her, because if you don't you will have to deal with the rest of us."

Miroku laughed, "I would never hurt her, I love her, but even if that wasn't the case, watching you spar Inu would be enough to convince anyone."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha said, "You should have been the one sparring her. I think I have a few bruises."

Kagome slapped him playfully on the arm as they entered the lounge, "Stop whining you big baby." Then addressing the three people in the room, "Who is winning guys?"

Hitome laughed, "Shippo is whipping Sango's ass."

Kagome laughed as she sat down next to Hitome. Looking around she said, "You four were busy beavers weren't you. This place looks great." They had rearranged the room so that the TV was against the wall directly across from the door; on shelves below it were three gaming systems, a blue ray player and the stereo. Next to the TV in two tall shelves were the speakers, which were connected to both the Stereo and the TV, currently the sound on the TV was turned down while music was playing from the stereo. There were three couches surrounding the TV and in the center was a large coffee table. The right wall was completely covered with built in Shelves. Those shelves now housed their massive collection. One section for DVD's, one for Games, and one for CD's, there were over a thousand cases on the shelves and yet they were only half full. Along the left wall was a bar and small refrigerator. It looked like this bar was as well stocked as the one on the back deck or the one in the kitchen. "What did the clerk at the liquor store think when you bought this much alcohol?" Kagome asked Hitome.

She laughed a little, "We didn't. Our supplier at the restaurant was in Tuesday afternoon when we stopped to eat lunch on our way here with a few car loads, so Sota and Miroku asked him to come to the house and sell to us. He thought we were kidding at first and I think the only reason he agreed was because Miroku finally told him what family he belonged to. You should have seen the look on his face when he pulled up, and he was positively skipping when we told him how much we wanted and at some of the wine the two picked out." She looked over at Inuyasha, "I think they made a pretty large dent in your account."

Inuyasha just chuckled, "it's no larger than the one our parent's make when they have to buy. They have a supplier of their own, bulk rates are great." He then said, "Miroku, Kagome, and I are going to take Shippo on a tour of the grounds and house as soon as he is finished beating Sango, do you want to come?"

Hitome shrugged, "Sure, it works for me." She then looked over when Shippo starting laughing. Looking back she said, "He is such a sweet kid. I can't believe how advanced and well behaved he is."

"I said the same thing." Kagome smiled, "I think we are going to start him in school in the fall. He doesn't turn 5 until December, but I think he would enjoy starting. I'm thinking about starting him at the private school, it has the most challenging curriculum."

Hitome nodded her head and then asked quietly, "Inuyasha does your family have full custody of him, or just by demon rights?"

Knowing what she meant he said, "Both, but I filled the paperwork for Kagome and I to adopt him right before we left to come back. It should be here next week."

"You did?" Kagome asked surprised, "Were you going to tell me?"

"Well you already agreed, so I thought I would just wait till they got here." He said shyly.

"Works for me" Kagome said with a smile, "Are you two done yet we want to start this tour."

"Just give me a second Mamma, I'm about to beat her." Shippo calmly stated.

"Not on your life kid, this round is mine." Sango protests over everyone else's laughter and then threw down her controller and punched the air, "Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about."

Shippo set down his controller and stood up so he was face to face with Sango. They stared at each other for a few moments until Shippo threw his arms around her and said, "Good game. You are the only one other than daddy to beat me. I want to see him play you sometime."

Sango laughed and hugged him back, then pulling away she said, "Did you know that you Daddy was beaten by your Uncle Sota last week?"

Shippo's eyes grew wide, "No way!!"

Miroku laughed, "Yes way!! I saw it with my own eyes."

If possible Shippo's eyes grew even wider, "I can't wait to play him." He whispered.

Inuyasha laughed as he stood up. He offered both Kagome and Hitome a hand, helping them up off the couch as he said the Sango, "I think I just lost his hero worship at video games, thanks a lot Sango."

Sango just shook her head and took Miroku's offered hand, "no problem Inu. Glad I could help."

Kagome giggled a little and then said, "Come on let's get this show on the road. What do you want to see first Sweetie?"

"THE LIBRARY!!!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down.

As Kagome bent down to pick him up Sango said, "Are you sure he isn't yours Kagome?"

Kagome just laughed, "He is" she said with a wink to Shippo and then the group made their way out of the room and towards the library. They spent the next few hours walking around the house and grounds, letting Shippo get familiar with the place. As 6:00 came they made their way back to house and towards the study where they heard voices. As they entered Ayame, Koga, and Sota were busy setting out plates, cups, drinks, and boxes of pizza.

"UMMM…great" Kagome said raising the lid to the first box, "Sota's restaurant serves the best pizza around.

Inuyasha laughed, "Is there anything you don't serve Sota?"

Sota shook his head, "Not really."

Smiling Inuyasha said, "Alright let's get this party started so that we can have some real fun tonight. Shippo if you want to take your food to the lounge and watch TV or play video games you can."

Shippo shook his head, "Can I stay here and listen to the meeting?"

Koga frowned, "Aren't you a little young to care about boring business stuff, kid?"

Shippo shook his head, "No Uncle Koga, I'm going to work with Daddy when I get older. I got to start learning now."

Inuyasha smiled, "You can stay Shippo but remember nothing that gets said here is repeated." After Shippo nodded his head he turned to Kagome, "this isn't an official board meeting so there is no need to take notes."

"Great cause I was going to eat anyway and let you do all the talking," Kagome said as she pulled a beer and a couple slices of pizza towards her.

Inuyasha just smiled at his mate and shook his head. Fixing his own plate and grabbing his own drink he sat next to her at the head of the table. While everyone was fixing their plates he ate a little, waiting for them to all get seated. Once they were he finished the rest of his first piece and then took a drink. Swallowing he addressed everyone there. "Alright I know this isn't how you really wanted to spend a Thursday night, but I appreciate you agreeing to meet with us. As I told you last night Miroku, Kagome, and I are members of the Takanaka Corporation Board, along with my father, my mother, my brother, and my sister-in-law. What I am about to tell cannot leave this room, at least not until one of the board members gives you permission. Everyone cool with that?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes, but they all agreed, waiting for him to speak. Finally he said, "Please let me finish before anyone starts asking questions, yelling, protesting, or trying to shoot the messenger." Everyone laughed at him as he continued, "My current appointment at VP of the Safety division of SNT is a fake I was offered the job as a cover for my real purposes here. When Hojo and the rest of the board learned who I was they came up with a proposal that they presented to me the day I showed up to interview. They asked if the Takanaka Corporation would be willing to buy them out. They have two divisions wanting to withdraw from the SNT Corporation, one board member who wants to be bought out and the other two looking for less stress and responsibility. Kagome, Miroku, and I met today, with our board's approval and came up with a proposal, we would like you to hear it and get your opinion on it as SNT employees." He stopped and looked at everyone's shocked faces, before turning to Kagome, "It's your turn to talk I want to eat another piece of pizza."

Kagome just smiled and swallowed the bite she had just taken, "Here is what we are presenting to the board. The Takanaka Corporation will buy out 4 divisions of SNT, Construction, Architecture, Industry, and Safety, the other two we will allow to pull out without any problems, any of their employees who wish to stay with us, will be granted a position. We are going to completely buy them out, their clients, their office, their equipments, their employees, everything. No one will lose a job, and many people will most like be given promotions and raises. The two remaining board members of SNT Corporation will be offered their current place on the board. However, I feel they will decline. That being the case they will be given Co-President positions in the Industry division. I have been informed that most of the Division Presidents will be retiring and we will be promoting from within to fill those positions."

She paused long enough to take another bite of pizza and a drink of her beer before finishing, "The two open office complexes within the company will be filled. One will be turned into a fully staffed daycare, for employees kids, with discounted prices, and the second…" but here she stop, suddenly unable to tell them what was being placed there.

Miroku smiled at her hesitation. Speaking up he said, "The last open space will be the one that was set up for the Sales department. It's large, open floor design makes it ideal for what we have in mind." He paused for dramatic effect and then said, "We will lease that division to a newly formed Photography Company. The young lady is unknown in the field, but has true talent. I am told she named the Company after her late mother, who was a great fan of Photography, "Higurashi Photography Galleria."

There was complete silence as everyone stared at Kagome, until Sota spoke, "Inuyasha, I take back every shitty thing I have every said about you. I am absolutely thrilled that you mated my sister and beyond pleased to welcome you into my family."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Eventually Inuyasha said, "Alright…Thank you Sota."

"What" Sota said picking up on his confusion, "You are giving my sister everything she has wanted in her life, things none of us could ever give, no matter how much we wanted to."

Inuyasha let a small smile come to his face, "Thank you Sota, that really does mean a lot to me, but what about the proposal?"

Sota shrugged, "That's got nothing to do with me, but I liked it."

Koga, Ayame, Kagome, and Hitome just laughed, "He will never change" Sango said, then addressed the three board members, "I am a little surprised by it, but I think that it is a very good idea, and that it will bring a lot to the company, but who will you promote?"

Miroku smiled, "That my dear will have to wait until we get the go ahead to buy the company."

Koga gave a barking laugh, "You know you just answered her question. The only reason you would not tell us is if you were considering one or more of us for promotions."

Miroku continued to smile, "well Koga all I know is that when asked if we have told anyone anything I will honestly be able to say 'no'"

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so Miroku." Koga said with a smile on his face.

The group talked for a while longer, making suggestions and that kind of things, until Inuyasha called an end to the meeting. "Enough of the boring business talk, let's go to the lounge and watch a movie or something."

Shippo jumped up from his spot and ran over to Sota, "Uncle Sota," he began, using his most innocent voice, "Will you play video games with me?"

Sota smiled, "Sure kid, Let's go."

They began to make their way out of the room when Inuyasha suddenly let out a low groan and bent over, placing his hand on the table to steady himself. Everyone watched as he suddenly transformed, His silver hair turning black, his gold eyes turning violet, his fangs receded and his dog ears were replaced by human ones. Transforming always left him a little dizzy at first so he waited until his balance had returned. He finally sighed and looked up, only to find everyone staring at him. "My human night is on the night of the new moon" was all that he said, before starting to make his way out of the room.

However, Kagome reached out and placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "It still bothers you doesn't it, turning human?" she asked quietly.

"A little" he confessed.

She pushed herself up on her toes and whispered in his now human ears, "You know that I don't care what form you are in, human, demon, of Hanyou, you are always perfect to me." He smiled as she kissed him deeply.

Inuyasha returned the kiss with a sense of desperation, until they heard Miroku say, not so quietly to the others, "and you are still as mushy as ever. Can we go now, I believe there is a video game tournament starting."

Kagome laughed a little as she pulled back, "Alright, but Miroku you will be my first victim. If you thought Sota was good you should see how I play."

Walking out they heard Shippo whisper something to Sota before Sota laughed and said, "I'm afraid so kid, You momma can beat any of us."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her, "You never used to play video games."

Kagome shrugged, taking his hand, "You have Karate and I have video games" she said knowing that he would understand.

The group challenged each other to video games until around 10:00. Kagome was playing against Inuyasha when Shippo laid his head in her lap and started to snore lightly. She gave a little laugh and paused the game, causing the others to complain, "Come on you were beating him…what did you do that for?"

Kagome laughed, "I need to put Shippo in bed it's past his bed time."

Hitome, Sango, and Ayame all jumped up and said at the same time, "I'll do it."

The other's just laughed as they stared at each other for a moment and said, "Rock, paper Scissors."

Kagome just shook her head as her three friends tried to decide who was going to put their nephew to bed. Eventually Ayame won and with a triumphant smile picked up the little kid and said, "Anyway you two live here, you can do it any time."

Kagome smiled and said, "So back to the game or does anyone want to watch a movie?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Nice try love, but we are finishing this game. We are tied and this one decides it. We can pick a movie out after that."

Kagome just shrugged and unpaused the game. Ayame walked back in just in time to see Inuyasha finally beat Kagome, and just smiled as he smirked and said, "I believe that the winner was suppose to get a kiss from the loser. Time to pay up."

Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked across the room. Looking over her shoulders she said, "You might want to cover your eyes. I don't want to hurt anyone's virgin eyes." She walked up to Inuyasha, who was sitting on the other couch. Sitting down she straddled his lap and leaned in, placing a hard kiss on his lips. She felt him wrap his hands around her waist and pull her close to him, as he thrust his tongue in her mouth. Kagome let out a low moan and continued to kiss him until she had to pull away for air. She smiled down at him and his dreamy look and then switched her position so that she was sitting next time him. Turning to the others who were all staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths she said, "So what movie are we watching."

Sota laughed, "Damn sis, one would think you haven't gotten any lately."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm making up for 7 years of being alone, bro. What do you expect?"

Laughing Sota said with a mischievous wink, "At the rate that you two are going I will have a new nephew, or niece, in no time."

Inuyasha snapped back to reality and said, "Dude has your mate not let you in on the knowledge that Demons, Male and Female, can control when they are fertile. It's a population control thing, since we live so long."

"No shit dude," Sota replied as his smirk grew, "But in case you have forgotten your human tonight, and I'm willing to bet that your demon ability has disappeared along with your ears."

Inuyasha growled but Kagome just shrugged, "I am more than willing to take that chance." Then she smiled and said, "So are we going to watch a movie or am I going to have to take Inuyasha upstairs and see how lucky we are to get some entertainment."

The others all laughed at the look that crossed Inuyasha's face, but Sango shook her head, "Save it for later Kags, we still want to hang out some. I say since the kid is asleep we have some real adult time."

Kagome just laughed and said, "your choice then. You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn and the others can get the drinks."

She stood and started to make her way out of the room and too the kitchen as Inuyasha stood with her, "I'll come help you."

However Ayame jumped up instead, "I'll go. You and Koga can fix the drinks. If you and Kags go alone we will never get the popcorn."

Everyone laughed at the hurt look on his face as Koga stood and said, "Come on Romeo, Our Mates have given us an order." And pulled Inuyasha towards the bar.

As Ayame and Kagome walked towards the kitchen Ayame noticed a small smile plastered to Kagome's face. She shook her head at her friend but when they began making popcorn and Kagome was still smiling Ayame couldn't help but ask, "You really do love him, don't you? I have never seen you this happy before."

Kagome smiled even brighter, "More than you can ever guess. He is absolutely amazing." She gave a little laugh and then said, "and I'm not just talking about in the bedroom."

Ayame smirked and opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard laughing coming from the door way. She looked around and saw Sango and Hitome standing there. They looked over at Kagome and Sango smirked, "What did I tell you. They were talking about the good stuff without us." The two girls made their way into the kitchen and Sango hoped up to sit on the bar. "So now that we are all here, please continue Kags. Tell us. Just how good is he in the sack?"

Before Kagome could answer Hitome said, "Not really a very realistic question Sango. She has no one else to compare him to."

At this Kagome laughed, "You are one to talk. I know for a fact that you hadn't slept with anyone before Sota." Looking around her smirk grew, "Actually the only one here who might have slept with more than one person is Sango and she would never tell me if the reason her and her last boyfriend broke up was sex related."

Sango laughed, "Miroku was my first thank you very much and you are changing the subject. Answer the questions."

Kagome just shrugged, "I don't need anyone to compare him too, when he can make me scream every time. And as for how good he is… he kept it going until after 3 this morning without a break."

They just looked at her, "But Koga and I left here at 9…" Ayame started, but Hitome interrupted her.

"Kags we all went to bed right after they left. You had to be in your room by 9:30 at the latest. So that would mean…" But Hitome stopped.

Kagome smiled, "We were in the bed room by 9:30 and were going at it by 10…so yeah about 5 hour, and we were both running on little sleep."

Sango spit out the drink of water she had just taken and stared at Kagome, before whistling, "And I thought we were good at 3 hours, before we had to take a break."

Ayame laughed, "Koga will have a shit fit. His record is only 4 hours."

Kagome gave Hitome a questioning look, "Do I even want to know?" she asked.

Hitome shrugged and blushed a little, "3.5 hours."

Kagome gave a little giggle, "I think I need to call Rin and ask her. She will be sorry she missed out on the competition."

The girls all laughed but stopped short as they heard someone clear their throat at the door way. They all blushed as they saw all four guys standing there in the doorway.

Kagome gave a shy smile and said, "How long have you been there."

Miroku's face broke out into his trademark lecherous grin and said, "Long enough to know that Inuyasha has the most impressive record."

Kagome's face darkened even more. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw the smirk on his face. She just gave a little shrug and said, "And what do you guys want. We were in the middle of some girl talk."

Inuyasha smiled, "We came looking for you when you started to take so long. If you four are done discussing our sex lives the movie is waiting."

Kagome smiled, "Done for now at least. That is until after tonight then I might have some more to tell them."

Inuyasha smirked as he slapped her ass as she walked by with a bowl of Popcorn, "Next time make sure you tell them about tying me up.", but Kagome couldn't help but notice that his smirk did not quiet reach his eyes.

The other's all whistled and started asking questions, to which she suddenly became mysteriously deaf. The others just laughed at her as they all walked back into the lounge and found their seats. The 8 friends watched movies, laughed, and cut up well into the early hours of the morning. Somewhere around 2 Kagome gave a huge yawn and said, "That's it guys, I'm done for the night. You all have fun." She stood up and held out a hand for Inuyasha. Smiling she said, "Come on hot stuff. Let's go test my theory."

Inuyasha smirked as he took her hand and started to pull her from the room. Koga laughed, "Slow down dog boy, You will hurt her and then you won't be able to have any fun tonight."

Inuyasha just smirked at him over his shoulder as he walked through the door, "Later you wimpy wolf."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.

This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.

**Chapter 24**

They walked in silence until they reached the bed room. Kagome shut the door behind her and then walked straight into the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then made her way back into the bed room. Inuyasha was bent over a bag wearing his jeans but no shirt when she walked in. He seemed to be looking for something. Kagome walked up to him and waited for a second, but when he didn't acknowledge her, she forced her way in between him and his bag. He stood up and looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome slammed her mouth to his, before he got anything out.

Inuyasha immediately kissed her back; thrusting his tongue in her mouth he felt her start to unbutton his pants. He felt her grab his jeans and underwear and jerk them down in one movement. As they fell to the ground he stepped out of them and then placing his hands under her ass his lifted her up. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist and moaned as she trapped his erection between his stomach and her already wet center. Still caught in a kiss Inuyasha walked them backwards and laid Kagome down on the bed. He crawled in next to her and lay down. With his back propped up against the pillows. He beckoned her with a finger.

Kagome straddled him and began kissing her way along his jaw and neck. As she began nibbling on his human ear she heard Inuyasha speak, "Kags…Oh god…Do…you…ahhh…have a …ummm…condom?"

Kagome heard his question but it took her a minute to understand the words. She didn't stop her actions but asked between nibbles, "Why do you want one?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and then said, "So that you don't have to worry about getting pregnant tonight."

Kagome immediately stopped her actions and sat up to look in his eyes. Certain that she had misunderstood him she said, "What?"

Inuyasha looked at her and sighed, "Kags, Sota is right. I won't have control over my seed tonight. You are getting very, **very**, close to the time when you are fertile. If we do this without anything you might get pregnant. If that happens…"

Kagome stopped him, "If that happens then I will be the happiest woman alive. Inuyasha I want to have your child, more than one of them in fact."

Inuyasha smiled lightly at her, "But you said you wanted to wait till we are married."

Kagome smiled at him, "I do, but I won't be mad if it happens sooner. I just think things will be easier if we don't have to worry about me being pregnant while we plan a wedding."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment and then said in a soft tone, "If you get pregnant tonight the child will be born human."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him hard. When she pulled away she whispered in his ear, "I would love any child of yours, Human, demon, or Hanyou. If it is born human, it will still have our life span. That is all that matters. Do you not want me tonight?"

Inuyasha moaned as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth, "Of course I want you tonight, I love you."

Kagome sat back and look at him. Grinding against him lightly she said, "Than stop with your foolishness and make love to me. I won't be able to last for 5 hours tonight, but I should be good for a round maybe two, more than enough for you to show me what your human side can do."

Kagome laughed as she heard him growl and then moaned as he slammed his mouth to her's. Kagome felt herself being flipped over so that Inuyasha was on top of her and she gasped as he gently took a breast in his hand and began massaging it. Kagome moaned as she felt his erection poking against her. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips up and rubbing against him. She heard him growl a little and thrust back into her. She moaned into his mouth and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Trying to show him what she wanted. He trailed kisses down her cheek, along her jaw line, and down her neck, continuing down her chest, while massaging her breast with his hands. He was taking his time and going as slowly as possible, making sure she took just as much pleasure from his human side as she had his Hanyou. He felt her spread her legs and buck her hips up into him, begging him. He shifted himself so he was lying next to her and took one breast into his mouth.

Kagome moaned aloud and thrust her chest up into him, as she felt his hand slide down her stomach and cup her soaking wet center. She cried aloud and thrust herself up. He was driving her crazy, tormenting her. His touches and caresses were always passionate, always loving, but something in them tonight were softer than before. He slowly dipped a finger into her. "Oh…god…oh Inu…" but her words were cut off as he thrust another finger into her. He was moving in and out, stretching her, enjoying the tight feeling around his fingers, and wanting to be inside of her. He slowly inserted a third finger and began to move them at a faster pace. He could feel Kagome thrusting in time with his fingers and then felt her muscles contract and her juice coat his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his mouth. Making sure she was watching him he slowly sucked them into his mouth, moaning at the taste. He head Kagome give her own moan and smirked at the lust filled look in her eyes. He lowered his head to her stomach and slowly began kissing his way downwards, growling as he hear her give a cry as he sucked her nub into his mouth and felt her hips buck up as he dipped his tongue inside her.

Kagome felt his tongue dipping in and out of her and felt her muscles tightening again. She knew that she was close to coming again, but wanted to come with him inside of her. She wanted to bring him over the edge with her. She reached down and found an ear and tugged on it. She felt him withdraw and begin to kiss his way up her stomach and chest until he was looking into her eyes. He was lying on top of her and she could feel his erection poking into her thigh, so she spread her legs and reached down to guide him. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she placed his head in her outside folds and then wrapped her legs around his waist holding him there. She slowly rocked her hips to lubricate his head and then gave a cry of pleasure when his head dipped into her. "Please" she cried "Please take me. I want… I need you."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and knew that she was serious, knew that she meant it and he knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him. He leaned in and whispered, "I Love you", before slowly sliding completely inside of her. Even with his human senses the sensation was incredible, sending shocks of pleasure through his entire body. He heard her moan, "ohh god yes, so good…ummm Inu…more please…" and so he obliged by picking up his pressure slightly, but he still continued to slowly glide in and out of her. He bent his face down and took her lips in a gentle kiss. The sounds of her moaning, his panting between kisses, and their bodies joining together were music to his ears. He was close, so close, but he was going to bring her with him. He whispered against her lips, as he continued to slide in and out of her, "Show me how much you love me, how much you want me. Show me how much I excite you. Cum with me. Scream my name love. Scream for me." She moaned against his lips and captured them again as he gave a few more thrust and brought them over the edge together, screaming their release into each other's mouths. Her muscles were contacting around him almost painfully hard, milking him, as his seed coated her womb. He collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and sweaty.

The two lovers panted for a few minutes and when Inuyasha caught his breath he asked with a smirk in his voice, "So does that prove your theory?"

Kagome gave a breathless laugh, "Fucking right it does, but I think we need some more data to back it up."

Inuyasha growled and captured her lips in another heated kiss, flipping them over with her on top in the process.

Kagome felt herself being gently shaken. She grumbled as she rolled over and covered her face with a pillow. She heard someone laughing and then felt herself being picked up. She squinted her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. He was carrying her to the bathroom. "Good morning my love" he said quietly when he saw her looking at him, and then leaned his head down to gently kiss her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and then gasped as she felt him step into the bathtub and lower them both into the water.

She pulled away from the kiss. Looking at the clock on the wall she sighed and then turned back to him, "What in the fuck are we doing up at 6 in the morning. We only went to sleep a few hours ago."

Inuyasha laughed and pulled her back to his chest, "I'm sorry, but we have to get up. We have to go to the grocery, meet with Koto and then cook lunch for everyone."

Kagome just grumbled and stood up, "Fuck everyone else I want to go back to bed. I have gotten next to no sleep the past week and I am exhausted."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her back into the water. Placing a kiss on her neck he said gently, "I know you are love, and I promise that tomorrow you can sleep as long as you like. We both need to sleep so we will put our little personal day off for a while. You just have to get through today."

Kagome sighed and leaned against him, "I'm sorry I know that you were looking forward to that."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'll survive. I would rather just hold you while we both catch up on our sleep."

Kagome smiled and turned back to look at him. She placed a kiss on his lips and then said, "Thank you Inuyasha."

He just laughed and held her a little longer. Eventually Kagome stood and climbed out. Inuyasha watched her as she got into the shower. Knowing that was the only way they could both wash all of their hair he drained the tub and joined her.

Inuyasha was finishing getting dressed and Kagome was pulling her hair back when he noticed something he had never seen before. Walking up behind her he swept her pony tail over her shoulder and ran his fingers along the skin where her neck met her shoulders. He felt Kagome shudder a little at his touch but he simple asked in a low voice, "When did this happen I've never seen it before."

Kagome turned and looked at him, "Inuyasha, I can't see the back of my neck, you will have to give me more to go on love."

Inuyasha smirked and laughed a little, Pulling her back into the bathroom he turned her around and then held a mirror in front of her so she could see, "You are now carrying your family crest. I am positive that it was not there last night."

Kagome just stared at him as he put the mirror down. She started to walk back into the room as she said, "Inu, I don't understand we mated a week ago, why it is just showing up now?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and took several deep breaths, as if he was trying to determine something. His eyes widened a little as he said with surprise evident in his voice, "I can smell the demon blood in your veins. It smells as strong as a Hanyou's" He stopped for a moment and then shook his head, "I'm not sure what to make of it. We need to conference with dad sometime today and ask him. He might know. I wouldn't say anything to anyone else, at least until we get answers. It's possible that the same thing will happen to Sota over the next week or so."

Kagome just stared at him until they heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha called "come in" as he pulled his shirt over his head. He smiled as he saw Shippo run towards them, with Chara' on his heels, and began pulling his hair back as both the kid and cat jumped on their bed.

Kagome smiled and sat down next to him while she put on her tennis shoes. "How did you sleep sweetie?"

"Great Mamma." He replied very enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled and as she finished tying her shoes she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then started patting Chara'. "Good. Are you hungry?" she asked and when he nodded his head she said, "Well then, why don't you go jump in the bath and get dressed and I'll go down stairs and start breakfast. I should have it finished by the time you get down there."

Shippo just jumped off the bed and yelled, "Alright!!!!!!!" and ran from the room. Kagome laughed and looked down at Chara', "go watch him and make sure he doesn't flood the room. I'll have your breakfast when you get there." She said, knowing the demon cat would understand, at least partially.

Chara' gave a meow and ran from the room. Inuyasha just laughed, "That is one smart cat, but somehow I'm not sure she will be able to keep Shippo from flooding the room. Why don't I go watch him, and I'll meet you down stairs."

Kagome shrugged, "If you want, but I'm sure he is capable of taking a bath and not flooding the room, actually the only time he has done it since I've met him was when you were in there with him by yourself." She smiled as she walked from the room and was not surprised when Inuyasha caught up with her a few minutes later.

She smiled at him as he shrugged, "I'm sure he will be fine. I'll check on him in a little while if he's not down stairs." Kagome just nodded her head and took his hand, as they walked down into the kitchen.

She entered and started looking around, trying to figure out what was in the kitchen. Finally she closed the door on the pantry and said, "how does eggs, toast, and bacon sound to you?"

"Sounds fine with me, are you going to make enough for everyone else?" He asked.

"I guess. If they don't show up they can eat it later." She shrugged and put a tea kettle on the stove to heat.

Inuyasha watched her for a moment and then said, "What can I do to help?"

Kagome smiled at him, "Set the table and make some coffee." She paused for a second and then added, "we will have to make a grocery list before we go. It looks like they haven't done the major shopping yet. Just little things."

"Yeah we were saving that for you sis." Came Sota's voice from the door.

Kagome looked up to see that he was already dressed, ready to go into work. She smiled, "Do you have time for breakfast before you go. Nothing special, but I'm making eggs, toast, and bacon."

Sota smiled and nodded his head, "Sure do. Hitome will be down in a few minutes, and I just heard a slapping sound coming from Miroku and Sango's wing, so my guess is they are up."

Kagome laughed, but returned to her cooking. A few minutes later Hitome walked in and came over to help her, as Inuyasha and Sota got to work on the list. After a moment Hitome stopped what she was doing and looked directly at her. Kagome could see her taking several deep breaths like Inuyasha had and then raise her eyebrows. When she opened her mouth to speak Kagome whispered, "Not now. We will talk about it with everyone after Inu and I talk to Dad." Hitome just closed her mouth and nodded her head and turned back to her work.

They were finishing up the bacon when Shippo ran in, followed closely by Sango and Miroku. Sango looked pissed but Miroku had a smile on his face and hand print on his cheek.

Kagome just smiled at Sango as she came over to help but spoke to Shippo, "What do you want to drink sweetie."

Shippo seemed to be thinking about it, but Miroku spoke, "Kags, I told you not to call me sweetie in front of Sango and Inuyasha. They won't understand." He smiled but then rubbed his head when Inuyasha hit him, "Oww…what was that for?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, "Miroku, you already seem to have pissed off your girlfriend and it isn't even 8:30 yet. Don't piss me off too." He then turned to his son, "Shippo what do you want to drink?"

Shippo smiled a little, "Milk please daddy."

Inuyasha nodded his head and got up to fix his son some milk as the three girls placed the food on the table. The group ate in silence and once they were done Inuyasha and Miroku started to clear the table and clean up. While they worked Kagome worked on finishing the grocery list and asked, "What does everyone have planed this morning?"

"Hitome and I have to go into work. We will try and be here for lunch but it will depend on what is going on." Sota said then looking at his watch his sighed, "Actually we need to get going. We will see you all later, thanks for picking our stuff up Kags."

The two waved goodbye and as they walked out of the door Miroku said, "I've got to finish the proposal and conference with Dad and the others about it. Plus I want to see that new niece of mine. What about you Sango, my love?"

Sango gave him a small smile but then said, "Absolutely nothing." She looked at Kagome, "What about you three?"

Kagome set her pen down and looked up. Smiling she said, "Grocery shopping. We need to stock the kitchen up with basics and get food for lunch today."

"Got room for one more? I need to pick some things up." Sango asked.

"Sure" Kagome said with a smile, "But we have to leave in the next few minutes because Inuyasha and I need to come back in time to talk to Koto before everyone else shows up."

"I'm ready when you are." Was all Sango said and then stood up and held out her arms for Shippo, who smiled and jumped in them.

Inuyasha smiled as he joined them, "Then let's go." Turning to Miroku he added, "Since you are going to be here. If Koto shows up before we get back, tell her she is welcomed to go ahead and pick any office she desires. Also tell dad that Kagome and I need to talk to him over the video conference at some point today." Miroku nodded his head and Inuyasha asked, "Do you need me to get you anything?"

Miroku shook his head, "Sango already has my list. Thanks though. I've got to go I'll see you four later. I'll help you with lunch when you get back."

He then swept from the room, leaving the others to make their way a little more slowly.

As they made their way to Inuyasha's car, Shippo asked from Sango's arms, "Daddy can I say hey to grandpa when you talk to him today?"

Inuyasha gave his son a small smile, "Sure kiddo. You miss them already?"

Shippo just nodded his head and then climbed into his seat in the car and fastened his seat belt as his father pulled the car out of the driveway.

When they returned a couple hours later, Inuyasha let Sango, Kagome, and Shippo bring in the groceries while he went to find Miroku and enlist his help. Along the way he met Koto in the hall. She started to bow to him but then thought better of it. Instead she smiled politely, "Good morning sir. Are you and Mrs. Kagome ready to speak with me?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Not just yet Koto. Kagome, Sango and Shippo are unloading groceries and beginning to prepare lunch. I am looking for Miroku, but once I locate him we should be ready to start."

Koto nodded, "He is still in the office I believe. Would you like me to get him, or go help in the kitchen?"

Shaking his head Inuyasha said, "I'll get him. If you wouldn't mind going to help the others I would appreciate it."

Koto nodded again, "Yes, sir." She said before turning and making her way to the kitchen.

Inuyasha quickly made his way into the office to find that Miroku was still video conferencing with the board. He smiled at his family as he sat down at the head of the table. "Are you still talking about the proposal?" He asked.

Miroku shook his head, "No just catching up a little."

Inuyasha nodded his head then asked, "Would you mind going to the kitchen and helping the others with the groceries and cooking. I need to speak with the others for a moment." When Miroku stood he added, "And please ask Kagome and Koto to join me." Smiling at Miroku's confused look he said, "Kagome and I need to ask dad about something and then we will tell you all what is going on. Then we need to fill Koto in on some things, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes. I believe that you will have another chance to speak with the family tonight."

Miroku smiled and waved to his adopted parents and siblings, "I'll talk to you all later on tonight. I want to introduce you to Sango." Then he started from the room. Turning when he reached the door he said, "Don't take too long dude; your burgers are better than mine."

Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome's and Sota's are better than any of ours, but we won't be long."

As soon as he left the room Sesshomaru asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Frowning slightly he said, "It's more strangeness with our mating, But I think we might need to wait on Kagome. You will need to see this to believe it."

Tashiou and Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow at the statement, while Rin and Izayoi started asking if they had made any more plans on their wedding. Izayoi was just complaining about how unhelpful her son was being when Kagome entered the room. Smiling she walked over to where Inuyasha still sat. She gave a little laugh as he pulled her into his lap and then looked up at the screen. Addressing Izayoi she said, "Now mom, you know how men are. They just want to be told where to be and when to show up, they don't care about anything but bachelor parties and Honeymoons."

Rin and Izayoi laughed, "Ok you have a point there Kagome." Izayoi said with a chuckle, "So maybe you can tell me. Have you made any other decisions on your wedding?"

Inuyasha slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth before she could respond. "Not now mom. We have things to discuss. We will have to conference later on tonight so that you can meet everyone else living here. You girls can discuss it then. Right now we need to show you something."

Izayoi frowned, but nodded her head. Inuyasha smiled and helped Kagome stand up. "But first I want to introduce you to our head of staff, Koto Tayra. Koto this is my family, my father InuTaishou, my mother Izayoi, my older brother Sesshomaru and my sister-in-law Rin."

Koto bowed deeply, "Lord InuTaishou, Lady Izayoi, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha fought to hold in a laugh at the look on Rin's face. She hated being call 'Lady Rin'. However, it was Izayoi who spoke first. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Koto, but please, it is not necessary to use such Honorifics unless we are around the other staff. Please just call us by our first names."

Koto smiled slightly, "Yes ma'am" she said then turning towards Inuyasha she asked, "Sir would you prefer that I wait outside until you are done."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, please stay. What we are about to show my parent's might not make sense to you at first, but once you hear our story you will understand. You will just be getting your information out of order."

Koto nodded her head in understanding and then moved so that she was out of the way. Sitting down she studied the situation.

Tashiou smiled at them and said, "Alright Kagome, what's going on. Inuyasha wouldn't tell us. He said that we would need to see it to believe it."

"He said that it dealt with your matting," Sesshomaru added. "Is this more to do with your demon side?"

Kagome gave a little shrug, "I'm not sure."

"Show them Kags." Inuyasha urged

Kagome nodded and walked closer to the camera. Taking a deep breath she turned her back to them and pulled her hair out of the way and over her shoulder. She heard the women's sharp intake of breath and Tashiou tell Sesshomaru to zoom the camera in. She waited for nearly a minute before she released her hair and turned back around. Running her hands through her hair she smiled as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. Speaking clearly he said, "The mark was not there last night. It showed up sometime during the night, and that's not all. Her blood smells at least as strong as a Hanyou's, not just any Hanyou's but that with very strong demon heritage." Taking a second he looked at his family and said, "Her brother Sota took Hitome as a mate the other night. He was able to mark her in the same way that Kagome did me, with both Human and Demon marks. The only difference is that Hitome did not leave any human mating marks on him."

They saw both Tashiou and Sesshomaru set back in their chair. The two exchanged glances before Tashiou asked, "Does Sota carry his families crest yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not yet, nor could I detect any demon blood in him this morning." After pausing he added, "However, it took a week before Kagome showed any signs. They have only been mated since Wednesday night. It might take a while."

The women remained silent. Eventually Tashiou spoke, "Kagome may I have your permission to dig further into your family's history. Perhaps if I looked a little closer, I might be able to find something to explain this."

Kagome smiled as she nodded, "You may look into anything that you believe is necessary."

Tashiou smiled, "Thank you. Sesshomaru and I have a lot of work to do today if I am going to try and find an answer by tonight. We will start the video conference at 8:00 tonight. Goodbye." And with that he ended the session.

The two looked at each other for a moment before turning to face Koto. Seeing the confused look on their face Inuyasha immediately launched into an explanation.

The three entered the kitchen a little while later to find it completely empty. Kagome laughed at the note Shippo had written on the whiteboard attached to the refrigerator, telling them that they were on the deck setting up and to hurry up and join them.

Kagome took a moment to grab any last minute things that they needed and they left the kitchen and walked towards the back deck. Along the way Koto asked if she was needed and when they said no she said, "Then will you please excuse me. I still need to make some calls regarding the staff's schedules and will need to be around in order to let the staff in. Once they have all arrived I will show them to the back deck. If you need me I have chosen the office in the south wing the number is 119."

The two smiled as she nodded her head and walked off. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and the two continued to walk to the back deck. When they entered they found, Shippo running around playing, Sango and Hitome were setting the table, and Sota and Miroku working on the grill. The music was blasting as Kagome went to join her friends. Throwing an arm around Hitome she said, "I'm so glad that you two could come back for lunch. Are you going to be working late tonight?"

Hitome smiled and shook her head, "nope, the day Manager James is looking for some extra cash and offered to stay and work a double. So he is closing up. He also asked to work a double tomorrow. Sota told him that he could, but to call and let us know if he gets too tired. So unless he calls we have the whole day tomorrow."

Kagome smiled, "Great, We have a time set up to video conference with Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru, and Rin and want you two to meet them. He should have some more information for Sota and me about our family and you can see Keiko."

"Plus" Kagome added with a smirk, "Rin and Mom want to talk to us afterwards about the wedding. I'm going to call Ayame and see if they want to come join us. We can let the men to their thing while we do ours."

The girls laughed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, "And what" he said purring in her ear, "Would you say if I said that you were my thing."

Kagome smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "Pervert" she said.

Inuyasha smirked as he spun her around and kissed her lightly, "Where you are concerned, always." He said and taking her hand he led her to the open space on the deck and said, "Dance with me my Love."

Kagome wrapped her hands around his neck and began to move to the music with him. Trying to keep up with the fast tempo she smiled, "I'm out of practice. Do you know how long it's been since I've danced?"

Inuyasha gave a small laugh as he missed a step, "Probably as long as it has been for me."

Kagome smiled again, "Do you remember the dance we went to the night before your Winter formal?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked, "My advisor kept trying to make us separate. Something about us dancing too close." He laughed lightly and then said, "Though I think his attempts were half hearted."

Kagome laughed, "yeah and my advisor kept creeping around taking pictures of us together. On my mother's instructions I believe."

Inuyasha smiled down at her. They slowed their tempo as that song faded out to a slower song. Completely forgetting about their audience Kagome leaned against his shoulder. He held her tightly as he heard her ask softly, "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Inuyasha smiled, "I remember every first we ever had Kagome. I took you to the echoing wall at school. I remember we had been trying to get away from the others all day. I remember standing in the very center of the circle and whispering an invitation to you to the fall formal."

Kagome smiled and pulled back from him allowing him to spin her once. When he pulled her close again he leaned in and whispered. "I also remember you saying yes. I remember staring into your beautiful eyes and then kissing you. I hadn't meant to do it. We had just met the night before, but when I looked at you I couldn't help myself."

Kagome gave a little laugh, "I remember my knees going weak and the feeling of you completely supporting me." She laughed lauder and then said, "I remember it was getting really good before Miroku and your brother busted up in there with a camera."

Inuyasha laughed loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "I wonder if he still has that picture?" he said and then leaning in he asked quietly as they stopped along with the music. "Do you remember the first time we were together? The first time I touched you?"

Kagome smiled, "I never could control myself around you." She said very softly, "I still can't for that matter." Then she took his hand in her's. Placing a kiss on his palm she said, "I remember that your hands shook the first time you went to touch my breast. At first I wasn't sure if it was me trembling from passion or you from excitement."

Inuyasha looked her directly in her eyes, "It was from fear. Fear of hurting you, fear of losing you, and fear of how much I cared for you, even after such a short time."

Kagome stood shocked for a moment before asking, "And now?"

Inuyasha smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, pulling her close he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "It's from the same thing that makes you tremble, Passion and love."

Kagome just smiled up at him. They continued to stare at one another until they heard Sota laugh, "Damn I wish I had a video camera. That would have been good black mail material for later."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 25**

The two turned to see him and Miroku with smirks on their face. Miroku looked at him and said, "Your right Sota, but only if we could have found out what they were talking about. Even with our heightened hearing I couldn't make it out." When they heard a very girlish giggle coming from the other side his smile grew.

"Sota" he smirked, "I do believe that your mate heard every word that they said. It is so hard to keep things from demon hearing."

Hitome and Sango looked over at Kagome. Sango had a silly smile on her face while Hitome just beamed at her. They then looked back at their men, "I did and it will stay between Inuyasha and Kagome. Well them and me and Sango, of course."

Inuyasha just groaned good naturally, "Remind me again why I invited you four to live with us." He asked as a group of people made their way out onto the deck.

The others just laughed as he took Kagome's hand and led her over to meet the others. As they approached the staff all bowed and smiled, a little unsure. Remembering what he had been taught by his parents he smiled, "Welcome. I am Lord Inuyasha Takanaka, this is my mate Lady Kagome Takanaka, and this" he continued as Shippo approached his parents, "Is our son Shippo." He bent down and picked up his son then turning towards his friends he waved them over. Taking a minute he introduced them all and then said, "If you will please be seated, lunch should be ready shortly and in the mean time we would like to learn your names."

By the end of the meal it was obvious to all that the staff was not sure of what to think about their new employers. The adults had laughed and cut up, not only with each other, but with everyone present. Everyone had been informed that they were working for Lord Takanaka, his future wife, and their family, but no one quite knew what to make of the young Lord. He was polite and considerate, but also made sure that they knew the rules, what their duties were, and most especially that they were to answer to any of the 7 people living in the house and 9 guests. They were surprised that Inuyasha and the others were curious about them and their families, but soon grew comfortable enough to answer their questions.

Once they had been dismissed with instructions to start work Monday morning, and Koto took her leave for the day, the group gathered back out on the porch to enjoy their afternoon. Sota let out a loud laugh, "Inu dude, I think you have completely freaked out your employees. They have no fucking clue what to think of you. You scared poor Melissa to death, teasing her like that."

The other's laughed as Sango added, "Yeah and did you seriously have to point out the obvious fact that Jackie and James were married. I think their last names gave that away."

Inuyasha just laughed and shrugged, "I just want them to feel comfortable around us. I'm not a slave driver you know."

Kagome just laughed and shook her head, "I can hear the talk around the town now. Either everyone will think I have completely lost my fucking mind mating with you or you will have so many employee application you won't know what to do with them all."

Inuyasha was sitting right next to her and reached and grabbed her around the waist. Pulling her into his lap he placed a kiss on her mark and then smirked as she shuddered. Smiling playfully at her he said, "Love you cannot lose what you never had."

The others cracked up laughing as Kagome playfully slapped Inuyasha on the chest, "And what does that say about you, _love_, that you mated and proposed to someone who is apparently crazy?"

Inuyasha laughed lightly and then shrugged, "that I'm crazy in love with you."

Sota and Miroku just exchanged looks of disbelief as Sango laughed. Hitome shook her head and said, "That was really a pathetic recovery Inuyasha. Surely you could do better than that."

Inuyasha smirked, "Normally yes I could, but with Kags sitting on my lap I'm afraid that all the blood as left my brain and made its way south."

The others broke out in laughter. As Shippo made his way over to the adults to see what was happening Kagome said, "Keep talking like that and your blood will be the only thing heading south for a while."

Inuyasha pretended to be hurt as the others just continued to laugh with renewed force, but didn't say anything ask Shippo climbed up into the seat next to them. Once in the seat Shippo stood up so that he was at his parent's face level. Everyone stopped laughing and began to watch the young boy as he stared seriously at his parent's. After what was a long time he said, "Momma, Daddy, I want to start school in the fall."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks with each other and then looking back at their son Inuyasha said, "Are you sure Shippo?"

Shippo just nodded his head and then frowning a little he said, "As long as I don't have to go to boarding school like you and momma did. I don't want to leave home."

Kagome laughed a little, "You have a long, long time before you have to decide if you want to go to boarding school Shippo." She paused for a second and then asked, "If you are sure that you want to start school in the fall, we will have to decide which school to send you too. How about we get on the internet and look at what schools you might be interested in. Then when in a few weeks when I stop work we can go visit some."

Shippo smiled brightly and then jumped off the chair. Grabbing Kagome's hand he started to tug, "Come on let's go."

She laughed a little and then smiled, "Now?" Winking at the other's watching her she gave a little fake sigh and stood, "Alright. I was going to see if everyone wanted to go train for a little bit downstairs. I thought that we would call your Uncle Koga and Aunt Ayame over and have a training session." She watched as Shippo's eyes got big and then shrugged, "I guess if you want to wait to learn Karate then we can start teaching you another day." She turned to Inuyasha and held out her hand, "Come on, love, let's go start looking at schools.

Inuyasha smiled as he stood up but only laughed when Shippo started shaking his head, "but daddy said I had to start school first?"

Smiling Kagome said, "You do to start in an official dojo. Your dad and I decided that when you start school we will hire my old instructor to come here and train us all, but that doesn't mean I can't start training you on what you will need to know. I even think I have one of Sota's or my old uniforms that would fit you, at least the pants."

Shippo smiled even wider then turning around he ran to Sota, "forget looking for schools let's go train." The others laughed at his excitement as he started pulling Sota out of the chair.

As he moved down the line pulling the others up Hitome said, "I'll go see if I can find some of Sota's old things for Shippo to use."

Sango nodded in agreement, "I'll go call Ayame and Koga and see if they want to come over and train. We will see you in the studio when we are ready." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Are we just working out or are we having a complete Training session?"

Kagome looked at them for a moment and then shrugged, "If you all want a complete training session then that's fine with me."

"How are you going to have a Training session without an instructor?" Inuyasha asked.

Sota gave a little laugh, "Kagome is a certified instructor."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her so she said, "Sort of at least. I have gotten my basic certification through my school, but I can only train people who are lower ranks then I am. It is the only thing I have paid to keep current with my instructor."

"So does that mean you can train me mamma?" Shippo asked.

"Sort of, I can train you up until you are a 1st degree, but no further. That is why we are going to bring my old instructor in, so that I can start advancing again." She said. Then turning to the others she added, "Tell Koga and Ayame, to wear their full uniform, belt and all, and to bring their weapons and sparring gear. Sensei Kags is itching for some action." She finished with a laugh.

The others just shook their heads laughing and left to go get dressed, while Inuyasha bent down to pick Shippo up, "Come on, son. Let's go get you ready while your mom looks for something for you to wear."

Kagome walked with them until they reached Shippo's bed room. She smiled and then said, "I'm going to change and go down stairs and start stretching. Why don't you two come down when you are ready? I'll put Shippo some pants on our bed. He can wear a t-shirt for a top, since I don't think we have one that will fit and we don't have a belt for him." She turned to leave and then added as an afterthought. "I know that neither of you have trained with me before but I'll give you fair warning, when I train I train hard. So get ready to sweat." She smiled and winked at them both before quickly walking to their bedroom.

As she went she heard Inuyasha telling Shippo, "Your mother is amazing. You know that don't you? I have never met anyone who was as dedicated as she is. I think she really meant it though. We better yet ready for a workout."

Kagome continued smiling as she walked into their huge walk-in closet. She went to the back were all of her Karate things were. She knew it was silly, but she had kept all of her old things, down to her very first uniform. She smiled as she found the first couple that she had owned. She took them down, along with her own uniform and walked back out into the bed room. It did not her long before she was ready. She carried her top and her belt over her arm and grabbed her headphones. Putting them on she began to jog downstairs. She knew that it would be a while before everyone else was ready, but she wanted some time to stretch, warm up, and decide what she was going to teach them. She saw the boys still in Shippo's room as she past, but she just winked at them and continued on her way.

Inuyasha and Shippo started to make their way downstairs nearly an hour later. As they stepped into the weight room they found the others all standing around talking. They were all completely dressed and Ayame and Koga were holding onto several bags, both gear bags, and weapon bags. Inuyasha set Shippo down on his feet and walked up to the group, raising an eyebrow he said, "What's going on. Have you all reconsidered the Training session?"

Koga shook his head, "We aren't scared of training with Kags. Actually she gives us the best workout. We just no better than to enter until she is done."

Looking at the others he said, "Done what?"

Sota just jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the studio, "See for yourself." Inuyasha looked through the door and then looked back to the others."

Seeing his confusion Sango said, "You don't want to bother Kagome while she is stretching, it's her way of meditating." For a second she stopped then apparently decided that she should continue, "Kags has always taken Karate seriously but since you two broke up she has given herself to it completely. It was one of the few things that kept her sane and helped her work out her frustration. Her passion and determination was what got the rest of us started in it. She was really upset when she had to quit; she had just managed to get her training certification. None of us felt right continuing to advance without her once we got our 1st degree black belts, so we quit too. I have to say, I cannot wait to get back into. It's one of the best stress relieves I've ever found." The others nodded in agreement as Sango noticed Kagome stand up and start to remove her headphones. Looking at the others she smiled, "I think that's our queue." She then turned to Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. "For those of us who have not been fortunate enough to train with Kagome, get ready for the best training session of your lifetime."

Everyone removed their shoes and then bowed before entering the floor. While Koga and Ayame stored their things in their own places, just like the others, Hitome, Sota, Miroku, and Sango started to stretch in pairs. Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha and Shippo and said, "You two ready?"

Shippo smiled up at her, "I can't wait, what do I get to learn first?"

Kagome smiled at him, "You will see. Make sure you stretch sweetie, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Shippo nodded his head and sat down. Then looking up he asked, "Will you show me what you do?"

Kagome nodded and started to show him how to stretch properly. As they worked she said, "Shippo our training sessions usually end up lasting at least two hours sometimes more. If you get tired just let me know and you can stop early."

Shippo got a determined look on his face and shook his head, "I'm going to go as long as you do. I'm not a quitter."

Kagome laughed a little and stood up. "Alright, let's see what my guys are made of." Truing to the others she said, "Line up and let's get this party started."

Sota shook his head and smiled as he took his place as Senior Student, "You are in a good mood today sis. Usually, you are so serious when we have one of these."

Kagome winked at him, "Don't worry Bro, you will get the normal workout. The last time we did one of these formal training sessions I wasn't nearly as stress free, relaxed, or happy. Though I guarantee it has not changed my passion for the sport." Clapping her hands to her side she spun around and shouted "Attention."

Inuyasha exchanged a look with Miroku who was standing next to him. Both snapped to attention like the others, but were a little taken aback by everyone's suddenly serious faces. They just really couldn't believe that Kagome could be as hard as their former instructor, but by the end of the class they knew that they were wrong.

Everyone but Kagome, Sota, and Shippo collapsed to the floor nearly three hours later, breathing hard, but they all had to agree that it had been a great session. She had started them out with warm up drills, jumping jacks, squats, pushups, and other things. Then she had paired them up with pads and had them work on kicks, punches, strikes, and blocks. That was only the first fifteen minutes. From there they had all done the white belt form, 5 times, until Shippo knew the moves. They had all been impressed at how fast he had gotten it. Kagome sent him over to the far side of the room with instructions to continue working on it by himself until they were done with their next part. The adults she had taken through every single form from white belt up through red belt, with each person leading a separate form.

All that had been the first hour. The second hour they worked on their own forms, while Kagome alternated between, her form, helping them with theirs, and then helping Shippo with more material. She had offered to stop the session after the second hour, but Shippo had wanted to work on weapons, and everyone else agreed. Miroku, Sota, Sango, Hitome, and Ayame had all wanted to work on the Bo Staff form, while Koga and Inuyasha preferred the sword. After making sure they both knew it well enough to teach it to Shippo she handed the little kid Sota's old practice sword and let the three go. After thirty minutes of weapons the adults wanted to Spar. Shippo was only a little upset when he was told he couldn't start sparring yet, but quickly got over it when Kagome started him on the Sonjo Bong form. While Shippo worked on that the adults hand thirty minutes of furious Sparring. By the end they were all exhausted.

Kagome gave a small laugh at those on the floor and then started handing out water bottles. Everyone had already drained what they had, so Kagome got them all new ones. Once he had finally caught his breath Inuyasha looked up at the three standing and said, "How is it that you are completely drained like us? Kags, you and Sota worked harder than the rest of us."

Kagome was still standing but breathing hard. She took a drink of water and then shrugged, "I'm use to it. I've trained like this since I started. I always stayed after class and worked out more."

Sota nodded his head, "She was always my way home so if she stayed I stayed." Then turning to Shippo he asked, "So runt, what did you think of your first training session? Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Shippo smiled and nodded his head. "It was great Uncle Sota. I can't wait for the next one. I wish we could have gone longer."

The others groaned as Kagome smiled, "That's my boy" she said and then turning to everyone else she said, "I'm getting ready to take a shower and change clothes. Ayame, Koga, We have a video conference set up with mom and the others tonight at 8. Dad and Sesshomaru have been looking into our family history some more. Hoping to explain all this weirdness."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something but Kagome cut her off, "I know what you smell and like I told Hitome this morning, not now." Then turning to everyone she said, "We will explain everything tonight. Afterwards, Rin and mom are going to stay on and we are going to work on wedding plans. Ayame, Koga, why don't you guys go use the shower one of the bedrooms in the east wing. We would like for you to stay and have dinner with us and then meeting the others when the video conference starts."

Koga stood and helped Ayame up, "I'm glad we brought a change of clothes. Do you mind if we leave our Karate gear here. This is the only place that we have to train anyway."

Kagome shook her head, "go ahead and leave it. You are welcome to come and use the studio any time. I know that you have a gym in your house, so you won't need that."

Inuyasha stood up and said, "Unfortunately the master bedroom in that wing is reserved for Mom and Dad, or Sesshomaru and Rin, but I want you guys to feel free to claim any of the other rooms and leave whatever things you want there. That way you can all stay any time you need to."

Ayame smiled as Koga just nodded his head, "Thank Inu. We are going to shower we will find you when we are done."

The others slowly followed them and made their way to their own wings. As they stopped in front of Shippo's room Inuyasha asked, "So did you really have a good time Shippo?"

Shippo smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!!!"

Inuyasha smiled, "good I'm glad to hear that. Now I want you to go take a bath and then change clothes. We will be out on the back porch when you are done."

"Yes, sir." Was all that Shippo said before running into his room. Inuyasha laughed as he took Kagome's hand and the two walked to their room.

As they started striping out of their dirty clothes Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be moving a little stiffly. She hid a small smile as she asked, "I didn't go to hard on you did I?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled, "I'll live. It was a great work out, just more intense than I thought it would be."

Kagome smiled and walked towards him. Leaning up she placed a kiss on his lips and then taking his arm she lead him to the bathroom. She turned on the water and then pulled him in with her. She smiled up at him and then said in a voice that Inuyasha knew could only mean one thing, "then let me make it up to you." He watched as she slowly dropped her knees and then threw back his head with a sharp cry as she wrapped her hand around his dick and pulled him into her mouth.

Kagome growled as she smelt the spike in his scent. She felt Inuyasha place his hands on the back of her head and begin to push her head up and down along his dick. He still didn't push too hard, but he was using more force than he had in the past. Kagome picked up her pace, but as she continued to suck him, she felt something begin to stir within her. She could fill Inuyasha's demon calling to something within her. As his aura began to rise in strength she felt her senses clouding over as something else took control of her actions.

Inuyasha was shocked when he felt his demon start to emerge, but was even more shocked when he felt Kagome's aura, give a sudden pulse. Looking down he watched in amazement as she began to take on a demon form. He saw her fingernails grow into claws and fangs begin to peek out from her top lip. He struggled to reign in control of his demon as he watched a jagged green mark appear on her. It started at the top of her right shoulder and wrapped it's self around her back down to her left hip. He felt her growl again as she continued to suck him, but this time it was more primal then before. He could feel her demon calling to his, and as she began to suck harder he lost what little control he had. He still knew everything that was going on, but the unexpectedness of his mate turning into her demon form caused him to lose control.

He grabbed her roughly by the hair and growled at her, telling her to release him. Once she had let him go he growled again, demanding that his mate submit to him. He could hear her growl in return and watched as she flipped herself over and rose up on her hands and knees. Inuyasha growled at her willingness, before dropping to his knees and roughly thrusting into her. He was pounding into as hard and fast as possible, and was pleased when he heard her moaning. Her body was calling to him, begging him for his seed. He growled deeply as he heard her howl as she came, and it did not take long before he joined her. He collapsed on her back, using his hands to support his weight, and he waited for the orgasm to pass.

He was not sure how long it took, but slowly he felt his demon receding and felt Kagome's aura start to return to normal. He pulled out of her and watched as her claws disappeared and her mark began to fade, but was surprised when it did not completely vanish. He gave her a few minutes to regain control, before he sat down next to her. Brushing her hair out of the way he spoke gently, "Kagome…?" when she looked at him but did not answer he placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her into a sitting position and said, "Love…talk to me. Are you alright?"

She blinked a few times and then said in a clearly confused voice, "Inuyasha…what happened?"

Instead of answering he took her hand and helped her stand and then asked, "What do you remember?"

She thought for a moment then spoke, "going down on you, then some vague memories of your demon speaking to me, demanding my submission, and then fucking me hard."

He pulled her close, "I'm so sorry love. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to I lost control of my demon again." She could see tears in his eyes. "I'm never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, Inuyasha." She said with a clear voice, "I also remember enjoying it immensely. I'm just confused as to why I can't remember everything."

"Your demon side emerged when you smelt my arousal." she could tell he was still upset. "It called to me, to my demon side. It was so strong that I couldn't control it. My demon emerged and I lost control. I'm so, sorry Kagome. I swore I would never let it happen again, but it did."

Kagome sighed turning off the water and wrapped towels around them before leading them to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed she said, "Why does this upset you so much? If I understand everything correctly, it is my fault we both lost control."

Finally Inuyasha sighed, "Kags, when my demon emerged I lost most of my control. I can't be sure if the seed I offered was fertile or not, but if it was you will probably be pregnant cause your demon would be releasing fertile eggs."

Kagome shrugged at him, "Love, I told you the other night I don't care when I get pregnant. I want to have your children. The only reason I wanted to wait was so we could enjoy our reception and Honeymoon, but if I can't have alcohol then so be it."

Inuyasha stared at her but then asked, "You're not upset that we can't make your fantasy come true?"

Kagome could tell he was mostly kidding, but she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "There is always next time." She kissed him gently on the lips and then asked, "First question, since we were both almost, if not full demon at the time what will our child be?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I can't be one hundred percent, but it is possible that it would be at least ¾ demon."

Kagome nodded and then asked, "And if I'm pregnant how long till you can smell the change in my scent?"

"I can smell the change in six weeks but if you miss your period first we will know. When is it suppose to come again?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Three weeks. I finished the day I ran into you again."

Inuyasha started at her for a while so she eventually said, "Then we will worry about it then. But to be safe I'll lay off alcohol. Now let's get ready the others will be waiting."

Inuyasha nodded but as she stood up and turned her back he noticed that her demon marks were still there. Reaching out he grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at him he said, "Your marks are still there. We will need to show them to dad. So I would wear a sports bra because you will need to take your shirt off."

Kagome just laughed a little but just nodded her head and went to get dressed. Ten minutes later when they walked in to the back yard, it was to find everyone already there. They all turned to look at them and everyone but Sango raised their eyebrows and started to speak. Inuyasha shook his head but Kagome sighed and said quietly, "they can smell the change in my blood. The demon scent must be strong because even Miroku and Sota can smell it. We have to tell them something until tonight."

Inuyasha nodded, "Your right I'm just glad we don't have to show them your marks yet." Kagome laughed as he continued. "We were going to wait until tonight, but since you can all smell the demon blood in Kags I will say this. The reason Dad is still looking to Kagome and Sota's Family history is because Kagome's blood has strengthened to that of a half demon or more." When they open their mouths he added, "Everything else will wait until tonight."

Slowly everyone agreed and when they did Kagome asked while walking over, "Great now what's for dinner."

Kagome and Inuyasha were so lost in their thoughts as they ate that they didn't notice the looks that their friends were giving them for their unusual behavior. However, no one said anything, instead they all listened to Shippo tell them about his grandparents, aunt, uncle and new cousin. When the meal was done Sango, Hitome, and Ayame drug their men to the kitchen to clean and with a significant look from Sango, Miroku picked up Shippo and took him with them.

It was several minutes before Inuyasha spoke. Turning to Kagome he said softly, "We don't have to include the other in the meeting you know."

Kagome shook her head, "They need to know, especially Sota and Hitome. They need to be prepared. Sango and Miroku are family as well and Koga and Ayame are close friends. I have no reason for not wanting them there."

Inuyasha nodded and then asked, "And Shippo?"

Kagome thought about it for a while before shrugging. "He will eventually need to be told. He is only four but is extremely mature and intelligent. I think he should be there."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he stood up; offering a hand to Kagome he said, "Then let's get this over with."

Kagome smiled but did not say anything as they walked to the study. As they approached they heard voices, and entered just in time to see Miroku finish up introductions. Kagome smiled at everyone as she walked to the front to stand in front of the Camera. "Sorry, Inu and I were talking. I might as well get this over with before you tell us what you found dad." She looked at Inuyasha and when he nodded she pulled her hair up in a quick bun and pulled her shirt off. She could hear the collective gasp from those in the room and as she turned her back to the camera. She could see their shocked faces. She allowed those in Texas a few moments before she turned to face them. She was surprised that Tashiou and Sesshomaru did not look shocked, "Before you begin there is more and I owe everyone here and explanation."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story.**

**This is the first novel length story I have ever tried writing, and actually only my second FanFiction. I promise that I will continue to work on it and update as often as I can, but unfortunately real life does have the driver's seat.**

**Chapter 26**

Tashiou merely nodded and sat back in his chair. Kagome positioned herself so she could be seen by everyone and as Inuyasha came to stand by her she began. "This morning we I was getting dressed Inuyasha found my family's crest on my back. It was not there last night. He also noticed that my scent had changed and he could smell my demon blood. It was almost as strong as a half-demon. Hitome also noticed the change. This afternoon after our workout Inuyasha and I went to take a shower." She stopped here and glanced at Shippo before continuing. "While we were in the shower things got a little…ah…heated. I must have hit the time when I am fertile, because our activities caused my demon blood to surface."

At this point she let Inuyasha take over, "The marks on her neck and back appeared she grew claws and fangs and her demon called to mine, causing mine to take control and mate with her. " he stopped and look directly at this father. "I'm unsure if my seed was fertile or not, but her demon was screaming to mine for fertile seed." His father nodded so he turned back to the others. "The reason we wanted you here is because you are out family and need to be aware of what is going on, especially Sota and Hitome. There is a very good chance Sota will have the same problem."

"Actually Inuyasha," His father said, "Over the next five days Sota will experience the same thing."

Kagome looked at him as she and Inuyasha sat down. "I take it you found something."

Tashiou nodded his head, "Kagome, Sota, Midoriko was your great grandmother. You are _very_ powerful half-demons."

There was complete shock throughout the room until Sota finally asked, "How is that possible?"

Tashiou sighed, "I will ask you all to hold your questions until later. This is a long story." When they all nodded he continued. Holding up an old journal he said, "This was your mother's. She sent it to a demon Historian before she died. When I called him time afternoon to see if he had any information on Midoriko, Toki and Kenta, he told me that the journal had been delivered with instruction that it was not to be read and delivered when I asked about the family. In the event that I had not claimed it by the time of your 25th birthday, Kagome, it was to be sent to me."

He paused and took a drink, "Your mother knew of your relationship with Inuyasha and guess that you would eventually be driven to find each other again, but wanted to make sure of it. She also wanted to make sure someone could explain the truth to you and Sota." He paused again a brief second before continuing, "This is going to be hard to understand, but I have the truth of it in your mother's hand. Your grandfather was a half demon married to Kenta, which make your mother a half demon and Kenta' daughter. The demon blood has always been strong in that family, but even so it could not save your aunts and uncles. After Kenta died your mother and grandfather were the only ones left, so your mother used her Miko abilities to hide their demon heritage. The only person that she ever told was her mate, a dog demon by the name of Hito. Your father did not leave you and your mother; he was killed by another half demon. The demon found out who you mother was and that you were Midoriko and Tokie's heir Kagome, the true heir to the Eastern Lands. Your father was killed by the son of the Current ruler, Naraku."

He ignored Inuyasha's growl and continued, "Naraku was banned by his father, but could be charged because there was no proof. But you mother was afraid for your two so she devised a way to suppress your demon blood until you both took mates or until I was able to release it. When your mother got sick, even though it is highly uncommon it is not un heard of for Demons to get cancer. Anyway, when your mother got sick and you told her what happened she knew that she had to do something. She tried to tell you both so many times, but she couldn't. She had kept the secret for so long she didn't know how to tell you."

He stopped his story and waited, but when no one spoke he sighed and said, "Kagome, Sota, I know this is a lot for you but we do have more important issues to discuss."

Sota was the first to speak, 'I'm sorry Mr. Takanaka, but what could be more important than finding out everything we knew about your family was a lie."

Tashiou frowned, "Please call me Tashiou. Sota I know this is hard, but because of who you are, you, Kagome, your mates and your future children's lives are in danger. Kagome is the heir to the Easter Lands; you are Lord Sota, second in line behind her. Naraku knows you exist, but not where you are. If he finds you he will kill you. The only way to ensure your safety is to claim your rightful place."

Kagome looked at him, "but that would tell him who we are."

This time is was Sesshomaru who spoke, "It would Kags, but it is the only way to protect you. Without even knowing it you joined forces with the Lords of the Western Lands. Once your identity has been confirmed, the Eastern lands will follow you. Between us you will be safe. Plus it is the only way to fully protect the jewel. It needs to stay close to you, locked away, safe from others."

Finally Kagome looked at Sota and when he nodded she spoke, "My brother and I will discuss it, but what do you suggest."

Tashiou smiled, "We will be arriving tomorrow by private plane. When we arrive I will call for a meeting of the Lords. At that time we will reveal who you are and your bond to Inuyasha. We will work out the details on the plane, but you and Sota must make a decision quickly."

Kagome sighed, "very well we will see you tomorrow. And dad, Thank you for everything."

Tashiou simply nodded his head and ended the call. Kagome turned when she heard the other's start to rise. She smiled at them, "Please stay. Sota and I want your opinion but Shippo it is your bed time."

Shippo nodded his head, before telling everyone goodnight, but when Ayame offered to put him to bed he shook his head; "Momma and Uncle Sota need you. I'm big enough to do it myself."

Once he left Kagome sighed, "This not what I expected. I have no Fucking clue have to run a country. Damn it, what the Fuck was momma thinking."

Inuyasha pulled her close, "She was protecting you both, and don't worry, my family will help you."

Kagome turned to Sota, "Do you want to do this?"

Sota looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "It is not something I have ever thought about, but it is our birthright, something I think Mom would have wanted us to eventually have." He paused for a moment and then asked, "But how will the other Lords react to suddenly having a 24 and 22 year old ruler among them?"

Inuyasha spoke first, "Obviously the Western Lands will not be a problem. The Eastern lands have been waiting 500 years for its ruler. The current leadership is corrupt but its people will follow its true leaders."

"And the Northern and Southern lands?" Sango asked

Inuyasha shrugged, "they really have no say, but the Lord of the Northern Lands is a noble leader. His is an ice demon, but have lived long enough that he will remember your great grandparents. As for the Southern lands well…" but here he trailed off. He glanced at Koga, who sighed.

"You will have no problems with the ruler of the Southern Lands. I will make sure of it." When they started to ask a question he continued "The Southern Lands is my father. I am Lord Koga, youngest son of the current ruler." At their shocked faces he said, "I'm sorry I never told you, but like Inuyasha it never really meant anything to me."

After a moment Sota laughed, "So you mean to tell me that this is a gathering of Lords and Ladies."

His silliness caused them all to laugh, but eventually they quieted down and Kagome smiled, "Well I guess we really are going to do this. Why don't Lord Koga and Lady Ayame stay the night so you will be here tomorrow for the flight?"

Kagome stood up and bowed, "We would love to my Lady."

Kagome just laughed and reached out and hit him, which just caused everyone to laugh.

Eventually they calmed down enough for Sango to ask, "Why is it that the Lord of the West lives in the South, the Lord of the South lives in the North and the Lord of the North lives in the West."

Inuyasha laughed lightly, "My father and Koga's Father were the first to start it. Their respective business required them to live other placed. They rule their lands, but through agreement live in the other's territory."

The group chatted for a while longer, before Kagome remembered something. Looking at Inuyasha and Miroku she asked, "Dad said that they were arriving by private plane. Since when do we own a plane?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both held the same confused look on the faces. Eventually Inuyasha spoke, "You know that is a good question. I have no idea, Miroku?" he asked looking at his adopted brother.

Miroku shrugged, "No clue, but dad and Sesshomaru have been considering buying one for a while, and maybe with us living here and the prospect of buying SNT they decided that the time was right. I guess dad will call tomorrow and tell us when and where to meet them."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome gave a huge yawn. Smiling he stood and offered her his hand. Pulling her up he said, "I think we are going to turn in early tonight. I will make sure everyone is awake in time to meet the family tomorrow. I would also advise that for the meeting of the Lords we all need to be in business attire and I would expect us to have to go to New York tomorrow." When they all nodded he continued, "We will need to have Koto here first thing in the morning. She needs to know before it goes public. Everyone is welcome but the only ones who have to be there are Kags, Sota, Hitome, and myself." He then turned to Koga and Ayame. "I know as the youngest Son you have been able to keep your identity pretty secretive, but I will invite you ride with us to New York tomorrow, and I promise no one will know who you are from us."

Koga looked his mate a moment, "In all honesty I have kept quiet long enough. It is time to take a more active role. With five other brothers it is not required, but I need to. Ayame and I will go home, pack some bags and come spend the night here I will call father and give him a heads up, but no details. Just that he is to support you."

"Ok" Kagome said stifling a yawn, "I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow."

In less than fifteen minutes Kagome and Inuyasha had made their way to their wing, checked on Shippo, who was sleeping soundly, stripped and fallen into bed. Kagome snuggled closely to her mate and started drifting into sleep. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha kissing her lightly and whispering, "I love you."

Kagome woke the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Still half asleep she picked it up and flipped it open. She could feel Inuyasha start to stir as she said, "Hello"

There was a slight pause on the other end before Izayoi spoke, "Kagome, sweetheart, did I wake you up?"

Kagome sat up in bed, trying to wake up some, "Mom? What time is it?"

Her mother-in-law laughed slightly on the other line, "It's eight in the morning."

"Damn" Kagome yawned again, "I've been asleep for ten hours. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Izayoi laughed again, "After everything that has happened this past week I can completely understand why. Anyway, I tried calling Inuyasha's phone but it must be off or dead."

Kagome turned as Inuyasha picked up his phone and tried turning it on. "It's dead" she said as he plugged it in, "so anyway, what's up?"

"We are leaving in an hour and will be arriving at Madison Air Field at noon. We need you all to meet us at the airport ready to go. How many will you have?"

"Seven total." She answered.

"Alright we will see you all then." Izayoi said before hanging up.

Once she closed her phone she turned to Inuyasha. "Did you hear all that?" when he nodded she continued, "Why don't you get in the shower while I go tell the others and pack."

Inuyasha nodded but then said, "You know you can use the intercom system?"

Kagome just shrugged as she pulled on some karate pants and a tank top. "It's more fun this way." Was all she said before she ran from the room? Her first stop was Shippo's room. She was surprised to see him walking out the bathroom with a towel around him. She smiled as he walked over to her. "Hey sweetie, How long have you been up?"

Shippo gave her a hug and said, "Only about 30 minutes. I was getting ready to eat breakfast."

Kagome smiled, "if you want to eat now there is cereal. If you want to wait till later I'll cook you something."

"Can I do both?" he asked.

Kagome just nodded her head, "I need you to pack some clothes. Do you want to do it or do you want help?"

"I'll do it momma." Shipp said.

"Ok. I'll check your bag when you're done. You need clothes to get you through Sunday. You also need a suite." When he nodded Kagome turned to go. "I'll see you when you're done."

Next she made her way to her brother's wing, running all the way. She quickly woke them up and explained the situation before making her way to the next two wings. Once she made it back to her wing she saw Shipp coming out of his room, bag in hand. She checked to see what he had packed and what he was wearing. He had all the necessities plus a little extra to be safe. He was wearing a pair of dress pants, a polo shirt and a pair of dress shoes. Once again she was amazed at home mature he was for a four year old. It simply astounded her. She stood up and brought the bag with her, "Good job sweetie. Why don't you go get some cereal? The rest of us will be down shortly." Shippo just nodded his head and made his way down stairs.

When Kagome entered the room it was to find Inuyasha standing next to the bed in only his briefs, placing things into a bag. Next to his was her bag already packed? She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, running her hands over his chest. "You might want to get some clothes on because I will jump you if you don't"

Inuyasha could feel his dick twitch at the touch of her hands and the sound of her voice. He turned around to face her and claimed her lips in a kiss. When he finally released her he ran his hands inside her pants and played with her clit. She moaned and threw he head back, "Inu…yasha" she ground out. "I need to get ready."

He ignored her and thrust his fingers into her causing her to cry out. He removed he hand and smirked as she growled. He reached up and removed her tank top. Pulling it over her head he said, "We have time. I need you first. I need to make love to you." She moaned again as he began to remove her pants. "Tell me my love. How do you want it? Do you want a nice hard fuck or do you want me to go slowly and make it last?" He slipped out of his briefs and slipped his fingers back into her. "Do you want me to hold you against the shower wall, or bend you over a chair?" He could hear her ragged breathing as he tried to bring her over the edge using his hand and words. "I want my hard dick in your wet, hot cunt. Tell me how you want me to fuck you?"

Kagome moaned as she tried to form coherent sentences. She forced them to move until she hit the edge of the lounge chair. She laid back taking Inuyasha with her. She spread her legs as she cried out. "I need you now. PLEASE!!!"

Inuyasha removed his fingers and slid his dick inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure, but then growl as he refused to move. She thrust her hips up. "Please!!" She begged.

He lowered he head to her ear and sucked on her earlobe. Releasing it he said huskily, "Tell me, Kagome. How do you want it? Tell me what you want me to do to you?"

Kagome took a breath and finally forced out the words. "I want you to make slow, passionate love to me. I want you to make me cry out as you fill me with your seed. I don't want you to hold anything back. I want you to make my fantasy come true."

Inuyasha simply claimed her lips as they began to move together. Their bodies working with one another. Their breathing ragged. Their heartbeats high and sweat pouring off their bodies as they finally came together, silently screaming their pleasure to the heavens. It took several minutes before Inuyasha pulled out of her. She smiled up at him and ran her hands over his sweaty chest. "I think you need to come take a shower with me. You are all sweaty again."

Inuyasha just smiled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the shower. He placed her down, turned on the shower and then pulled her into his arms. "Kagome, why did you tell me to make your fantasy come true? Are we no longer waiting before you get pregnant?"

Kagome pulled him closer, "after yesterday I decided I don't want to wait. So from now until I'm pregnant no more holding back."

"Your wish is my command." Is all he said but as he pulled away and handed her the shampoo he said, "Though I will be very surprised if you aren't pregnant from yesterday or today." Kagome's only response was to smile.

Since they had used up so much time they showered and dressed quickly. They each put on a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt, planning on changing either on the plane or at the Hotel. They quickly made their way down to the Kitchen where they were surprised only to find Shippo and Koto.

Shippo smiled as they entered, "Koto and I are fixing breakfast."

Inuyasha ruffled his hair, "I see that." Then turning to Koto he asked, "I was getting ready to call you. What brings you here this early?"

Koto laughed lightly, "It is only early for some, Sir. It is nearly ten. To answer your question, I woke up this morning and just felt I needed to be here. Shippo was just beginning to tell me what happened last night. Would you please continue?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and began the story while he got coffee. The other had all arrived, dressed similar to Kagome and Inuyasha, and started eating before he had finished.

"Well Damn." Was all she knew to say once he had finished the story?

The other's laughed as Sota just said, "you just summed up our thoughts exactly."

They took their time finishing up before heading out to the garage. "We will have to take both SUV's. We will need the Room when we return" After thinking a moment he asked Koto, "Would you mind looking for a limo for us. We will need it." She simply nodded he agreement and bid them farewell.

As they drove Kagome glanced back at Shippo to find him playing his PSP. Figuring that he was occupied enough she said softly, "Inuyasha, yesterday afternoon when we were talking about it being six weeks before you could tell…" She waited until she was sure she knew he understood then continued, "Neither of use considered the face that I'm half demon. It's so new it is easy to forget. How does that affect things? Can I tell when I'm fertile, or when I conceive? And what about the length of time I carry?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "Damn. How is it that we seriously forgot? We are getting ready to leave to claim your place as a Demon Lord." Shaking his head he continued, "There is a large chance that you should be able to choose when you are fertile. Once you learn to control your demon. Hitome or Ayame can help with that. When you conceive you will probably carry for only 5-6 months. Full demons carry for about 4 but your human blood will change that. For the rest. From what I understand when a demon chooses to release fertile eggs her body temperature rises and stays until she changes her mind or conceives. I'm not sure why, but it has to do with their body chemistry, again Ayame or Hitome could help explain it better." He glanced at her and noticed her look of extreme concentration and asked, "Did you notice your temperature rise?"

Kagome nodded, "I've been feeling warmer for a few days now, but it jumped yesterday. I still felt hot this morning, but just assumed I was tired and running on too much adrenalin. But after our should I've noticed it slowly receding. I'm still warm but not as much." She paused and let a smile spread across her face. Looking up at him she asked hopefully, "Do you think…is it possible I've already conceived?"

He took her hand and smiled, "I would say that it is very likely. Demons originally developed their ability to control their reproduction because they conceive very easily. Then you are a miko as well. If your desire was strong enough it could help enhance your ability to conceive. Have you been thinking or wishing to become pregnant lately?"

Kagome just nodded, "Ever since Keiko was born, actually around the time I started feeling warm."

Inuyasha nodded as they pulled into the parking lot, "your mother's spell was wearing off and your demon blood was taking over. Your body was responding naturally since you did not have control of it. I would think that you are indeed pregnant, but let's not get our hopes up yet. Your demon blood is new to you. Let's wait until we know for sure to celebrate."

She nodded in agreement as he parked the car and the others pulled up beside them. As they were getting out of they saw a plane landing on the runway. Kagome smiled as she helped gather their bags, thinking that she really needed to get her wedding planed soon.

They unloaded all the bags and carried them towards the plane. As they approached a gas tank pulled up and began refilling as the steps were lowered and Myoga and Toitisie stepped to the ground. They bowed low as the group made their way up the stairs and towards their family. They greeted each other and looked around before finally taking a seat. The plane had a small refrigerator, microwave, and coffee maker towards the front, 12 comfortable looking chairs, and a few couches surrounding a couple of coffee tables. Towards the back were two doors, one which was marked as a restroom, the other as a bedroom. As they got comfortable they heard the pilot announce that they had been cleared for takeoff. Tashiou turned to Kagome and Sota and smiled, "How are you both doing today? Sota have you begun any transformations yet?"

Sota shook his head, "Only improvements to my sight, hearing, strength and healing. No family crest, Demon marks, or Demon blood, but we have only need mated for three days, Since Wednesday night."

Tashiou nodded his head, "I brought your mother's journal with me, but according to it the spell wears off slowly. It should be fully gone in 7 days. Once it is gone your demon blood, family crest and demon marks should appear. You will need to be careful or your demon might surface and take control, but you should never hurt someone you consider family." When Sota just nodded Tashiou continued, "We need to discuss what will happen tonight. Once we arrive we will go straight to the conference center. Only members of the family or important guest will be allowed to enter. We will first announce your mating to Inuyasha. Once that has been documented you will both have to stand and make your way to the center of the room. Inuyasha and Hitome it would do well to have you by your mates. Now before we go on I need to tell you that there are two ways for you to rule. The first is as Kagome being the 1st in command and Sota being your 2nd. The second way, and the one I will suggest for you, will be as you bother sharing the responsibility equally. Every decision must be agreed upon by you both. Which would you like?"

Kagome and Sota studied each other for a few minutes before she spoke, "We will share the Title and all the responsibilities."

Tashiou smiled, "Good now once you arrive at the center of the room, Kagome, you should kneel to the current Lords. Once you are standing again declare yourself, 'Kagome Takanaka, eldest child of Taka Higurashi, daughter or Kenta, daughter of Lord Tokie and Lade Midoriko.' Give everyone a chance to process your identity then announce your intent to reclaim your rightful place as ruler of the Eastern Lands."

Taking a minute to let her take everything in he continued. "Once your claim has been made one, or both, of two things will happen. Onigumo will challenge you to prove yourself by a blood test. Once that is proven there is a chance he will challenge you to a fight for the title."

He could see the questions already forming, but forestalled them by continuing, "it is no longer a fight to the death. That tradition has been done away with. However, it is his choice of weapons. Also, you can choose a challenger to fight in your stead, due to your gender. If you wish Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or myself will fight for you."

Kagome smiled as he studied her. She could hear the other's trying to stifle their laughter, "I appreciate the offer dad, but I assure you it will not be necessary. If I am challenged I will fight."

She could see the frowns on Izayoi, Tashiou and Sesshomaru's faces as Sesshomaru spoke, "Kagome it is not a game. Onigumo has been around for 300 years. He knows how to fight. You need someone with experience to fight him."

This time everyone did start laughing. The three confused elders looked around before Tashiou asked, "Alright exactly what are we missing?"

Kagome smiled even wider, "I've been studying Martial Arts since I was six. I currently hold the rank of 2nd degree black belt, and the only reason it is not higher is because I had to officially stop training when I went to boarding school and after because of money. If I was to test now I would automatically be given the rank of at least 5th degree, maybe even 6th degree. I am a level 1 certified instructor; again it is not higher because of money. I have been trained up to level 3, unofficially, and my specialty is weapons, especially the sword and staff."

She could not help laughing along with the other's at the look of shock on their faces. "I see that mamma never passed along that bit of information."

Izayoi smiled, "She used to tell me that you could kick anyone's ass but I guess I never took her seriously."

Inuyasha looked at his father and smiled at his still concerned look, "Don't worry dad, I've seen her fight. She kicked my ass twice in the last week."

Tashiou and Sesshomaru bother raised an eyebrow, "Very impressive. Even though Inuyasha just took up Martial arts officially a few years ago, he has been trained in weapons since he was little. He is a natural. Actually even Sesshomaru and I have trouble against him." He was quiet for amount before continuing, "Alright, after Kagome meets his challenge there will be a huge ceremony and a public announcement on Sunday morning, be we can discuss that later."

When he didn't continue to speak Izayoi turned to Kagome and smiled, "Great, now that that is out of the way. How about your wedding plans."

Soon all the women were off discussing wedding plans while passing Keiko between them.

Myoga and Toitisie served them lunch about half way through the flight. Then about an hour before they were to land everyone took turns going into the bedroom to change. Kagome and Inuyasha waited till last to change since they had Shippo with them. As they were picking up their bags Tashiou asked, "Kagome do you have anything to wear if you are challenged or do you need to buy something?"

Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha beat her to it, "I grabbed something for her just in case. She will only need a place to change."

Once they had Shippo changed and sent back out they changed themselves. Kagome asked, "Why didn't you tell me that I might be challenged?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "There was no reason too. I knew you would be fine. If I was worried I would have said something."

Kagome nodded as she pulled on the jacket to her suit, "What did you bring me to wear?"

Inuyasha pulled a small sports bag out of his suitcase, "A pair of your gi pants, shoes, sports bra and tank top. I was going to pack your full uniform but I wanted them to see your Demon marks and family crest as you fought. I also brought you something to pull your hair up with."

Kagome just nodded as she checked herself over in the mirror and adjusted her suit and hair. Walking over to Inuyasha she rose up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand. They walked back to the seats as they heard the pilot announced they would be landing shortly.


	27. Chapter 27

I have, sadly, currently lost interest in the stories that I was working on. I can't seem to concentrate on them long enough to get anywhere with them. I'm not saying that they have been completely abandoned...just put on long term hold. However, I would consider giving them up to anyone who wishes to try and finish them.

I am currently focusing some new stories. They deal with the other side of my life and will therefore be Femslash stories. I'm hoping to start posting the first few chapters in the next couple of weeks. It will be a primarily SG1 Sam/Janet story, but it will cross over with Stargate Atlantis and Uber Xena. I am also already planning a sequel to this story that will add a Star trek Voyager J/7 storyline.


End file.
